I Will Love You No Matter What
by Christopher Dragkrow
Summary: Natsu and Happy hid their true powers for so long. They then met with a person and her Exceed that changed their lives. One day she dies and now Natsu now acts harsh and cold to everyone except Happy. But Fairy Tail has more trouble as a dark guild has declared war with them. But will they win? Natsu X OC. Smarter Natsu. OP Natsu and Happy! One-sided Natsu x Harem!
1. Chapter 1

**_Fairy Tail Dialogue_**

**_Christopher Dragkrow: Hello everyone what is going on_**

**_Natsu Dragneel: Sup my awesome peeps_**

**_Christopher Dragkrow: So this will be a Natsu x OC pairing since there is really little of these pairings and sometimes the same pairings can be kind of boring. * Looking at a NaLu poster *_**

**_Natsu Dragneel: Yup so enjoy reading. Christopher Dragkrow does not own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters, he owns his OC and this story._**

_**The two of them:. Review, Favourite, Follow and most importantly no flames please.**_

' _Thoughts'_

" _Speaking"_

" _**Moves/Attacks"**_

_**Chapter 1: The past before and the fated meeting.**_

_**Normal POV**_

It was another beautiful day in the City of Magnolia, as the Fairy Tail are now celebrating over their victory over the New Oracion Seis and Legion. And now let us see what is currently happening inside the Fairy Tail.

" What did you say you to me Flame-brain!?" a raven haired man growled.

" I said that you should work in a strip club and not in a guild!" a pink haired man laughed.

" Shut your mouth Natsu!" the raven haired man growled again.

" Gray your clothes!" a blonde hair mage shouted at him.

" Ahh! Where did my clothes go!" Gray screamed out as Natsu continues to laugh.

" Like I said you should work in a strip club. You literally stripped in the fastest time ever!" Natsu smiled as Gray then blushed in embarrassment.

" Why you" Gray then charged at Natsu who dodged to the right before getting slammed in the head by a fist.

" Natsu! Gray! Stop acting like little kids!" a scarlet haired knight said as she bonged both Natsu and Gray's head.

" A man shall not stop fighting!" a man with white spiky haired screamed out before getting whacked behind the head by a paper fan.

" Not everyone is a man you big nincompoop!" a brunette said as she kept whacking him in the back of his head constantly.

" * sigh * it's always going to be as loud as this forever huh?" the blonde hair mage sighed as a young blue haired girl who was sitting next to her drinking a strawberry milkshake just looked at her.

" But without all of this, the guild would be boring, right Lucy-san?" the blue haired girl said as Lucy just smiled at her.

" You are right Wendy. You know every single day you spend in the guild, you just grow more and more mature" Lucy commented as Wendy just blushed.

" It's because I don't want to be the weak girl, everyone thinks that I am" Wendy commented softly while nibbling her two fingers together.

" Haha maybe your right" Lucy said as Natsu then crashed at a chair beside her.

" Damn these assholes" Natsu growled before realising something.

" Oh yeah Happy let's go!" Natsu said as Happy then appeared on his shoulder.

" Where are we going Natsu?" Happy asked as he was chomping down on a fish.

" Well I heard that there was a rumour about a dragon at Sea Breeze Town" Natsu said ending with a small smirk on his face so that no one but Happy could see it. As Happy then got the idea and smiled.

" Alright let's go!" Happy cheered as Natsu smiled then walked off.

" Hey Natsu why don't you bring us along?" Lucy asked with glint of hope shining in her eyes.

But Natsu not wanting anyone to know his **secret** along with Happy did something everyone would do when being asked to tag along when their trying to keep a secret.

Run away as fast as they can.

" Wait Natsu!" Lucy called out but seeing as the Dragon Slayer was way out of reach before she could respond, she then sighed and laid her head in the counter of the bar.

" What's wrong Lucy?" the white haired barmaid, Mirajane asked the blonde haired mage.

" Nothing's wrong" Lucy responded but Mirajane would have none of that.

" Come on Lucy, you can tell me. Is it about a guy problem?" Mirajane asked as Lucy just nodded.

" Who is it then?" Mirajane asked with stars shining in her eyes. Lucy who saw it just sighed.

" It's Natsu" Lucy mumbled the last part to herself but unlucky for her Mirajane heard her.

" It's NATS-Muffh!" Lucy then quickly covered the barmaid's mouth before she just revealed her biggest secret to the whole guild.

" It's Natsu?!" Mirajane whispered in shock. She thought Lucy might have fallen for the Lion Spirit, Leo or Loke as people calls him. But apparently she did not.

Lucy then shyly nodded her head.

'Who would have thought that she would have fell for him.' Mirajane smiled before frowning.

" But Lucy, you should know that you have a lot of love rivals and I mean a lot of love rivals for his heart. " Mirajane said as Lucy sighed.

" Yeah I know, there's Lisanna, Cana, and a lot more from other guild's as well" Lucy said sadly.

" Yup but I wish you luck" Mirajane giggled while Lucy just slumped on the table once more.

_**With Natsu and Happy**_

" So Natsu did you really heard a rumour or just want to be free from being a dumb idiot all of the time?" Happy teased as Natsu just grumbled.

" You make seem like it is easy being a dumb idiot all of the time and I also have to hide my true strength from everyone." Natsu sighed as he remembered what Igneel told him before he left.

_**Flashback**_

" _Natsu come over here" a dragon called out to the young pink haired boy._

_The dragon was covered with dark, red scales. He has scars on his belly and neck , with the largest one, which is an X-shaped, located on the centre of his body. His back has numerous black spikes, reaching down all the way from his back to the end of his tail. The dragon has a triangular head with horns, a pair of large, round eyes with yellow sclera and a sharp horn pointing upwards just above his nose. The dragon also sports very sharp canine teeth, and has claws with long, sharp, red nails The dragons bony wings resemble that of a bat._

_This was Igneel the current Fire Dragon King._

" _What is it dad?" A young Natsu asked as he was covered with bruises and scars._

" _You do realise that tomorrow is the 7__th__ of July in the year X777, right?" Igneel asked as Natsu widened his eyes in shock before lowering his head._

" _Yeah" Natsu said softly as tears started forming in his eyes. While Igneel just put his giant claw over his head._

" _Do not cry my son. I will always be watching you" Igneel smiled as Natsu smiled as well._

" _Alright! I won't disappoint you, dad!" Natsu said while Igneel made a sound of surprise._

" _Before I forget, Natsu you cannot show your true power to anyone" Igneel stated which cause Natsu to fall on his face._

" _But why not? I trained hard only to find out that I will never be able to use my true strength?" Natsu shouted in anger._

" _I never said you will never use it. I said you should not use it yet!" Igneel said with annoyance in his voice._

" _Ok but why not" Natsu asked with a clueless expression on his face._

" _Your strength is not normal that of an average Dragon Slayer so you are more advance than all of them." Igneel explained as Natsu nodded his head._

" _So I am unable to use my true strength because it is too strong and may destroy everything?" Natsu asked and Igneel nodded._

" _Yes, I'm glad that your finally learning" Igneel teased._

" _Yeah whatever, but this is not the real reason you called me, is it?" Natsu raised an eyebrow as Igneel smiled again._

" _You are smart, my son. You are right I am not calling you out to merely tell you about me leaving but because the dragon association has granted you the title of-" _

_**Flashback end**_

" The title of the **Dragon Prince**. The highest title among all Dragon Slayers and the second highest to the king" Natsu said as he remembered his talk with Igneel.

" Yeah but let's hurry up and go. I want to train my new ability" Happy said as he was flying around Natsu.

Natsu could only chuckle as he remember the time when he first taught Happy **that.**

" Yeah come on" Natsu and Happy continue to walk and fly respectively.

_**With ?**_

There was a young black haired woman currently sleeping in her bed.

" * yawns * that was a good sleep" the black haired woman commented as she rubbed her eyes. The black haired girl looked no older 21 years old. She is currently wearing a nightgown that fits her luscious body.

" Hey Kei! Are you awake now?" asked a white exceed that came out from the covers of the bed.

" Yes I am Sachi" the girl now revealed as Kei smiled at her exceed.

She remembered how she found her egg in front of her house. It was a rainy day and she was alone at home and saw an egg in front of her door.

And being the young angel she was, she brought the egg over to her house and raised it until it hatched. It was safe to say that she was shocked to see a cat come out from an egg but after doing some research she figured out what Sachi really is.

" So Kei what should we do today? Should we go to the bar and sing again?" Sachi asked which caused Kai to giggle.

" You don't even sing along, Sachi. And no we are not going to go to the bar. We are just going to relax at home" Kei smiled when she saw Sachi look up with her face full with happiness.

" Really?!" Sachi looked up with excitement in her eyes. Kei smiled again before nodding her head.

" Yippee!" Sachi then started flying around Kei who was giggling at her exceeds childish attitude.

" Alright then let me get ready first, then we can collect some berries at the forest." Kei smiled and Sachi just nodded in response.

Kei then got out of bed and got into the shower.

The shower then touched her smooth skin and steam was coming out from the shower.

**(A/N: Be honest who is thinking of something perverted!)**

After a few minutes she then came out of the shower.

She is now currently wearing a black leather jacket, a grey shirt and a cut-off jeans revealing her smooth and luscious legs, her clothing may not reveal much but a sane man can still see that she is hiding a sexy body.

" Well let's head out then" Kei said while Sachi just nodded happily.

_**With Natsu**_

Natsu and Happy are currently walking in Sea Breeze Town. They were asking people about seeing any dragons around the area but just as expected the rumour is just a rumour and the townspeople did not see a dragon in sight before.

" Well just as expected not one person has seen a dragon near here. So what should we do now, Natsu?" Happy asked the pink haired man.

" Well we could just go deep into the forest and train **that**" Natsu suggested and before he knows it he was already being lifted in the air by Happy.

" Well someone's excited for the practice match" Natsu teased.

" Well what do you expect? I have to hide my true strength and be a normal cat that has wings and can talk" Happy said

" So it looks like we both have similar problems then" Natsu said.

" Yeah now that I think about it, I guess we do" Happy said.

" Wait stop right there" Natsu said as he was pointing at a clear field and saw that no one could be seen or smelt for miles.

" Alright then" Happy then sped downwards and dropped Natsu who made a perfect landing.

" Alright then let's start" Natsu said as Happy started glowing in a dark colour.

After a while, Happy had stopped glowing and in Happy's place was a different being.

In Happy's place was a blue coloured werewolf, Anubis hybrid. It had sharp teeth. It's eyes glow an intimidating red. And on it's body had black stripes all over. Also it's tail was covered with spikes. It also had it's small angel wings on it's back.

This was not the Happy everyone was used to.

"_**Tenebrarum Eques**_. You still suck in controlling that immense power, but let's change that today"

**(A/N: Tenebrarum Eques means Knight of Darkness in Latin)**

Natsu then started glowing in bright light as well. And once the light died down he changed almost his whole looks.

His pink hair now turn into a dark black, his black eyes turned blood red, his muscular body became even more muscular. He also became slightly taller than before. Every part of his body had scales on them. He also grown dark red wings on his back and a long sharp tail with spikes on the tail.

This was the true form of the **Dragon Prince**.

" It has been such a long time since I returned to my true form!" Natsu said happily as he stretched out.

" I'm really jealous of you, Natsu. You look so cool in your real form" Happy said in a rough voice.

" I miss being in my real form too but we have to hide it from everyone. We can't risk being found out by everyone" Natsu said disappointedly as he wants to show everyone his true form, strength, and intelligence but couldn't because of the destruction that he could cause.

" Anyways" Happy started.

" Let the battle begin!" Natsu and Happy said at the same time before charging at each other.

Natsu then lunged forward at Happy with his fist ignited with black flames.

" **Fire Dragon Crusher**!" Natsu then punched Happy in the gut and Happy flew a few feet away.

" That hurts quite a bit, but what can I expect from a Dragon Prince?" **Darkness Roar**!" Happy then shot out a negative energy straight at Natsu.

" I sure am not going to stick around for that." Natsu said as he then dodge the attacks by flying up into the air.

" **Fire Dragon Roar**!" Natsu then shot out black flames from his mouth while he was in the air.

Happy however manages to dodge the flames by jumping to the side.

" **Hyper Slash**!" Happy's claws then glowed red and jumped in the air and stayed airborne. He then started flying towards Natsu.

Happy then started slashing continuously as an attempt to attack Natsu.

But unfortunately for Happy, Natsu dodge every slash that comes at him.

At the last slash that Happy made, Natsu grabbed it and felt his hand burning just from touching it.

" **Fire Dragon Claw**!" Natsu then did an attacked Happy's head from the side.

Happy was then currently falling to the ground at a fast pace.

But before Happy even touched the ground Natsu then punched Happy again.

" Come on Happy! Show me your true power!" Natsu taunted.

" Then face this! **Hyper Slash**!" Happy then kept on slashing Natsu who dodges it all.

Happy then tripped Natsu with his tail and slashed Natsu on his chest. Natsu then gritted his teeth as the pain surged through his body.

As Happy was about to slash Natsu again, Natsu then tripped Happy and launched a hard punch at the gut of the exceed who coughed out some saliva.

Happy then charged at Natsu and continued to slash Natsu at a very fast pace.

Happy then attempted o trip Natsu again, but unfortunately for him Natsu already prepared for the attack and jump kicked Happy who then crashed into a nearby tree.

" The second time won't work on me, Happy. And you should know that!" Natsu taunted as Happy then growled as his eyes turned dark black as he then started roaring.

' Looks like Happy lost control of that power' Natsu thought as he stared at Happy who was shooting out negative energy straight at trees, completely destroying every single one.

" Well sorry about this Happy but I need to bring you back!" Natsu said as he charged at Happy while dodging all the attacks, Happy launched towards him.

Natsu then punched Happy in the face with his Iron Fist attack and doge the close range attack coming from Happy.

" Time to end this Happy!" Natsu shouted as white flames started dancing around Natsu's body.

" **Holy Flame Dragon Mode**!" Natsu's whole body was then engulfed in the white and orange flames.

" This is it! **Holy Flame Dragon: Draco Gladium**!" Natsu then charged at Happy as his hand was then surrounded with the orange and white flames

**(A/N: Draco Gladium is Latin for Dragon Sword)**

Natsu then punched Happy in the face and sent him crashing through the trees.

Natsu then healed himself with his flames, as he then ran deeper into the forest to find Happy.

After a while of searching, Natsu finally found the unconscious form of Happy who was lying on the ground. His blue body was covered with burn marks, bruises and scars all over his body.

Natsu then walked towards Happy with his hands covered with white flames. He then placed his hand on top of Happy's head.

" Heal" as soon as Natsu said that, a bright light then covered Happy and all of the wounds that Happy sustained during the battle all recovered.

Happy then woke up as soon as Natsu finished healing him.

" Natsu? What happened?" Happy asked.

" The power consumed you again and I had to punch the living light out of you" Natsu commented as Happy had a look of disappointment on his face.

" Hey what's wrong?" Natsu asked as he saw the look of disappointment.

" I lost control of the power and I nearly rampaged out." Happy said as Natsu then thought about it.

Will they find a way to help Happy control that power?

" Come on Happy. One day we will help you! Come on now let's get something to eat!" Natsu smiled as the disappointment look on Happy's face was then replaced with a cheerful look.

' Natsu always have this ability to make people smile. I have the best 'dad' ever' Happy thought happily.

" Aye Sir!" Happy said as he then revert back to his cat form.

" Alright let's get going then!" Natsu said as they started walking ahead.

After a long while of walking both Natsu and Happy were still in the forest.

" Natsu we have been walking for a long time! Do you know where we are going at all?" Happy asked annoyed.

" I did! And we're suppose to see the exit a few minutes ago" Natsu protested.

" Does that look like the exit to you?" Happy asked as he pointed his finger towards the deeper part of the forest.

" Well we wouldn't have to be stuck here if someone could just stop being a lazy and fat cat and fly us out of here" Natsu shouted.

" Well if you forgot, I am still injured!" Happy retorted.

" Sure excuses! It will work" Natsu said as Happy got annoyed.

" Well **you** could fly us out of the forest!" Happy growled.

" Well then everyone would know my true form!" Natsu shouted

As the two started having an intense argument. They didn't saw a blushing Kei and Sachi behind the bushes.

_**Flashback**_

_Kei and Sachi were still searching for some berries, for the whole time, they could only find a few berries._

" _Ugh where are the stupid berries?" Sachi whined while Kei giggled at Sachi's childishness._

" _We will find it Sachi please be patient" Kei said in a soft voice as Sachi then flew over Kei's head and rested on it._

_As the two were still looking for the berries. No sound was made and Sachi decided to break the silence._

" _Kei do you think that you will find someone that you love?" Sachi asked out of the blue which caused Kei to blush._

" _What kind of question is that?" Kei screamed._

" _Well we have lived alone for a long time and you have never liked a guy before" Sachi said as Kei just sighed._

" _Well I never truly liked a guy before is because everyone is just looking down on my chest and not trying to know me at all" Kei said angrily remembering all the time men just tried to get in her pants._

" _Yeah but you should really try-" Sachi was then cut off by people shouting._

" _Well we wouldn't have to be stuck here if someone could just stop being a lazy and fat cat and fly us out of here" a voice shouted._

" _Well if you forgot, I am still injured!" another voice retorted._

" _Sure excuses! It will work" the first voice said _

" _Well __**you**__ could fly us out of the forest!" the second voice growled._

" _Well then everyone would know my true form!" the first voice shouted._

_As the two were quarrelling, both Kei and Sachi were hiding behind some bushes._

" _Who are they? And Kei doesn't that blue exceed look really cute?" Sachi asked as her white face was sporting a massive blush._

_Kei however didn't hear what her exceed said as her focus was on the pink haired man, just the sight of him was already made her blush uncontrollably. _

' _What is this feeling?' Kei thought as she put her hand on her uncontrollably thumping heart._

_**Flashback end**_

" Stop your nonsense! I know you can still fly" Natsu growled.

" If I could still fly I would have done it!" Happy retorted

While the two were quarrelling Kei and Sachi were both walking away quietly.

But something stopped them in their tracks.

" Hey boss look! We have a hot chick here!" a man with a mohawk said.

" Good job! Let's take her back to the guild." a man with a huge body said as he stared at Kei lustfully.

" KYAAA! Help me!" Kei screamed.

" Haha no one can hear yo-" The man said as he was then punched in the face and sent flying away and crashed into a tree.

" No one but me!" Natsu shouted as he and Happy got into a battle stance.

" Happy go and protect the two at the back. But I doubt they need protection anyways. Just sit back and watch" Natsu smirked as Happy rolled his eyes before flying next to the two females.

" Wa-wait your Salamander of Fairy Tail!" the man stuttered in shock but his face then had a wide gin on his face.

" If I managed to defeat you. I will be the strongest mage ever!" the man boasted as his men then shouted in agreement.

" This will probably last for ten seconds to take out that fat man."

" My name is Shinji!" The man now identified as Shinji shouted.

" Alright like I was saying before I was interrupted" Natsu said annoyed before continuing.

" This will take at least ten seconds to beat Shinji over there" Natsu said as he pointed at Shimji.

" Haha! Do you seriously think that-" Shinji was then cut off by Natsu who sent a fiery fist right at his face and sent Shinji knocked out towards a tree.

" Boss!" Shinji's men called out before glaring at Natsu.

" What makes you think that you can punch our boss and get away with it?" Shinji's men growled while Natsu stared at them with a bored expression.

" You can blame yourselves by trying to hurt this beautiful female behind me" Natsu said before turning towards Kei and winking at her causing the said female to blush.

" Everyone attack!" Shinji's men then charged at Natsu.

Natsu then continue to stare at them with a bored expression.

_**5 Seconds later**_

All of the dark guild members lay on the ground, unconscious with burn marks and bruises.

Natsu then wiped the dirt of off his vest and walked towards Happy and the two females before sighing..

" This is the best a dark guild can manage to do?" Natsu asked as Happy walked towards Natsu.

" Your already stronger than most dark guild. Why do you bother in going full strength?" Happy asked

" Because Dark guilds deserve o be burned down" Natsu growled.

" Yeah sure" Happy shrugged as he climbed up to Natsu's shoulder.

" Anyways" Natus said before turning to the blushing females.

" My name is Natsu Dragneel and this is Happy" Natsu introduced themselves as the two then stopped blushing before introducing themselves as well.

" Well my name is Kei and this is my exceed Sachi!" Kei introduced as Sachi flew over to Happy.

" My name is Sachi and your name is Happy, right?" Sachi asked the blue exceed.

" Yeah!"

" That means both our names mean happy!" Sachi exclaimed happily.

" Yeah!" Happy said as it attempt to fly but it could not fly in control.

" Come on let's go and play over there!" Sachi said as she pulled Happy's hand and flew off.

" Guess Happy made a new friend" Natsu smiled.

" Yeah and so did Sachi" Kei smiled as well.

" Well is there a place to rest cause I'm a little hungry" Natsu said as he rubbed the back of his head.

" Yeah I have cabin just right over there" Kei said as she pointed into the direction of her house.

" Great let's go!" Natsu said as he grabbed Kei's hand which shocked her and ran at a fast pace.

Kei then blushed as she felt the warmth in his hands.

Natsu then smiled as he and Happy made a new friend today.

But will their new friendship turn into something more?

_**End Chapter**_

_**Fairy Tail Dialogue**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Well that is up for this chapter and I shall put a new part in my stories from now on it is recommended stories. So here is the first few stories that I recommend.**_

_**Story Recommendation**_

_**Fairy Tail**_

_**The Dragon and the Mermaids**_

_**By Plasnix112**_

_**Summary:**____**Let's try this, all the women of Fairy Tail are in Mermaid Heel, Natsu, a courier, has a chance encounter with these Mermaids...I think we see where this is going. NatsuxHarem.**_

_**The Knight and her Guardian Dragon**_

_**By Maximillian Havisham**_

_**Summary: "If I gave you possession of my heart, would you trust me with yours?" NaZa Story. The birth of the relationship between Titania &amp; Salamander and what the future holds.**_

_**Valentine's and Cigarettes**_

_**By Black Zephyr**_

_**Summary: A pack of unopened magic cigarettes could bring a lot of things into your life. For him, it was a source of relief; an outlet for stress due the misfortune and loneliness he had to endure on that single day...and surprisingly, those thirteen sticks of short happiness granted him the fortune of meeting an unexpected girl.**_

_**Time is the Path to Strength**_

_**BY Repiece**_

_**Summary: Zeref sends Natsu back in time to grow stronger in order to defeat him and protect his friends who died during the fight with him. Now Natsu has to relive his battles, but this time as a much stronger mage. Time Travel Fic NatsuxHarem**_

_**Crimson Reaper**_

_**By missing nin **_

_**Summary: In the heat of the moment Natsu does what he's failed to do countless times, confess to Lucy ; Given an ultimatum, he waits for her answer, but what follows causes Natsu to fall into despair and pain, dwindling his humanity and giving birth to the crimson reaper.**_

_**Vengeance**_

_**By SmoKyWeeDz**_

_**Summary: Natsu betrayed by his own guildmates, gets trained by Kaguya and gains The Rinnegan and Sharingan while taking up the alias 'Tobi' and joining Sabertooth. NatsuxHarem, BadassNatsu, GodlyNatsu.**_

_**Fairy Tail: The Cold Side of the Flame**_

_**By HeartlessAngel96**_

_**Summary: Natsu has sacrificed himself at Tenrou Island to save his friends from the Dragon of Apacolyspe, Acnologia. Seven years later, the Grand Magic Games are around the corner and and two new guilds, Phoenix Wing and Crimson Claw are going to show off the strength. A source of dark magic is felt there ever year, but why does it feel as if this power is so...familiar?(first fanfic)**_

_**Eye of the Black Dragon**_

_**By snakeboy33**_

_**Summary: Instead of being raised by Igneel, Natsu is raised by Acnologia. How will the world take it, as the Chaos Dragon Slayer emerges. Could be called OOC, but maybe not entirely.**_

_**Natsu's Past and Future**_

_**By Chloe2135**_

_**Summary: Natsu had a difficult past. He hides his pain with a smile. He went on a mission which went wrong. 2 yrs later he comes back from that mission and acts as if nothing happened but in facts a lot has happened.**_

_**The Salamander Rises**_

_**By Kerbros69**_

_**Summary: What if Natsu meets someone who not only changes his life but the entire magical world? A Smarter, stronger, darker Natsu. Can he survive in this new world with his guild, new nakama and love? NatsuxHarem, Big crossover.**_

_**Pokemon**_

_**Secrets**_

_**By fujin of shadows**_

_**Summary: Formely known and the re write of Secrets of the Aura Guardian. Secrets, they are very delicate, some secrets are dangerous, some our harmless, some are the keys to success and love. Ash has some secrets that are all of those.. Ashxoc one sided Ashxharem.**_

_**Pokemon Colosseum Battle**_

_**By 0999Silv**_

_**Summary: Ash gose to Orre for another adventure. Only one problem. He, Team Rocket, and another trainer are sent five years into the past. Now he, and a certain trainer named Wes must help each other in this time. COMPLETE!**_

_**Fighting Alone**_

_**Thomas3Garchomp**_

_**Summary: Ash is left alone when training for his match with Volkner. Will Ash overcome the new challenges? Will he fail on this challenge or will this make him stronger than ever? Possible romance later probably with Cynthia or harem.**_

_**Without Any Meaning**_

_**By vsizzel **_

_**Summary: Ash betrayed by his friends now doesn't have any meaning in life. He walks on the world without any meaning, doesn't care about anything,and hoping one day he would move on to the next life. Can anyone save him? AshxHarem**_

_**Kanto's Champion**_

_**By vsizzel**_

_**Summary: Feeling betrayed by his friends and family. Ash runs away from home, and disappears from the world. Fives years later Ash appears, only this time he's the Kanto's new Champion. Pairing undecided.**_

_**the betrayal **_

_**By Beastmode456**_

_**Summary: Ash was betrayed by those he held closest to his heart it will take three people to get him back to how he was but who are they.**_

_**Shatter**_

_**By black angel 2011**_

_**Summary: when you lose the one you love through disaster when all hope is as fragile as glass, the world thinks he is dead and everything isn't what it seems. this is what Ash has to deal with, Ash soon finds himself falling in love once again to a beautiful young woman by the name of Hilda. AshXHilda please R&amp;R**_

_**Too Far Away**_

_**By Fairycoordinator**_

_**Summary: Clemont loves Serena... but it seems Serena loves someone else. Suddenly, they're caught in more than a love triangle as all of Ash's friends are gathered for a special couples Contest in Kalos.. what will go down as emotions run high and old flames reignite?**_

_**Rise of a Legend**_

_**By Dragon Soul94**_

_**Summary: Betrayed by his and family, Ash Ketchum runs away with all his Pokémon. Years pass and due to an upcoming tournament Ash returns to the league as the Champion of Kalos. As he battles his way to the top along with his new friends and family, will he forgive his old one? And with a new darkness rising unlike the world has ever faced will they survive or fall to the shadows? Ash/Harem**_

_**Search For Power**_

_**By Xtreme Gamer**_

_**Summary: After a devestating loss in the Sinnoh League Ash learns of a new region with a more challenging League. Can he win here, and what lessons will he learn along the way? Eventual AshXOC**_

_**Ash's Journey Through Hoenn**_

_**By Knight of Kanto**_

_**Summary: After parting from Brock and Misty, Ash has an epiphany. Months later he journey's to Hoenn taking his first steps on the path to be the Pokémon Master he had always dreamt of being.**_

_**Awakening Chronicles: Kanto**_

_**By ThomasLight **_

_**Summary: After four years of being in a coma, Ash finally awakens and faces a challenge into a familiar yet dangerous world. He must be ready to become the best. No pairings yet.**___

_**Dragon's Heart**_

_**By Anabelle Blake**_

_**Summary: **__**How could a simple mission lead to so much more? Natsu and the gang go on a mission to help a town and end up bringing back new members for FairyTail! Rated M for eventual lemons, adult language and situations. Those who dare, come read. No set updating schedule!**_

_**Pokemon Champions of Kanto**_

_**By FreezeHaxz**_

_**Summary: Red, the young boy from Pallet Town, faces the pressure of stopping Team Rocket along with another organization that holds strong ties with him personally. Red's career as a trainer leads him to find secrets of his family, of his past, and the path he must walk. Red didn't decide to part of any of this yet faith seems to bring him back to where trouble brews.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Fairy Tail Dialogue_**

**_Christopher Dragkrow: Hello everyone what is going on_**

**_Natsu Dragneel: Sup my awesome peeps_**

**_Christopher Dragkrow: So I got word that I was rushing the story a bit and I decided to slow down and let you all understand properly. _**

**_Natsu Dragneel: Yup so enjoy reading. Christopher Dragkrow does not own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters, he owns his OC and this story._**

_**The two of them:. Review, Favourite, Follow and most importantly no flames please.**_

' Thoughts'

" Speaking"

" _Flashback"_

" _**Moves/Attacks"**_

_**Chapter 2: The Past of Troubles **_

_In the last chapter of " I Will Love You No Matter What"_

" _Well is there a place to rest cause I'm a little hungry" Natsu said as he rubbed the back of his head._

" _Yeah I have cabin just right over there" Kei said as she pointed into the direction of her house._

" _Great let's go!" Natsu said as he grabbed Kei's hand which shocked her and ran at a fast pace._

_Kei then blushed as she felt the warmth in his hands._

_Natsu then smiled as he and Happy made a new friend today._

_But will their new friendship turn into something more?_

_**Normal POV**_

Both Natsu and Kei were currently walking to Kei's cabin after Natsu apologized for running off as he got the two lost.

" You know if you want to run like that, you should really know where you're going" Kei scolded softly as Natsu then chuckled uneasily.

" I'm really sorry about that, but I thought that my sense of smell could at the least pick up the scent of your cabin since you live In it." Natsu explained.

" Well how about I tell you the directions the next time" Kei smiled.

" Yeah that would really be useful" Natsu said as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. He had never met a girl like her before. She was very nice and wouldn't hurt him for a mistake like getting them lost.

" So Kei please tell me about yourself' Natsu said as Kei looked at him in shock.

" Huh?"

" Well you seem like a person with an interesting life" Natsu said as he folded his arms.

" I wouldn't mind telling about myself but what about you Natsu? You're a mage so you should really have more an interesting life" Kei said as Natsu smiled sadly.

" Well alright then. How do I begin? Oh I know. It all started when.." Natsu said as he began to tell the story f his past.

_**Flashback**_

" _A demon! Run away!" a villager screamed out in fear as the village was now on fire as black flames burning most of the houses to ashes and the houses and buildings were completely destroyed leaving the rubble._

" _Hmm it seems like the key can't be found here in this village as well" A man with black hair and long black beard said as the people that were with him went back to him as they bowed at him before one of them start to speak._

" _Sir we could not find the key at all. It seems like it is in another village" the man with blonde hair said as the man with the long beard placed his hand on his chin._

' _We have already been to nine other villages and could not find a single key. Does that mean that the key is not in any of these villages.' the man thought but a voice then brought him back to reality._

" _Master Ki. it seems that we have a survivor" the man with blonde hair said as they all watched as they saw a pink haired boy struggling to get up._

" _Hmm it seems we do have a survivor and it happens to be a little boy?" the man now revealed as Ki said as he saw the pink hair boy finally getting up._

_The boy then looked around and saw his village or what was left of his village. His eyes then widened in shock, as tears then start to fall from his eyes. He then noticed Ki walking towards him._

" _Mother! Father!" the pink haired boy cried as tears start to fall from his eyes._

" _After a long time to destroy this town and you could not even make sure that one little boy won't die?" Ki said in disappointment as his men then looked down in shame._

" _We're very sorry sir" Ki's men said as they all bowed down._

" _You will all face your punishment later but now about this boy" Ki said before turning to the pink haired boy who wiped his tears and glared at Ki with much hatred._

" _You will pay for this!" the pink haired boy growled as Ki then chuckled in amusement._

" _What can a little boy like you do to me? Your outnumbered and outmatched." Ki said as a dark smile then crept to his face._

" _You know, kid? I like that look on your face. Your hatred, the dark look on your face" Ki said as he walked closer to him as the pink haired boy got a stick, in the least to protect himself from the people around him. _

_Ki then smirked as he used his magic to burn the stick in the boy's hand._

" _Ah!" the pink haired boy screamed out in pain._

" _Now will you give up, now?" Ki smirked evilly as he got closer to the pink hair boy._

_The pink haired boy then fell on the ground as he was paralyzed with fear as the determination from before was completely gone and he had no one to protect him, had no one to help him. All he could do was pray to the Gods above for help._

_But his prayers were soon answered when he saw a big red dragon appeared in front of him._

" _A-a-a-a DRAGON!" Ki's men screamed in fear as they all start to run away._

_Ki however was very calm about it._

" _Hmm a dragon, eh? I thought that the dragon war a long time ago was the end of every dragon?" Ki said as the red dragon just growled._

" _**I see that you like to talk nonsense human!**__" the red dragon shouted as he shot out a hot flames from it's mouth._

_Ki just smiled as he accepted his fate but he sent back a message to someone on the other line._

" _Sir, Igneel finally came out of hiding" Ki said before the fire burnt him to death._

" _**Alright now boy get on my back**__" Igneel said as the pink haired boy stared in awe as he saw how strong the dragon was._

" _**I SAID GET ON MY BACK**__!" Igneel shouted as the pink haired boy was brought out of his trance and quickly ran to Igneel and got on it's back._

" _**Hold on tight kid, I don't want to drop you off**__" Igneel said as Natsu nodded and held on to Igneel's scales tightly._

_Igneel then took off to the sky at a very fast pace as Natsu was having trouble to hold on but with a smile no less as this may be a start of something new for him._

_After a short while, Igneel then landed in a small forest clearing as Natsu then got off the dragon and got wobbly as the ride on the dragon was very fast that he could not deal with it._

" _**Are you okay brat**__?" Igneel asked as Natsu flashed him a toothy grin as he slowly got up and showed Igneel a thumbs up indicating that he was alright._

" _**Anyways will you tell me why was your village attacked**__?" Igneel asked as the smile on Natsu's face quickly turned into a frown._

" _I don't know as well." Natsu said as he then remembered the conversation that Ki and his men had._

" _But I did remember that they were searching for a key" Natsu said as Igneel's eyes then widened in shock before shaking his head, getting rid of that thought._

' _**If they are looking for the key. Someone needs to find the key and destroy it or at least keep it safe. But who**__?' Igneel thought before_

" _**Alright but since you have no one to take care of you. How about I raise you and train you to be the strongest Dragon Slayer ever**__" Igneel said as Natsu's face then had a shocked look before he jumped on the face of Igneel._

" _Thank you very much Igneel! I promise to make you proud!" Natsu smiled as Igneel grumbled in annoyance as Natsu got off of his face and started celebrating but he nonetheless gave a huge smile. This boy will change the world for the better._

_**Flashback end**_

" But after a few years later, Igneel said he had to leave but for unknown reasons, but after Igneel left I managed to find a wizard guild called Fairy Tail. And they even treat me like family" Natsu then sighed in relieve as he finished explaining his past he then saw Kei had tears falling down on her beautiful face.

" What's wrong?" Natsu asked as Natsu then saw a blur of black hair running towards him before he was engulfed in a massive hug.

Natsu then looked surprised as he saw Kei hugging him.

" Um Kei what's wrong?" Natsu asked as he was blushing at how close the female was to him. Sure he had hugged a lot of females before but he his heart had not beating this fast before. This was a new feeling to him and it felt really good.

" You have such a sad life with you no one in your life and you managed to endure it all?" Kei asked as she wiped away her tears and moved away from Natsu, much to his disappointment. But he still gave an answer anyways.

" I was never alone, I had a guild to raise me, have fun with me and most importantly love each other. Fairy Tail cares a lot for one another so we are never really alone." Natsu said as Kei smiled.

" So you always had someone to care for you, eh?" Kei asked as Natsu nodded.

" Yeah. Anyways forget about me, what about you, Kei? What about your past?" Natsu asked as Kei's smile then turned into a small frown.

" My past was not exactly the greatest as well but your past were more worse than mine" Kei said as Natsu then felt guilty.

" If you don't want to talk about it then-" Natsu was then cut off by Kei who raised her hand up and shook her head.

" No, you told me your past, so it's my turn to tell you my past" Kei said as Natsu knew that there was no changing her mind.

" My past started out normal like every kid but that one day caused everything to go wrong" Kei said as she began to explain her past

_**Flashback**_

_A young black hair girl was running around the field with her friends and sisters._

_But then the black haired girl then fell to the ground and she slowly got up but tears then start threatening to fall out._

" _Kei are you alright?" a young girl with white hair who was slightly older than Kei asked._

" _My leg hurts!" Kei said as she started to cry, her friends then start to comfort the young girl as the young girl with white hair then pressed her hand to the area which Kei got hurt from._

_A green glow then start to surround her hand and the bruise on Kei's leg then disappeared._

" _There the pain is all gone now." the young white hair girl said as Kei then wiped her tears and smiled brightly._

" _Thank you Leila-Nee San" Kei said as the young girl now revealed as Leila smiled._

_But then a boy with red hair then widened his eyes in shock._

" _Um guys why is there smoke coming out from the house's direction?" the boy with red hair asked as everyone then looked over to the direction the boy said and were shocked that he was right, there was smoke coming from the direction of their house._

" _We better go!" Leila said as everyone nodded and followed her._

_As they arrived their eyes were wide in horror as they saw a man holding Leila and Kei's father by his throat._

" _Daddy!" Kei shouted out as the man's focus went from the girl's father to Kei._

" _Hum kids in a place like this?" the man said as he dropped the girl's father who fell to the ground and coughed for air._

_Leila knew that she had to protect her family stood in front of Kei in a protective way which caused the man to smirk._

" _A young girl thinks that she can fight me?" The man then brought out a knife._

" _Fight someone your own size kid" the man said as he swung his knife in Leila's direction._

" _LEILA!" Her father called out in fear as he feared what might happen to his daughter._

" _**Roar of the Sky Angel**__!" Leila shouted as she then shot out a breath of wind towards the man who then crashed into a building, unconscious._

" _L-Leila" Leila's father stuttered not able to understand what had happened in front of him._

" _Dad, I know that you're not my real father and mom was not my real mother" Leila said which caused her father to feel a sharp pain in his chest._

" _But.." This time Leila said as she looked at her father._

" _I still love you both" Leila said as tears then start to fall from her eyes. Her father also had tears in his eyes as he proceeded to hug his ' daughter '_

_But all good things must come to an end as Leila's eyes widened in horror. The man who was supposedly to be unconscious got up and stabbed her father in the heart._

" _HAHAHAHAHA this is what you get for crossing us old man!" The man laughed maniacally._

" _DADDY!" Kei screamed out as she just watched her father falling to the ground with his chest bleeding profusely._

_Leila then put her hands on her mouth in horror as she just watched as her father getting killed in front of her._

_Rage and hatred filled her mind as she watched the killer of her father, laughing at his lifeless body._

" _You will pay for this" Leila said softly but the killer had heard just a soft mumble._

" _Hmm what was that kid?" You said something?" The killer asked._

" _I said you're going to pay for this!" Leila said in rage as the wind then start to slice the killer's shirt._

" _W-wait please. We can do something about this right?" The killer stuttered as he was scared at the sight of Leila._

" _YOU EXPECT ME TO NOT HURT YOU AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO MY FATHER!" Leila screamed as she then punched the killer in the gut._

" _I'm going to hurt you so bad!" Leila screamed as she sent a barrage of punches to the killer._

_After a while, Leila stopped punching the killer who was already unconscious._

" _Nee-san!" Kei shouted_

_Leila was then snapped back into reality as she saw the killer's face. His face was bleeding profusely, he has a black eye, and has bruises all over his body._

" _What have I done?" Leila said softly before they heard someone shouting._

" _Leila! Kei!" the two girls then turned around to see their mother, Lucia._

" _I' glad that you two girls are alright. When I heard that our area had a fire. I was worried that you two would be caught in it" Lucia said as she embraced her two daughters tightly._

_Kei then cried into her mother shoulders while Leila gave a small frown as tears start to form in her eyes. This caught her mother's attention._

" _Leila, sweety, what's wrong?" Lucia asked._

" _Dad" Leila said sadly as Lucia widened her eyes in horror as she turned around to see her husband's lifeless body._

" _Hitachi!" Lucia screamed as she ran over to her husband._

_The man named Hitachi then smiled as he saw his wife running towards him._

" _Lucia, I'm sorry." Hitachi said as Lucia then start to cry on his chest._

" _There's nothing for you to be sorry about, Hitachi! You did nothing wrong! Please just wait for the ambulance to get here!" Lucia cried as both Kei and Leila were crying as this maybe the last time they see their father ever again._

_Hitachi then smiled as he raised in his hand and rested it on Lucia's head._

" _I have to go now, Lucia. Always know that I will always love you and our kids. Forever" Hitachi said as Lucia continued crying._

" _Looks like I have to go now. My sweet. May you have a happy life even without me in it" Hitachi smiled as he lost his conscious and his hand fell to the ground from her head._

" _Hitachi?" Lucia said and seeing that her husband did not respond, she began to worry._

" _Hitachi? Hitachi? Please answer!" But seeing as her husband did not respond she then fell to her husband's bleeding chest._

" _HITACHI!" Lucia screamed as the sound of ambulances could be heard then on._

_**Flashback End**_

" After that my mother became an scientist and was always in work to come back home, a few years after that my sister left home for her dream of being the strongest mage ever" Kei explained and Natsu felt pity for her, sure he has had it worse but Kei had not felt any love from family before.

" Natsu" Kei said which brought Natsu out of his small trance.

" Yeah what's up?" Natsu asked.

" Do you know anybody by the name of Leila?" Kei asked as she bit her tongue, she was a very shy girl and hated attention from guys but today she felt very comfortable with Natsu.

This was a very strange feeling for her, but she will be able to figure it out next time.

Kei was still looking at Natsu who was still thinking before smiling at her.

" Nope, never heard of that name before" Natsu smiled as Kei had a shocked look on her face.

" Really? Leila Angelus does not sound familiar to you?" Kei asked in shock, most people would have heard of her sister before. Most people would ask her for her number so that they can call her but. Here was one guy that does not even know who her sister even is.

" No can you tell me who she is though?" Natsu asked.

" Sure, she is the world's first **Angel Slayer**" Kei said as Natsu's eyes shined with excitement.

" Wow that's really awesome! She must be really famous, huh?" Natsu asked.

" You have no idea" Kei smiled as the two then saw a small cabin.

" Is that your cabin there?" Natsu asked as Kei nodded.

" Yeah, would you like some food? I can cook some for you?" Kei asked.

" Yeah that would be great. Thank you" Natsu smiled as Kei blushed.

' He looks so cute when he smiles' Kei thought before opening the door.

When Kei opened the door they saw both Happy and Sachi playing a game of tag.

" Tag your it!" Sachi said happily as Happy groaned that he was forced to fly again.

" It seems that your enjoying yourself Happy" Natsu laughed a little as Happy then flew over to Natsu's head and rested on it.

" You have no idea," Happy said tiredly.

" Aww someone's tired" Sachi giggled as Happy growled silently.

" Shut it! I'm already tired from fighting! I don't need you to add more pain!" Happy grumbled as Sachi giggled again as she flies to Kei and rested on her shoulder.

" * giggles * alright you two, I'm going to cook Sachi will you please help me?" Kei asked.

" Sure!" Sachi said.

" Natsu please make up the tables" Kei asked.

" Sure come on, Happy" Natsu said as Happy reluctantly nodded.

Natsu, with the help of Happy managed to clear out the tables and put plates on the table.

It was just in time as Kei walked in, carrying two plates on her hands, with Sachi carrying one.

The two then placed the plates on the table as the former sighed in relief.

" Thank God! I thought my hands were going to give out any second!" Sachi said which caused everyone in the room to laugh at her whining.

" Well dig in!" Kei said as everyone then sat on the chair and began eating.

And unlike the way he usually eats in front of everyone, Natsu was eating politely.

" What do you think of my cooking?" Kei asked shyly.

" This is probably the best food I've ever had in my life! It's amazing!" Natsu smiled as he took another bite from the food.

Kei then sighed in relief.

" That's good to know, this was the first time that I cooked for anyone" Kei said.

Natsu then chuckles.

" If you want to ask whether your food is good or not, just look at Happy" Natsu then pointed towards the hungry blue exceed.

" * giggles * I think your right" Kei said.

the two then engaged in a short conversation, when Natsu notices a sword behind her.

The sword was big but not too big, it was big enough for a person to carry it easily. The sword was carved perfectly as it was kept in a sheath. The sheath had dragon markings all over it.

Natsu's eyes widened in shock as he had found the Legendary Sword " **The Draconic Slayer** " it was crafted by a Dragon Crafter, the best of all time. Rumors say that this sword was the best he had created.

" Where did you get that sword?!" Natsu asked.

" Oh you mean that sword? It was a gift from my sister, on my 16th birthday" Kei smiled.

" Can you use that sword?" Natsu asked as Kei pouted.

" I may not look like it, but I can actually use a sword perfectly" Kei said.

" No, no I mean" Natsu started as he looked back at the sword.

" That sword is a very strong sword, no normal person can just wield it and use it freely. Not even normal Dragon Slayers could be able to wield it" Natsu said.

" But I know how to use it!" Kei said with a huff.

" Alright I believe you but can we have a fight to see if you can really use it?" Natsu said as he punched his fist into his palm.

" Alright then, I don't mind fighting now" Kei said as she grabbed the sword and walked out of the house.

" Alright whenever you're ready" Natsu said as he got into his battle stance.

" I'm ready" Kei replied as she got into battle stance as well.

" Alright I'm attack first! **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**!" Natsu then charged at Kei with his fist surrounded by flames.

Kei then dodged the attack and gave Natsu a hard hit with her elbow as Natsu's eye went wide in shock.

Natsu then proceeded to give her a kick but Kei was able to block the attack with the sword.

Kei then started swinging the sword at a very fast speed which caused Natsu's eyes to widen.

' It's even faster than when Erza swings her sword!' Natsu thought in shock.

Natsu then charged forward as he then disappeared from sight but Kei was not fazed at all as she then swung her sword at the back of her at the right time as Natsu just appeared behind her.

Natsu then coughed out some saliva and jumped back.

Happy and Sachi were watching the match closely.

" Wow Kei is dominating the match right now isn't she?" Sachi said excitedly as Happy kept silent.

' Natsu isn't fighting his full strength but she is still able to push Natsu back? Just who is she?' Happy thought as he stared at Kei.

Natsu was gritting his teeth in frustration.

' Even Gildarts doesn't embarrass me this bad! How is she so strong. She can even match Erza on her sword skills, if not better' Natsu thought.

Natsu then shot out a roar of flames from his mouth at Kei who then twirled the sword, repelling the flames.

' Damn she's so strong, I could beat a lot of people with this held back power, but she's making a fool out of me' Natsu gritted his teeth.

Kei then walked back.

" Wait! We're not done yet!" Natsu shouted.

" Yeah we are, and I would lose." Kei replied which shocked everyone.

" What do you mean?" Natsu asked.

" Yeah, what do you mean Kei? You were kicking Natsu's ass" Sachi said as Natsu glared at the white cat although she was right.

" He would have beat me if he used full strength" Kei stated as Natsu's eyes widened in shock.

" W-what are you talking about? I am using full strength" Natsu lied.

Kei then rolled her eyes.

" I lived with a mage that has the strength to beat the Wizard Saints, I can tell if you're using full strength or not" Kei sated knowingly.

Natsu then sighed.

" Fine, your right. I was hiding my true strength but with reasons" Natsu said.

" I know, people have reasons for most things" Kei said as she walked back to her house.

Natsu then walked back to Kei's house as well.

" Hey how did you learn how to use a sword, like the way you use them?" Natsu asked.

" Actually my sister taught me how to use a sword at 11. She said that I needed to learn how to protect myself so she taught me how to fight" Kei said.

" Wow that's awesome. I think that you're the best swordswoman that I have ever met" Natsu complimented as Kei blushed.

" Thanks Natsu" Kei said as she attempted to hide her blush.

" Actually" Natsu said as Kei then looked at Natsu.

" What is it?" Kei asked.

" Can you teach me how to use a sword?" Natsu asked.

Kei was then shocked.

" But why do you want me to teach you? I'm sure that there are more people with more talent than me" Kei stated.

Natsu then smiled.

" Cause your even stronger than me when I'm in full strength! And your very nice! I think you will be the best teacher ever!" Natsu said happily as Kei blushed again.

Why was she feeling this way? She has never felt it like any other before. Why was her heart beating when she saw his smile?

Kei then shook that off as she smiled.

" Sure I'll teach you Natsu" Kei said as Natsu smiled,

" Thanks Kei!"

_**End Chapter**_

_**Fairy Tail Dialogue**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Well that is up for this chapter, hope you enjoyed it see you again soon!**_

_**All of Have a good one everyone**_

_**-Christopher Dragkrow signing out**_

_**Story Recommendation**_

_**Fairy Tail**_

_**The Dragon and the Mermaids**_

_**By Plasnix112**_

_**Summary:**____**Let's try this, all the women of Fairy Tail are in Mermaid Heel, Natsu, a courier, has a chance encounter with these Mermaids...I think we see where this is going. NatsuxHarem.**_

_**The Knight and her Guardian Dragon**_

_**By Maximillian Havisham**_

_**Summary: "If I gave you possession of my heart, would you trust me with yours?" NaZa Story. The birth of the relationship between Titania &amp; Salamander and what the future holds.**_

_**Valentine's and Cigarettes**_

_**By Black Zephyr**_

_**Summary: A pack of unopened magic cigarettes could bring a lot of things into your life. For him, it was a source of relief; an outlet for stress due the misfortune and loneliness he had to endure on that single day...and surprisingly, those thirteen sticks of short happiness granted him the fortune of meeting an unexpected girl.**_

_**Time is the Path to Strength**_

_**BY Repiece**_

_**Summary: Zeref sends Natsu back in time to grow stronger in order to defeat him and protect his friends who died during the fight with him. Now Natsu has to relive his battles, but this time as a much stronger mage. Time Travel Fic NatsuxHarem**_

_**Crimson Reaper**_

_**By missing nin **_

_**Summary: In the heat of the moment Natsu does what he's failed to do countless times, confess to Lucy ; Given an ultimatum, he waits for her answer, but what follows causes Natsu to fall into despair and pain, dwindling his humanity and giving birth to the crimson reaper.**_

_**Vengeance**_

_**By SmoKyWeeDz**_

_**Summary: Natsu betrayed by his own guildmates, gets trained by Kaguya and gains The Rinnegan and Sharingan while taking up the alias 'Tobi' and joining Sabertooth. NatsuxHarem, BadassNatsu, GodlyNatsu.**_

_**Fairy Tail: The Cold Side of the Flame**_

_**By HeartlessAngel96**_

_**Summary: Natsu has sacrificed himself at Tenrou Island to save his friends from the Dragon of Apacolyspe, Acnologia. Seven years later, the Grand Magic Games are around the corner and and two new guilds, Phoenix Wing and Crimson Claw are going to show off the strength. A source of dark magic is felt there ever year, but why does it feel as if this power is so...familiar?(first fanfic)**_

_**Eye of the Black Dragon**_

_**By snakeboy33**_

_**Summary: Instead of being raised by Igneel, Natsu is raised by Acnologia. How will the world take it, as the Chaos Dragon Slayer emerges. Could be called OOC, but maybe not entirely.**_

_**Natsu's Past and Future**_

_**By Chloe2135**_

_**Summary: Natsu had a difficult past. He hides his pain with a smile. He went on a mission which went wrong. 2 yrs later he comes back from that mission and acts as if nothing happened but in facts a lot has happened.**_

_**The Salamander Rises**_

_**By Kerbros69**_

_**Summary: What if Natsu meets someone who not only changes his life but the entire magical world? A Smarter, stronger, darker Natsu. Can he survive in this new world with his guild, new nakama and love? NatsuxHarem, Big crossover.**_

_**Pokemon**_

_**Secrets**_

_**By fujin of shadows**_

_**Summary: Formely known and the re write of Secrets of the Aura Guardian. Secrets, they are very delicate, some secrets are dangerous, some our harmless, some are the keys to success and love. Ash has some secrets that are all of those.. Ashxoc one sided Ashxharem.**_

_**Pokemon Colosseum Battle**_

_**By 0999Silv**_

_**Summary: Ash gose to Orre for another adventure. Only one problem. He, Team Rocket, and another trainer are sent five years into the past. Now he, and a certain trainer named Wes must help each other in this time. COMPLETE!**_

_**Fighting Alone**_

_**Thomas3Garchomp**_

_**Summary: Ash is left alone when training for his match with Volkner. Will Ash overcome the new challenges? Will he fail on this challenge or will this make him stronger than ever? Possible romance later probably with Cynthia or harem.**_

_**Without Any Meaning**_

_**By vsizzel **_

_**Summary: Ash betrayed by his friends now doesn't have any meaning in life. He walks on the world without any meaning, doesn't care about anything,and hoping one day he would move on to the next life. Can anyone save him? AshxHarem**_

_**Kanto's Champion**_

_**By vsizzel**_

_**Summary: Feeling betrayed by his friends and family. Ash runs away from home, and disappears from the world. Fives years later Ash appears, only this time he's the Kanto's new Champion. Pairing undecided.**_

_**the betrayal **_

_**By Beastmode456**_

_**Summary: Ash was betrayed by those he held closest to his heart it will take three people to get him back to how he was but who are they.**_

_**Shatter**_

_**By black angel 2011**_

_**Summary: when you lose the one you love through disaster when all hope is as fragile as glass, the world thinks he is dead and everything isn't what it seems. this is what Ash has to deal with, Ash soon finds himself falling in love once again to a beautiful young woman by the name of Hilda. AshXHilda please R&amp;R**_

_**Too Far Away**_

_**By Fairycoordinator**_

_**Summary: Clemont loves Serena... but it seems Serena loves someone else. Suddenly, they're caught in more than a love triangle as all of Ash's friends are gathered for a special couples Contest in Kalos.. what will go down as emotions run high and old flames reignite?**_

_**Rise of a Legend**_

_**By Dragon Soul94**_

_**Summary: Betrayed by his and family, Ash Ketchum runs away with all his Pokémon. Years pass and due to an upcoming tournament Ash returns to the league as the Champion of Kalos. As he battles his way to the top along with his new friends and family, will he forgive his old one? And with a new darkness rising unlike the world has ever faced will they survive or fall to the shadows? Ash/Harem**_

_**Search For Power**_

_**By Xtreme Gamer**_

_**Summary: After a devestating loss in the Sinnoh League Ash learns of a new region with a more challenging League. Can he win here, and what lessons will he learn along the way? Eventual AshXOC**_

_**Ash's Journey Through Hoenn**_

_**By Knight of Kanto**_

_**Summary: After parting from Brock and Misty, Ash has an epiphany. Months later he journey's to Hoenn taking his first steps on the path to be the Pokémon Master he had always dreamt of being.**_

_**Awakening Chronicles: Kanto**_

_**By ThomasLight **_

_**Summary: After four years of being in a coma, Ash finally awakens and faces a challenge into a familiar yet dangerous world. He must be ready to become the best. No pairings yet.**___

_**Dragon's Heart**_

_**By Anabelle Blake**_

_**Summary: **__**How could a simple mission lead to so much more? Natsu and the gang go on a mission to help a town and end up bringing back new members for FairyTail! Rated M for eventual lemons, adult language and situations. Those who dare, come read. No set updating schedule!**_

_**Pokemon Champions of Kanto**_

_**By FreezeHaxz**_

_**Summary: Red, the young boy from Pallet Town, faces the pressure of stopping Team Rocket along with another organization that holds strong ties with him personally. Red's career as a trainer leads him to find secrets of his family, of his past, and the path he must walk. Red didn't decide to part of any of this yet faith seems to bring him back to where trouble brews.**_

_**The Road to be a Pokemon Master: Kanto Arc **_

_**By FanaticLAguy06**_

_**Summary: **_**Join Ash on his journey to be a Pokemon Master. Accompanied by Serena, he will travel to many different regions on his quest to be the best and meet amazing friends and Pokemon along the way. (AU features slightly more mature and smarter Ash. Amourshipping with slight hints at other ships)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Fairy Tail Dialogue**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Hello everyone what is going on**_

_**Natsu Dragneel: Sup my awesome peeps**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Now this is the third chapter of this story, I'm glad that a lot of people likes to read this story, it makes me very happy.**_

_**Natsu Dragneel: Yup so enjoy reading. Christopher Dragkrow does not own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters, he owns his OC and this story.**_

**_The two of them:. Review, Favourite, Follow and most importantly no flames please._**

' Thoughts'

" Speaking"

" _Flashback"_

" **_Moves/Attacks"_**

**_Chapter 3: The New and Improved Natsu Dragneel_**

_In the last chapter of " I Will Love You No Matter What"_

" _But why do you want me to teach you? I'm sure that there are more people with more talent than me" Kei stated._

_Natsu then smiled._

" _Cause your even stronger than me when I'm in full strength! And your very nice! I think you will be the best teacher ever!" Natsu said happily as Kei blushed again._

_Why was she feeling this way? She has never felt it like any other before. Why was her heart beating when she saw his smile?_

_Kei then shook that off as she smiled._

" _Sure I'll teach you Natsu" Kei said as Natsu smiled,_

" _Thanks Kei!"_

**_Normal POV_**

It has a week since Natsu had saved Kei, a week since Natsu and Happy was in Fairy Tail and a week since Kei had agreed to train Natsu how to use a sword.

The two were getting closer with each other the more times they spend with each other. They trust each other very much that Natsu even showed her his true form, "**The Dragon Prince Mode**". Although they had spent only one week and a few days, both of them could trust each other as they trust their Exceed.

And speaking of Exceed's, both Happy and Sachi were getting closer as well. Even Happy admitted to Natsu that, Sachi was a better Exceed companion than Charles.

And currently we see Natsu having a practise match with Kei in a small field, with Happy, and Sachi watching from a safe distance.

Natsu was swinging his sword at a very fast speed, with Kei blocking every attack from Natsu with ease.

Both of them were using wooden sword's for their practise match.

Natsu then gave one final swing that sent Kei's sword flying away.

Kei then smiled at Natsu, who was panting slightly.

" Congratulations, Natsu. You beat me in a practise match" Kei said happily.

Natsu then gave a smile of his won.

" Yeah thanks to you, Kei. I would never have been able to use a sword" Natsu smiled as Kei blushed.

" And if you weren't my prince in shining armour, I would have been kidnapped by that dark guild" Kei said while Natsu blushed.

No one had called him a prince in shining armour before.

" Well I guess that we're both lucky that we were both in the right area in the right time" Natsu said as Kei nodded her head in agreement.

Natsu then looked in the sky.

" Well, I think that it's time for me to head back to the guild" Natsu said which caused Kei to widened her eyes in shock.

" R-really?" Kei asked sadly as Natsu knew that she was sad. And in all honesty, he was sad too.

" I'm sorry, Kei but everyone in my guild must be worried about me" Natsu apologized.

Kei then nodded her head sadly.

" Yeah" Kei replied softly.

Tears were then started flowing down Kei's eyes.

At that time, Natsu's heart broke. He never liked watching any of his female friends to cry. But this time, it felt like he had a hole in his heart. This one hurt Natsu the most.

Natsu then proceeded and hugged Kei.

Kei was shocked by this and cried into Natsu's shoulder.

After a few minutes, Kei had stopped crying and wiped her tears away and looked at Natsu.

" Promise me that we will meet again" Kei said as Natsu chuckled.

" I won't promise" Natsu said.

" Why not?" Kei said, hiding the sadness in her voice very well.

Natsu then smiled and got close to her.

" Because I won't promise something, I know that I will do" Natsu whispered to her ear which caused shivers to send all the way to her spine.

Kei blushed as she wrapped her arms around Natsu's neck.

" Then this is farewell gift from me" Kei whispered as she gave Natsu a small peck on his lips.

Natsu was then left stunned after what Kei had done. Natsu's mouth was then wide open like he wanted to say something, but no words escape his mouth.

Kei then giggled at Natsu's reaction, as she has a massive blush on her face.

This was the first time she had kissed a boy before.

After a while, Natsu then had snapped out of his shock.

" Alright I think that we should leave" Natsu said.

" Wait, where's Sachi?" Kei asked.

" I don't know. And Happy's not here either" Natsu said as the two were looking around for the two Exceeds.

Natsu then had caught the scent of the blue Exceed as well as the white Exceed.

With the two Exceeds smell, Natsu then started following the smell, with Kei following the Dragon Prince.

After a while, Natsu then found the two Exceed's asleep in a small clearing of the forest, with both of them holding each other tightly as they sleep.

Both Natsu, and Kei smiled as they decided to stay in the small clearing.

After a few hours both Exceeds then woke up to see that Natsu and Kei sleeping with Natsu leaning on a tree, and Kei laying her head on Natsu's broad shoulder.

Both Exceeds smiled and flew over to their friends head and rest on them.

After both, Natsu and Kei had awoken from their slumber, Natsu then packed his supplies.

" Natsu can I ask you a question?" Kei asked as Natsu finished packing.

" Sure, ask away" Natsu replied.

" Why do you hold back your true strength?" Kei asked which caused Natsu to freeze up for a short while.

Natsu then gave a sigh.

" You remember what I told you, when I revealed my true power to you. That my strength would be too powerful and destructive" Natsu said.

Kei then sighed at the reason that Natsu gave.

" But could you promise me this?" Kei asked.

" What?" Natsu asked back.

" Could you at least promise me that you would use your strength from now on? Not your full strength but at least have of it?" Kei asked.

" You know that I can't" Natsu replied.

" Please, Natsu. Do it for yourself. Do it so that people don't underestimate you" Kei said.

" I don't really care about what people think of me" Natsu replied back.

" Don't you feel sad when people laugh at you, when you lose to someone, someone that you could beat? Don't you feel angry with yourself when you could have killed Acnologia but didn't?" Kei asked.

" Well, I admit that I do" Natsu admitted.

" Then please, Natsu. Show everyone just a half of what you could do" Kei said as she held Natsu's hands.

Natsu then kept silent after what Kei had said.

Kei then thought.

It was time for desperate measures!

" Please Natsu do it for not just you, do it for Happy, and do it for me!" Kei said which shocked Natsu.

" I don't know, Kei." Natsu said as Kei sighed.

" Then how about if you do then, we could spend more time training on your sword skills?" Kei said as Natsu just smiled.

" Alright, you got me. I promise to use part of my true strength" Natsu promised as Kei smiled.

" What changed your mind?" Kei asked.

" Precious time with you" Natsu smiled as Kei blushed at what he said.

" Really?" Kei asked softly.

Natsu smiled as he brought Kei closer to him by pulling her waist.

" I'm serious" Natsu smirked as he saw the blush on Kei's face.

Kei then giggled as she pushed Natsu away.

" Alright, Natsu it's time for you to leave" Kei giggled as she saw Natsu grumbled.

" Alright, I'll see you soon then" Natsu said as Happy was saying his goodbyes to Sachi as well.

" Promise that you'll come back soon" Sachi said as tears were threatening to fall from her eyes.

" Don't worry I promise to come back soon, and if Natsu disagrees I'll just beat the shit out of him!" Happy joked as Sachi giggled.

" Alright" Sachi said as Happy flown to Natsu.

" We'll see you next time, then!" Natsu said as he and Happy waved.

" Come back soon!" Kei shouted.

" We will!" Natsu shouted back as both him and Happy were then out of sight.

Kei then sighed as her eyes never left Natsu's back as they were out of sight.

" Kei are you alright?" Sachi asked her friend.

" I'm fine, Sachi" Kei reassured.

" But I think I know what's wrong with me" Kei said as she placed her hands on her chest.

" What's wrong?" Sachi asked.

" I think that I'm in love with Natsu" Kei said as Sachi smiled at her ' mother '.

**_With Natsu_**

After a few hours of walking, Natsu and Happy had finally made it to the city of Magnolia.

But instead of heading straight to the guild Natsu had decided to make a few stops around first.

" Natsu where are we going? The guild is the other way" Happy asked.

" Well, I think that I need to get some new equipment" Natsu said as there was a weapon store in view up ahead.

" Are you planning on buying a sword?" Happy asked already knowing the answer.

" Yeah, I sure am. What's the point of learning how to use a sword if I don't even have one?" Natsu asked as Happy nodded his head.

" Have to agree with you on that" Happy said.

Natsu nodded as he entered the store. He saw the man he had always seen when he enters the store to help Erza. His name was Sam.

Sam was an old man that was around his sixties. He has grey hair, and was wearing a green shirt and blue pants. He was also wearing a green apron.

" Welcome...Natsu? What can I do for you today?" Sam asked.

" Hey there, Sam" Natsu greeted.

" Helping Erza with one of her deliveries again?" Sam asked.

" No, actually I came here to buy a weapon" Natsu replied.

" Really now? I thought the Mighty Dragon Prince would rather use his fist and Magical Power and not a weapon?" Sam asked.

When Natsu was young, he actually saved Sam from a monster attack and used his Dragon Prince Mode to defeat the monster. He made Sam promise to never tell anyone about it.

" Well someone taught me how to use a sword, and I was really fascinated when Erza uses it" Natsu replied as a small blush crept on his face. And although it was a small blush, Sam managed to catch it.

" I see is that person who taught you how to use a sword, an important person to you?" Sam asked as Natsu was caught off guard by the question from the old man.

" W-what are you talking about?" Natsu stuttered a bit.

" I mean is that person important to you?" Sam repeated his question again.

Natsu then smiled at that question.

" Yeah, she kind of is. I was glad to have met her" Natsu said as he remembered how he met Kei.

It would have been better if the dark guild wasn't there, but it was still one of the happiest memory he had,

Sam then smiled at how Natsu had said. It was like how he said about his late wife.

" I see well we have a lot of swords in the shop, why don't you pick one of them?" Sam said.

" Sure, thanks a lot, Sam" Natsu thanked the old man as he then began walking around the store,

As he walked around the store, on the shelf there were several types of weapons on it. From Swords to Spears, there were some Armours and Shields as well.

But although there were a lot of weapons in the store, none of the weapons caught his eye, all of the weapons there were very plain.

" Hey Natsu what about this one?" Happy suggested as he held a green sword.

" Nope, doesn't look interesting" Natsu commented.

" How about this one?" Happy suggested again as this time he held a grey coloured sword.

Natsu looked at it before shaking his head.

After a while of searching, Natsu decided that none of the weapons caught his eye.

He then decided to leave, as he was about to say his goodbye to Sam, he saw a few men attacking Sam.

" You said that my sword would be ready by today!" One of the men said as he grabbed Sam by his collar and lifted him up in the air.

That man has black hair in a Mohawk style. He was wearing a black and green vest and blue pants.

" I'm sorry but I don't have enough materials to make your sword, if you could give me a few more weeks, then I can finish it" Sam reasoned but he was then slammed into the wall making a small indent.

" Look, here pipsqueak! I have a very important bounty hunt to do! And if I fail this job, I lose a lot of money alright? So if you-" The man was unable to finish his sentence as he was then punched in the face by Natsu. Sam was then dropped to the ground, unconscious.

" Look here you asshole! Sam here has more important things to do then dealing with your petty bullshit!" Natsu growled as Happy got off his head and got into battle stance.

" HAHAHA! And what can a small man like you and your cat do about it? My men and I are top bounty hunters!" The man said as the people behind him all got their weapons.

" So I'm not scared of a little men" Natsu taunted as the people behind the black haired man laughed.

" You are dealing with the wrong person, kid!" One of the man behind laughed.

" Yeah this is Kraven the Bounty Hunter! He is a triple S Class Bounty Hunter. You're out of your league kid!" Another man laughed.

Natsu then smirked at what he heard.

A Triple S Class Bounty Hunter, rumours say that those people are very hard to beat in a fight.

Let him be the judge of that.

" If so then bring it on! Happy take care of the rest of them!" Natsu called out as Happy nodded and began driving the people away from the store so that they have a place to fight.

Natsu then began running towards Kraven as he then took a sword from the counter and slashed it at Kraven who was then sent flying away.

But before he gave chase to Kraven.

He looked at the sword that he picked, it was a perfectly crafted sword, it was red coloured sword with black linings, it has small sharp points, the handle was wrapped with perfect smooth cloth. But the thing that caught Natsu's attention most was the magic surrounding it.

It felt like the magic was calling him.

Natsu then shook that thought before chasing after Kraven.

Kraven was still in the air from the force of Natsu's attack but he managed to maintain his composure and begin to crash down into the forest.

Natsu who saw what had happened, began running towards the forest.

After a while, Natsu finally reached the forest and was greeted by a punch in the face that he easily caught.

" What?!" Kraven said in disbelief.

" Nice punch! Why don't you taste mine!" Natsu said as he gave Kraven his own punch which sent Kraven flying to a tree.

But Natsu was not done, he then started slashing his sword at Kraven who was shocked by this and gave a loud shout of pain.

" Now for the finisher! **Fire Dragon Burning Slash**!" The sword was then surrounded by red-orange flames as Natsu then gave a powerful slash at Kraven.

Natsu then gave a sigh.

" I thought that he was-" Natsu then stopped as he then jumped back as he felt a menacing amount of magic, where Kraven was.

" So I guess this is why they give you the title ' The Raging Beast' '" Natsu said as Kraven then got back up and his whole body was changed.

His whole body was covered in green scales, his face also had scales and his eyes were red in colour.

' I can defeat him even if I hold back, but I'm not going to break my promise with Kei!' Natsu thought as he was then surrounded by black aura.

After a while, Natsu then activated his **Dragon Prince Mode**.

" It's time for me to bring you your judgement!" Natsu said as his hands were then surrounded by red aura.

" **Fire Dragon Crimson Flash**!"

Natsu then disappeared from sight as Kraven was searching high and low for Natsu.

" I'm right here!" A voice said behind Kraven, who looked back, only to be greeted by a knee to his face.

" **Dragon Prince Burning Spike**!" Natsu's body was then surrounded by spikes which caused Kraven to shout angrily as he started sending a barrage of punches at Natsu's direction.

Natsu didn't care about the punches that Kraven gave him since he could not feel any of it.

Kraven then stopped his punches as he gave a loud scream of pain from all the spikes.

" It's time for the finisher! **Dragon Prince Sword Typhoon**!" Natsu then held his sword in front of him as multiple swords appeared in front of him as they all started slashing Kraven, breaking the scales on his body.

After a while, Kraven then reverted back to his original form, his body was filled with scratches and blood. Kraven then fell to the ground unconscious, with his mouth open agape.

Natsu then reverted back to his normal form as he looked at Kraven.

He then called The Magic Council, but after a short while Happy flew in with Kraven's men, with all of them tied in a rope.

After a few more minutes, the Magic Council arrived.

" Thank you very much, Mr. Dragneel for catching Kraven for us. He is actually wanted for illegal hunting" Lahar said.

" Yeah, I know, if not I wouldn't have called the Council anyways." Natsu said.

" Yes, But I am quite shocked to see that you were alone when we arrived" Lahar said.

" Well not really, Happy is here with me" Natsu replied as Happy went up his shoulder, posing with a thumbs up.

Lahar then gave a smile.

" Well nonetheless thank you very much, we'll see you soon" Lahar said as he gave Natsu a bow before walking away with Kraven and his men in the cart.

' There's something about Dragneel, that seems very different, like he's more calm than rash' Lahar thought as they exited Magnolia.

Natsu and Happy then watched as the Magic Council then disappeared from sight.

" Well let's head back to the shop" Natsu suggested and Happy nodded.

Once they reached the shop, Natsu then walked over to Sam.

" Hey Sam, are you alright?" Natsu asked as Sam started to wake up.

" Hey there Natsu. Where's Kraven?" Sam asked.

" He and his men were caught by the Magic Council" Natsu said as Sam smiled.

" Thanks a lot for that, Natsu. If it weren't for you I would have continued to make more weapons for the man" Sam thanked as Natsu just waved it off.

" Nah, that's alright. Anyways, Sam how much is this sword?" Natsu asked as he showed Sam the sword.

Sam then looked at the sword before smiling.

" This actually is the best sword in the whole shop, a lot of people even Erza asked for this sword but I wouldn't give it" Sam explained as Natsu looked at the sword before looking back at Sam.

" Here's the sword then" Natsu said as Sam smiled before shaking his head.

" You keep it" Sam said which shocked Natsu.

" WHAT!? Really? Why would you give this sword to me, if you didn't even sell t to Erza?" Natsu asked.

" You see, I didn't built this sword, I actually found it. Rumours say that this sword is actually made out of Dragon Bones. So that is why I would never give it to anyone. But I think that this sword chose its wielder" Sam explained as Natsu looked at the sword and smiled.

" Thanks a lot, Sam" Natsu said.

" No, it's fine, just think of it as a thank you gift for saving me two times without repayment." Sam said as Natsu smiled again as he and Happy walked away from the sword as they said their goodbyes with Sam.

Once both Natsu and Happy were out of sight, Sam smiled.

" That boy will definitely change this world" Sam said before walking back to the shop.

As Natsu and Happy were walking through town, Natsu was admiring the sword.

" Wow that is such a nice sword, you got there, Natsu" Happy commented.

" Thanks" Natsu smiled as he and Happy walked into a saloon.

" Hello welcome to.. Hey there Natsu!" A woman that looked around her thirties said.

" Hey there, Selene!" Natsu greeted.

Selene has green hair and brown eyes, she was the daughter of Sam. She was wearing a blue T-shirt and green pants.

" What can I do for you today?" Selene asked.

" I was wondering if you can dye my hair?" Natsu asked.

Selene wasn't really that shocked but she would be lying if she wasn't slightly shocked.

" Sure, but if I may ask why?" Selene asked as Natsu took a seat on a chair.

" I want to follow the colour of my hair when I'm in **that** for" Natsu said as Selene smiled.

Selene, Sam and her mother had all seen Natsu using his Dragon Prince Mode when they were all younger.

" Alright" Selene said.

After a few hours, Natsu's hair was black.

" Thanks, Selene how much would that be?" Natsu asked.

" You don't have to pay a single jewel, Natsu. I still haven't owe you when you saved my life" Selene smiled as Natsu smiled as well.

" Thank you, Selene" Natsu said.

" But follow my dada and I when we head to the Cathedral for my mother's anniversary" Selene said sadly as Natsu frowned.

" I promise that I will. Dragon Swear!" Natsu said as he exited the store.

Selene was then left to her own self.

" Mom, now I know why you think that boy is special. He really is one of a kind" Selene smiled softly as a customer came in.

After a while, Natsu head to a clothing store and bought a new attire.

He was now wearing, a red, and black jacket with a black hoodie at the back of it, with a black shirt inside, blue jeans, and the white scarf that Igneel gave him. The sword that Sam gave him was at the back of his waist.

As Natsu was walking back to the guild, every female that saw him squealed at the sight of him.

Natsu just smiled which caused the females to faint with a massive blush on her face.

Happy just sighed at the females on the road, as he sat on Natsu's shoulder while Natsu was walking back to the guild.

**_At the Guild_**

" Are you sure that Natsu is close?" Lucy asked Cana, the Guild's heaviest drinker of all time.

" Like I told you a billion times ago, yes Natsu is close to the guild" Cana replied, annoyed by Lucy's constant bugging. She can't even drink her alcohol in peace when Lucy is there.

" Ok, it's just that Natsu was gone for one week! It can't take him that long to search for Igneel!" Lucy said.

" Yeah, where is the flame brain anyways? I want to kick his ass." Gray said as he cracked his knuckles.

" Do you plan on fighting?" Erza asked Gray with a dangerous tone in her voice.

Gray then shuddered.

" N-no of course not" Gray stuttered.

" Well trust me, Lucy. Natsu will be here soon. It's not like he had a gigantic makeover of his looks or anything?" Mirajane joked.

" Yeah very unlikely" Erza said.

A few seconds later the door then opened, but it was not kicked or punched. It was just opened the normal way.

Everyone then looked to see who it was and they were all shocked that it was Natsu.

" Hey there everyone! What's up?" Natsu said as everyone didn't answer.

They were all trying to answer the question in their head,

Did Natsu just changed his looks?

The silence was then broke out by laughter from Gray.

" HAHAHA! What took over you and decided to have a makeover?" Gray asked in between laughs.

" At least I have something on" Natsu said politely, shocking the guild even more.

Gray then looked down to see he was just in his boxers.

" AHH! When did this happen?" Gray shouted as he went to find his clothes.

Natsu then looked at the guild to see every female in the guild was blushing. Heck even Erza and Juvia was blushing when they saw Natsu.

Natsu then walked over to the counter.

" Hey Mira, can I have some whiskey?" Natsu asked which brought back Mira to reality.

" Um sure, of course Natsu" Mira said as she gave a bottle to Natsu.

" Hey there, guys" Natsu greeted.

Lucy, Erza then snapped back into reality as well.

" Natsu what happened to you?" Erza asked as she could not get rid of the blush on her face.

" Nothing's wrong with me, I just decided that I need a makeover" Natsu smiled.

Lucy however could not say anything.

" Um, Lucy, are you alright?" Natsu asked as he waved his hands in front of her which caused her to snap back.

" H-h-h-hi there Natsu" Lucy stuttered, the massive blush on her face not able to leave her face.

Erza then noticed the sword on Natsu's waist.

" Hey Natsu can I see that sword that you have?" Erza asked which caused everyone including Gray to be interested.

" Sure" Natsu smiled as he passed the sword over to Erza.

Erza was then checking the sword before widening his eyes.

" Wait but the shop owner said that he won't sell this! How do you have it?" Erza asked in shock.

" Well, when I was young, I helped Sam a lot. And he said to repay for everything I done, he gave me this sword" Natsu explained.

Erza then pouted.

" So unfair" Erza said as she handed the sword back to Natsu.

Natsu smirked around as he rested his hands on the bar counter.

This would prove to be very interesting.

_**A few days later**_

Natsu was currently having a drink at the bar as everyone was still looking at him.

They still couldn't believe that Natsu had changed so much.

When Gray challenges him, he just walks away and ignores him, and if the Ice Mage does attack him, the black haired male just destroyed it with a finger.

Natsu was currently enjoying the peacefulness as he closed his eyes.

Natsu then quickly opened his eyes when he felt a familiar presence as he opened the door.

The technological mechanisms of the town were then sliding slide ways, and rising over platforms. After a while, it only left a very large, straight road which leads all the way to the guild.

Natsu then had a smirk on his face, as he knew who was back.

After a while, a man then stood tall and proud at the entrance of the guild.

That man was Gildarts Clive.

" Hey there, Gildarts" Natsu greeted.

Gildarts then looked over at Natsu.

" Wait, who are you?" Gildarts asked as everyone excluding Natsu and Happy fell to the ground.

" That's Natsu!" The guild shouted.

" Natsu?" Gildarts asked as he looked closer to see that the guild was right.

" Oh my Earthland! Natsu what happened to you?" Gildarts shouted as Natsu chuckled.

" I'm fine, Gildarts, how are you today?" Natsu asked as everyone looked at Natsu in shock.

Did Natsu just say that?

Master Makarov then appeared in the g7uild.

" Natsu" Makarov called out.

" Yes Master?" Natsu asked as the guild were further shocked that Natsu called Master Makarov, Master and not Gramps.

" I received a call from the Council and heard that you brought an illegal hunter, Kraven to jail. Alone" Master Makarov said which caused everyone to be more shocked than they could be.

" Natsu defeated a triple S Class hunter?!" The guild shouted in disbelief.

Natsu rubbed his ears in pain as he gave a slight chuckle.

" Yeah, I did Master" Natsu said which caused Makarov to raise an eyebrow.

" Natsu is anything wrong?" Master Makarov asked.

" Nope I'm fine, why do you ask?" Natsu asked.

Makarov then looked at Natsu more closely.

He felt an aura of confidence and strength surrounding Natsu.

Makarov, wanting to test his assumption.

" Natsu, I want you to fight Gildarts" Master Makarov announced as everyone was shocked.

" WHAT!" The Guild shouted in shock.

" Master, are you sure about this? Natsu could get seriously hurt if he fights Gildarts" Erza reasoned.

" Yeah, Gramps, Flame Brain can't possibly take on Gildarts" Gray added.

Natsu then smirked as he got up.

" Sure, I'm up for it, what about you Gildarts?" Natsu asked.

Gildarts then smiled as well.

" Sure, I always love a good fight" Gildarts said as the two then walked out.

**_End Chapter_**

**_Fairy Tail Dialogue_**

**_Christopher Dragkrow: Well that is up for this chapter, hope you enjoyed it see you again soon! And don't worry Kei won't die until the late chapters, so yeah._**

**_All of Have a good one everyone_**

**_-Christopher Dragkrow signing out_**

**_Story Recommendation_**

**_Fairy Tail_**

**_The Dragon and the Mermaids_**

**_By Plasnix112_**

**_Summary:Let's try this, all the women of Fairy Tail are in Mermaid Heel, Natsu, a courier, has a chance encounter with these Mermaids...I think we see where this is going. NatsuxHarem._**

**_The Knight and her Guardian Dragon_**

**_By Maximillian Havisham_**

**_Summary: "If I gave you possession of my heart, would you trust me with yours?" NaZa Story. The birth of the relationship between Titania &amp; Salamander and what the future holds._**

**_Valentine's and Cigarettes_**

**_By Black Zephyr_**

**_Summary: A pack of unopened magic cigarettes could bring a lot of things into your life. For him, it was a source of relief; an outlet for stress due the misfortune and loneliness he had to endure on that single day...and surprisingly, those thirteen sticks of short happiness granted him the fortune of meeting an unexpected girl._**

**_Time is the Path to Strength_**

**_BY Repiece_**

**_Summary: Zeref sends Natsu back in time to grow stronger in order to defeat him and protect his friends who died during the fight with him. Now Natsu has to relive his battles, but this time as a much stronger mage. Time Travel Fic NatsuxHarem_**

**_Crimson Reaper_**

**_By missing nin_**

**_Summary: In the heat of the moment Natsu does what he's failed to do countless times, confess to Lucy ; Given an ultimatum, he waits for her answer, but what follows causes Natsu to fall into despair and pain, dwindling his humanity and giving birth to the crimson reaper._**

**_Vengeance_**

**_By SmoKyWeeDz_**

**_Summary: Natsu betrayed by his own guild mates, gets trained by Kaguya and gains The Rinnegan and Sharingan while taking up the alias 'Tobi' and joining Sabertooth. NatsuxHarem, BadassNatsu, GodlyNatsu._**

**_Fairy Tail: The Cold Side of the Flame_**

**_By HeartlessAngel96_**

**_Summary: Natsu has sacrificed himself at Tenrou Island to save his friends from the Dragon of Apocalypse, Acnologia. Seven years later, the Grand Magic Games are around the corner and and two new guilds, Phoenix Wing and Crimson Claw are going to show off the strength. A source of dark magic is felt there ever year, but why does it feel as if this power is so...familiar?(first fanfic)_**

**_Eye of the Black Dragon_**

**_By snakeboy33_**

**_Summary: Instead of being raised by Igneel, Natsu is raised by Acnologia. How will the world take it, as the Chaos Dragon Slayer emerges. Could be called OOC, but maybe not entirely._**

**_Natsu's Past and Future_**

**_By Chloe2135_**

**_Summary: Natsu had a difficult past. He hides his pain with a smile. He went on a mission which went wrong. 2 yrs later he comes back from that mission and acts as if nothing happened but in facts a lot has happened._**

**_The Salamander Rises_**

**_By Kerbros69_**

**_Summary: What if Natsu meets someone who not only changes his life but the entire magical world? A Smarter, stronger, darker Natsu. Can he survive in this new world with his guild, new nakama and love? NatsuxHarem, Big crossover._**

**_Pokemon_**

**_Secrets_**

**_By fujin of shadows_**

**_Summary: Formely known and the re write of Secrets of the Aura Guardian. Secrets, they are very delicate, some secrets are dangerous, some our harmless, some are the keys to success and love. Ash has some secrets that are all of those.. Ashxoc one sided Ashxharem._**

**_Pokemon Colosseum Battle_**

**_By 0999Silv_**

**_Summary: Ash gose to Orre for another adventure. Only one problem. He, Team Rocket, and another trainer are sent five years into the past. Now he, and a certain trainer named Wes must help each other in this time. COMPLETE!_**

**_Fighting Alone_**

**_Thomas3Garchomp_**

**_Summary: Ash is left alone when training for his match with Volkner. Will Ash overcome the new challenges? Will he fail on this challenge or will this make him stronger than ever? Possible romance later probably with Cynthia or harem._**

**_Without Any Meaning_**

**_By vsizzel_**

**_Summary: Ash betrayed by his friends now doesn't have any meaning in life. He walks on the world without any meaning, doesn't care about anything,and hoping one day he would move on to the next life. Can anyone save him? AshxHarem_**

**_Kanto's Champion_**

**_By vsizzel_**

**_Summary: Feeling betrayed by his friends and family. Ash runs away from home, and disappears from the world. Fives years later Ash appears, only this time he's the Kanto's new Champion. Pairing undecided._**

**_the betrayal_**

**_By Beastmode456_**

**_Summary: Ash was betrayed by those he held closest to his heart it will take three people to get him back to how he was but who are they._**

**_Shatter_**

**_By black angel 2011_**

**_Summary: when you lose the one you love through disaster when all hope is as fragile as glass, the world thinks he is dead and everything isn't what it seems. this is what Ash has to deal with, Ash soon finds himself falling in love once again to a beautiful young woman by the name of Hilda. AshXHilda please R&amp;R_**

**_Too Far Away_**

**_By Fairycoordinator_**

**_Summary: Clemont loves Serena... but it seems Serena loves someone else. Suddenly, they're caught in more than a love triangle as all of Ash's friends are gathered for a special couples Contest in Kalos.. what will go down as emotions run high and old flames reignite?_**

**_Rise of a Legend_**

**_By Dragon Soul94_**

**_Summary: Betrayed by his and family, Ash Ketchum runs away with all his Pokémon. Years pass and due to an upcoming tournament Ash returns to the league as the Champion of Kalos. As he battles his way to the top along with his new friends and family, will he forgive his old one? And with a new darkness rising unlike the world has ever faced will they survive or fall to the shadows? Ash/Harem_**

**_Search For Power_**

**_By Xtreme Gamer_**

**_Summary: After a devestating loss in the Sinnoh League Ash learns of a new region with a more challenging League. Can he win here, and what lessons will he learn along the way? Eventual AshXOC_**

**_Ash's Journey Through Hoenn_**

**_By Knight of Kanto_**

**_Summary: After parting from Brock and Misty, Ash has an epiphany. Months later he journey's to Hoenn taking his first steps on the path to be the Pokémon Master he had always dreamt of being._**

**_Awakening Chronicles: Kanto_**

**_By ThomasLight_**

**_Summary: After four years of being in a coma, Ash finally awakens and faces a challenge into a familiar yet dangerous world. He must be ready to become the best. No pairings yet._**

**_Dragon's Heart_**

**_By Anabelle Blake_**

**_Summary:_**__**_How could a simple mission lead to so much more? Natsu and the gang go on a mission to help a town and end up bringing back new members for FairyTail! Rated M for eventual lemons, adult language and situations. Those who dare, come read. No set updating schedule!_**

**_Pokemon Champions of Kanto_**

**_By FreezeHaxz_**

**_Summary: Red, the young boy from Pallet Town, faces the pressure of stopping Team Rocket along with another organization that holds strong ties with him personally. Red's career as a trainer leads him to find secrets of his family, of his past, and the path he must walk. Red didn't decide to part of any of this yet faith seems to bring him back to where trouble brews._**

**_The Road to be a Pokemon Master: Kanto Arc_**

**_By FanaticLAguy06_**

**_Summary:_**__**Join Ash on his journey to be a Pokemon Master. Accompanied by Serena, he will travel to many different regions on his quest to be the best and meet amazing friends and Pokemon along the way. (AU features slightly more mature and smarter Ash. Amourshipping with slight hints at other ships)**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Fairy Tail Dialogue_**

**_Christopher Dragkrow: Hello everyone what is going on_**

**_Natsu Dragneel: Sup my awesome peeps_**

**_Christopher Dragkrow: Now this is the fourth chapter of this story, I'm glad that a lot of people like to read this story, it makes me very happy._**

**_Natsu Dragneel: Yup so enjoy reading. Christopher Dragkrow does not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters, he owns his OC and this story._**

_**The two of them: Review, Favourite, Follow and most importantly no flames please.**_

_**Also to answer a question of TheLaughingStalk:**_

_**Answer: Just because of that doesn't mean I broke the climax of the story, besides I never said what chapter she may possibly die in. Any chapter maybe her last! HAHAHAHAHA. Sorry.**_

' Thoughts'

" Speaking"

" _Flashback"_

" _**Moves/Attacks"**_

_**Chapter 4: The Most Amazing Battle! The Prince Of Dragons Vs The Ace of Fairy Tail **_

_In the last chapter of " I Will Love You No Matter What" :_

" _We'll see you next time, then!" Natsu said as he and Happy waved._

" _Come back soon!" Kei shouted._

" _We will!" Natsu shouted back as both him and Happy were then out of sight._

_Kei then sighed as her eyes never left Natsu's back as they were out of sight._

" _Kei are you alright?" Sachi asked her friend._

" _I'm fine, Sachi" Kei reassured._

" _But I think I know what's wrong with me" Kei said as she placed her hands on her chest._

" _What's wrong?" Sachi asked._

" _I think that I'm in love with Natsu" Kei said as Sachi smiled at her ' mother '._

_**Later **_

" _Natsu" Makarov called out._

" _Yes Master?" Natsu asked as the guild were then further shocked that the disrespectful Natsu calling Makarov, Master and not Gramps._

" _I received a call from the Council and heard that you brought an illegal hunter, Kraven to jail. Alone" Master Makarov said which caused everyone to be more shocked than they could be._

" _Natsu defeated a triple S Class hunter?!" The guild shouted in disbelief._

_Natsu rubbed his ears in pain as he gave a slight chuckle._

" _Yeah, I did Master" Natsu said which caused Makarov to raise an eyebrow._

" _Natsu is anything wrong?" Master Makarov asked._

" _Nope I'm fine, why do you ask?" Natsu asked._

_Makarov then looked at Natsu more closely._

_He felt an aura of confidence and strength surrounding Natsu._

_Makarov, then wanted to see if he was right or not._

" _Natsu, I want you to fight Gildarts" Master Makarov announced as everyone was shocked._

" _WHAT!" The Guild shouted in shock._

" _Master, are you sure about this? Natsu could get seriously hurt if he fights Gildarts" Erza reasoned._

" _Yeah, Gramps, Flame Brain can't possibly take on Gildarts" Gray added._

_Natsu then smirked as he got up._

" _Sure, I'm up for it, what about you Gildarts?" Natsu asked._

_Gildarts then smiled as well._

" _Sure, I always love a good fight" Gildarts said as the two then walked out._

_**Normal POV**_

" This battle is between Natsu Dragneel and Gildarts Clive!" Makarov announced.

Natsu and Gildarts were then standing on a side of a very big hill, after Makarov was worried that the fight would destroy not only the guild, but the whole town.

" So who do you think will win this match?" Wendy asked.

" Hah! Flame Brain will lose for sure!" Gray laughed.

" Natsu has grown stronger over the years but Gildarts is in a different level" Erza stated.

" Yeah I saw how strong Gildarts is, I doubt Natsu will have any chance at all. But why did Master ask Gildarts to fight Natsu?" Lucy wondered.

" Yeah that is very weird" Gray added.

" Well let's just see the battle" Erza said.

And after a while, the betting's were then announced.

A massive amount of people betted their money on Gildarts. Natsu thought that no one betted on him besides Happy.

But to his shock, he saw that Happy, Master Makarov, Wendy, heck even Laxus and even Gajeel betted on him.

He knew that Master Makarov would have felt the power coming from him and Happy already knew about his true strength but why would they rest bet on him.

Natsu's eyes then widened in realisation.

Natsu then slapped his forehead.

The three people that betted on him were all **Dragon Slayers**. Sure they don't know that he was the **Dragon Prince**, but **Dragon Slayers** are more sensitive and probably felt his strength.

Gildarts then looked at the board and gave a laugh.

" Wow it looks like even the Master is against me on this one" Gildarts commented as he rubbed the back of his head.

Natsu just nodded as he then breathe in some air.

' My first real fight in my full strength and it's against Gildarts, what better luck' Natsu thought as he smirk.

" Let the battle begin!" Makarov said as Natsu already charged in front of Gildarts and gave a powerful punch to him, and with the speed he has when he took charge, it sent Gildarts crashing to a tree, completely destroying the tree in the process.

Everyone was then shocked, Natsu just knocked Gildarts off of his feet.

" That was a good one, Natsu. This is probably the first time you knocked me off my feet" Gildarts said as Natsu gave an emotionless face.

Gildarts then looked at Natsu and smiled.

" So you're taking this fight seriously, eh? Well I will too" Gildarts said as he got up.

" **Fire Dragon Roar**!" Natsu then shot out a massive amount of flames at Gildarts.

Gildarts then negated the **Fire Magic** with much difficulty with a swipe of his hand. Gildarts then shot a Crash-imbibed fist that aptly resembles a lightning bolt.

The attack was then headed for Natsu who just stood there, and Gildarts could have sworn that he saw a look of disappointment on Natsu's face.

The attack then caused a massive explosion as everyone had to cover their eyes.

" Is Natsu defeated?" Lucy asked as she covered her eyes.

" I don't know! We have to wait until the smoke is all gone!" Gray shouted back.

And once the smoke had cleared everyone expected to see Natsu on the ground.

But to everyone's excluding Happy's shock.

Everyone saw Natsu on the ground with no damage at all with one of his hands raised.

Natsu then punched his fist to his palm.

" Good hit, Gildarts. I felt that one" Natsu commented.

" Now it's my turn to go on the offense! **Fire Dragon Iron Barrage**!" Natsu's body was then surrounded by flames as he sent powerful punches and kicks on Gildarts who just blocked all of them.

' Natsu has become much stronger than before, and it was only a few weeks not including Tenroujima, when he fought me. Natsu has grown stronger' Gildarts thought as he then gave a strong uppercut imbued with **Crash Magic**, and launched Natsu in the air.

Natsu then grunted in pain as he was launched to the air, but he then dived downwards as he used his flames to create wings on his back as he then crashed down at God Light Speed towards Gildarts.

Gildarts saw him coming and was preparing an attack, but as Natsu was nearing Gildarts he then disappeared. Which shocked the orange haired man.

' Now where did he go?' Gildarts thought as he looked all around him.

Just then, Natsu erupted from below the ground and smashed his fist to the orange haired man's chin.

Gildarts then crashed on the ground with a loud thud.

The ground then started to disassemble into tiny pieces as the ground then exploded.

Gildarts was then starting to slowly get up.

But Natsu was not done yet, he then gave a barrage of powerful punches at Gildarts.

Gildarts then pushed Natsu away with his **Crash Magic** but Natsu managed to hold his ground and charged a massive fire attack.

Natsu then swiped his arms in a circular fashion creating a powerful torrent of flames that he sent to Gildarts who stopped the attack with his hands, but he was dragged away from his original standing.

Natsu then shot his **Fire Dragon Roar** at Gildarts who just stopped it with his hand.

But as soon as he did so, Natsu was gone. He could not be seen anywhere.

Gildarts then looked all around him just like before but he could not find the Black haired man anywhere. **(Natsu)**

Seeing as he could not find him anywhere, Gildarts then breathe in some air and punched the ground which exploded the ground as Natsu then shot up back in the air in shock.

" You can't hide in the ground again!" Gildarts shouted as he punched Natsu in the gut as Natsu was sent flying.

Natsu then turned back and shot out flames and started flying back towards Gildarts.

As Gildarts prepared another strike on Natsu, the **Dragon Prince** then gave a surprise punch on Gildarts, he did so by back flipping in midair and gave a flaming right hook at the **Crash Mage**.

Natsu then shot flames from his mouth at the **Crash Mage** who was still on the ground.

Gildarts noticing the flames nearing him, used his **Crash Magic** and disassembled the fire into tiny pieces, destroying it.

Natsu then gritted his teeth, although he was holding back his full strength he knew that he could beat Gildarts with the strength that he was currently using.

' Well nothing wrong if I step it up just a tiny bit' Natsu thought.

Natsu then charged at Gildarts at a very fast pace, he was then charging up a flaming fist. Natsu was currently very fast that Gildarts had not time to dodge it.

Gildarts then stood his ground even after that strong punch, he then gave Natsu a punch of his own as Natsu managed to block the attack with an X like pattern.

Gildarts was than charging at Natsu with his fists being surrounded with his **Crash Magic**.

Natsu managed to block his attack but he was being pushed into the ground as the ground was starting to break.

Natsu then shot out flames at Gildarts who was not expecting it, jumped back.

Natsu then gritted his teeth as he was losing his energy, he hasn't eaten anything for a few hours already.

Natsu then had an idea as he started shooting out flames to the ground, creating a fire wall.

Gildarts was then confused by this. His **Crash Magic** was able to destroy this wall of fire.

" You know that you can't stop me with this right-" Gildarts couldn't finish as he saw Natsu sucking in the flames on the ground.

Natsu then licked his lips as he shook his head.

" Now, I'm all fired up!" Natsu said as he was surrounded by flames.

Gildarts then cursed himself at that mistake, he should have realised that Natsu would use that to gain more strength.

He thought that Natsu would have used it to attempt and block him, but he underestimate Natsu.

Gildarts was then broken out of his train of thought as Natsu sent a powerful flaming fist at his head.

Gildarts then retaliated with a punch at Natsu's gut, and Natsu countered back again.

The two were currently having a punching fight as the two were not giving each other any chances.

The guild excluding a few, were trying to keep up at how fast their fists were going at.

They knew that Gildarts was very strong, but they didn't expect Natsu to fight with Gildarts as an equal.

Natsu then tripped the older man as he fell to the ground.

Natsu then took the opportunity as Natsu then lights his entire body ablaze and head butts Gildarts at a very fast speed.

Gildarts then coughed out some saliva after the attack.

Everyone then started to look at Natsu in awe, Natsu was currently dominating the Strongest Mage of Fairy Tail.

Gildarts then started to slowly get up

" Wow, Natsu, you're really pushing me far. I think that it's time for me to use my full strength on you" Gildarts said as he closed his eyes.

As Gildarts then opened his eyes a massive amount of Magic Power could be seen and felt as a thick, potent amount of aura surrounded the orange haired man.

Most of the members of Fairy Tail were shivering in fear at the amount of magical power that Gildarts was releasing.

" M-M-Master s-s-stop the match. N-N-Natsu will die" Lucy stuttered as she could still be worried about her friend/crush.

Master then looked at Lucy, he was not shivering at all.

" You should let Natsu continue the fight" Makarov said which shocked the blonde.

" B-b-but why?" Lucy asked.

" Look at him" Makarov said as Lucy turned to see Natsu with an excited look on his face. Fire was surrounding his body, and his magical power was very intense. It could even match the magical power of Gildarts. Also the temperature around the area increased immensely.

" Go Natsu! You can do it!" Happy shouted in support as he wasn't fazed even the slightest by the magic.

Gildarts then looked at Natsu in shock, the last time when he unleashed his magical power, Natsu was on the ground, shaking in fear.

But now he was going to fight him, his magical power as strong as his, if not possibly even more.

" Well Gildarts, are you just going to stand there, daydreaming while I need to beat you?" Natsu asked as Gildarts was the snapped back into reality.

" I want to fight you at your strongest and best, so you better concentrate" Natsu said as Gildarts smiled.

" I don't need you telling me that because-" Gildarts then disappeared from sight as Natsu's eyes widened in shock.

Gildarts then appeared behind the **Dragon Prince**.

" -you should worry about yourself first" Gildarts finished as he attempted to slam his fist at Natsu who blocked the attack with his new sword.

This caused the whole ground to break with Natsu blocking the attack, and Gildarts trying to break Natsu's new sword.

They were still going o it for a few minutes but none of them were giving any chances.

" I'm pretty shocked that you have a sword, and that you know how to use it, Natsu" Gildarts said as Natsu then slashed Gildarts with his sword and jumped back.

" Heh, didn't you say that I'm always full of surprises?" Natsu smirked as Gildarts charged in again.

" I guess that's right" Gildarts said as he started sending a barrage of punches at Natsu.

Natsu started blocking his attacks as he countered back with slashes with his sword, as Natsu then saw on opening, he then pierced through Gildarts defences.

" **Fire Dragon Sword Arts: Explosion Slash**!" Natsu's sword was then covered in intense torrents of flames as Natsu started slashing the air, which caused the flames to fly around the air to some it looked like the flames were dancing, the flames then started heading towards Gildarts at a very fast speed.

Gildarts then smirked as he put his hand in front of him and disassembled the flames into tiny pieces.

But as soon as he did so, Natsu then appeared from the flames and lands a flaming fist at Gildarts.

Gildarts was then sent flying away as he crashed to the ground.

Natsu then placed the sword back on his waist.

Natsu was then smiling. Most of his childhood, he wanted to beat Gildarts, and today he just will, with not even full strength.

But he was then brought out by all of it when e saw a light blur just shot at him , Natsu was then pinned to the ground and was being punched Gildarts several times.

Every time Gildarts had punched him, he felt a painful sting, Natsu then stopped Gildarts's punch with difficulty.

Gildarts then punched Natsu with his free hand, but it was also caught by Natsu.

Natsu then smirked as he had caught Gildarts, Natsu then breathe in some air as he then shot out torrent of flames from his mouth at Gildarts.

This caused Gildarts to be sent flying away from Natsu, Natsu then took advantage as he charged up his attack.

But he didn't had any time to do so as Gildarts gave a powerful strike to the back of his head as Natsu was then slammed to the ground.

But Gildarts didn't stop there he then shot a Crash-imbibed fist that aptly resembles a lightning bolt straight at Natsu, who could not dodge it.

A massive explosion then could be seen throughout the whole Fiore Region.

After a while, the guild saw that Gildarts standing over Natsu with a huge smile on his face.

" The winner of this battle is-" Makarov was unable to finish as Gildarts was then attacked by a pillar of flames that appeared from the underground.

" Don't think that I'm done just yet" Natsu said as he got up.

The whole guild, including Makarov was shocked.

Natsu had no real damage except for his clothes.

The sleeves of his jacket were torn off, and the front part was torn off, the shirt that he wore inside the jacket was also torn off, which exposed his body to the whole world.

The females of Fairy Tail then blushed as they saw Natsu's rock hard abs, they knew that he was hiding his amazing body and they now get to have a look at it.

But Natsu had a frown on his face.

" What the hell. Gildarts! I just bought these clothes! You asshole!" Natsu shouted at the orange haired man.

The orange man just chuckled.

" I'm sorry" The man said as he rubbed the back of his head.

Natsu then sighed, and put on his serious face.

" Well let's continue our fight" Natsu said as Gildarts smirked.

" Alright then" Gildarts said as he punched Natsu in the face, but Natsu stood his ground from the powerful punch and gave Gildarts an uppercut to his chin.

But as Gildarts was falling down Natsu then shot out his roar at Gildarts.

Gildarts then disassembled the fire attack and as he was crashing down to the ground, he used this as a chance and managed to caught Natsu off guard and slammed his face to the ground, which caused the field to be further damaged.

Natsu then gave a powerful kick at Gildarts's head, but Gildarts still had an iron grip on Natsu's face.

Desperate, Natsu then took out his sword and used the blunt side of the sword and struck Gildarts at his gut which caused the Orange Haired man to lose his grip.

Taking advantage of that, Natsu then gave the strongest punch that he could muster, and caused Gildarts to back up.

Natsu then created a similar fire wall just like before.

" I won't let you recharge your energy!" Gildarts roared as he disassembled the fire wall.

But to his shock, Natsu was no longer there.

' Where is he? Is he in the ground again?' Gildarts thought as he punched the ground, but Natsu didn't appear.

' Where is he then?' Gildarts thought as he continued to look around.

But Gildarts then saw a red flash from above, he then had a smirk on his face.

He managed to dodge the attack from Natsu and gave a powerful punch at Natsu's side, making the **Dragon Prince** crash into a tree.

Natsu then got up and had a smirk on his face.

" That was a strong hit, Gildarts. But sorry to say but this will hurt more! **Lightning Flame Mode**!" Electricity and flames then started to surround the **Dragon Prince** as Gildarts could only stare at Natsu, and he even felt himself take a step back.

" Now it's time to end this**! Roar of the Lightning Flame Dragon**!" Natsu then gathers and combines the electricity and flames in his mouth, subsequently releasing them in a large and powerful burning and sparking blast.

Gildarts then concentrated his magical power and placed his hands in front of him.

Gildarts then stared at the attack coming at him, and to everyone's shock, he managed to disassemble the attack into tiny pieces.

Natsu then looked in shock, how did Gildarts manage to do that? He used a lot of magical power into that attack.

Natsu then breathe in some air again as he looked at Gildarts.

He was sweating heavily at the amount of heat around the area, and the fact that he used a lot of magical power to destroy his attack.

" I'm sorry Gildarts but this is my real finishing move" Natsu said as he took his sword and threw it at Gildarts.

Natsu then jumped on the sword but to his and everyone else's shock. The sword didn't fall to the ground.

Natsu was riding his sword. And he the sword was moving around, like he has a mind of its own.

Natsu was the most shocked, he didn't expect it to do this.

But it was something good, he could use the finishing move that he planned on doing.

" Now, Gildarts!" Natsu shouted.

" This is the real finisher!" Natsu said as his body was surrounded by flames and electricity.

" **The power of intense flames on my right hand, and the power of sparking electricity in my left, two powers merge together and turn into a more powerful strength**!" Natsu chanted as he neared Gildarts.

" **Lightning Flame Dragon Ultimate Art: Electric Burning Fist**!" Natsu then jumped off the sword and jumped above of Gildarts and smashed his two fist together and slammed it at the Orange Haired man, sending him crashing through the ground, as the ground starts to break.

After a while, everyone could see Natsu standing over Gildarts with a huge smile on his face.

Everyone excluding Happy was in shock, as they saw Natsu standing, not even breathing heavily at all. They also saw Gildarts on the ground, with a huge smile on his face, even while he was unconscious.

Makarov was the first out of the people who was shocked to break out of it.

" Gildarts cannot fight anymore! Which means Natsu Dragneel is the winner!" Makarov then announced.

_**End Chapter**_

_**Fairy Tail Dialogue**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Well that is up for this chapter, this was probably the worst and shortest chapter since I have improved writing. Please comment on the fight, but no flames please. Hope you enjoyed it see you again soon! And Kei didn't make in appearance in this chapter but she will in the next.**_

_**All of Have a good one everyone**_

_**-Christopher Dragkrow signing out**_

_**Story Recommendation**_

_**Fairy Tail**_

_**The Dragon and the Mermaids**_

_**By Plasnix112**_

_**Summary:**____**Let's try this, all the women of Fairy Tail are in Mermaid Heel, Natsu, a courier, has a chance encounter with these Mermaids...I think we see where this is going. NatsuxHarem.**_

_**The Knight and her Guardian Dragon**_

_**By Maximillian Havisham**_

_**Summary: "If I gave you possession of my heart, would you trust me with yours?" NaZa Story. The birth of the relationship between Titania &amp; Salamander and what the future holds.**_

_**Valentine's and Cigarettes**_

_**By Black Zephyr**_

_**Summary: A pack of unopened magic cigarettes could bring a lot of things into your life. For him, it was a source of relief; an outlet for stress due the misfortune and loneliness he had to endure on that single day...and surprisingly, those thirteen sticks of short happiness granted him the fortune of meeting an unexpected girl.**_

_**Time is the Path to Strength**_

_**BY Repiece**_

_**Summary: Zeref sends Natsu back in time to grow stronger in order to defeat him and protect his friends who died during the fight with him. Now Natsu has to relive his battles, but this time as a much stronger mage. Time Travel Fic NatsuxHarem**_

_**Crimson Reaper**_

_**By missing nin **_

_**Summary: In the heat of the moment Natsu does what he's failed to do countless times, confess to Lucy ; Given an ultimatum, he waits for her answer, but what follows causes Natsu to fall into despair and pain, dwindling his humanity and giving birth to the crimson reaper.**_

_**Vengeance**_

_**By SmoKyWeeDz**_

_**Summary: Natsu betrayed by his own guild mates, gets trained by Kaguya and gains The Rinnegan and Sharingan while taking up the alias 'Tobi' and joining Sabertooth. NatsuxHarem, BadassNatsu, GodlyNatsu.**_

_**Fairy Tail: The Cold Side of the Flame**_

_**By HeartlessAngel96**_

_**Summary: Natsu has sacrificed himself at Tenrou Island to save his friends from the Dragon of Apocalypse, Acnologia. Seven years later, the Grand Magic Games are around the corner and and two new guilds, Phoenix Wing and Crimson Claw are going to show off the strength. A source of dark magic is felt there ever year, but why does it feel as if this power is so...familiar?(first fanfic)**_

_**Eye of the Black Dragon**_

_**By snakeboy33**_

_**Summary: Instead of being raised by Igneel, Natsu is raised by Acnologia. How will the world take it, as the Chaos Dragon Slayer emerges. Could be called OOC, but maybe not entirely.**_

_**Natsu's Past and Future**_

_**By Chloe2135**_

_**Summary: Natsu had a difficult past. He hides his pain with a smile. He went on a mission which went wrong. 2 yrs later he comes back from that mission and acts as if nothing happened but in facts a lot has happened.**_

_**The Salamander Rises**_

_**By Kerbros69**_

_**Summary: What if Natsu meets someone who not only changes his life but the entire magical world? A Smarter, stronger, darker Natsu. Can he survive in this new world with his guild, new nakama and love? NatsuxHarem, Big crossover.**_

_**Pokemon**_

_**Secrets**_

_**By fujin of shadows**_

_**Summary: Formely known and the re write of Secrets of the Aura Guardian. Secrets, they are very delicate, some secrets are dangerous, some our harmless, some are the keys to success and love. Ash has some secrets that are all of those.. Ashxoc one sided Ashxharem.**_

_**Pokemon Colosseum Battle**_

_**By 0999Silv**_

_**Summary: Ash gose to Orre for another adventure. Only one problem. He, Team Rocket, and another trainer are sent five years into the past. Now he, and a certain trainer named Wes must help each other in this time. COMPLETE!**_

_**Fighting Alone**_

_**Thomas3Garchomp**_

_**Summary: Ash is left alone when training for his match with Volkner. Will Ash overcome the new challenges? Will he fail on this challenge or will this make him stronger than ever? Possible romance later probably with Cynthia or harem.**_

_**Without Any Meaning**_

_**By vsizzel **_

_**Summary: Ash betrayed by his friends now doesn't have any meaning in life. He walks on the world without any meaning, doesn't care about anything,and hoping one day he would move on to the next life. Can anyone save him? AshxHarem**_

_**Kanto's Champion**_

_**By vsizzel**_

_**Summary: Feeling betrayed by his friends and family. Ash runs away from home, and disappears from the world. Fives years later Ash appears, only this time he's the Kanto's new Champion. Pairing undecided.**_

_**the betrayal **_

_**By Beastmode456**_

_**Summary: Ash was betrayed by those he held closest to his heart it will take three people to get him back to how he was but who are they.**_

_**Shatter**_

_**By black angel 2011**_

_**Summary: when you lose the one you love through disaster when all hope is as fragile as glass, the world thinks he is dead and everything isn't what it seems. this is what Ash has to deal with, Ash soon finds himself falling in love once again to a beautiful young woman by the name of Hilda. AshXHilda please R&amp;R**_

_**Too Far Away**_

_**By Fairycoordinator**_

_**Summary: Clemont loves Serena... but it seems Serena loves someone else. Suddenly, they're caught in more than a love triangle as all of Ash's friends are gathered for a special couples Contest in Kalos.. what will go down as emotions run high and old flames reignite?**_

_**Rise of a Legend**_

_**By Dragon Soul94**_

_**Summary: Betrayed by his and family, Ash Ketchum runs away with all his Pokémon. Years pass and due to an upcoming tournament Ash returns to the league as the Champion of Kalos. As he battles his way to the top along with his new friends and family, will he forgive his old one? And with a new darkness rising unlike the world has ever faced will they survive or fall to the shadows? Ash/Harem**_

_**Search For Power**_

_**By Xtreme Gamer**_

_**Summary: After a devestating loss in the Sinnoh League Ash learns of a new region with a more challenging League. Can he win here, and what lessons will he learn along the way? Eventual AshXOC**_

_**Ash's Journey Through Hoenn**_

_**By Knight of Kanto**_

_**Summary: After parting from Brock and Misty, Ash has an epiphany. Months later he journey's to Hoenn taking his first steps on the path to be the Pokémon Master he had always dreamt of being.**_

_**Awakening Chronicles: Kanto**_

_**By ThomasLight **_

_**Summary: After four years of being in a coma, Ash finally awakens and faces a challenge into a familiar yet dangerous world. He must be ready to become the best. No pairings yet.**___

_**Dragon's Heart**_

_**By Anabelle Blake**_

_**Summary: **__**How could a simple mission lead to so much more? Natsu and the gang go on a mission to help a town and end up bringing back new members for FairyTail! Rated M for eventual lemons, adult language and situations. Those who dare, come read. No set updating schedule!**_

_**Pokemon Champions of Kanto**_

_**By FreezeHaxz**_

_**Summary: Red, the young boy from Pallet Town, faces the pressure of stopping Team Rocket along with another organization that holds strong ties with him personally. Red's career as a trainer leads him to find secrets of his family, of his past, and the path he must walk. Red didn't decide to part of any of this yet faith seems to bring him back to where trouble brews.**_

_**The Road to be a Pokemon Master: Kanto Arc **_

_**By FanaticLAguy06**_

_**Summary: **_**Join Ash on his journey to be a Pokemon Master. Accompanied by Serena, he will travel to many different regions on his quest to be the best and meet amazing friends and Pokemon along the way. (AU features slightly more mature and smarter Ash. Amourshipping with slight hints at other ships)**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Fairy Tail Dialogue_**

**_Christopher Dragkrow: Hello everyone what is going on?_**

**_Natsu Dragneel: Sup my awesome peeps_**

**_Christopher Dragkrow: Now this is the fifth chapter of this story, I'm glad that a lot of people like to read this story, it makes me very happy._**

**_Natsu Dragneel: Yup so enjoy reading. Christopher Dragkrow does not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters, he owns his OC and this story._**

_**The two of them: Review, Favourite, Follow and most importantly no flames please.**_

' Thoughts'

" Speaking"

" _Flashback"_

" _**Moves/Attacks"**_

_**Chapter 5: The Three Months**_

_In the last chapter of " I Will Love You No Matter What" :_

" _Now, Gildarts!" Natsu shouted._

" _This is the real finisher!" Natsu said as his body was surrounded by flames and electricity._

" _**The power of intense flames on my right hand, and the power of sparking electricity in my left, two powers merge together and turn into a more powerful strength**__!" Natsu chanted as he neared Gildarts._

" _**Lightning Flame Dragon Ultimate Art: Electric Burning Fist**__!" _

_Natsu then jumped off of his sword and jumped above of Gildarts._

_He was then crashing down and smashed his two fist together and slammed it at the orange haired man, sending him crashing through the ground, as the ground starts to break._

_After a while, everyone could see Natsu standing over Gildarts with a huge smile on his face._

_Everyone excluding Happy was in shock, as they saw Natsu standing, not even breathing heavily at all. They also saw Gildarts on the ground, with a huge smile on his face, even while he was unconscious._

_Makarov was the first out of the people who was shocked to break out of it._

" _Gildarts cannot fight anymore! Which means Natsu Dragneel is the winner!" Makarov then announced._

_**Normal POV**_

Natsu then walked over to Gildarts with the biggest smile on his face, he finally did it, he had finally defeated Gildarts, and he didn't even use his full strength.

This was an amazing day, he had finally defeated the man that he respected since childhood, he had defeated his role model, he had defeated his father figure.

Natsu then stood over Gildarts and bent down.

" Are you just going to lie there. all day, old man?" Natsu joked as Gildarts then grunted as he slowly got up.

" Yeah, yeah I'm getting up" Gildarts grunted as Natsu then laughed.

Gildarts then looked at the laughing Natsu, Gildarts then smiled as he then placed his hand on top of Natsu's head.

" Congratulations, Natsu. You finally defeated me, I'm very proud of you" Gildarts said as Natsu smiled.

" Thanks, Gildarts, you were a tough opponent for me too" Natsu said honestly as Gildarts laughed as he scratched the back of his head.

" You, think so, huh?" Gildarts laughed and seconds later Natsu then joined Gildarts, laughing as well.

This caused the whole guild to snap out of their shock.

" Did, did Natsu just beat Gildarts?" Gray said in disbelief.

" Is this a dream?" Lucy asked as she started rubbing her eyes, but nothing seems to be changing.

" I-I-I don't know what to say" Erza said.

Master Makarov smiled and walked over to Natsu.

" Congratulations on winning the fight, Natsu" Makarov said.

" Thanks a lot Master" Natsu smiled.

" I think, I'm going to give you a reward" Makarov said which confuse the **Dragon Prince**.

" And what is that?" Natsu asked with curiosity in his voice as he raised one of his eyebrows.

" Natsu Dragneel, you are now promoted into an **S Class Wizard**!" Master Makarov announced which caused everyone's eyes to widened in shock.

" WHAT!" The guild shouted.

" But Gramps, the Flame Brain didn't even passed the S Class Exam!" Gray complained with jealousy in his voice, he wanted to be an S Class Wizard as well.

" Yes but as what you can see, Natsu has been loyal to the guild, he has heart, he cares for his friends, and he is very strong" Makarov said as Gray started grumbling.

" You know Master" a voice said behind Makarov, as the old man looked back to see Natsu.

" As much as I want t be an S Class Wizard, I'm afraid that I have to refuse it" Natsu said which shocked Makarov.

" But why, if I may ask?" Makarov asked.

Natsu then smiled.

" Like what Gray said, I did not pass the exam and it would not be fair to the others, that and I think that I was just lucky that I beat Gildarts" Natsu chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head.

Gildarts and Makarov then smiled at what Natsu said, he has grown more mature over the years.

" Alright then, but you are the only Non- S Class Wizard that can take any S Class Mission that you want" Makarov said as Gray was about to complain again but a massive amount of magic power released by Master Makarov stopped him.

Gray then started mumbling to himself, something about very unfair and him wanting to fight Gildarts.

Natsu then chuckled at the **Ice Mage**.

But he then flinched as he saw that there were several burn marks on his body.

" Here Natsu-San, I'll help heal you up along with Gildarts-san" Wendy said as she walked over to him.

Gildarts then waved his hands at that.

" Just heal Natsu, I'm fine. All I need is a little rest and I'm fine" Gildarts said as Wendy nodded her head.

" Alright" Wendy said as she then walked to Natsu.

" Here Natsu-San, let me heal your wounds" Wendy said as her hands were then surrounded by green light.

" Thanks a lot, Wendy" Natsu said as he lifted his shirt up.

Wendy then blushed at the sight of Natsu's very well toned body, but she then shook it off as she then placed her hands on it and Natsu then felt that the pain on his body was started to lessen.

Wendy then smiled as she wiped her sweat off of her forehead.

" It's done" Wendy said.

" Thanks Wendy, honestly" Natsu smiled as Wendy once again blushed.

" N-no problem Natsu-san" Wendy replied.

The girls that have a crush on Natsu then sent a glare at Wendy's way.

Natsu then got up as he started stretching.

" Well anyways, I better buy extra clothes similar to this then" Natsu said as Happy then flew over to him.

" Hey Natsu when are we going to visit Sachi and Kei again?" Happy whispered softly that not even the other Dragon Slayers could hear him.

Natsu then chuckled, it was not even a day yet and Happy already misses them.

But he would be lying to himself if he said that he didn't miss the two, especially Kei.

" The first chance that we see then we will visit them, alright?" Natsu whispered back.

" Great!" Happy said cheerfully.

" Alright well let's go Happy!" Natsu said as Happy nodded.

Natsu then started walking towards the town as Happy rested on Natsu's head.

The whole guild then looked at the now disappearing form of Natsu.

The guild then started talking with one another as they started walking towards the guild.

This only left two people in the area, Gildarts, and Makarov.

Gildarts and Makarov then looked at each other and smiled.

" He sure has grown up, hasn't he?" Makarov asked.

Gildarts then laughed.

" I was shocked when you told me that he matured, when you had told me that, I wanted to see if it was true or not. And it looks like you were telling the truth Master" Gildarts replied.

" That boy really changed our guild, didn't he?" Makarov asked.

" If he wasn't here, I doubt that the guild could be laughing and enjoying themselves" Gildarts replied.

The two old men then started walking back to the guild.

_**With Natsu**_

Natsu started walking around the town, trying to find the clothing shop.

But as he was walking, there were several females that were looking at him with lustful looks.

Happy then sighed as he noticed the looks that the females of the town were giving Natsu, and it looks like the **Dragon Prince** was not noticing at all.

Happy being the only one to notice the stares at Natsu, just had a small chuckle. But sadly for them, he wouldn't let them ever get near him. these females were only interested in the good looking and famous, Natsu Dragneel, and not the nice and pure hearted Natsu Dragneel.

Happy's magical energy then started to turn dark.

Natsu had already had a terrible past, with his village being destroyed, being left alone by Igneel, and having the tough life of being insulted when he was hiding his true power from the world. And if he had his heart broken by a person he loves.

Natsu would be totally devastated.

Natsu raised him from young, protected him from danger, and even trained him to be a mage of the highest class.

And if anyone were to hurt him, they better pray to whatever God that they were praying to for mercy, because he sure won't give them any.

But Happy then realised something.

But what has he done for Natsu in return?

He only has to watch and held back the need to help Natsu when Natsu was being beat up by Erza, Mira, and even Gildarts.

Happy's mood then started to sour up.

Natsu then noticed his partner's mood.

Natsu then patted his head and took a fish from his pack and gave it to Happy.

Happy then smiled as he started eating the fish.

Natsu then managed to reach the clothing store and bought the very same clothes that he had.

" Thank you" Natsu thanked the cashier as he then exited the shop.

He then saw Gray, Erza, Lucy, and Wendy walking into the forest.

' Hmm wonder where are they going? If they're going into the forest, they must be heading to meet Porlyusica for something then' Natsu thought as he and Happy stealthily followed them.

" Hey Natsu, why are we following them?" Happy whispered.

" I want to see why they want to see Porlyusica" Natsu whispered back at his Exceed.

Happy then nodded his head at this and followed Natsu.

Natsu then saw Gray knocking on the old woman's door as they waited patiently for it to open.

As the door then open Porlyusica appeared in front of the door.

Natsu then heard their conversation with the old woman.

" What do you want?" the old woman asked with annoyance in her voice.

" Well we were wondering by any chance would you have any potions that could increase our magical power?" Gray asked.

" You came over here just to ask me that! Get out of here I hate humans! Get out! Get out! Get out!" Porlyusica shouted in rage as she started throwing chairs, tables, books, plates, and anything that she can find in her house.

Everyone then started running as they screamed in terror.

But as Wendy was running with the group, she then looked back at Porlyusica before running back.

Porlyusica then started breathing heavily.

She then heard a chuckle behind her and saw Natsu and Happy standing behind the tree.

" You know that was quite funny, I even had to bite my tongue to not laugh out" Natsu joked as Porlyusica sighed.

" And what can I do for you today, brat?" Porlyusica asked with an annoyed tone in her voice.

Natsu then chuckled at the tone of the old woman.

" You know, the fact that you always say that you hate humans, I have never seen you shout at me before" Natsu commented as he then plucked an apple from a tree and took a bite out of it.

" * sigh * but you can't call yourself a full human can you?" Porlyusica sighed as Natsu chuckled.

She also said this when they had first met.

_**Flashback**_

_A younger version of Natsu was walking in the woods of East Forest._

" _Man am I bored or what?" Natsu complained as he had his hands behind his head._

_He then saw a tree with a door in it._

' _Hmm is someone living here?' Natsu thought curiously._

_Natsu then started walking towards the house._

_Natsu then knocked on the door, but after a while no one seemed to have answered the door._

_So this time Natsu knocked harder but just like before no one responded._

_Natsu was then staring to become annoyed by this._

" _Fine, if no one is answering, then it looks like I'll just come right in" Natsu said as he opened the door._

_Natsu then entered the house and then saw that the house had a small bed, a few books, and was filled with medicines._

' _Wow whatever person that lives here must be a doctor or something' Natsu thought as he looked around the room._

" _Ahem" a voice said from behind Natsu._

_Natsu then jumped backwards as he got into his battle stance._

_He then saw an old woman with pink hair._

" _Who are you?" Natsu asked as he pointed rudely at her._

_And before Natsu knew it he was then smacked in the head by the old woman with a book._

" _What are you doing in my house human?" The old woman said to Natsu._

" _Hey! That hurts!" Natsu shouted as he held his head in pain._

" _And I asked you a question" the old woman said annoyed._

" _I just happen to see this house and I knocked on the door but no one answered so I just head inside" Natsu replied._

" _Don't you know that it's rude to enter people's house?" the old woman said._

" _Okay I'm very sorry for entering your house without permission" Natsu said as he bowed down._

_The old woman then looked at Natsu and was shocked at what she felt from him._

_This boy doesn't have the energy that humans have._

_His energy feels more stringer and more burning._

" _Boy, can you tell me who you are?" the old woman asked._

_Natsu then looked confuse at her question._

" _My name is Natsu Dragneel, son of the Fire Dragon King, Igneel and the __**Dragon Prince**__!" Natsu declared as the old woman's eyes then widened in shock._

' _This boy is the __**Dragon Prince**__? But that would explain the energy that I felt from him' the old woman thought._

" _Tell me boy are you fully human?" the old woman asked._

_Natsu then put his hand on his chin, he then thought about it, Igneel did say that he was human, but also said when he becomes the __**Dragon Prince**__, he will lose his human traits._

" _Well I can easily say that I'm not fully human" Natsu replied._

_The old woman then sighed._

" _Alright then, now if you need any healing just come here" the old woman said as Natsu then smiled._

" _Thanks uh.." Natsu said as he rubbed the back of his head._

" _Porlyusica, my name is Porlyusica" the old woman now revealed as Porlyusica said._

" _Thanks Porlyusica!" Natsu thanked._

_**Flashback End**_

And from then on, whenever he had gotten a serious injury he would head to her and she would heal the injuries that would have took a few weeks to recover in only a few days.

" Come on Porlyusica, you make it seem like I am some kind of other species" Natsu joked.

" * Sigh * although you are one of the most strongest mage in the world and as well as a very smart person, you really need to do something about that childishness of yours" Porlyusica said.

Natsu then chuckled as he finished his apple.

" You know the fact that you're the Edolas Version of one of the nicest Dragon's ever is really funny" Natsu chuckled.

Porlyusica then sighed.

Natsu then took out some paper as he threw it at Porlyusica who caught it in ease.

" Why don't you give it to Wendy, after all if I gave it to her, everyone will get suspicious of me" Natsu smiled.

Porlyusica then looked at him but only to see an eaten apple on the place that Natsu once stood.

Porlyusica then sighed again.

' That brat is always too smart for me' Porlyusica thought as she then started walking out.

But unknown to her, Natsu never left and used his magic to camouflage with the trees around the area.

' Heh, me too smart? That's something I never thought I would hear from someone about me' Natsu thought jokingly as he then jumped downwards and Happy then appeared from his bag and the two then walked towards the direction of their guild.

On the way to the guild, he saw Porlyusica giving Wendy the paper that he had given to the old woman.

Natsu smiled as he continued walking to the guild along with Happy.

And on the way to the guild, he saw people laughing at him, pointing rudely at him. But he didn't bother any of them and continued walking.

He then reached the guild and sat at the counter.

" Tired, Natsu?" a voice said behind him.

Natsu looked to see Mirajane or Mira as people call her, behind the counter.

" Yeah I am" Natsu replied as Mira then handed him a glass of water.

" And why is that?" Mira asked.

" I just fought Gildarts and started walking around town for a while. wouldn't you be tired as well?" Natsu joked as Mira then giggled.

" But unlike you, I have never beaten Gildarts in a fight before" Mira said as Natsu then looked up at the ceiling of the guild and thought about it.

" Yeah that is true" Natsu said.

Mira then started getting a good look at Natsu.

Instead of seeing the immature and childish look of Natsu, Mira saw the mature, strong and handsome looking Natsu Dragneel, she could also feel the power that was surrounding Natsu, and to say the least, it was powerful.

Mira then shook her head and walked back to the kitchen.

Natsu then got off of his seat and saw Romeo talking to his dad.

" Hey there Romeo" Natsu greeted the young male.

" Hey there Natsu-nii" Romeo greeted back.

Natsu then saw that Romeo was dressed just like his previous self.

He was wearing a vest that reveals his body, baggy pants and a scarf.

Natsu then silently chuckled at that.

" So anyways Romeo, can I ask something?" Natsu asked the purple haired male.

" Sure, ask away Natsu-nii!" Romeo said happily.

But before Natsu could asked his team that consist of Erza, Lucy, Gray, Wendy and Charles returned.

And Natsu caught notice of a stack of paper in her arms.

" Hey Wendy what's that?" Natsu asked as he pointed at the stack of paper in her arm.

Wendy then held the stack paper tightly as she then smiles.

" This is actually a gift from Grandeeney! She apparently gave it to Porlyusica-san which happens to be the Edolas Version of Grandeeney!" Wendy said happily as Natsu had a small smirk on his face so no one could see it.

' Like I didn't know that' Natsu thought.

" Wow really? Good for you Wendy!" Natsu said as Wendy nodded her head.

" Yeah!" Wendy said happily.

While some of the females were staring at Wendy with jealous looks.

" Anyways Natsu-nii what did you want to ask?" Romeo interrupted.

Natsu then thought about it before turning back at Romeo.

" Oh yeah, what is the current position of our guild? Since in the past we were the strongest" Natsu asked as the members that stayed in Fairy Tail during the 7 Year time skip all felt something piercing their hearts.

" Uh, about that" Jet stuttered as Droy started munching down his food at a much slower pace.

" We are actually ranked..." Alzack started.

" Dead Last. We're the Weakest Guild in all of Fiore" Bisca finished it as the older members all had shocked looks except Natsu and Happy.

' So that was why those people were laughing at me when they saw my mark' Natsu thought.

" Wow that sucks, we were the strongest and now we're the weakest" ray said.

" Is there any way that we can get our title back?" Natsu asked as everyone that stayed during the 7 year time skip then paled.

" Yeah there is a way! The only way we can get it back!" Romeo said happily as everyone that stayed during the 7 year time skip started panicking.

" Don't tell me that you're referring to..." Jet stuttered.

Macao then stopped him.

" Don't even suggest it Romeo! We would just embarrass ourselves again!" Macao said.

" No we will not! And besides we have the core members of Fairy Tail back, and even Natsu-nii who just defeated Gildarts!" Romeo argued.

" We will still embarrass ourselves though" Macao said.

This created the confusion of everyone.

" What are you talking about?" Makarov asked.

Romeo then looked at Makarov with stars in his eyes.

" The Grand Magic Games! It's a tournament where, all the guilds of Fiore take part in the tournament to win the ultimate prize of 30 Million Jewels and the title of Strongest guild of Fiore!" Romeo said as this caught the interest of both Natsu and Happy.

Natsu and Happy then smirked at each other at the thought of fighting a strong opponent.

Makarov then had stars in his eyes at the thought of getting the mone- I mean the title of Strongest Guild again.

" It's decided then, we will take part in the Grand Magic Games!" Makarov declared as everyone excluding some of the members cheered.

" Somehow I think that this will go horribly wrong" Alzack stated with his wife nodded her head in agreement.

" Romeo, when is the competition going to be held?" Lucy asked.

" It's going to be held in Crocus, in Three months" Romeo replied.

" Alright let's work hard to be Fiore's number one Guild again!" Erza stated as she punches the air as everyone else did the same excluding Natsu and Happy.

' This will prove to be interesting' Natsu thought with a smirk.

After a while, Makarov then decided to say something.

" Alright, now before the Games begin, I want all of you to train so that we can get the 30 Million Jewel- I mean the Title once again!" Makarov stated as everyone nodded.

" Now all of you go by groups and go train! Gajeel and Panther Lily already left as well as Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe. As well as Natsu and Happy" Makarov said which shocked some members.

" Wait Natsu left already? I thought that he was right-" Lisanna started as she then turned around to see no one there.

" Yes he has left already, Lisanna, and he even left a note" Makarov said.

" What does it say?" Lucy asked.

Makarov then stared at the note that Natsu had left.

_Hey there Gramps, sorry about leaving right away, but I heard a rumour about a dragon in a forest so me and Happy are going to investigate on that. So me and Happy will go and train over there instead. Oh and I may not be able to take part in the Grand Magic Games as I have things to do after._

_-From Natsu and Happy._

This caused the whole guild to pale.

" N-never mind, we still have Gildarts!" Macao said.

Mira then walked over to Makarov and whispered to his ear as she then hands him another note.

Makarov then read the note and paled slightly.

" Who is it from and what does it say Master?" Erza asked.

" It's from Gildarts and he said that he left on another mission and won't be back for a year" Makarov said as everyone in the guild started to panic.

" Oh no! It's over!" The whole guild then started screaming frantically and pulling out their hair.

" Enough!" Erza shouted in rage as she punched the table, breaking it.

Everyone then shut their mouths and turned to see an enraged Erza gripping her hands as blood started to drip out of her steel gauntlet.

" So what if Natsu and Gildarts will not participate with us in the Grand Magic Games? So what if some of us don't have our true strength since we were asleep for seven years? So why does it matters? All of us have each other, and that is our true strength, The only strength we need in Fairy Tail!" Erza said as everyone started tearing up or looking at her in admiration.

" So are we going to take part in the Grand Magic Games?" Erza asked.

" Yeah!" the guild said.

" If we're taking part in the Grand Magic Games, we need to be louder! So are we going to take part in the Grand Magic Games?" Erza asked again once more.

" Yeah!"

" Louder!" Erza shouted again.

" YEAH!" The guild shouted once again.

" Good, now let's train ourselves so that we can get Fairy Tail to be the number one guild again!" Erza shouted.

" Yeah!" The guild shouted agreeing with her.

Makarov then smiled as he saw the determination from his children.

And unknown to everyone else in the guild, Natsu was just outside and with a smile on his face while Happy sleeps on his head.

' Wise words Erza but don't worry I will join this Games and I will show my true strength to the whole of Fiore' Natsu thought determinedly as he then walks away.

_**With Kei**_

Kei was currently in her house with Sachi, eating.

It had just been only a day, and she was already missing Natsu. To add the fact that she just found out that she loves him, didn't made it better for her. She was starting to turn desperate for Natsu.

Sighing, Kei then started walking to her door.

' Well here's no way that Natsu would just appear in front of my door, crazy right' Kei thought jokingly.

But just as she opened the door she saw Natsu and Happy by the door.

" Hi there" Natsu greeted with a smile.

But before she could respond, a white blur then shot past her and tackled Happy to the ground.

" Happy! I missed you so much!" Sachi cried as she kept rubbing her head on Happy's chest.

Happy immediately blushed at the contact.

" Yeah I did, like I promise" Happy said.

the two then flew off somewhere, holding hands with one another.

Kei then smiled at Exceeds. They were getting as close as she was with Natsu.

Kei immediately blushed as she had realised what she had thought about.

Natsu then noticed and looked at her with a worried look on his face.

" Hey Kei are you alright Your face is all red" Natsu asked with a worried tone.

Kei was then brought back into reality as she shook her head before waving her hand.

" N-no I'm fine just thinking about something" Kei said as Natsu smiled at her.

" Alright then" Natsu said.

" Anyways, Natsu what are you doing here?" Kei asked.

Natsu then shrugged his shoulder as he entered Kei's house.

" Have you heard about the Grand Magic Games?" Natsu asked as he sat on a chair.

Kei then thought about it before nodding her head.

" I heard that the competition is for guilds aiming to be the number one guild in all of Fiore" Kei replied.

" Yeah, so my guild wanted to take part in the tournament, so the Master asked everyone to train for 3 months" Natsu explained.

Kei then made a shocked sound.

" So does that mean-" Kei was unable to finish as Natsu cut her off.

" Yeah, that means I can spend time with you for 3 whole months!" Natsu happily said as Kei just smiled.

" That's really great!" Kei said happily as well.

Natsu smiled as he then surprised her giving her a hug.

Kei then made a shocked sound.

" You know, I really missed you, Kei" Natsu whispered into her ear.

Kei immediately blushed as she felt the hot breath on her neck.

Kei then giggled as she wrapped her arms behind Natsu.

" I missed you too, Natsu" Kei whispered back.

the two were then closing the distance with one another.

And just when their lips were just inches away from each other, they heard giggles behind them.

They turned back to see both Happy and Sachi behind them.

" Sorry about that lover birds" Happy joked.

" Happy!" Natsu shouted.

_**End Chapter**_

_**Fairy Tail Dialogue**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Well that is it for the chapter. And for the next 8 or 9 chapters are what Natsu and Happy do in the 3 months.**_

_**Natsu Dragneel: Alright can't wait to see more!**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Yeah, so no flames, review, favorite and lastly follow this story.**_

_**All of Have a good one everyone**_

_**-Christopher Dragkrow signing out**_

_**Story Recommendation**_

_**The Dragon and the Mermaids**_

_**By Plasnix112**_

_**Summary:**____**Let's try this, all the women of Fairy Tail are in Mermaid Heel, Natsu, a courier, has a chance encounter with these Mermaids...I think we see where this is going. NatsuxHarem.**_

_**The Knight and her Guardian Dragon**_

_**By Maximillian Havisham**_

_**Summary: "If I gave you possession of my heart, would you trust me with yours?" NaZa Story. The birth of the relationship between Titania &amp; Salamander and what the future holds.**_

_**Valentine's and Cigarettes**_

_**By Black Zephyr**_

_**Summary: A pack of unopened magic cigarettes could bring a lot of things into your life. For him, it was a source of relief; an outlet for stress due the misfortune and loneliness he had to endure on that single day...and surprisingly, those thirteen sticks of short happiness granted him the fortune of meeting an unexpected girl.**_

_**Time is the Path to Strength**_

_**BY Repiece**_

_**Summary: Zeref sends Natsu back in time to grow stronger in order to defeat him and protect his friends who died during the fight with him. Now Natsu has to relive his battles, but this time as a much stronger mage. Time Travel Fic NatsuxHarem**_

_**Crimson Reaper**_

_**By missing nin **_

_**Summary: In the heat of the moment Natsu does what he's failed to do countless times, confess to Lucy ; Given an ultimatum, he waits for her answer, but what follows causes Natsu to fall into despair and pain, dwindling his humanity and giving birth to the crimson reaper.**_

_**Vengeance**_

_**By SmoKyWeeDz**_

_**Summary: Natsu betrayed by his own guildmates, gets trained by Kaguya and gains The Rinnegan and Sharingan while taking up the alias 'Tobi' and joining Sabertooth. NatsuxHarem, BadassNatsu, GodlyNatsu.**_

_**Fairy Tail: The Cold Side of the Flame**_

_**By HeartlessAngel96**_

_**Summary: Natsu has sacrificed himself at Tenrou Island to save his friends from the Dragon of Apacolyspe, Acnologia. Seven years later, the Grand Magic Games are around the corner and and two new guilds, Phoenix Wing and Crimson Claw are going to show off the strength. A source of dark magic is felt there ever year, but why does it feel as if this power is so...familiar?(first fanfic)**_

_**Eye of the Black Dragon**_

_**By snakeboy33**_

_**Summary: Instead of being raised by Igneel, Natsu is raised by Acnologia. How will the world take it, as the Chaos Dragon Slayer emerges. Could be called OOC, but maybe not entirely.**_

_**Natsu's Past and Future**_

_**By Chloe2135**_

_**Summary: Natsu had a difficult past. He hides his pain with a smile. He went on a mission which went wrong. 2 yrs later he comes back from that mission and acts as if nothing happened but in facts a lot has happened.**_

_**The Salamander Rises**_

_**By Kerbros69**_

_**Summary: What if Natsu meets someone who not only changes his life but the entire magical world? A Smarter, stronger, darker Natsu. Can he survive in this new world with his guild, new nakama and love? NatsuxHarem, Big crossover.**_

_**Secrets**_

_**By fujin of shadows**_

_**Summary: Formely known and the re write of Secrets of the Aura Guardian. Secrets, they are very delicate, some secrets are dangerous, some our harmless, some are the keys to success and love. Ash has some secrets that are all of those.. Ashxoc one sided Ashxharem.**_

_**Pokemon Colosseum Battle**_

_**By 0999Silv**_

_**Summary: Ash gose to Orre for another adventure. Only one problem. He, Team Rocket, and another trainer are sent five years into the past. Now he, and a certain trainer named Wes must help each other in this time. COMPLETE!**_

_**Fighting Alone**_

_**Thomas3Garchomp**_

_**Summary: Ash is left alone when training for his match with Volkner. Will Ash overcome the new challenges? Will he fail on this challenge or will this make him stronger than ever? Possible romance later probably with Cynthia or harem.**_

_**Without Any Meaning**_

_**By vsizzel **_

_**Summary: Ash betrayed by his friends now doesn't have any meaning in life. He walks on the world without any meaning, doesn't care about anything,and hoping one day he would move on to the next life. Can anyone save him? AshxHarem**_

_**Kanto's Champion**_

_**By vsizzel**_

_**Summary: Feeling betrayed by his friends and family. Ash runs away from home, and disappears from the world. Fives years later Ash appears, only this time he's the Kanto's new Champion. Pairing undecided.**_

_**the betrayal **_

_**By Beastmode456**_

_**Summary: Ash was betrayed by those he held closest to his heart it will take three people to get him back to how he was but who are they.**_

_**Shatter**_

_**By black angel 2011**_

_**Summary: when you lose the one you love through disaster when all hope is as fragile as glass, the world thinks he is dead and everything isn't what it seems. this is what Ash has to deal with, Ash soon finds himself falling in love once again to a beautiful young woman by the name of Hilda. AshXHilda please R&amp;R**_

_**Too Far Away**_

_**By Fairycoordinator**_

_**Summary: Clemont loves Serena... but it seems Serena loves someone else. Suddenly, they're caught in more than a love triangle as all of Ash's friends are gathered for a special couples Contest in Kalos.. what will go down as emotions run high and old flames reignite?**_

_**Rise of a Legend**_

_**By Dragon Soul94**_

_**Summary: Betrayed by his and family, Ash Ketchum runs away with all his Pokémon. Years pass and due to an upcoming tournament Ash returns to the league as the Champion of Kalos. As he battles his way to the top along with his new friends and family, will he forgive his old one? And with a new darkness rising unlike the world has ever faced will they survive or fall to the shadows? Ash/Harem**_

_**Search For Power**_

_**By Xtreme Gamer**_

_**Summary: After a devestating loss in the Sinnoh League Ash learns of a new region with a more challenging League. Can he win here, and what lessons will he learn along the way? Eventual AshXOC**_

_**Ash's Journey Through Hoenn**_

_**By Knight of Kanto**_

_**Summary: After parting from Brock and Misty, Ash has an epiphany. Months later he journey's to Hoenn taking his first steps on the path to be the Pokémon Master he had always dreamt of being.**_

_**Awakening Chronicles: Kanto**_

_**By ThomasLight **_

_**Summary: After four years of being in a coma, Ash finally awakens and faces a challenge into a familiar yet dangerous world. He must be ready to become the best. No pairings yet.**_

_Dragon's Heart_

_By Anabelle Blake_

_Summary: __**How could a simple mission lead to so much more? Natsu and the gang go on a mission to help a town and end up bringing back new members for FairyTail! Rated M for eventual lemons, adult language and situations. Those who dare, come read. No set updating schedule!**_

_**Pokemon Champions of Kanto**_

_**By FreezeHaxz**_

_**Summary: Red, the young boy from Pallet Town, faces the pressure of stopping Team Rocket along with another organization that holds strong ties with him personally. Red's career as a trainer leads him to find secrets of his family, of his past, and the path he must walk. Red didn't decide to part of any of this yet faith seems to bring him back to where trouble brews.**_

_**The Road to be a Pokemon Master: Kanto Arc **_

_**By FanaticLAguy06**_

_**Summary: **_**Join Ash on his journey to be a Pokemon Master. Accompanied by Serena, he will travel to many different regions on his quest to be the best and meet amazing friends and Pokemon along the way. (AU features slightly more mature and smarter Ash. Amourshipping with slight hints at other ships)**

**Smoldering Ember**

**By DomYang**

**Summary: ****Framed for a crime he did not commit, a Dragonslayer is left and forgotten by the ones he cherished before vanishing as they did. A forgotten fugitive with a new purpose, along with a new guild of close friends, Crime Sorcière's mission is to ensure that Fiore remains safe for all. But what happens when remnants of the past resurface and seek redemption? What of the future? (OOC)**

_**A New World**_

_**By fantasy1290**_

**Summary: ****What's it like finding out most of your life has all been just a dream and now you've finally died? Ask Ash who has to deal with that...and be reborn in a totally new world where Pokemon now look almost human but the same Pokemon powers. Loosely based on moemon or anthros. Ash/eventual harem.**

**The Lost Master **

**By Iama2p**

**Summary: Seven years after Ashs defeat in Sinnoh, the Champion Cynthia is ruthlessly crushed in a battle for the title of Pokémon Master. The new Champion refuses to release his name to the press, but his cold attitude soon shocks the Pokémon world as he begins to rebuild the Pokémon League.**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Fairy Tail Dialogue_**

**_Christopher Dragkrow: Hello everyone what is going on?_**

**_Natsu Dragneel: Sup my awesome peeps_**

**_Christopher Dragkrow: Now this is the sixth chapter of this story, I'm glad that a lot of people like to read this story, it makes me very happy._**

**_Natsu Dragneel: Yup so enjoy reading. Christopher Dragkrow does not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters, he owns his OC and this story._**

_**The two of them: Review, Favourite, Follow and most importantly no flames please.**_

' Thoughts'

" Speaking"

" _Flashback"_

" _**Moves/Attacks"**_

_**And to answer the question of TheLaughingStalk:**_

_**Answer: Who said that there will be no fights? I never said that at all. I just said that there will be romance. So there will be fights as well. What kind of fights? Well read on to see yourself.**_

_**Chapter 6: The Three Months Of Training Part 1**_

_In the last chapter of " I Will Love You No Matter What" :_

" _Have you heard about the Grand Magic Games?" Natsu asked as he sat on a chair._

_Kei then thought about it before nodding her head._

" _I heard that the competition is for guilds aiming to be the number one guild in all of Fiore" Kei replied._

" _Yeah, so my guild wanted to take part in the tournament, so the Master asked everyone to train for 3 months" Natsu explained._

_Kei then made a shocked sound._

" _So does that mean-" Kei was unable to finish as Natsu cut her off._

" _Yeah, that means I can spend time with you for 3 whole months!" Natsu happily said as Kei just smiled._

" _That's really great!" Kei said happily as well._

_Natsu smiled as he then surprised her giving her a hug._

_Kei then made a shocked sound._

" _You know, I really missed you, Kei" Natsu whispered into her ear._

_Kei immediately blushed as she felt the hot breath on her neck._

_Kei then giggled as she wrapped her arms behind Natsu._

" _I missed you too, Natsu" Kei whispered back._

_the two were then closing the distance with one another._

_And just when their lips were just inches away from each other, they heard giggles behind them._

_They turned back to see both Happy and Sachi behind them._

" _Sorry about that lover birds" Happy joked._

" _Happy!" Natsu shouted._

_**Normal POV**_

After Natsu and Kei had explained to their Exceed's that they were not a couple at all. But it was hard to explain considering Happy was always teasing them about their almost kiss. It didn't make things any better when Happy managed to take a picture.

And currently Natsu and Happy were in the living room, while Kei and Sachi were still sleeping.

" So Natsu, what are we going to do for this three months?' Happy asked.

" What else do you think? We have to train and show the world our true power!" Natsu said determinedly.

" So are you planning on showing your **Dragon Prince** form to the world as well?" Happy asked.

Natsu then put a hand on his chin, he had not thought about that yet.

" Good Morning Natsu, Happy" A voice said from behind them, snapping Natsu back to reality.

Natsu then turned back and what he saw will be forever imprinted in his mind.

Behind him was Kei wearing a very revealing robe that was showing off her very luscious body and was also showing off some of her cleavage and her very smooth legs. Sachi was carrying her back. All in all Kei was looking very sexy to his eyes.

But unknown to Natsu, Kei and Sachi had already planned this out for the young **Dragon Prince**.

Natsu immediately blushed at the sight. Natsu then turned back in front.

" G-good morning" Natsu stuttered.

" Is this how you say Good Morning to me? By looking at a different direction to the person you are talking to?" Kei said in a fake sad tone.

Natsu, not being able to notice the fake tone that Kei used, felt bad.

Natsu used all of his strength and turned around.

" G-good morning" Natsu stuttered as he had closed his eyes.

Kei then pouted as she sighed.

Happy was right about Natsu being shy around girls that weren't his guild mates.

" Please just open your eyes Natsu" Kei said.

Natsu tried to listen as he then opened his eyes slightly.

Kei sighed again before giggling.

Natsu's shyness was very cute.

Kei then surprised him as she kissed his cheek before heading back upstairs to take a shower.

Natsu then opened his eyes and touched the area where Kei had kissed.

Natsu then smiled before noticing Happy smirking at him.

" Are you sure that you two are not a couple?" Happy teased.

" Shut up! Let's go and train!" Natsu said embarrassed as he exited the house.

Happy then laughed as Natsu exited the house.

" Poor Natsu, doesn't even know what the meaning of love is. But it's not that I could blame him, the girls in the guild care about looks only. But I hope that he noticed that Kei is different than most females" Happy said to himself as he then flew outside, wanting to train on his power.

Happy then followed Natsu's scent which was extremely far away from the house, in fear of destroying it.

Once Happy had arrived, he then saw Natsu already ready, in his **Dragon Prince Mode** and was currently stretching his body.

Happy was then surrounded by a dark energy.

Happy then gave loud roar as it destroyed the trees surrounding them was then destroyed.

Natsu then rubbed his sensitive ears in annoyance.

" Have you forgotten that I have sensitive ears?" Natsu grumbled while Happy chuckled.

" Aww, is the almighty Dragon Prince whining like a little girl?" Happy teased.

Natsu then growled at Happy's statement.

" How about I beat you up and we'll see who's talking" Natsu growled but Happy was not even scared at his threat.

" We'll see" Happy said as he then charged at Natsu.

" We'll see indeed" Natsu said as he charged at Happy as well.

Both of them then started several punches and kicks at each other before retreating back.

" You hit harder than last time Natsu" Happy praised.

" If you have forgotten, I had taken down Gildarts just a day ago" Natsu said as he chuckled at his Exceed's forgetfulness.

" Oh yeah" Happy said as his claws were then surrounded by dark energy.

" **Tenebris Gladio**!" Happy said as he started sending slashes towards Natsu.

Natsu then dodged every slash that Happy sent.

" **Fire Dragon Draco Gladium**!" Natsu's body was then surrounded by powerful flames as his hand was engulfed in flames and took the appearance of a sword.

Natsu and Happy were then what looks like a sword fight.

" **Fire Dragon Claw**!" Natsu then did a 360 turn and sent a powerful kick into Happy's gut sending the Anubis back.

" Ouch! That hurts a lot, but I need to keep reminding myself that you are a **Dragon Prince**" Happy said as he then got into battle stance.

" Yes, keep reminding yourself that except when the Guild or anyone else is around us" Natsu said.

" What about Kei and Sachi?" Happy asked as Natsu chuckled.

" Dumbest question I have heard from you all day" Natsu said.

" Yeah your right" Happy said as he shot a powerful beam of darkness at Natsu.

" **Roar of the Fire Dragon**!" Natsu then sucked in some air as he shot out a powerful torrent of flames from his mouth at the beam of darkness.

And for a split second the two attacks seemed on par but Natsu's flame then started consuming the darkness and started heading towards Happy.

" **Hyper Slash**!" Happy's claws then glowed red and jumped in the air and stayed airborne. He then started flying towards Natsu. 

Natsu then didn't have any time to dodge so he took the attack head on.

Natsu then gritted his teeth in pain as the pain was burning him although he was immune to burns.

Natsu then managed to counter back by using his wings that were coated in flames to strike Happy in his head.

Happy was caught off guard by this as Natsu's fist was coated in flames.

" **Fire Dragon Iron Fist Barrage**!" Natsu then sent powerful fist barrages at Happy who was grunting in pain at each punch.

" Now **Fire Dragon Claw**!" Natsu then sent a powerful flaming kick at Happy.

But Happy managed to counter as he used his tail to trip Natsu on the ground.

Natsu then grunted in pain as he fell.

Happy then used this to his advantage as he shot out a beam of darkness at Natsu.

Natsu saw the beam of darkness and covered his face.

Natsu then did a back flip as he appeared from the smoke.

His arms were bruised and his clothes were slightly tattered.

Natsu then smiled at the Anubis.

" 4 minutes and 40 seconds, you have clearly improved" Natsu praised.

" Yeah but I want full control with this power" Happy said.

" And you will master that power, I know that you can do it" Natsu said to his partner as Happy smiled.

" Thanks Natsu but that doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you in this fight!" Happy roared as he charged towards Natsu.

" I won't either, **Holy Fire Dragon Mode**!" White flames started engulfing Natsu.

" **Holy Fire Dragon Roar**!" Natsu then shot out a powerful torrent of flames that was white and red in colour at Happy.

But as soon as Happy saw the flame headed towards him, the Anubis then smirked.

Happy then closed his eyes as multiple beams of energy appeared from the ground, completely destroying the flames.

Natsu was shocked by this, how could Happy master that move?

" So you mastered **Dark Bolt**? Interesting" Natsu praised as he started clapping his hands.

" Well I mastered this technique yesterday" Happy said.

" Alright then" Natsu said as he started circling around Happy and vice-versa.

" **Holy Fire Dragon Fist**!" Natsu's fist was surrounded by white and red flames as he charged at Happy.

"**Hyper Slash**!" Happy's claws then glowed red and jumped in the air and stayed airborne. He then started flying towards Natsu.

Both then started sending barrages of attacks at each other, trying to wear one another down.

Both of them then retreated seeing as they managed to land direct hits on each other.

" **Lightning Flame Dragon Mode**!"

Natsu was then surrounded by red flames and electricity.

" **Lightning Flame Dragon: Sword Arts: Crushing Hammer**!"

Natsu then took out his sword that was then surrounded y flames and electricity as well. Natsu then started running towards Happy.

But just then Natsu started flying as he then flew towards Happy.

Happy attempted to shoot Natsu down by shooting a beam of darkness at Natsu who dodged it.

Natsu then slams his sword at Happy who cried out in pain from the attack. But it was not over as the flames and electricity in the sword was then transferred over to Happy's body.

" AHHH!" Happy shouted out in pain.

Happy then charged at Natsu with his **Hyper Slash**.

Natsu was not able to dodge as he took the full attack.

Both of them were currently breathing heavily.

Both of them were almost out of energy with this.

But just then Happy's eyes turned red, meaning only one thing to Natsu.

' Looks like he's lost control again. But it was much longer than before. But now I have to end him' Natsu thought.

" I'm sorry about this Happy, but I can't have you destroy everything" Natsu said as he was then surrounded by red aura.

" **Fire Dragon Secret Art: Exploding Crimson Lotus Blade**!"

Natsu then grabbed his sword and swung it at Happy, flames were then shot out from the sword and Natsu threw his sword in the air and stepped on it.

Natsu then swirled his arms and struck Happy in the gut directly.

Happy then crashed into a tree but Natsu's attack was not done and sent Happy destroying the trees everywhere,

Natsu then fell off from his sword as he was breathing heavily.

Natsu then walked over to his unconscious friend.

" **Heal**" Happy's body was then healed to normal with his body no longer having any bruises.

Happy then woke up from his unconsciousness and saw Natsu.

" Hey Natsu, did I let that thing take over me again?" Happy asked.

" Yeah but with just a few more fights, you can have complete control over it. You have at least 90% control over it, I would guess" Natsu said.

Happy then smiled as he crawled over to Natsu and rested on his head.

" Yeah and when we take part in the Grand Magic Games, we're going to kick some butt" Happy said as he fell asleep on Natsu's head.

Natsu smiled at his sleeping Exceed and decided to go back to Kei's house.

As soon as he reached Kei's house, he noticed Kei and Sachi sleeping on the couch.

Natsu smiled at the sight as he placed the sleeping form of Happy on the couch as well, before taking a blanket and placed it over the three sleeping bodies.

Natsu then noticed the food on the table and started eating.

And every minute he ate, he looked at Kei who was sleeping peacefully.

Natsu smiled as he finished his meal and washed the dishes.

After that he then proceeded and gave Kei a kiss on the forehead.

Natsu then walked out of the house, wanting to practise on using a sword.

But unknown to him, Kei smiled as soon as he left the house.

Natsu was currently in the field practising on how to use a sword more easily.

He started swinging his sword without using any magic, but he was still able to destroy the tree.

He started training his magic and his training was putting up amazingly.

Natsu then walked around the forest, bored.

" Man, I'm so bored. There's almost nothing to do" Natsu complained.

Just then he saw a town.

' Great a town, maybe I should buy some things for Kei's house' Natsu thought before entering the town.

But he noticed that there was almost no one in the town.

' Hmm don't tell me that there is no one in this town' Natsu thought.

But far away from him was a tall tower and on that tower was a single man. He was crotched down and was looking at Natsu using the scope on his Magic Sniper.

' So someone dares to disobey the rules, eh?' the man thought as he aimed the Sniper at Natsu's head.

' I would be sorry but it was your fault' The man thought as he was about to pull the trigger.

But all of a sudden Natsu disappeared from the sight of the man who was shocked.

' Did he see me or something?' the man thought as he started looking for Natsu with his scope.

" I'm right behind you" Natsu whispered dangerously into the man's ear causing the man to jolt up in shock.

" Who are you? And where are the people in this town?" Natsu asked as his red onyx eyes scared the man even more.

" I-I-I'm a member of the Dark Guild in this town, Lightning Revenge. And my Guild Master forced everyone to stay in their homes or they would get shot by me" the man replied.

Natsu then grabbed the man by his hair.

" Then answer me this, where is your Guild?" Natsu asked as Natsu raised his fiery fist to the man.

The man then pointed at the west direction.

" It's over the top of that building" the man said.

" You better not be lying to me" Natsu said to the man who then started laughing.

" I don't need to lie to you at all, my master will kill you and burn your body! HAHAHAHA!" The man laughed maniacally which Natsu responded by knocking him out with a chop on the neck.

' So this town is in trouble, eh? Time for some action' Natsu thought as he then jumped from the tower and coincidentally, there was a haystack under the tower.

Natsu landed in the haystack safe and sound before eyeing the massive tower in front of him which was the headquarters of the Dark Guild, Lightning Revenge.

Natsu then stealthily walked around the buildings after noticing a few more lookout guards on top of roofs.

Natsu managed to see the Guild base but he smelt several people in front of it.

' Looks like I need to take them on, but should I bring Happy with me?' Natsu thought.

' Nah, he's probably still sleeping with Kei' Natsu thought as he narrowed his eyes.

' Well can't keep hiding by the buildings' Natsu thought as he quickly ran from building to building, evading the eyes of the lookouts.

Natsu then saw two guards holding Magic Guns as they watched the entrance.

' I guess I should take out those lookouts' Natsu thought as he then drifted away into the shadows.

Natsu then climbed up a building and reached the roof with much ease.

" Hey what are you doing here?" A lookout guard said behind him.

Natsu then disappeared from the lookout's sight, shocking the lookout.

" What the-" the lookout started but was then knocked out by Natsu who appeared behind him and sent a powerful chop on the neck.

' So this is a Magic Gun, eh? Never felt one although Alzack and Bisca did ask me to try one of these before' Natsu thought.

Natsu then used the scope and saw a few lookouts.

' I wonder if I can resort to killing people?' Natsu thought.

But just then, Natsu was surrounded by bright light before he was shot up into the air.

Natsu then rubbed his head in pain as he noticed that he was in a large room.

He noticed that almost everything was large, the table was large, the chairs were large.

" **So you have arrived**" a sweet voice which was female said behind him.

Natsu then turned around and saw a Dragon in front of him.

He then looked into the eyes of that Dragon.

" Yeah, I wouldn't have arrived but you teleported me here" Natsu said annoyed.

The dragon chuckled at Natsu's child like reaction.

" **I made you the Dragon Prince, and the best you can do is whine like a little girl**? **I would have chosen someone else for your title**" The Dragon teased.

" But no one ever worked or trained as hard as me, and I am the strongest **Dragon Prince** among all the years" Natsu said proudly.

" **Exactly why you are the still the Dragon Prince, but please arrive for the meetings**" The Dragon said.

" Alright, I'll try mom" Natsu said as he looked at his mother in front of him.

Lumina was a Dragon with a crystal Blue body. She has large and broad wings and had many scales surrounding her entire body. She has blue aquamarine eyes. She is Igneel's mate. She is also known as the Holy Dragon and the Dragon Goddess.

Lumina smiled at her son before she proceeded and hugged him.

" **I missed you my son**" Lumina said.

" I missed you too mom" Natsu said as he hugged his mother back.

" **Ahem, would you guys hug without me**?" a voice said behind them.

Both Lumina and Natsu looked at the back to see Igneel.

" **Of course not dear**" Lumina said to her mate as she tap her snouts with him.

" Hey there dad" Natsu said to his father.

Igneel then looked at his son and smiled.

" **Hello there brat, have you been training and reading books like I asked**?" Igneel asked.

Natsu smiled as he nodded.

" Yeah I did and I even have an Exceed that is able to use **Tenebraum Eques**." Natsu said.

Igneel smiled at his son, he has grown into the man that both he and Lumina wanted him to be.

Natsu then looked around to see just him and his parents in the room.

" Anyways, when is the meeting going to start?" Natsu asked.

Lumina looked at her son before looking at the clock.

" **If my hunch is correct the meeting will start right about...now"** Lumina said as her hunch was right as Dragons start appearing from the doors.

Natsu turned to look as he saw Kings of each element.

He even saw Metalicana and Grandeeney.

Grandeeney seemed to have noticed Natsu as she walked towards him.

" **Hello, my Lord**" Grandeeney said as she bowed at him.

" Stand up Grandeeney, like I said before. You are all my friends, so please just call me Natsu" Natsu said as Grandeeney smiled.

" **Alright Natsu. But have you sent the papers to Wendy like I had asked of you**?" Grandeeney asked.

" Yeah I did but I hand it over to the Edolas version of you to send it to her" Natsu said.

" **Alright but at least she has receive it. Thank you Natsu**" Grandeeney said sincerely.

Natsu smiled at her as Grandeeney then walked over to the table.

" **Well shall we start the meeting? We can't start it without you**" Lumina asked as she and the other Dragons were waiting for him.

Natsu then walked towards the table and sat on a chair.

" Now, let the meeting commence" Lumina said.

" Now we all know about Acnologia" Lumina started as a screen appeared beside her and an image of Acnologia appeared.

" **It has been almost 400+ years since it has become the Dragon of Apocalypse from its human form. And even on this day that Dragon has been causing destruction and has murdered many Dragons for his own fun**." Lumina started as she breathed in some air before continuing.

" **It has been decided that Acnologia would be kept alive**-" Lumina was then cut off by loud shouts by the other Dragons.

" **That is complete Dragon Shit**!"

" **Acnologia should die**!"

" **He has killed too many of our kind**!"

" **If no we don't kill him he will**-"

" **SILENCE**!" Igneel roared in anger shaking the entire room.

Everyone excluding Natsu and Lumina flinched.

" **Her Highness has not finished her sentence yet. Please allow her to finish**" Igneel said as the entire room kept silent.

" **Thank you. Now as I was saying Acnologia will be kept alive until Natsu Dragneel, the Prince of Dragons kill him**" Lumina said as Natsu then stood up.

" Thank you, your Highness for such an honour." Natsu said.

" **But that brat has been killed by Acnologia before, how can he kill him now**?" A dragon said.

Natsu then chuckled.

" But you all don't know why I lost. It was because my Guild Mates were there so I could not show them my true form or harm the island of Tenroujima after all I have respect for the First Guild Master" Natsu said as he sucked in some air.

" But now will be different, no matter what. No matter who is watching me, Guild member to regular humans, I will unleash my true power, and Acnologia will be eliminated from life. And if you all have a problem with me being the exterminator of Acnologia, speak now and get killed." Natsu said as his eyes turned red.

The entire room then kept silent as both Igneel and Lumina smiled, proud of their son.

" **Now that is done, Natsu Dragneel, our Prince will kill the Dragon of Apocalypse and if Natsu is successful, he will be the Dragon King**" Lumina stated while the Dragon nodded.

" **Good, now the meeting is now over, you may all head back to Earthland**" Lumina said as the Dragons bowed in respect to Lumina before walking out of the door.

Igneel and Lumina then walked up to their son.

" **I'm impressed by the way you handled the way you did, Natsu**" Lumina said as Natsu sighed.

" That was very nerve wracking, I was actually nervous" Natsu said as he rested his head on the table.

" **It's a good thing that you matured Natsu**" Igneel teased before getting knocked at the back of his head by Lumina.

" **Please don't tease him, Igneel. I remember when I first named you as Fire Dragon King, you couldn't even say words**" Lumina teased as Igneel blushed, but he won't end it there.

" **And what about you**? **When I asked to have your hand in marriage**?" Igneel reminded as Lumina blushed.

" **That was a special occasion**" Lumina retorted.

" **And so was that time**" Igneel argued.

The two glared at each other before chuckling and tapping their snouts together.

" **I love you Igneel**" Lumina said passionately.

" **And I love you too Lumina**" Igneel said just as passionate.

Natsu then fake coughed which caught his parent's attention.

" Anyways I have a question to ask" Natsu said.

" **And what is that my son**?" Lumina asked.

" As a **Dragon Prince**, I have to eradicate every evil in my way, am I correct?"

" **Yes that is true**" Lumina said.

" Then does Dark Guild members counted?" Natsu asked.

" **What do you mean, son**?" Igneel asked.

" I mean there is actually a Dark Guild in the town I was in and I was asking whether I could kill them or not" Natsu said.

Both of them then thought about it before nodding their head.

" **If they are a Dark Guild Member then you can kill them without any punishment**" Lumina stated.

" Alright then, well goodbye mother, father" Natsu said as he hugged the two Dragons who hugged their son back.

" I'll see you two in the next meeting" Natsu waved at them before running out the door, back to Earthland.

The two Dragons were then left alone in the room.

" **Natsu surely has grown hasn't he**?" Lumina asked.

" **He sure have, just the way we have trained him to**" Igneel said before looking at Lumina.

" **You have seen it haven't you? You've envisioned Natsu fighting Acnologia after the Dragon King Festival**?" Igneel asked. [1]

" **Yes, yes I have**" Lumina answered as her eyes were filled with worry.

Igneel smiled as he hugged his mate.

" **Natsu will emerge victorious, I promise you**" Igneel said reassuringly before walking out the door.

' I hope so too' Lumina thought before leaving as well.

_**With Natsu**_

Natsu then noticed that the world had stopped time when he had left as he was still in the same spot at the same time.

Natsu then picked up the Magic Sniper and used the scope and saw several that there were more lookout guards then he had ever expected.

' Looks like I need some backup on this' Natsu thought as he then disappeared in flames.

Natsu then reappeared in the entrance of the village.

' But first I must see the mayor of this town' Natsu thought as he saw a house that was slightly bigger than others.

' Must be the mayor's house.' Natsu thought as he quickly entered the house.

Natsu then closed the door and saw an old man hiding around the corner

" Please don't hurt me" the old man said as he hid deeper in the corner.

Natsu sweat dropped at that but his town was being controlled by a Dark Guild.

" Mayor, I'm not a Dark Mage" Natsu said as the old man then looked at Natsu for a minute.

" Y-you're not?" the old man stuttered.

" No, my name is Natsu Dragneel and I'm a mage from Fairy Tail" Natsu said as the old man then looked at him.

" You must be Salamander, please I beg of you. Help my village" The mayor said as he cried.

" Alright but what happened here?" Natsu asked.

The mayor then sighed.

" Alright let me explain from the top, my village was always a peaceful village with everyone knowing each other, but one day that blasted Dark Guild arrived and claimed this town for their headquarters and since none of our villagers were able to use Magic we were forced to be like the way our town is right now. We would have called for help but we couldn't since they have lookouts all around the town." The mayor explained.

" So that's why there has been no request about help in this village" Natsu theorised.

" Exactly, but how did you know about this town was being controlled by a Dark Guild?" The mayor asked.

" I was with a very certain someone and wanted to buy some things and when I first arrived here I saw a lookout holding a Magic Sniper so I managed to beat him up and tell me what is going on in this village" Natsu said.

" I see"

" But I was very shocked to see this town very empty, I would have thought it to be a ghost town" Natsu said.

" Yes, a ghost town but with people in it" The mayor corrected.

" Please help me and my village, these lookouts would kill anyone on sight, they even killed my wife" The mayor said as tears were starting to fall from his eyes after remembering his late wife.

" Alright then" Natsu said as he got up.

" Don't worry about it, I'm definitely going to stop this guild, but I do have a question to ask" Natsu said.

" And what is that my boy?" The mayor asked.

" You want me to defeat the Guild am I correct?" Natsu asked.

" Yes" The mayor responded.

" Then can I resort all the way to killing?" Natsu asked as his question shocked the mayor.

He has heard rumours about Salamander's destructiveness and he was alright about it, but he has never heard of him killing anybody before so this shocked him greatly.

" I-I never expected you of all people to resort to killing people" The mayor said.

" Well let's just say that I have reasons that I finally turned serious" Natsu said seriously with an emotionless face which scared the mayor.

" A-alright, but the answer is yes, you can kill them but please do not kill too many" The mayor said.

Natsu then left for the door with a scary smile on his face.

" No promises" Natsu said as he walked out leaving a scared Mayor.

_**Fairy Tail Dialogue**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Well that is it for the chapter. And there will be no Igneel death in this story. I do not care. And also Natsu will finally go in for the kill**_

_**Natsu Dragneel: Alright can't wait to see more!**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Yeah, so no flames, review, favorite and lastly follow this story.**_

_**All of Have a good one everyone**_

_**-Christopher Dragkrow signing out**_

_**[1]: Grand Magic Games is also known as The Dragon King Festival in the past.**_

_**Story Recommendation**_

_**The Dragon and the Mermaids**_

_**By Plasnix112**_

_**Summary:**____**Let's try this, all the women of Fairy Tail are in Mermaid Heel, Natsu, a courier, has a chance encounter with these Mermaids...I think we see where this is going. NatsuxHarem.**_

_**The Knight and her Guardian Dragon**_

_**By Maximillian Havisham**_

_**Summary: "If I gave you possession of my heart, would you trust me with yours?" NaZa Story. The birth of the relationship between Titania &amp; Salamander and what the future holds.**_

_**Valentine's and Cigarettes**_

_**By Black Zephyr**_

_**Summary: A pack of unopened magic cigarettes could bring a lot of things into your life. For him, it was a source of relief; an outlet for stress due the misfortune and loneliness he had to endure on that single day...and surprisingly, those thirteen sticks of short happiness granted him the fortune of meeting an unexpected girl.**_

_**Time is the Path to Strength**_

_**BY Repiece**_

_**Summary: Zeref sends Natsu back in time to grow stronger in order to defeat him and protect his friends who died during the fight with him. Now Natsu has to relive his battles, but this time as a much stronger mage. Time Travel Fic NatsuxHarem**_

_**Crimson Reaper**_

_**By missing nin **_

_**Summary: In the heat of the moment Natsu does what he's failed to do countless times, confess to Lucy ; Given an ultimatum, he waits for her answer, but what follows causes Natsu to fall into despair and pain, dwindling his humanity and giving birth to the crimson reaper.**_

_**Vengeance**_

_**By SmoKyWeeDz**_

_**Summary: Natsu betrayed by his own guildmates, gets trained by Kaguya and gains The Rinnegan and Sharingan while taking up the alias 'Tobi' and joining Sabertooth. NatsuxHarem, BadassNatsu, GodlyNatsu.**_

_**Fairy Tail: The Cold Side of the Flame**_

_**By HeartlessAngel96**_

_**Summary: Natsu has sacrificed himself at Tenrou Island to save his friends from the Dragon of Apacolyspe, Acnologia. Seven years later, the Grand Magic Games are around the corner and and two new guilds, Phoenix Wing and Crimson Claw are going to show off the strength. A source of dark magic is felt there ever year, but why does it feel as if this power is so...familiar?(first fanfic)**_

_**Eye of the Black Dragon**_

_**By snakeboy33**_

_**Summary: Instead of being raised by Igneel, Natsu is raised by Acnologia. How will the world take it, as the Chaos Dragon Slayer emerges. Could be called OOC, but maybe not entirely.**_

_**Natsu's Past and Future**_

_**By Chloe2135**_

_**Summary: Natsu had a difficult past. He hides his pain with a smile. He went on a mission which went wrong. 2 yrs later he comes back from that mission and acts as if nothing happened but in facts a lot has happened.**_

_**The Salamander Rises**_

_**By Kerbros69**_

_**Summary: What if Natsu meets someone who not only changes his life but the entire magical world? A Smarter, stronger, darker Natsu. Can he survive in this new world with his guild, new nakama and love? NatsuxHarem, Big crossover.**_

_**Secrets**_

_**By fujin of shadows**_

_**Summary: Formely known and the re write of Secrets of the Aura Guardian. Secrets, they are very delicate, some secrets are dangerous, some our harmless, some are the keys to success and love. Ash has some secrets that are all of those.. Ashxoc one sided Ashxharem.**_

_**Pokemon Colosseum Battle**_

_**By 0999Silv**_

_**Summary: Ash gose to Orre for another adventure. Only one problem. He, Team Rocket, and another trainer are sent five years into the past. Now he, and a certain trainer named Wes must help each other in this time. COMPLETE!**_

_**Fighting Alone**_

_**Thomas3Garchomp**_

_**Summary: Ash is left alone when training for his match with Volkner. Will Ash overcome the new challenges? Will he fail on this challenge or will this make him stronger than ever? Possible romance later probably with Cynthia or harem.**_

_**Without Any Meaning**_

_**By vsizzel **_

_**Summary: Ash betrayed by his friends now doesn't have any meaning in life. He walks on the world without any meaning, doesn't care about anything,and hoping one day he would move on to the next life. Can anyone save him? AshxHarem**_

_**Kanto's Champion**_

_**By vsizzel**_

_**Summary: Feeling betrayed by his friends and family. Ash runs away from home, and disappears from the world. Fives years later Ash appears, only this time he's the Kanto's new Champion. Pairing undecided.**_

_**the betrayal **_

_**By Beastmode456**_

_**Summary: Ash was betrayed by those he held closest to his heart it will take three people to get him back to how he was but who are they.**_

_**Shatter**_

_**By black angel 2011**_

_**Summary: when you lose the one you love through disaster when all hope is as fragile as glass, the world thinks he is dead and everything isn't what it seems. this is what Ash has to deal with, Ash soon finds himself falling in love once again to a beautiful young woman by the name of Hilda. AshXHilda please R&amp;R**_

_**Too Far Away**_

_**By Fairycoordinator**_

_**Summary: Clemont loves Serena... but it seems Serena loves someone else. Suddenly, they're caught in more than a love triangle as all of Ash's friends are gathered for a special couples Contest in Kalos.. what will go down as emotions run high and old flames reignite?**_

_**Rise of a Legend**_

_**By Dragon Soul94**_

_**Summary: Betrayed by his and family, Ash Ketchum runs away with all his Pokémon. Years pass and due to an upcoming tournament Ash returns to the league as the Champion of Kalos. As he battles his way to the top along with his new friends and family, will he forgive his old one? And with a new darkness rising unlike the world has ever faced will they survive or fall to the shadows? Ash/Harem**_

_**Search For Power**_

_**By Xtreme Gamer**_

_**Summary: After a devestating loss in the Sinnoh League Ash learns of a new region with a more challenging League. Can he win here, and what lessons will he learn along the way? Eventual AshXOC**_

_**Ash's Journey Through Hoenn**_

_**By Knight of Kanto**_

_**Summary: After parting from Brock and Misty, Ash has an epiphany. Months later he journey's to Hoenn taking his first steps on the path to be the Pokémon Master he had always dreamt of being.**_

_**Awakening Chronicles: Kanto**_

_**By ThomasLight **_

_**Summary: After four years of being in a coma, Ash finally awakens and faces a challenge into a familiar yet dangerous world. He must be ready to become the best. No pairings yet.**_

_Dragon's Heart_

_By Anabelle Blake_

_Summary: __**How could a simple mission lead to so much more? Natsu and the gang go on a mission to help a town and end up bringing back new members for FairyTail! Rated M for eventual lemons, adult language and situations. Those who dare, come read. No set updating schedule!**_

_**Pokemon Champions of Kanto**_

_**By FreezeHaxz**_

_**Summary: Red, the young boy from Pallet Town, faces the pressure of stopping Team Rocket along with another organization that holds strong ties with him personally. Red's career as a trainer leads him to find secrets of his family, of his past, and the path he must walk. Red didn't decide to part of any of this yet faith seems to bring him back to where trouble brews.**_

_**The Road to be a Pokemon Master: Kanto Arc **_

_**By FanaticLAguy06**_

_**Summary: **_**Join Ash on his journey to be a Pokemon Master. Accompanied by Serena, he will travel to many different regions on his quest to be the best and meet amazing friends and Pokemon along the way. (AU features slightly more mature and smarter Ash. Amourshipping with slight hints at other ships)**

**Smoldering Ember**

**By DomYang**

**Summary: ****Framed for a crime he did not commit, a Dragonslayer is left and forgotten by the ones he cherished before vanishing as they did. A forgotten fugitive with a new purpose, along with a new guild of close friends, Crime Sorcière's mission is to ensure that Fiore remains safe for all. But what happens when remnants of the past resurface and seek redemption? What of the future? (OOC)**

_**A New World**_

_**By fantasy1290**_

**Summary: ****What's it like finding out most of your life has all been just a dream and now you've finally died? Ask Ash who has to deal with that...and be reborn in a totally new world where Pokemon now look almost human but the same Pokemon powers. Loosely based on moemon or anthros. Ash/eventual harem.**

**The Lost Master **

**By Iama2p**

**Summary: Seven years after Ashs defeat in Sinnoh, the Champion Cynthia is ruthlessly crushed in a battle for the title of Pokémon Master. The new Champion refuses to release his name to the press, but his cold attitude soon shocks the Pokémon world as he begins to rebuild the Pokémon League.**

**Red's Quest: Fire**

**By MontagJ**

_**Summary: **_**Red and his friends have always loved Pokemon. Thanks to the famous Professor Oak, they're in for the in for the experience of a lifetime!**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Fairy Tail Dialogue_**

**_Christopher Dragkrow: Hello everyone what is going on?_**

**_Natsu Dragneel: Sup my awesome peeps_**

**_Christopher Dragkrow: Now this is the seventh chapter of this story, I'm glad that a lot of people like to read this story, it makes me very happy._**

**_Natsu Dragneel: Yup so enjoy reading. Christopher Dragkrow does not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters, he owns his OC and this story._**

_**The two of them: Review, Favourite, Follow and most importantly no flames please.**_

' Thoughts'

" Speaking"

" _Flashback"_

" _**Moves/Attacks"**_

_**Chapter 7: The Three Months Of Training Part 2**_

_In the last chapter of " I Will Love You No Matter What" :_

_**With Natsu's Parents**_

" _Anyways I have a question to ask" Natsu said._

" _**And what is that my son**__?" Lumina asked._

" _As a __**Dragon Prince**__, I have to eradicate every evil in my way, am I correct?" _

" _**Yes that is true**__" Lumina said._

" _Then does Dark Guild members counted?" Natsu asked._

" _**What do you mean, son**__?" Igneel asked._

" _I mean there is actually a Dark Guild in the town I was in and I was asking whether I could kill them or not" Natsu said._

_Both of them then thought about it before nodding their head._

" _**If they are a Dark Guild Member then you can kill them without any punishment**__" Lumina stated._

" _Alright then, well goodbye mother, father" Natsu said as he hugged the two Dragons who hugged their son back._

" _I'll see you two in the next meeting" Natsu waved at them before running out the door, back to Earthland._

_The two Dragons were then left alone in the room._

" _**Natsu surely has grown hasn't he**__?" Lumina asked._

" _**He sure have, just the way we have trained him to**__" Igneel said before looking at Lumina._

" _**You have seen it haven't you? You've envisioned Natsu fighting Acnologia after the Dragon King Festival**__?" Igneel asked. [1]_

" _**Yes, yes I have**__" Lumina answered as her eyes were filled with worry._

_Igneel smiled as he hugged his mate._

" _**Natsu will emerge victorious, I promise you**__" Igneel said reassuringly before walking out the door._

' _I hope so too' Lumina thought before leaving as well._

_**With Natsu**_

_Natsu then noticed that the world had stopped time when he had left as he was still in the same spot at the same time._

_Natsu then picked up the Magic Sniper and used the scope and saw several that there were more lookout guards then he had ever expected._

' _Looks like I need some backup on this' Natsu thought as he then disappeared in flames._

_Natsu then reappeared in the entrance of the village._

' _But first I must see the mayor of this town' Natsu thought as he saw a house that was slightly bigger than others._

' _Must be the mayor's house.' Natsu thought as he quickly entered the house._

_Natsu then closed the door and saw an old man hiding around the corner_

" _Please don't hurt me" the old man said as he hid deeper in the corner._

_Natsu sweat dropped at that but his town was being controlled by a Dark Guild._

" _Mayor, I'm not a Dark Mage" Natsu said as the old man then looked at Natsu for a minute._

" _Y-you're not?" the old man stuttered._

" _No, my name is Natsu Dragneel and I'm a mage from Fairy Tail" Natsu said as the old man then looked at him._

" _You must be Salamander, please I beg of you. Help my village" The mayor said as he cried._

" _Alright but what happened here?" Natsu asked._

_The mayor then sighed._

" _Alright let me explain from the top, my village was always a peaceful village with everyone knowing each other, but one day that blasted Dark Guild arrived and claimed this town for their headquarters and since none of our villagers were able to use Magic we were forced to be like the way our town is right now. We would have called for help but we couldn't since they have lookouts all around the town." The mayor explained._

" _So that's why there has been no request about help in this village" Natsu theorised._

" _Exactly, but how did you know about this town was being controlled by a Dark Guild?" The mayor asked._

" _I was with a very certain someone and wanted to buy some things and when I first arrived here I saw a lookout holding a Magic Sniper so I managed to beat him up and tell me what is going on in this village" Natsu said._

" _I see"_

" _But I was very shocked to see this town very empty, I would have thought it to be a ghost town" Natsu said._

" _Yes, a ghost town but with people in it" The mayor corrected._

" _Please help me and my village, these lookouts would kill anyone on sight, they even killed my wife" The mayor said as tears were starting to fall from his eyes after remembering his late wife._

" _Alright then" Natsu said as he got up._

" _Don't worry about it, I'm definitely going to stop this guild, but I do have a question to ask" Natsu said._

" _And what is that my boy?" The mayor asked._

" _You want me to defeat the Guild am I correct?" Natsu asked._

" _Yes" The mayor responded._

" _Then can I resort all the way to killing?" Natsu asked as his question shocked the mayor._

_He has heard rumours about Salamander's destructiveness and he was alright about it, but he has never heard of him killing anybody before so this shocked him greatly._

" _I-I never expected you of all people to resort to killing people" The mayor said._

" _Well let's just say that I have reasons that I finally turned serious" Natsu said seriously with an emotionless face which scared the mayor._

" _A-alright, but the answer is yes, you can kill them but please do not kill too many" The mayor said._

_Natsu then left for the door with a scary smile on his face._

" _No promises" Natsu said as he walked out leaving a scared Mayor._

_**Normal POV**_

Natsu then jumped up on the same roof where the unconscious lookout guard was at.

Natsu then picked up the Magic Sniper.

He then looked saw a lookout guard with the scope and aimed the Sniper at his head.

"Vos may requiescat in pace" Natsu mumbled as he closed his eyes.

**(May you rest in peace in Latin)**

Natsu then pressed the trigger as he shot the Sniper at the lookout guard who then fell to the ground, lifeless.

Natsu then gripped his hand tightly as he jumped down the roof and jumped into the haystack.

Tears started falling from his eyes, he had just murdered a person.

He knew that as the Dragon Prince, he needed to kill people so that was his main reason for asking his mother whether he could kill or not, but he did not know the pain in the aftermath of it. He had acted all confident in front of his mother and father as well in front of the mayor, but deep inside he was scared. He was scared about getting blood on his hands, it had always reminded him of the slaughter of his village when he was young.

Natsu then thought about it, should he leave first and come back or stay and continue to murder?

Natsu then decided to run away to Kei's house first.

He then managed to run away but he heard many people running towards the roof that he had stood on.

He then managed to reach Kei's house without anyone detecting him.

He then opened the door and was quickly pushed to the ground.

He then saw that it was Kei who had pushed him down.

" Natsu, where were you?" Kei asked as she looked at him.

Kei then noticed that Natsu had been crying.

" I-I was just at a village" Natsu stuttered.

" Natsu had you been crying?" Kei asked as Natsu's eyes widened in shock, he had made sure that there were no traces of his tears.

" W-well I-" Natsu started but then Happy flew over him.

" Natsu why did you leave without me?" Happy whined as Sachi arrived and rested on Kei's head.

" I-I was just at a small village" Natsu said.

Kei then looked at Natsu and she then gripped his hands tightly.

" Natsu have you been crying?" Kei asked the black haired man again but this time with more force.

Everyone then looked at Natsu for an answer as Natsu looked down.

" Yeah" Natsu said quietly but everyone was still able to hear.

" Why were you crying Natsu?" Kei asked in a worried tone as she looked at Natsu.

Natsu then looked away from her and gripped his hands tightly.

" A-as the **Dragon Prince**, I am to receive many jobs of sorts by the **Dragon Council**, I'm sure I told you that before, am I right?" Natsu said as Kei nodded her head.

Natsu's lip began to quiver but he managed to compose himself.

" So just now when I was in that village, it was turned out to be controlled by a Dark Guild, but before I could attack them, I was sent to a meeting where Kings of each element and Royalty discuss about the problems that we are having, and after that meeting" Natsu then swallowed the lump in his throat.

" I met my mother, who I had also told you about, the **Dragon Goddess**" Natsu said as Kei nodded her head.

" And I told her about the situation in the village, and I-" Natsu then gritted his teeth as his bangs covered his eyes.

" I-I, I asked her whether I could kill or not!" Natsu shouted as tears started falling from his eyes.

This shocked everyone at Natsu's statement.

" When I first became a **Dragon Prince** that was all I ever thought. The mission's that I would receive from the **Dragon Council**, the amount of people that I would need to kill. At first I had loved the thought of that but as I grew older, I start to hate it and would wish that I would not receive missions like those. But it was too late for all those things that I thought before. I killed a man" Natsu thought as he looked up in the sky as the tears started falling down quicker.

The Exceeds then frowned at Natsu, they didn't know how much pressure and stress he was bottling up inside of him and Happy was his partner.

But Kei surprised everyone as she hugged the crying **Dragon Prince**, she knew all those missions that Natsu would receive as a **Dragon Prince** after studying on it, but she never understood how he felt, but the only thing she can do is give comfort to him.

Natsu then hugged her back and cried on her shoulder.

" Would you still like me even if I'm a murderer?" Natsu asked the black haired girl in a whisper.

Kei then hugged him harder and more tightly.

" Even if you become an alien, I would still like you Natsu" Kei answered.

' I would do anything for you Natsu, I would still love you even if I have to wait forever, even through hell or high waters' Kei added in her thoughts.

Natsu smiled as he continued resting on Kei's shoulder.

After that small incident in the forest, everyone then entered Kei's house.

Both Happy and Sachi kept talking with Natsu to raise his mood up as Kei started cooking food for them.

Once the food arrived everyone had tried their best to make Natsu happy.

And their plan succeeded as Natsu started smiling happily.

Once everyone had finished their food, Natsu decided to help Kei wash the dishes.

" So Natsu what will you do now with that village?" Kei asked.

Natsu kept silent at first and then sighed.

" Truth be told I don't want to go back there since they're definitely going to increase defences and make it harder for me to get back in there but I made a promise to the mayor that I would help him so I have to go" Natsu said as Kei nodded her head.

" And I'm going with you" Kei said which shocked Natsu.

" What?" Natsu said as he thought he misheard what he heard.

" I said that I'm going with you" Kei repeated herself.

" No way!" Natsu said.

" And why is that?" Kei asked as she looked at him.

Natsu then looked at her with a soft look.

" I don't want you to get hurt Kei" Natsu said softly as Kei's heart skipped a beat before shaking her head.

" But Natsu, I can also protect myself, if you had forgotten I taught you how to use a sword" Kei said as she raised one of her eyebrows.

Natsu nodded his head.

" I know but if there are ruthless enough to even kill people on sight, I just couldn't think what happen to those people that were captured instead" Natsu said before giving her a hug.

This shocked Kei a lot but she was not complaining she enjoyed the warmth from being hugged by Natsu.

" I'll just lose my mind if something bad happens to you, so please I beg of you stay here, I'll be alright alone" Natsu said in a tender voice.

Kei couldn't fight the blush that sported on her face at Natsu's concern over her.

" A-alright but you owe me, mister!" Kei stuttered a little as she looks away and folds her arms together.

Natsu smiled as he nodded his head.

" Yeah I promise!" Natsu said as Kei smiled as well.

_**The Next Day**_

After a wonderful night sleep and a delicious breakfast, Natsu and Happy were getting prepared for an intense fight with a Dark Guild while Kei and Sachi were helping them.

Once they were all ready Natsu and Happy were outside of Kei's house.

" Please be safe" Kei said as she gripped her hands together and looked at Natsu in worry.

" I'll be fine, besides I promised you that I owe you one" Natsu smiled as Kei smiled as well.

" I'm glad that you remembered" Kei said as she gave Natsu a hug which Natsu quickly returned.

" Promise me you'll get back so we can play" Sachi said as she was starting to become teary.

Happy then chuckled as he smiled.

" I'll definitely be back after all I'm stronger than Natsu!" Happy said proudly as Sachi giggled and pecked Happy on the cheek.

This shocked the Blue Exceed who was blushing madly and steam started shooting out from his ears.

" Alright time to go, Happy" Natsu said as he glanced at the red faced Exceed.

" Happy?" Natsu called but he was then ignored.

Natsu then walked in front of the Blue Exceed and waved his hand in front of him, but still no movement.

" Come on Happy" Natsu said as he flicked Happy's head causing the Blue Exceed to fall on the ground.

Natsu raised an eyebrow before looking at Sachi.

" What happened?" Natsu asked the white Exceed.

Sachi just shrugged her shoulder as she flew over to Kei and they both entered the house.

Natsu sweat dropped at that before picking the blue Exceed up and started walking away.

Just then the blue Exceed then woke up.

" What happened?" Happy asked as he looked around.

" That should be my question to you" Natsu said as Happy then flew over to Natsu's head.

And once they had reached the entrance of the village, Natsu saw that there were indeed more guards guarding the entrance.

Natsu and Happy then hid in the bushes so they could remain undetected.

' So I was right about increasing the security around the whole village' Natsu thought as he looked at Happy who nodded his head.

Happy then started walking on all fours and started acting like a cute cat as he walked towards the guards at the entrance.

" Hey look what's that?" One of the guards said.

" Ah, it's just a cat" another guard said.

" But wait look how cute the cat is!" another guard said as he carried Happy and hugged him.

Happy then growled in annoyance as he was then surrounded by dark energy.

Happy was then in his **Tenebrarum Eques** **Mode** as beams of energy was then shot from the ground towards the guards.

The guards then fell to the ground unconscious from the Anubis's attack.

Natsu then appeared from the bushes and walked towards Happy with a chuckle.

" What's so funny?" Happy asked annoyed which caused Natsu to chuckle more.

" You getting hugged ever so tightly by someone other than me, it made so sad" Natsu said in a fake sad tone as he wiped away a fake tear.

Happy then grumbled as the two entered the town.

Natsu then saw that the noise that Happy had caused was not loud enough for everyone else to hear.

" Alright now all we have to take out all of the guards quietly without notifying all of them" Natsu said to himself as he looked at Happy.

Happy looked back at Natsu as well with a look of confusion but then quickly widened his eyes in horror.

" No way" Happy said.

" Come on Happy, if we want to finish this fast then we can take a rest" Natsu persuaded.

" Nope" Happy said as he looked away.

Natsu then growled, he hated it when Happy was being defiant.

Natsu then thought about using that as a final attempt.

" 6O fishes" Natsu said which caught Happy's attention.

" What?" Happy asked as he looked back.

" I said that I'll get you 60 fishes if you do this" Natsu said.

" Promise?" Happy asked.

" I promise you" Natsu said as he placed a hand on his heart.

Happy smiled as he then turned back to his original Exceed form and started flying towards the lookouts.

' Alright once Happy is done moving the guards away, I can start breaking through the Guild' Natsu thought.

He then saw the lookouts running towards Happy as they all attempted to shoot down the nimble Exceed.

' Good now it's my turn' Natsu thought as he quickly ran towards the entrance of the Dark Guild.

Natsu then noticed that they were at least five guards, guarding the entrance.

" Huh, who's that?" one of the guards asked as he took notice of Natsu.

" I don't-" another guard was about to reply as Natsu quickly sent a fiery fist at his direction sending him crashing to a nearby tree.

" hey who do you-" Natsu then quickly cut him off as he shot out a powerful kick at him sending him crashing to a nearby tree as well.

" Shoot him!" A guard shouted as the remaining guards aimed at Natsu but the Dragon Prince then disappeared from sight, shocking the guards.

" Behind you" Natsu whispered dangerously into their ears as they turned around and saw Natsu in his **Dragon Prince** form.

" I won't let you leave this place!" Natsu shouted as he slammed his fist to the ground, just then a tower of fire shot out from the ground at the three guards leaving them with burn marks and bruises.

" You sure made quick work of them" a voice said behind him.

Natsu looked back to see Happy in his **Tenebrarum Eques** **Mode **biting onto a rope that was holding the unconscious lookout guards.

" Just throw them into the air" Natsu said.

" Why? Going to make a loud boom?" Happy asked but already knew the answer to that.

" If you know how Natsu Dragneel is. There is no such thing as Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail without explosions" Natsu said like it was the most obvious thing.

Happy then shrugged as he then threw the lookouts into the air as Natsu's fist was surrounded by red and black flames.

" **Fire Dark Dragon Iron Fist**!"

Natsu then slams his fist at the falling lookouts sending them crashing to the door.

" Well shall we?" Natsu asked.

" Let's kick some butt!" Happy agreed as the two then headed for the entrance of the Dark Guild.

Natsu and Happy then stood in front of the entrance as they saw many of the members were coughing from the ruckus that he had caused.

" * Cough * what the hell?" one member coughed out.

" Who was that?" Another member coughed out.

They then noticed Natsu and Happy.

" It was that man! Get him!" a man shouted.

Every member then started shooting out their attacks at him.

" This is pitiful" Natsu commented as Happy and him dodged attacks from the Dark mages.

" I know, even the weakest member of our guild is stronger than this" Happy said.

" Well the faster the better I guess" Natsu said as he sucked in some air.

" **Roar of the Fire Sky Dragon**!"

Natsu then shot out air that was surrounded by torrent of flames.

His attack managed to take out a number of enemies as they were shot into the air.

" What is all this noise?!" someone shouted.

Natsu then stopped for a while.

' That voice, it couldn't be' Natsu thought.

The sound of a door opening then brought Natsu's attention back to reality.

Natsu then turned to the direction and his eyes then widened in shock.

The man looked around the same age as him. He has brown spiky hair, he has green onyx eyes. He was currently wearing a black long-sleeved shirt and blue pants and had a robe that had the mark of what he imagined to be his guild's mark.

Natsu's eyes widened in shock in realisation on who it was.

" I said who is making all this noise?" the man shouted.

" Takeshi?" Natsu called out.

The man named Takeshi then had his eyes widened as he turned to Natsu's direction.

Takeshi then smiled at him.

" Nice to see you again, bro" Takeshi said.

_**Fairy Tail Dialogue**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Well that is it for the chapter. Who is this Takeshi fellow? And why did he call Natsu, bro? See it in the next chapter!**_

_**Natsu Dragneel: Alright can't wait to see more!**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Yeah, so no flames, review, favorite and lastly follow this story.**_

_**All of Have a good one everyone**_

_**-Christopher Dragkrow signing out**_

_**Note: There is a new poll for this story please vote on it.**_

_**Story Recommendation**_

_**The Dragon and the Mermaids**_

_**By Plasnix112**_

_**Summary:**____**Let's try this, all the women of Fairy Tail are in Mermaid Heel, Natsu, a courier, has a chance encounter with these Mermaids...I think we see where this is going. NatsuxHarem.**_

_**The Knight and her Guardian Dragon**_

_**By Maximillian Havisham**_

_**Summary: "If I gave you possession of my heart, would you trust me with yours?" NaZa Story. The birth of the relationship between Titania &amp; Salamander and what the future holds.**_

_**Valentine's and Cigarettes**_

_**By Black Zephyr**_

_**Summary: A pack of unopened magic cigarettes could bring a lot of things into your life. For him, it was a source of relief; an outlet for stress due the misfortune and loneliness he had to endure on that single day...and surprisingly, those thirteen sticks of short happiness granted him the fortune of meeting an unexpected girl.**_

_**Time is the Path to Strength**_

_**BY Repiece**_

_**Summary: Zeref sends Natsu back in time to grow stronger in order to defeat him and protect his friends who died during the fight with him. Now Natsu has to relive his battles, but this time as a much stronger mage. Time Travel Fic NatsuxHarem**_

_**Crimson Reaper**_

_**By missing nin **_

_**Summary: In the heat of the moment Natsu does what he's failed to do countless times, confess to Lucy ; Given an ultimatum, he waits for her answer, but what follows causes Natsu to fall into despair and pain, dwindling his humanity and giving birth to the crimson reaper.**_

_**Vengeance**_

_**By SmoKyWeeDz**_

_**Summary: Natsu betrayed by his own guildmates, gets trained by Kaguya and gains The Rinnegan and Sharingan while taking up the alias 'Tobi' and joining Sabertooth. NatsuxHarem, BadassNatsu, GodlyNatsu.**_

_**Fairy Tail: The Cold Side of the Flame**_

_**By HeartlessAngel96**_

_**Summary: Natsu has sacrificed himself at Tenrou Island to save his friends from the Dragon of Apacolyspe, Acnologia. Seven years later, the Grand Magic Games are around the corner and and two new guilds, Phoenix Wing and Crimson Claw are going to show off the strength. A source of dark magic is felt there ever year, but why does it feel as if this power is so...familiar?(first fanfic)**_

_**Natsu's Past and Future**_

_**By Chloe2135**_

_**Summary: Natsu had a difficult past. He hides his pain with a smile. He went on a mission which went wrong. 2 yrs later he comes back from that mission and acts as if nothing happened but in facts a lot has happened.**_

_**The Salamander Rises**_

_**By Kerbros69**_

_**Summary: What if Natsu meets someone who not only changes his life but the entire magical world? A Smarter, stronger, darker Natsu. Can he survive in this new world with his guild, new nakama and love? NatsuxHarem, Big crossover.**_

_**Secrets**_

_**By fujin of shadows**_

_**Summary: Formely known and the re write of Secrets of the Aura Guardian. Secrets, they are very delicate, some secrets are dangerous, some our harmless, some are the keys to success and love. Ash has some secrets that are all of those.. Ashxoc one sided Ashxharem.**_

_**Pokemon Colosseum Battle**_

_**By 0999Silv**_

_**Summary: Ash gose to Orre for another adventure. Only one problem. He, Team Rocket, and another trainer are sent five years into the past. Now he, and a certain trainer named Wes must help each other in this time. COMPLETE!**_

_**Fighting Alone**_

_**Thomas3Garchomp**_

_**Summary: Ash is left alone when training for his match with Volkner. Will Ash overcome the new challenges? Will he fail on this challenge or will this make him stronger than ever? Possible romance later probably with Cynthia or harem.**_

_**Without Any Meaning**_

_**By vsizzel **_

_**Summary: Ash betrayed by his friends now doesn't have any meaning in life. He walks on the world without any meaning, doesn't care about anything,and hoping one day he would move on to the next life. Can anyone save him? AshxHarem**_

_**Kanto's Champion**_

_**By vsizzel**_

_**Summary: Feeling betrayed by his friends and family. Ash runs away from home, and disappears from the world. Fives years later Ash appears, only this time he's the Kanto's new Champion. Pairing undecided.**_

_**Shatter**_

_**By black angel 2011**_

_**Summary: when you lose the one you love through disaster when all hope is as fragile as glass, the world thinks he is dead and everything isn't what it seems. this is what Ash has to deal with, Ash soon finds himself falling in love once again to a beautiful young woman by the name of Hilda. AshXHilda please R&amp;R**_

_**Too Far Away**_

_**By Fairycoordinator**_

_**Summary: Clemont loves Serena... but it seems Serena loves someone else. Suddenly, they're caught in more than a love triangle as all of Ash's friends are gathered for a special couples Contest in Kalos.. what will go down as emotions run high and old flames reignite?**_

_**Rise of a Legend**_

_**By Dragon Soul94**_

_**Summary: Betrayed by his and family, Ash Ketchum runs away with all his Pokémon. Years pass and due to an upcoming tournament Ash returns to the league as the Champion of Kalos. As he battles his way to the top along with his new friends and family, will he forgive his old one? And with a new darkness rising unlike the world has ever faced will they survive or fall to the shadows? Ash/Harem**_

_**Search For Power**_

_**By Xtreme Gamer**_

_**Summary: After a devestating loss in the Sinnoh League Ash learns of a new region with a more challenging League. Can he win here, and what lessons will he learn along the way? Eventual AshXOC**_

_**Ash's Journey Through Hoenn**_

_**By Knight of Kanto**_

_**Summary: After parting from Brock and Misty, Ash has an epiphany. Months later he journey's to Hoenn taking his first steps on the path to be the Pokémon Master he had always dreamt of being.**_

_**Awakening Chronicles: Kanto**_

_**By ThomasLight **_

_**Summary: After four years of being in a coma, Ash finally awakens and faces a challenge into a familiar yet dangerous world. He must be ready to become the best. No pairings yet.**_

_Dragon's Heart_

_By Anabelle Blake_

_Summary: __**How could a simple mission lead to so much more? Natsu and the gang go on a mission to help a town and end up bringing back new members for FairyTail! Rated M for eventual lemons, adult language and situations. Those who dare, come read. No set updating schedule!**_

_**Pokemon Champions of Kanto**_

_**By FreezeHaxz**_

_**Summary: Red, the young boy from Pallet Town, faces the pressure of stopping Team Rocket along with another organization that holds strong ties with him personally. Red's career as a trainer leads him to find secrets of his family, of his past, and the path he must walk. Red didn't decide to part of any of this yet faith seems to bring him back to where trouble brews.**_

_**The Road to be a Pokemon Master: Kanto Arc **_

_**By FanaticLAguy06**_

_**Summary: **_**Join Ash on his journey to be a Pokemon Master. Accompanied by Serena, he will travel to many different regions on his quest to be the best and meet amazing friends and Pokemon along the way. (AU features slightly more mature and smarter Ash. Amourshipping with slight hints at other ships)**

**Smoldering Ember**

**By DomYang**

**Summary: ****Framed for a crime he did not commit, a Dragonslayer is left and forgotten by the ones he cherished before vanishing as they did. A forgotten fugitive with a new purpose, along with a new guild of close friends, Crime Sorcière's mission is to ensure that Fiore remains safe for all. But what happens when remnants of the past resurface and seek redemption? What of the future? (OOC)**

_**A New World**_

_**By fantasy1290**_

**Summary: ****What's it like finding out most of your life has all been just a dream and now you've finally died? Ask Ash who has to deal with that...and be reborn in a totally new world where Pokemon now look almost human but the same Pokemon powers. Loosely based on moemon or anthros. Ash/eventual harem.**

**The Lost Master **

**By Iama2p**

**Summary: Seven years after Ashs defeat in Sinnoh, the Champion Cynthia is ruthlessly crushed in a battle for the title of Pokémon Master. The new Champion refuses to release his name to the press, but his cold attitude soon shocks the Pokémon world as he begins to rebuild the Pokémon League.**

**Red's Quest: Fire**

**By MontagJ**

_**Summary: **_**Red and his friends have always loved Pokemon. Thanks to the famous Professor Oak, they're in for the in for the experience of a lifetime!**

**The Chronicles of a Pokemon Master**

**By TulipsRule**

**Summary: Ash Ketchum has always wanted to be a Pokemon Master but it is much harder and life threatening than he would've thought. Watch as he gets his starter, a peculiar and loyal Growlithe who has Hydro Pump as egg move, and how he tries to come out on top. Rated T**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Fairy Tail Dialogue_**

**_Christopher Dragkrow: Hello everyone what is going on?_**

**_Natsu Dragneel: Sup my awesome peeps_**

**_Christopher Dragkrow: Now this is the eight chapter of this story, I'm glad that a lot of people like to read this story, it makes me very happy._**

**_Also the new pairing is Natsu x OC x OC after winning with 9 votes._**

**_Natsu Dragneel: Yup so enjoy reading. Christopher Dragkrow does not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters, he owns his OC and this story._**

_**The two of them: Review, Favourite, Follow and most importantly no flames please.**_

' Thoughts'

" Speaking"

" _Flashback"_

" _**Moves/Attacks"**_

_**Note: The winner of the poll was indeed another female OC to the pairing but she won't be introduced for some time**_

_**Also special thanks to GUIDix for being my first BETA Reader.**_

_**Chapter 8: Natsu Vs Takeshi! Part 1!**_

_In the last chapter of " I Will Love You No Matter What" :_

_**With Natsu**_

_And once they had reached the entrance of the village, Natsu saw that there were indeed more guards guarding the entrance._

_Natsu and Happy then hid in the bushes so they could remain undetected._

' _So I was right about increasing the security around the whole village' Natsu thought as he looked at Happy who nodded his head._

_Happy then started walking on all fours and started acting like a cute cat as he walked towards the guards at the entrance._

" _Hey look what's that?" One of the guards said._

" _Ah, it's just a cat" another guard said._

" _But wait look how cute the cat is!" another guard said as he carried Happy and hugged him._

_Happy then growled in annoyance as he was then surrounded by dark energy._

_Happy was then in his __**Tenebrarum Eques**__**Mode**__ as beams of energy was then shot from the ground towards the guards._

_The guards then fell to the ground unconscious from the Anubis's attack._

_Natsu then appeared from the bushes and walked towards Happy with a chuckle._

" _What's so funny?" Happy asked annoyed which caused Natsu to chuckle more._

" _You getting hugged ever so tightly by someone other than me, it made so sad" Natsu said in a fake sad tone as he wiped away a fake tear._

_Happy then grumbled as the two entered the town._

_Natsu then saw that the noise that Happy had caused was not loud enough for everyone else to hear._

" _Alright now all we have to take out all of the guards quietly without notifying all of them" Natsu said to himself as he looked at Happy._

_Happy looked back at Natsu as well with a look of confusion but then quickly widened his eyes in horror._

" _No way" Happy said._

" _Come on Happy, if we want to finish this fast then we can take a rest" Natsu persuaded._

" _Nope" Happy said as he looked away._

_Natsu then growled, he hated it when Happy was being defiant._

_Natsu then thought about using that as a final attempt._

" _6O fishes" Natsu said which caught Happy's attention._

" _What?" Happy asked as he looked back._

" _I said that I'll get you 60 fishes if you do this" Natsu said._

" _Promise?" Happy asked._

" _I promise you" Natsu said as he placed a hand on his heart._

_Happy smiled as he then turned back to his original Exceed form and started flying towards the lookouts._

' _Alright once Happy is done moving the guards away, I can start breaking through the Guild' Natsu thought._

_He then saw the lookouts running towards Happy as they all attempted to shoot down the nimble Exceed._

' _Good now it's my turn' Natsu thought as he quickly ran towards the entrance of the Dark Guild._

_Natsu then noticed that they were at least five guards, guarding the entrance._

" _Huh, who's that?" one of the guards asked as he took notice of Natsu._

" _I don't-" another guard was about to reply as Natsu quickly sent a fiery fist at his direction sending him crashing to a nearby tree._

" _hey who do you-" Natsu then quickly cut him off as he shot out a powerful kick at him sending him crashing to a nearby tree as well._

" _Shoot him!" A guard shouted as the remaining guards aimed at Natsu but the Dragon Prince then disappeared from sight, shocking the guards._

" _Behind you" Natsu whispered dangerously into their ears as they turned around and saw Natsu in his __**Dragon Prince**__ form._

" _I won't let you leave this place!" Natsu shouted as he slammed his fist to the ground, just then a tower of fire shot out from the ground at the three guards leaving them with burn marks and bruises._

" _You sure made quick work of them" a voice said behind him._

_Natsu looked back to see Happy in his __**Tenebrarum Eques**__**Mode **__biting onto a rope that was holding the unconscious lookout guards._

" _Just throw them into the air" Natsu said._

" _Why? Going to make a loud boom?" Happy asked but already knew the answer to that._

" _If you know how Natsu Dragneel is. There is no such thing as Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail without explosions" Natsu said like it was the most obvious thing._

_Happy then shrugged as he then threw the lookouts into the air as Natsu's fist was surrounded by red and black flames._

" _**Fire Dark Dragon Iron Fist**__!" _

_Natsu then slams his fist at the falling lookouts sending them crashing to the door._

" _Well shall we?" Natsu asked._

" _Let's kick some butt!" Happy agreed as the two then headed for the entrance of the Dark Guild._

_Natsu and Happy then stood in front of the entrance as they saw many of the members were coughing from the ruckus that he had caused._

" _* Cough * what the hell?" one member coughed out._

" _Who was that?" Another member coughed out._

_They then noticed Natsu and Happy._

" _It was that man! Get him!" a man shouted._

_Every member then started shooting out their attacks at him._

" _This is pitiful" Natsu commented as Happy and him dodged attacks from the Dark mages._

" _I know, even the weakest member of our guild is stronger than this" Happy said._

" _Well the faster the better I guess" Natsu said as he sucked in some air._

" _**Roar of the Fire Sky Dragon**__!" _

_Natsu then shot out air that was surrounded by torrent of flames._

_His attack managed to take out a number of enemies as they were shot into the air._

" _What is all this noise?!" someone shouted._

_Natsu then stopped for a while._

' _That voice, it couldn't be' Natsu thought._

_The sound of a door opening then brought Natsu's attention back to reality._

_Natsu then turned to the direction and his eyes then widened in shock._

_The man looked around the same age as him. He has brown spiky hair, he has green onyx eyes. He was currently wearing a black long-sleeved shirt and blue pants and had a robe that had the mark of what he imagined to be his guild's mark._

_Natsu's eyes widened in shock in realisation on who it was._

" _I said who is making all this noise?" the man shouted._

" _Takeshi?" Natsu called out._

_The man named Takeshi then had his eyes widened as he turned to Natsu's direction._

_Takeshi then smiled at him._

" _Nice to see you again, bro" Takeshi said._

_**Normal POV**_

" Ta-Takeshi? What are you doing here?" Natsu stuttered as he stared at the brunette.

" Oh you know being the Guild Master of Lightning Revenge, being the ruler of this boring ass town, same old, same old" Takeshi said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

" Natsu who is he?" Happy asked.

" That man is Takeshi Lucia, one of the **12 Dragon Knights**, he is and was supposed to be dead" Natsu said as he realized something important.

" How?" Natsu said softly.

" How what? You have to speak up bro, just because I'm a **Dragon Slayer **like you doesn't mean I can hear everything" Takeshi said in a bored tone.

" How did you survive the attack?! Your heart was ripped out from your body!" Natsu shouted in rage as he recalled the incident around 17 years back.

_**Flashback**_

_A younger looking Natsu which was about 11 years old was standing in a burning town alongside him was Takeshi._

" _So Master, where are we going?" Takeshi asked._

_Takeshi looked around 18 years old as he was wearing armour and was holding a yellow sword._

" _Takeshi for the last time, it's not Master, just call me Natsu. We're friends after all" Natsu said annoyed as Takeshi was a loyal __**Dragon Knight**__ to him but he still got under his skin somehow._

" _Alright then, Master Natsu" Takeshi bowed as Natsu was very close to pulling all of his hair._

" _It's- You know what never mind" Natsu said as he focused his attention to the burning village._

" _What do you think happened there?" Natsu asked._

" _A village raid maybe" Takeshi suggested._

" _Maybe indeed" Natsu said as he narrowed his eyes at the smoke that was from the village's direction._

_He then closed his eyes as he focused more energy into his ear so that he can hear anything from the village._

_But unfortunately, Natsu couldn't hear anything but loud screams, Natsu then covered his ears from all of the loud screams that he heard._

" _Master Natsu, are you alright?" Takeshi asked as he rushed towards Natsu's side._

" _Yeah, I'm fine, just a minor headache from hearing loud screams" Natsu said as he then cracked his knuckles._

" _Well I can fell some dark energy in there so let's go and check it out" Natsu said._

" _Alright then, Master Natsu" Takeshi said as they both walked towards the village._

_As the two arrived in the village, they saw multiple monsters in the village, holding men by their throats but they also saw a man in a black coat that covered his entire body._

" _Hmm, it looks like we have guest, uninvited guest" the man said in a rough voice as the monsters then turned their attention towards Natsu and Takeshi._

" _Well it looks like we will have to do some unnecessary battling, Takeshi" Natsu said as he cracked his fist._

" _It sure does look like it, Master Natsu" Takeshi said as he sheathe his sword and got into battle stance._

_The man wearing a cloak then turned to his monsters._

" _Get them!" before he then turned backwards and walked away._

_Natsu then started charging towards one of the monsters as his left fist was surrounded by green and red flames. A monster then held a club as he was about to hit Natsu in the head with the club._

" _**Floral Flame Dragon Crushing Fist**__!" _

_Natsu then avoided the club with ease as he just jumped out of the way as he sent a powerful left hook to the monsters face, sending the monster flying before it crashed into a burnt building._

_The monster then disappeared, only leaving dust from where he was._

' _Summoning, eh?' Natsu thought before turning to Takeshi who was also fighting a monster._

" _Hey Takeshi! Head's up, the monsters around here are all summoning's!" Natsu shouted to the __**Dragon Knight**__._

" _Yes, I knew that Master Natsu!" Takeshi said as he slashed the monster that he was fighting. The monster then disappeared into thin air._

" _Well let me end this!" Natsu said as he closed his eyes and heat was being emitted by the Dragon Prince as all the monsters around him cried out in pain._

" _**Fire Dragon Heat Storm**__!" _

_The entire area was then surrounded by flames as every monster in the area was hit by the fire and disappeared from sight, but the houses of the area and Takeshi were all fine._

" _Luckily I'm wearing the fire proof vest that you made for me, Master" Takeshi said as he opened his armour to show the vest that he was wearing that protected him from the flames._

" _Yeah well we better go and find that man" Natsu said as he bent down when he saw something that caught his eye._

" _Interesting that you're in the open now" a voice said from behind Natsu, as the __**Dragon Prince**__ turned around to see the same man hat was covered in a cloak._

' _What the hell? I could not detect him at all!' Natsu thought as he closed his eyes, waiting for the pain to hit him._

_But he never did._

_Natsu then slowly opened an eye and was shocked to his core._

_He saw Takeshi in front of him, taking the full attack as the man's hand pierced through his chest while holding a certain organ in his hand._

" _Ta-Takeshi" Natsu stuttered, seeing his friend taking the full attack for hm._

_Takeshi then turned back to look at Natsu and smiled softly at the __**Dragon Prince**__._

" _Tch, what an annoyance" the man said in a rough voice as he threw Takeshi's lifeless body towards Natsu's direction._

_Natsu looked at the lifeless body of his friend and he felt strength like he never felt before._

_Burning red flames surrounded him as Natsu's eyes glowed red._

_Natsu then looked at the man who then flinched._

" _Time for you to die today" Natsu said in a psychopathic tone as he rushed towards the man who cried out in fear._

_After Natsu had beaten up the man extremely badly, Natsu then started crying as he looked up towards the skies and roared out into the dark skies as rain started falling down._

_Natsu then looked back at Takeshi's lifeless body and carried it._

_Natsu then dug up a hole and placed Takeshi's body nicely in the hole while putting dirt into the hole._

_He then got a gravestone and placed it where Takeshi's body was dug in._

_It had read:_

_**Takeshi Drhagon**_

_**X 770 - X 778**_

_**Here lies a loyal Dragon Knight, a warrior, a fighter and more importantly a friend.**_

_Natsu then wiped the tears on his face and saw a flower field that he didn't notice until now._

_He then plucked a flower and placed it on Takeshi's grave._

" _I'm sorry that I was not strong my friend, you were like a brother to me, so please forgive me and I will be stronger for not just you but so that I would not lose anyone close to me anymore" Natsu said determinedly as he left the burnt village, alone._

_**Flashback End**_

Natsu was then snapped back into reality by Takeshi who laughed softly.

" Yeah I thought I died too but I just woke up inside a hole and saw a grave on top of where I was sleeping" Takeshi said.

As Takeshi rambled on, Natsu noticed something important.

He noticed how Takeshi looked currently.

" Wait" Natsu said softly as Takeshi then looked at Natsu.

" What is it bro?" Takeshi asked.

" How is it that you look the same when you died 17 years (Include Tenroujima years) ago!" Natsu shouted at Takeshi as he pointed at the brunette.

Silence then filled the entire guild as Happy prepared to attack Takeshi if necessary.

" You see Natsu, the truth is, I don't know how I'm still alive, I remembered protecting you from that man, I saw my heart ripped out from my body, and the next thing I knew, I woke up in a hole." Takeshi explained as he took out his yellow sword.

" And I wanted to know why I was still alive, so I read a few books in the library." Takeshi explained as he breathe in some air.

" And I found out that ghosts can take over one's body, only if it is intact. I then got my body healed and was able to control my old body" Takeshi said.

" Okay, then, since you had read books about that, how are you still here?" Natsu asked seriously.

Takeshi then looked at Natsu and chuckled a bit.

" You never change Natsu, always serious and want to get to the point" Takeshi joked before looking serious again.

" Anyways, in the book I read, why ghost come back to this world are because of two reasons. The first, to watch over the one that they love and the second is, because they have regret. They have either regretted something that they have done, or they regretted not doing something." Takeshi explained.

" So can I hope that you're here to watch over me?" Natsu sarcastically said.

Takeshi then laughed.

" You wish, Natsu" Takeshi said.

" Alright then, let me ask, what is your regret?" Natsu asked as Takeshi then disappeared from sight which shocked both Natsu and Happy.

" My regret is having to protect you" Takeshi mumbled dangerously into Natsu's ear as he attempted to stab his sword at Natsu.

But Natsu countered back with his own sword as the two were trying to get the edge of one another.

" Hmm? You seem to have learned how to use and fight with a sword" Takeshi commented in a curious tone.

Natsu then smirked.

" I had someone to teach me how to use a sword" Natsu said as he as he was trying to overpower Takeshi with his sword.

Both then retreated back to where they were standing previously as both looked at each other.

" Don't forget about me!" Happy shouted as he came from behind Takeshi and attempted to use his sharp claws to attack the brunette, but Takeshi easily dodged and punched Happy back.

Happy was then sent flying to a wall.

" Happy!" Natsu shouted in worry at his partner.

" Now that he is out of the way" Takeshi started before looking at Natsu.

" Shall we continue?" Takeshi asked with a smirk on his face.

" Not yet" Happy said as he got out from the wall and glared at Takeshi.

" Ehh? What a strong cat" Takeshi commented.

" Why you-" Happy was then cut off by Natsu who stood in front of him.

" Natsu?" Happy asked confused.

" Happy let me deal with him" Natsu said as he shocked Happy.

" What?" Happy asked.

" I said let me deal with him" Natsu repeated himself again.

" Why? Do you think I'm weak? Just so you know I'm still strong alright?" Happy asked in a growl as he thought that Natsu was underestimating him.

" It's nothing like that" Natsu said as he looked at Takeshi who was looking bored.

" He says that he is still in this world because he protected me, so I'll prove him that I don't need protecting" Natsu said as he glared at Takeshi.

Happy then sighed and reverted back to his Exceed form.

" Alright but you owe me twice as much fish you promised" Happy said as Natsu nodded his head.

" Alright I promise" Natsu said as he looked at Takeshi again.

" Well are you done? I'm bored out of my mind here" Takeshi said.

Natsu ignored him as he pointed his blade at Takeshi.

" Well bring it on then, Takeshi!" Natsu shouted.

Takeshi smirked as he got into his battle stance.

Both males then charged at each with their swords as they passed each other.

Both then turned at each other and the skin on their cheek then started bleeding.

They then looked at each other and smirked at each other.

This will be an interesting battle.

_**End Chapter**_

_**Fairy Tail Dialogue**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Well that is it for the chapter. Who will win? Natsu or Takeshi**_

_**Natsu Dragneel: Alright can't wait to see more!**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Yeah, so no flames, review, favorite and lastly follow this story. Also sorry about how bad and short this chapter is, I hope you can forgive me**_

_**All of Have a good one everyone**_

_**-Christopher Dragkrow signing out **_

_**All of Have a good one everyone**_

_**-Christopher Dragkrow signing out**_

_**Story Recommendation**_

_**The Dragon and the Mermaids**_

_**By Plasnix112**_

_**Summary:**____**Let's try this, all the women of Fairy Tail are in Mermaid Heel, Natsu, a courier, has a chance encounter with these Mermaids...I think we see where this is going. NatsuxHarem.**_

_**Secrets**_

_**By fujin of shadows**_

_**Summary: Formely known and the re write of Secrets of the Aura Guardian. Secrets, they are very delicate, some secrets are dangerous, some our harmless, some are the keys to success and love. Ash has some secrets that are all of those.. Ashxoc one sided Ashxharem.**_

_**Pokemon Colosseum Battle**_

_**By 0999Silv**_

_**Summary: Ash gose to Orre for another adventure. Only one problem. He, Team Rocket, and another trainer are sent five years into the past. Now he, and a certain trainer named Wes must help each other in this time. COMPLETE!**_

_**Fighting Alone**_

_**Thomas3Garchomp**_

_**Summary: Ash is left alone when training for his match with Volkner. Will Ash overcome the new challenges? Will he fail on this challenge or will this make him stronger than ever? Possible romance later probably with Cynthia or harem.**_

_**Rise of a Legend**_

_**By Dragon Soul94**_

_**Summary: Betrayed by his and family, Ash Ketchum runs away with all his Pokémon. Years pass and due to an upcoming tournament Ash returns to the league as the Champion of Kalos. As he battles his way to the top along with his new friends and family, will he forgive his old one? And with a new darkness rising unlike the world has ever faced will they survive or fall to the shadows? Ash/Harem**_

_**Search For Power**_

_**By Xtreme Gamer**_

_**Summary: After a devestating loss in the Sinnoh League Ash learns of a new region with a more challenging League. Can he win here, and what lessons will he learn along the way? Eventual AshXOC**_

_**Dragon's Heart**_

_**By Anabelle Blake**_

_**Summary:**__**How could a simple mission lead to so much more? Natsu and the gang go on a mission to help a town and end up bringing back new members for FairyTail! Rated M for eventual lemons, adult language and situations. Those who dare, come read. No set updating schedule!**_

_**Pokemon Champions of Kanto**_

_**By FreezeHaxz**_

_**Summary: Red, the young boy from Pallet Town, faces the pressure of stopping Team Rocket along with another organization that holds strong ties with him personally. Red's career as a trainer leads him to find secrets of his family, of his past, and the path he must walk. Red didn't decide to part of any of this yet faith seems to bring him back to where trouble brews.**_

_**The Road to be a Pokemon Master: Kanto Arc **_

_**By FanaticLAguy06**_

_**Summary: **_**Join Ash on his journey to be a Pokemon Master. Accompanied by Serena, he will travel to many different regions on his quest to be the best and meet amazing friends and Pokemon along the way. (AU features slightly more mature and smarter Ash. Amourshipping with slight hints at other ships)**

_**A New World**_

_**By fantasy1290**_

**Summary: What's it like finding out most of your life has all been just a dream and now you've finally died? Ask Ash who has to deal with that...and be reborn in a totally new world where Pokemon now look almost human but the same Pokemon powers. Loosely based on moemon or anthros. Ash/eventual harem.**

**The Chronicles of a Pokemon Master**

**By TulipsRule**

**Summary: Ash Ketchum has always wanted to be a Pokemon Master but it is much harder and life threatening than he would've thought. Watch as he gets his starter, a peculiar and loyal Growlithe who has Hydro Pump as egg move, and how he tries to come out on top. Rated T.**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Fairy Tail Dialogue_**

**_Christopher Dragkrow: Hello everyone what is going on?_**

**_Natsu Dragneel: Sup my awesome peeps_**

**_Christopher Dragkrow: Now this is the ninth chapter of this story, I'm glad that a lot of people like to read this story, it makes me very happy._**

**_Natsu Dragneel: Yup so enjoy reading. Christopher Dragkrow does not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters, he owns his OC and this story._**

_**The two of them: Review, Favourite, Follow and most importantly no flames please.**_

' Thoughts'

" Speaking"

" _Flashback"_

" _**Moves/Attacks"**_

_**Also special thanks to GUIDix for being my first BETA Reader.**_

_**Chapter 9: Natsu Vs Takeshi! Part 2!**_

_In the last chapter of " I Will Love You No Matter What" :_

_**Normal POV**_

" Ta-Takeshi? What are you doing here?" Natsu stuttered as he stared at the brunette.

" Oh you know being the Guild Master of Lightning Revenge, being the ruler of this boring ass town, same old, same old" Takeshi said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

" Natsu who is he?" Happy asked.

" That man is Takeshi Lucia, one of the **12 Dragon Knights**, he is and was supposed to be dead" Natsu said as he realized something important.

" How did you survive the attack?! Your heart was ripped out from your body!" Natsu shouted in rage as he recalled the incident around 17 years back.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

" _Interesting that you're in the open now" a voice said from behind Natsu, as the __**Dragon Prince**__ turned around to see the same man hat was covered in a cloak._

' _What the hell? I could not detect him at all!' Natsu thought as he closed his eyes, waiting for the pain to hit him._

_But he never did._

_Natsu then slowly opened an eye and was shocked to his core._

_He saw Takeshi in front of him, taking the full attack as the man's hand pierced through his chest while holding a certain organ in his hand._

" _Ta-Takeshi" Natsu stuttered, seeing his friend taking the full attack for hm._

_Takeshi then turned back to look at Natsu and smiled softly at the __**Dragon Prince**__._

" _Tch, what an annoyance" the man said in a rough voice as he threw Takeshi's lifeless body towards Natsu's direction._

_Natsu looked at the lifeless body of his friend and he felt strength like he never felt before._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_After Natsu had beaten up the man extremely badly, Natsu then started crying as he looked up towards the skies and roared out into the dark skies as rain started falling down._

_Natsu then looked back at Takeshi's lifeless body and carried it._

_Natsu then dug up a hole and placed Takeshi's body nicely in the hole while putting dirt into the hole._

_He then got a gravestone and placed it where Takeshi's body was dug in._

_It had read:_

_**Takeshi Drhagon**_

_**X 770 - X 778**_

_**Here lies a loyal Dragon Knight, a warrior, a fighter and more importantly a friend.**_

_Natsu then wiped the tears on his face and saw a flower field that he didn't notice until now._

_He then plucked a flower and placed it on Takeshi's grave._

" _I'm sorry that I was not strong my friend, you were like a brother to me, so please forgive me and I will be stronger for not just you but so that I would not lose anyone close to me anymore" Natsu said determinedly as he left the burnt village, alone._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

" _Anyways, in the book I read, why ghost come back to this world are because of two reasons. The first, to watch over the one that they love and the second is, because they have regret. They have either regretted something that they have done, or they regretted not doing something." Takeshi explained._

" _So can I hope that you're here to watch over me?" Natsu sarcastically said._

_Takeshi then laughed._

" _You wish, Natsu" Takeshi said._

" _Alright then, let me ask, what is your regret?" Natsu asked as Takeshi then disappeared from sight which shocked both Natsu and Happy._

" _My regret is having to protect you" Takeshi mumbled dangerously into Natsu's ear as he attempted to stab his sword at Natsu._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Natsu ignored him as he pointed his blade at Takeshi._

" _Well bring it on then, Takeshi!" Natsu shouted._

_Takeshi smirked as he got into his battle stance._

_Both males then charged at each with their swords as they passed each other._

_Both then turned at each other and the skin on their cheek then started bleeding._

_They then looked at each other and smirked at each other._

_This will be an interesting battle._

_**Normal POV**_

" **Roar of the Fire Dragon**!" Natsu then shot out a massive amount of flames at Takeshi.

Takeshi then jumped to the left, avoiding the flames that Natsu had shot out at him.

" You're getting slow, Natsu. Have all those years made you slower?" Takeshi questioned.

" You wish I was getting slower! **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**!"

Natsu then engulfs his hand in fire before running towards Takeshi.

" **Crimson Lightning Dragon's Iron Fist**!"

Takeshi then engulfs his hand in crimson coloured electricity as he and Natsu slammed their fist at each other.

This caused a powerful force that pushed everything and everyone away from the two.

Once the smoke had disappeared, Natsu and Takeshi were seen, looking at each other from quite a long distance.

" I admit that your attack really did pack a punch there, Natsu" Takeshi said as he moved his hand a bit.

" And I'll admit that you have gotten stronger than before, Takeshi" Natsu replied back as he glared at the brunette.

" Alright then, it's time for me to take it up a notch" Takeshi said as he then pointed his sword at Natsu before it was surrounded by lightning energy as it then grew to a much bigger size.

" The sword…..grew?!" Happy said in shock.

Natsu then narrowed his eyes at Takeshi.

" That it his sword, **Fulgur**, it is able to grow bigger depending on how much magic the user has gave the sword" Natsu explained.

" So if Takeshi were to-"

" Yes, if he were to make a much bigger sword than it is now, he could" Natsu finished.

" It's just like Panther Lily's sword then" Happy said as Natsu nodded his head as he recalled the black Exceed having a sword with similar ability.

" Now take this!" Takeshi then swung his sword as a blade of lightning energy was then shot at Natsu.

Natsu then walked forward before he slashed the blade of energy as he started running towards Takeshi.

" **Fire Dragon's Roar**!"

Natsu then sucked in some air before he shot out a torrent of flames from his mouth at the brunette.

The brunette then looked at the flames without any interest as he swiped the flames away from him using his hand.

Happy was shocked at what the brunette had just done.

" How did he do that?" Happy asked in a whisper.

" He's not a **Dragon Knight** if he's weak you know. He was personally selected by me as the protectors of the Dragon kingdom" Natsu said.

" Well that is true but I was chosen by the Dragon Goddess who asked you to grant me as a **Dragon Knight**" Takeshi said as his sword then pierced the ground as he rested his hands on his sword.

Natsu then ignored the brunette as he then shot out a torrent of flames from his mouth at Takeshi.

Takeshi then blocked the flames with his hands before he then shot out a destructive blast of crimson coloured electricity that was concentrated in his mouth as the attack was headed towards Natsu.

Natsu just looked at the attack before he used his sword to cut the attack in half.

Takeshi looked somewhat surprised by this as Natsu narrowed his eyes at him.

" I guess you did get stronger, Takeshi" Natsu said.

" And it looks like you've gotten weaker, Natsu" Takeshi said as Natsu was shocked at what he said.

" And why is that?' the **Dragon Prince** asked.

" Well in the past you could have blocked my **Crimson Lightning Dragon's Roar** with your hand but now you require your sword to stop it. Looks like I have surpassed you, Natsu" the former **Dragon Knight** said with a smirk on his face.

Natsu then growled but he realized what the brunette was trying to do and he breathed in some air in order to calm himself down.

Natsu then looked at Takeshi with determination present in his eyes.

" I'm going to beat you, Takeshi. And you're going to rest in peace, whether you like it or not" Natsu said with determination in his voice.

Takeshi looked at the pink haired male and he sighed before a smile was formed on his face.

" Well why don't you start taking it up a notch why don't you?" Takeshi said as Natsu smirked.

" Oh I will, don't worry about that" Natsu said which confused Takeshi.

" What are you-" Takeshi was cut off as he realized that Natsu had just disappeared in front of him.

Natsu then reappeared right in front of him as he attempted to send a punch at him but the brunette blocked it with his sword.

Natsu then jumped back as he held his sword with both of his hands before flames were then shot out from the sword as Takeshi quickly sent a blade of energy at the flames.

But to the brunette's shock the flames then absorbed the blade of energy before it started heading towards Takeshi.

Takeshi then had to jump out of the way to avoid the attack.

But as soon as he got up, Natsu was in front of his face before the **Dragon Prince** sent a barrage of punches at the former **Dragon Knight**.

Takeshi was then sent to the ground but he quickly got up before he shot a blast of crimson electricity from his mouth at Natsu's direction.

Natsu then ducked under the attack as he ran towards Takeshi.

Just as Natsu was close to Takeshi, the brunette then swung his sword at Natsu only to realize he had swung at nothing.

" What?" Takeshi said in shock as Natsu appeared from under the brunette before he sent a flaming uppercut to the brunette's chin, sending him into the air.

" **Fire Dragon's Wing Attack**!"

Natsu then produces a large stream of fire from both of his hands as he brought his two hands together as it then took the appearance of a Dragon's wing, Natsu then struck the Dark Guild leader directly as Takeshi was then sent crashing towards the ground.

Takeshi then crashed to the ground as Natsu landed safely.

Happy could only watch in shock as he watched the battle.

' Natsu is overpowering Takeshi easily, before they were evenly matched and now Natsu is way stronger than before' Happy thought as a loud crash then brought the Exceed back to reality.

Happy then turned his head to see Takeshi with his clothes tattered and his face had some burn marks on it.

" That's it! I had enough of playing around! You're going down, Dragneel!" Takeshi shouted in rage as a bright light then engulfed the brunette.

Natsu could only narrow his eyes as he figured out what Takeshi was doing.

' He's entering it' Natsu thought as the bright light then died down.

Takeshi was now surrounded by crimson electricity as his body was covered with scale-like patterns.

" No way…." Happy said with his mouth slightly agape.

" He entered **Dragon Force**!" Happy said in shock as Takeshi then roared.

Takeshi then smirked as he eyed the black haired male.

" Now it's serious" Takeshi said as he then disappeared from sight.

Natsu's eyes widened in shock as Takeshi then reappeared in front of him before Takeshi sent a powerful punch at Natsu, sending him back.

Takeshi then appeared under the **Dragon Prince** as Takeshi then kicked him into the air.

Takeshi then jumped up as he slammed both of his hands at Natsu, making the Dragon Prince to fall to the ground.

Natsu then got up as he started panting.

" What's wrong Natsu? Can't take my beatings?" Takeshi said with a smirk on his face.

Natsu ignored him as he held his sword tightly.

" **Fire** **Dragon Sword Arts: Explosion Slash**!" Natsu's sword was then covered in intense torrents of flames as Natsu started slashing the air, which caused the flames to fly around the air to some it looked like the flames were dancing, the flames then started heading towards Takeshi at a fast speed.

Takeshi smirked as he then used his sword to slash the flames away.

" Is that really all you got Natsu? Is this the true strength of a Dragon Prince?" Takeshi said with a smug look as Natsu snorted.

" If I go full force on you then there would be nothing left" Natsu said.

" Is that so?" Takeshi started as he then charged towards Natsu.

Takeshi then sent a punch at Natsu who then blocked the attack but he then flinched.

" Then you're going to lose this battle, Natsu" Takeshi finished as he then kicked Natsu at his chin, sending him into the air.

" **Crimson Lightning Dragon Roar**!"

Takeshi then shot out a larger beam of crimson electricity from his mouth at the **Dragon Prince**.

Natsu then cried out in pain as he then crashed to the ground.

Takeshi then laughed as Natsu slowly got up; blood started pouring from his hands because of the attack.

" Just give up your life to me, Natsu! I'll tell the Dragon Council that you died fighting an opponent stronger than you are!" Takeshi laughed as Natsu then chuckled.

Takeshi stopped laughing before he looked at Natsu.

" What's so funny?" Takeshi asked as Natsu then looked at him and smirked.

" Just something you said" Natsu replied.

" And what did I say that is amusing to you?" Takeshi asked.

" You asked me to give up my life to you but I won't do so" Natsu said as Takeshi then tilted his head to the side.

" And why is that?" Takeshi asked in confusion.

" I promised someone that I won't die and I intend to keep that promise!" Natsu shouted as fire was then shot at every direction as Takeshi was forced to dodge the flames.

" Well you can say what you want but I'll beat you!" Takeshi then disappeared from sight again.

He then reappeared in front of Natsu as he then sent a punch at the **Dragon Prince's** face but he managed to block the attack before he sent a kick to Takeshi's face.

Takeshi shocked at what happen then shot out a larger beam of crimson electricity from his mouth at the **Dragon Prince**.

Natsu just looked at the attack before he then sliced it in half with his sword.

Takeshi then gritted his teeth, even with **Dragon Force** he was losing.

Takeshi then charged at Natsu and started sending a barrage of attacks at the black haired **Dragon Prince**.

Natsu merely dodged the attacks before sending some punches at the Dark Guild leader, sending him back.

" Damn it, how are you still stronger than me? I should be stronger than you now that I'm in **Dragon Force**!" Takeshi shouted in rage.

Natsu just looked at him watching the former **Dragon Knight** shout at him.

" **Crimson Lightning Dragon Roar**!"

Takeshi then shot out a large beam of crimson electricity from his mouth at the **Dragon Prince**.

Natsu then avoided the attack as he then walked towards Takeshi.

" Damn it all!" Takeshi then charged towards Natsu with his hand engulfed by crimson coloured electricity.

Takeshi then sent several fast punches at Natsu who merely dodged them before Natsu sent a powerful punch at Takeshi's gut causing the brunette to jump back.

" **Fire Dragon's Roar**!"

Natsu then sucked in some air before he shot out a torrent of flames from his mouth at the brunette.

' If he can slice my roar in half, I can do that too!' Takeshi thought as he gripped his sword tightly.

Takeshi then attempted to slash the attack but instead he was pushed back by the force of the attack as the flames then engulfed him.

Takeshi then screamed out in pain as the flames then disappeared.

Takeshi then looked up to see Natsu in front of him.

" How are you stronger than me even when I was beating you before? I'm even in **Dragon Force!**? **Dragon Force** was supposed to be the Ultimate Form in Dragon Slaying Arts!" Takeshi said as he punched the ground.

" You rely on your **Dragon Force**" Natsu said as Takeshi looked at him.

" You rely on your magic to beat me, you never even noticed that I activated my **Flare Drive** during our fight" Natsu said as Takeshi's eyes widened.

" You activated your **Flare Drive**? When did you do so?" Takeshi asked.

" Remember the time when I shot out flames from my body at every direction?" Natsu asked as Takeshi gritted his teeth at his mistake.

" I'm going to beat you regardless of what you do!" Takeshi shouted as he charged at Natsu.

Takeshi then sent a punch towards Natsu who ducked under it as he then tripped the brunette causing him to fall to the ground.

" **Crimson Lightning Dragon Roar**!"

Takeshi then got up before he then shot out a large beam of crimson electricity from his mouth at the **Dragon Prince**.

Natsu just moved to the other side in order to dodge the attack.

Natsu then saw Takeshi charging towards him.

" **Crimson Lightning Dragon's Iron Fist**!"

Takeshi then engulfs his hand in crimson coloured electricity as he then sent it at Natsu's direction.

" **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**!"

Natsu then engulfs his hand in fire as the two then slammed their fist at each other.

Both of them then jumped back before Takeshi shot out a beam of crimson electricity at Natsu.

Natsu then placed his hands on the ground as a fire wall then appeared from the ground, burning the beam of electricity as soon as it touched the flames.

Takeshi was panting softly as he wiped the sweat off of his face.

" Why aren't you showing me all you've got, Takeshi?" Natsu asked as Takeshi was shocked at what he had said.

" What are you talking about? I am giving it my all!" Takeshi shouted as Natsu just shook his head.

" Then show me you're true strength" Natsu said as Takeshi pondered to what the **Dragon Prince** had said.

' True strength? What is he-' Takeshi then realized what he was talking about.

Takeshi then started breathing some air before he looked at Natsu.

Natsu then looked at Takeshi before he smirked.

The real battle started now.

" **Crimson Lightning Dragon Roar**!"

Takeshi then shot out a large beam of crimson electricity from his mouth at the **Dragon Prince**.

Natsu then slashed the attack in half but Takeshi then appeared in front of Natsu before the brunette sent a powerful punch to the **Dragon Prince**, sending him back.

Natsu then smirked as he looked at Takeshi.

" Now that's what I'm talking about!" Natsu smirked as he then charged towards Takeshi.

Natsu then swung his sword at Takeshi who blocked it by using his own sword.

Natsu then used this chance as he then shot out a torrent of flames from his mouth at Takeshi who was too close to dodge.

Takeshi then jumped back as he then charged towards Natsu at a fast speed.

Takeshi then sent a punch at Natsu who blocked I before sending a punch back at the brunette who dodged the attack

The two spent a few minutes sending attacks while avoiding them at the same time.

Happy had trouble watching the punches at the speed that they were going.

Natsu then shot out a torrent of flames from his mouth at the brunette.

But Takeshi avoided the attack before charging towards Natsu.

Takeshi then sent a punch at Natsu but he blocked it with his sword before Natsu sent a back heel kick at Takeshi, sending him back.

Natsu then used it to his advantage as Natsu's hand was engulfed by flames before he sent a punch at the brunette.

Takeshi then gritted his teeth in pain before he grabbed Natsu's hand and pulled him closer to him before he sent a kick to his gut.

Natsu then coughed out some saliva before Takeshi then slammed his fist at Natsu, sending him back.

Natsu then sucked in some air before he shot out a torrent of flames from his mouth at Takeshi.

Takeshi just slashed the flames with his sword.

Takeshi then realized something as he looked at Natsu.

" Hey Natsu, why aren't you using any of your other **Dragon Slayer Modes** or even using any **Dragon Slayer Fusion Mode**?" Takeshi asked curiously as Natsu merely smirked at him.

" Because this was how we used to battle" Natsu said as Takeshi's eyes widened.

" I'm going to beat you, Takeshi. No matter what!" Natsu shouted as he was then engulfed by his flames.

Takeshi had to jump back because of it as the flames started burning the ground under him.

' Is he entering it?' Takeshi thought as the flames around Natsu then died down and Natsu now had scale-like patterns around his entire body.

He has now entered **Dragon Force**.

Takeshi then smirked as Natsu looked at him before he disappeared from sight.

He then reappeared in front of him as he sent a punch towards him but Takeshi blocked it with his hands as Natsu then jumped back while Takeshi charged at him.

The two then started sending attacks at one another and neither one of them looked like they were about to stop.

Natsu then kicked Takeshi at his midsection, sending him back.

Natsu then started panting as he then started shooting out fireballs from his mouth at Takeshi.

Takeshi started slashing the fireballs with his sword as he then shot out a large beam of crimson electricity from his mouth at Natsu.

Natsu then slashed the attack in half before he started running towards Takeshi but to his shock, the brunette was no longer there.

" **Dragon Slayer's Secret Arts: Raging Breakdown**!" Takeshi was then engulfed by his crimson electricity as he then ran towards Natsu faster than lightning as Natsu could not keep up with his speed as Takeshi's hand was imbued with his crimson electricity as Takeshi then shot it at Natsu as the Dragon Prince could only look at the attack before a large explosion could be seen in the guild.

Happy had to hold on to the wall because of the force of the attack as he began to worry at what might had happen to the **Dragon Prince**.

' Natsu' Happy thought as the smoke started to clear.

Once the smoke cleared a large crater could be seen but there was no sign of Natsu anywhere.

" Sorry about that Natsu, but it looks like I win" Takeshi said as he closed his eyes.

" Not yet!" a voice said as Takeshi then turned around only to be greeted by a punch to the face.

Takeshi was then sent back as Natsu already prepared his finishing move.

" **Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade**!"

Natsu then swipes his arms in a circular fashion, creating a powerful, and highly destructive, torrent of flames that was headed at Takeshi's direction.

Takeshi then looked at the flames that were headed for him as he smiled.

' Looks like I lose again, Natsu' Takeshi thought as Takeshi was then engulfed by the flames.

Takeshi then cried out in pain before a sword was headed towards him without him noticing.

Takeshi then coughed out some blood as he looked down to see a sword piercing his body.

Natsu then walked towards Takeshi with an emotionless look on his face.

" I'm sorry, Takeshi" Natsu said as Takeshi then chuckled slowly.

" You know I was lying about me hating you. I could never hate you" Takeshi said as Natsu smiled.

" I'm glad to know" Natsu said as h closed his eyes before he started pulling the sword from Takeshi's body.

Takeshi then felt his consciousness leaving him as he began to fall forward.

' The thing I wanted before I died was to face you in battle one more time' Takeshi thought as he fell face first.

Natsu then turned to the lifeless body of his friend as a tear then fell from his eye.

" Natsu…" Happy then walked towards Natsu.

" I' alright, Happy" Natsu replied as Takeshi's body began to glow before it then disappeared into nothing.

" I'm glad to have fought him one last time before he truly died" Natsu stated as tears then began falling more.

' May you truly rest in peace, my friend' Natsu thought as he looked into the air.

Natsu then turned to Happy as he wiped the tears off of his face.

" Well shall we tell the mayor about this?" Natsu asked as Happy just nodded his head sadly.

Natsu then walked towards his Exceed before punching his head.

" Ow! What was that for?" Happy asked as he tended his bruised head.

" Why are you so sad? The battle's over and besides" Natsu then turned in front.

" Don't you want your fish?" Natsu asked as Happy's eyes widened before he smiled happily.

" Aye sir!"

Natsu and Happy then told the mayor of their victory as he cried to them telling how grateful he was before he called the Council to pick up the remaining Dark Guild members.

The mayor then made an announcement about the Dark guild's defeat as everyone exited their homes before they started celebrating.

" I could never thank you for what you had done, is there any way that we can repay you?" the mayor asked.

" Hmm, well do you have any food supplies?" Natsu asked.

_**A few minutes later**_

Natsu was now holding five bags that were filled with food and supplies as Happy started eating the fish he had received.

Natsu then smiled as he turned his head to the exit of the town.

" Shall we head home?" Natsu asked as Happy nodded his head.

" Aye sir!"

_**End Chapter**_

_**Fairy Tail Dialogue**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Well that is it for the chapter. **__**Hope**__** you enjoyed the battle between Natsu and Takeshi.**_

_**Natsu Dragneel: Alright can't wait to see more!**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Yeah, so no flames, review, favorite and lastly follow this story. Also sorry about how bad and short this chapter is, I hope you can forgive me**_

_**All of Have a good one everyone**_

_**-Christopher Dragkrow signing out **_

_**All of Have a good one everyone**_

_**-Christopher Dragkrow signing out**_

_**Story Recommendation**_

_**The Dragon and the Mermaids**_

_**By Plasnix112**_

_**Summary:**____**Let's try this, all the women of Fairy Tail are in Mermaid Heel, Natsu, a courier, has a chance encounter with these Mermaids...I think we see where this is going. NatsuxHarem.**_

_**Secrets**_

_**By fujin of shadows**_

_**Summary: Formely known and the re write of Secrets of the Aura Guardian. Secrets, they are very delicate, some secrets are dangerous, some our harmless, some are the keys to success and love. Ash has some secrets that are all of those.. Ashxoc one sided Ashxharem.**_

_**Pokemon Colosseum Battle**_

_**By 0999Silv**_

_**Summary: Ash gose to Orre for another adventure. Only one problem. He, Team Rocket, and another trainer are sent five years into the past. Now he, and a certain trainer named Wes must help each other in this time. COMPLETE!**_

_**Fighting Alone**_

_**Thomas3Garchomp**_

_**Summary: Ash is left alone when training for his match with Volkner. Will Ash overcome the new challenges? Will he fail on this challenge or will this make him stronger than ever? Possible romance later probably with Cynthia or harem.**_

_**Rise of a Legend**_

_**By Dragon Soul94**_

_**Summary: Betrayed by his and family, Ash Ketchum runs away with all his Pokémon. Years pass and due to an upcoming tournament Ash returns to the league as the Champion of Kalos. As he battles his way to the top along with his new friends and family, will he forgive his old one? And with a new darkness rising unlike the world has ever faced will they survive or fall to the shadows? Ash/Harem**_

_**Search For Power**_

_**By Xtreme Gamer**_

_**Summary: After a devestating loss in the Sinnoh League Ash learns of a new region with a more challenging League. Can he win here, and what lessons will he learn along the way? Eventual AshXOC**_

_**Dragon's Heart**_

_**By Anabelle Blake**_

_**Summary:**__**How could a simple mission lead to so much more? Natsu and the gang go on a mission to help a town and end up bringing back new members for FairyTail! Rated M for eventual lemons, adult language and situations. Those who dare, come read. No set updating schedule!**_

_**Pokemon Champions of Kanto**_

_**By FreezeHaxz**_

_**Summary: Red, the young boy from Pallet Town, faces the pressure of stopping Team Rocket along with another organization that holds strong ties with him personally. Red's career as a trainer leads him to find secrets of his family, of his past, and the path he must walk. Red didn't decide to part of any of this yet faith seems to bring him back to where trouble brews.**_

_**The Road to be a Pokemon Master: Kanto Arc **_

_**By FanaticLAguy06**_

_**Summary: **_**Join Ash on his journey to be a Pokemon Master. Accompanied by Serena, he will travel to many different regions on his quest to be the best and meet amazing friends and Pokemon along the way. (AU features slightly more mature and smarter Ash. Amourshipping with slight hints at other ships)**

_**A New World**_

_**By fantasy1290**_

**Summary: What's it like finding out most of your life has all been just a dream and now you've finally died? Ask Ash who has to deal with that...and be reborn in a totally new world where Pokemon now look almost human but the same Pokemon powers. Loosely based on moemon or anthros. Ash/eventual harem.**

**The Chronicles of a Pokemon Master**

**By TulipsRule**

**Summary: Ash Ketchum has always wanted to be a Pokemon Master but it is much harder and life threatening than he would've thought. Watch as he gets his starter, a peculiar and loyal Growlithe who has Hydro Pump as egg move, and how he tries to come out on top. Rated T.**

**Passion**

**By Alycks**

**Summary: ****How do you rekindle a fire that has gone out? Having achieved his dream once, he looks for an answer in Unova.**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Fairy Tail Dialogue_**

**_Christopher Dragkrow: Hello everyone what is going on?_**

**_Natsu Dragneel: Sup my awesome peeps_**

**_Christopher Dragkrow: Now this is the tenth chapter of this story, I'm glad that a lot of people like to read this story, it makes me very happy._**

**_Natsu Dragneel: Yup so enjoy reading. Christopher Dragkrow does not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters, he owns his OC and this story._**

_**The two of them: Review, Favourite, Follow and most importantly no flames please.**_

' Thoughts'

" Speaking"

" _Flashback"_

" _**Moves/Attacks"**_

' _T__**elepathy**__ '_

_**Chapter 10: Journey for the Dragon Stone Part 1**_

_In the last chapter of " I Will Love You No Matter What" :_

_**Normal POV**_

" _**Roar of the Fire Dragon**__!" Natsu then __shot out a massive amount of flames at Takeshi._

_Takeshi then jumped to the left, avoiding the flames that Natsu had shot out at him._

" _You're getting slow, Natsu. Have all those years made you slower?" Takeshi questioned._

" _You wish I was getting slower! __**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**__!" _

_Natsu then engulfs his hand in fire before running towards Takeshi._

" _**Crimson Lightning Dragon's Iron Fist**__!" _

_Takeshi then engulfs his hand in crimson coloured electricity as he and Natsu slammed their fist at each other._

_This caused a powerful force that pushed everything and everyone away from the two._

_Once the smoke had disappeared, Natsu and Takeshi were seen, looking at each other from quite a long distance._

" _I admit that your attack really did pack a punch there, Natsu" Takeshi said as he moved his hand a bit._

" _And I'll admit that you have gotten stronger than before, Takeshi" Natsu replied back as he glared at the brunette._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

" _**Fire Dragon's Wing Attack**__!" _

_Natsu then produces a large stream of fire from both of his hands as he brought his two hands together as it then took the appearance of a Dragon's wing, Natsu then struck the Dark Guild leader directly as Takeshi was then sent crashing towards the ground._

_Takeshi then crashed to the ground as Natsu landed safely._

_Happy could only watch in shock as he watched the battle._

' _Natsu is overpowering Takeshi easily, before they were evenly matched and now Natsu is way stronger than before' Happy thought as a loud crash then brought the Exceed back to reality._

_Happy then turned his head to see Takeshi with his clothes tattered and his face had some burn marks on it._

" _That's it! I had enough of playing around! You're going down, Dragneel!" Takeshi shouted in rage as a bright light then engulfed the brunette._

_Natsu could only narrow his eyes as he figured out what Takeshi was doing._

' _He's entering it' Natsu thought as the bright light then died down._

_Takeshi was now surrounded by crimson electricity as his body was covered with scale-like patterns._

" _No way…." Happy said with his mouth slightly agape._

" _He entered __**Dragon Force**__!" Happy said in shock as Takeshi then roared._

_Takeshi then smirked as he eyed the black haired male._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

" _Just give up your life to me, Natsu! I'll tell the Dragon Council that you died fighting an opponent stronger than you are!" Takeshi laughed as Natsu then chuckled._

_Takeshi stopped laughing before he looked at Natsu._

" _What's so funny?" Takeshi asked as Natsu then looked at him and smirked._

" _Just something you said" Natsu replied._

" _And what did I say that is amusing to you?" Takeshi asked._

" _You asked me to give up my life to you but I won't do so" Natsu said as Takeshi then tilted his head to the side._

" _And why is that?" Takeshi asked in confusion._

" _I promised someone that I won't die and I intend to keep that promise!" Natsu shouted as fire was then shot at every direction as Takeshi was forced to dodge the flames._

" _Well you can say what you want but I'll beat you!" Takeshi then disappeared from sight again._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

" _How are you stronger than me even when I was beating you before? I'm even in __**Dragon Force!**__? __**Dragon Force**__ was supposed to be the Ultimate Form in Dragon Slaying Arts!" Takeshi said as he punched the ground._

" _You rely on your __**Dragon Force**__" Natsu said as Takeshi looked at him._

" _You rely on your magic to beat me, you never even noticed that I activated my __**Flare Drive**__ during our fight" Natsu said as Takeshi's eyes widened._

" _You activated your __**Flare Drive**__? When did you do so?" Takeshi asked._

" _Remember the time when I shot out flames from my body at every direction?" Natsu asked as Takeshi gritted his teeth at his mistake._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

" _Hey Natsu, why aren't you using any of your other __**Dragon Slayer Modes**__ or even using any __**Dragon Slayer Fusion Mode**__?" Takeshi asked curiously as Natsu merely smirked at him._

" _Because this was how we used to battle" Natsu said as Takeshi's eyes widened._

" _I'm going to beat you, Takeshi. No matter what!" Natsu shouted as he was then engulfed by his flames._

_Takeshi had to jump back because of it as the flames started burning the ground under him._

' _Is he entering it?' Takeshi thought as the flames around Natsu then died down and Natsu now had scale-like patterns around his entire body. _

_He has now entered __**Dragon Force**__._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

" _**Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade**__!" _

_Natsu then swipes his arms in a circular fashion, creating a powerful, and highly destructive, torrent of flames that was headed at Takeshi's direction._

_Takeshi then looked at the flames that were headed for him as he smiled._

' _Looks like I lose again, Natsu' Takeshi thought as Takeshi was then engulfed by the flames._

_Takeshi then cried out in pain before a sword was headed towards him without him noticing._

_Takeshi then coughed out some blood as he looked down to see a sword piercing his body._

_Natsu then walked towards Takeshi with an emotionless look on his face._

" _I'm sorry, Takeshi" Natsu said as Takeshi then chuckled slowly._

" _You know I was lying about me hating you. I could never hate you" Takeshi said as Natsu smiled._

" _I'm glad to know" Natsu said as h closed his eyes before he started pulling the sword from Takeshi's body._

_Takeshi then felt his consciousness leaving him as he began to fall forward._

' _The thing I wanted before I died was to face you in battle one more time' Takeshi thought as he fell face first._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Natsu and Happy then told the mayor of their victory as he cried to them telling how grateful he was before he called the Council to pick up the remaining Dark Guild members._

_The mayor then made an announcement about the Dark guild's defeat as everyone exited their homes before they started celebrating._

" _I could never thank you for what you had done, is there any way that we can repay you?" the mayor asked._

" _Hmm, well do you have any food supplies?" Natsu asked._

_**A few minutes later**_

_Natsu was now holding five bags that were filled with food and supplies as Happy started eating the fish he had received._

_Natsu then smiled as he turned his head to the exit of the town._

" _Shall we head home?" Natsu asked as Happy nodded his head._

" _Aye sir!"_

_**Normal POV**_

_**With Kei**_

Currently we see the black haired female sitting on the dining table with a worried look on her face as she stares at the door.

' Where's Natsu? Wait Kei, he's coming back, he said he will, and I doubt Natsu would be defeated that easily. But it's been such a long time, he should be back by now. Where is he?' Kei thought worriedly in her mind as she then sighed.

' I just have to wait, if Natsu said he's coming back then he will come back' Kei thought as she then turned to the couch to see her Exceed, Sachi sleeping on it peacefully.

' If only I can sleep peacefully like her' Kei thought as a knock on the door then caught her attention.

' Is that Natsu?' Kei thought as a white blue then past her.

Kei was shocked when she saw Sachi attempting to open the door.

Kei then walked over to her friend and helped her open the door.

Once the door opened it revealed two familiar faces.

" Happy!" Sachi cried out happily as she then jumped at him, making the two Exceed's to fall to the ground.

Kei then looked at Natsu as he smiled at her.

" Hey there Kei" Natsu said as Kei took notice of the bags the **Dragon Prince** was carrying.

" Natsu where did you get those?" Kei asked as she pointed at the bags as Natsu rubbed the back of his head.

" Well I defeated the Dark Guild in the town so they rewarded me with food and other supplies" Natsu said as he smiled at her.

" Why didn't you ask for jewels instead of these things?" Kei asked curiously.

" Because you're cooking is more better than wasting my jewels on food that can't compare to yours" Natsu said as Kei blushed lightly before she giggled.

" Sounds just like you, Natsu" Kei giggled as Natsu smiled at her.

" Yeah, well I'm back" Natsu said as Kei gasped a little before smiling at him.

" Welcome back, Natsu" Kei said as a small blush appeared on her face.

Both Happy and Sachi then smiled at their friend's bond with one another, it would seem that they were getting closer each time they spend time with each other.

" Well shall we head inside?" Natsu suggested as everyone nodded their heads, not seeing a reason why they shouldn't.

Once they entered the house, they didn't notice a shadow behind the forest as it glared at Natsu before the door closed.

' How dare he?' the figure thought before he disappeared.

Once they entered the house, Natsu quickly placed the food that he received in the refrigerator before Kei took out the other food from the refrigerator.

Kei then started cooking the food as Natsu, Happy and Sachi started cleaning the dining table as well as placing the utensils such as spoons, forks and plates.

Kei was walking towards the table with the food but she slipped on some water and was about to fall if not for Natsu catching her and the food at a very fast speed.

" Are you okay?" Natsu asked the black haired female with a worried tone as Kei blushed as she looked into Natsu's black onyx eyes.

" I-I'm fine" Kei stuttered as she felt her face turning red as Natsu helped her up.

" Please tell me if you're not feeling fine, I don't want anything to happen to you" Natsu said with a worried tone as Kei then blushed when she realized Natsu cared so much about her.

" I-I will" Kei stuttered as Natsu then placed the dishes on the table.

" Alright then let's eat!" Natsu said in a cheerful tone as he and Kei sat on their respective seats before all of them started eating the food that Kei had cooked.

After they had finished their food, everyone was getting ready to sleep.

" Well goodnight everyone" Natsu said as he and Happy prepared to walk to the guest room.

" And where do you think you're going?" a voice said as Natsu turned his head and his face started turning red when he saw Kei.

Kei was wearing a white coloured nightgown that fit her body perfectly as it showed some of her curves and the undergarments that she is wearing.

" I-I-I-I" Natsu stuttered, not able to make up words.

Kei giggled a bit as she walked towards Natsu.

" You're going to sleep with me tonight" Kei said seductively as she then leaned on Natsu's chest.

Natsu then blushed an even darker shade of red when she felt her chest on his.

" W-why am I sleeping w-with you?" Natsu stuttered, finding it difficult to make words right now.

" Well you did say that you owe me one, right?" Kei asked as she tilted her head to the side making her look cute in front of the **Dragon Prince**.

Natsu could only nod his head as he recalled the time he told her that.

" Well you can repay me back by sleeping with me during your stay here" Kei said as she blushed a bit.

Natsu was about to open his mouth but a loud bang then caught his attention.

He turned around to see the guest room door closed. And just in front of the door was his bag, the bag where he placed all of his things.

Natsu then walked over and attempts to open the door but it was locked.

' Damn you, Happy' Natsu thought but realized something.

" Wait Kei, where is Sachi?" Natsu asked but a loud moan from the guest room.

Natsu then sweat dropped and Kei blushed.

" Uh, never mind" Natsu then grabbed his things as he turned his head to Kei.

" Well shall we?" Natsu asked as Kei smiled brightly as she nodded her head.

Natsu and Kei then walked to her room and Natsu noticed that there were a lot of ancient scripts, pictures of a little girl and an older girl hanging on the wall.

Natsu then placed his bag at the end of the room as he then looked and noticed that there was only one bed in the room.

Natsu then blushed when he realized that he and Kei were going to sleep in the same bed.

" Natsu are you okay?" Kei asked as he turned around and saw that she was looking at him with a worried look.

" If you don't want to sleep here then it's fine" Kei said as she then looked down.

Kei was shocked when she felt a hand touch her face, she then looked up to see Natsu smiling at her.

" I would love to sleep here, only if you were to allow me, Kei" Natsu said in a soft voice as Kei blushed when she felt his warm breath.

Kei then shyly nodded her head as Natsu smiled at her before he pecked her cheek.

Kei's eyes widened in shock as she then fainted on the bed.

Natsu chuckled a bit as he laid her head on a more proper position before he placed the blanket over her body.

" Goodnight Kei" Natsu said softly as he then entered the bathroom as he wanted to take a shower.

After he had prepared himself to sleep he then walked over to the bed quietly hoping that he doesn't wake Kei up.

Natsu then laid his head on the bed and began to close his eyes when he felt something touch his hand.

Natsu looked down and saw that Kei was clinging onto his hand.

Natsu smiled as he moved her hair to the other side, revealing her beautiful face to Natsu.

Kei then started shivering a bit but Natsu still managed to notice it.

Natsu smiled as he then hugged her in an attempt to make her warm.

It worked as Kei had stopped shivering, but instead she started hugging Natsu back as she tries to get more warmth.

Natsu then smiled for the last time as he let sleep take over him.

But unknown to him, Kei started to smile in her sleep.

_**The next day**_

Natsu then groaned when he saw the ray of light of the sun from the curtains.

Natsu then attempted to get up but felt something heavy on him.

Natsu then saw Kei sleeping on top of him, holding onto his chest as if she doesn't want to let him go.

Natsu smiled when he saw her beautiful face as he then started caressing it.

' Are you truly the one for me, Kei? No one in this world has been like you. Caring, beautiful and nice' Natsu thought in his mind as he attempts to move away without waking Kei up but the black haired female had a tight grip on his chest.

Natsu then sighed, it looks like he'll be here for a while.

' **It seems like your enjoying yourself, Natsu**' a voice said teasingly in his head.

' **Mom**?' Natsu responded through the telepathic signal.

' **Yes, it is I your mother**' Lumina joked as Natsu snorted.

' **So what do you want**?' Natsu asked.

' **I just want to tell you something and saw a girl sleeping on you. I didn't know you like it, Natsu**' Lumina said in a teasing tone as Natsu started to blush.

' **I-it's not what you think**!' Natsu stuttered.

' **Oh well, enough teasing. I just need to tell you something about the other Dragon Sword**' Lumina said as Natsu's eyes widened in shock at what his mother said.

' **You found it**?' Natsu asked in shock.

' **Well** **actually you found it, the sword you have it with you is the Dragon Sword**' Lumina said as Natsu eyes widened at the revelation.

' **Wow I didn't know that**' Natsu admitted.

' **But you need to add a Dragon Stone onto the sword to turn it into one first**' Lumina said as Natsu then started thinking.

' **Where can I find a Dragon Stone**?' Natsu asked curiously.

' **You can find one in the Ancient Dragon Relics in the desert north from where you currently are**' Lumina said as Natsu then nodded his head.

' **I'll** **head there as soon as I can**' Natsu said.

' **You better hurry Natsu. You don't want others to take it away**' Lumina said as Natsu just nodded his head.

Once the signal was cut off, Natsu looked down on Kei and noticed that she was still sleeping.

" Hey, Kei. It's time to wake up" Natsu said softly as Kei then opened an eye and saw Natsu's face.

" Don't want to, one more hour please" Kei said as she began to snuggle closer to the **Dragon Prince**.

Natsu then started blushing but quickly shook his head.

" Come on Kei, I need to go out soon" Natsu said but that only made Kei to hold him tighter.

" And that would make me let you go?" Kei asked as she looked up at him.

" How about you follow me this time?" Natsu asked as Kei then gave him a shocked look.

" Really?" Kei asked in excitement.

" Of course! It'll be fun!" Natsu said.

' Me, leaving this place?' Kei thought to herself, she then looked at Natsu and she couldn't help but smile.

" Alright then" Kei said as she then got off of Natsu.

Natsu then felt as the warmth he felt just disappear and he couldn't help but frown.

' What's wrong with me?' Natsu thought with himself.

" -tsu, Natsu!" Kei's voice then brought him back to reality.

" Huh? What is it?" Natsu asked.

" You had a sad look on your face and when I called you, you didn't answer. Are you alright?" Kei asked in a worried tone.

Natsu just nodded his head as he then petted her head.

" I'm fine, Kei. You don't have to worry about me" Natsu reassured her with a smile but it didn't work.

" Are you sure that you're fine?" Kei asked as Natsu nodded his head.

" Alright then, I'll go and take a shower first" Kei said as she entered the bathroom.

Natsu then went downstairs where there was another bathroom and took a shower there.

Once he came out, he saw both Happy and Sachi on the couch.

" Hey, it's the two lover Exceed's" Natsu said as both Happy and Sachi turned their heads towards Natsu as they blushed.

" Natsu!" both Exceed's shouted in embarrassment as Natsu chuckled.

" Good morning Sachi, Happy" Kei's voice said as Natsu turned his head and his heart started pounding very hard when he saw her.

Kei's long hair was tied into a ponytail and she was wearing a black coloured kimono that covers her entire body yet it was suitable for fighting. She also has her sword wrapped around her waist.

In Natsu's eyes she looked like the most beautiful woman he had set his eyes on. His heart started pounding at the sight of her and he couldn't stop it.

" Hey Natsu, you're staring" Happy whispered into his partner's ear as Natsu quickly shook his head as Kei started giggling.

" So Natsu where are we headed to?" Kei asked curiously.

Since Happy and Sachi didn't hear about the conversation between the two, they became curious.

" What are you guys talking about?" Happy asked curiously.

Natsu then began to explain about the conversation he had with his mother.

" So you're saying that there was another Dragon Sword?" Kei asked curiously.

Natsu then nodded his head.

" And that you're sword IS the other Dragon Sword?" Kei said as Natsu nodded his head yet again.

" Alright so we just need to head to the desert and find the Dragon Stone" Happy said confidently.

" It's not that easy" Natsu said as the three turned their attention to him.

" The Ancient Dragon Relics is very hard to find although it was made a home for dragons, second of all there are a lot of puzzles in the Relics once you entered it. A lot of archaeologist has attempted to find it but all failed, some even died trying" Natsu explained.

" But you have us with you" Kei said as she placed a hand on his shoulder as Natsu smirked.

" And I wouldn't have it any other way" Natsu said.

" Yeah" Kei smiled as Happy and Sachi flew over their friends head and landed on it.

" Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Sachi said enthusiastically.

Everyone then chuckled at the white Exceed's enthusiasm.

But unknown to them, they were being watched by a dark figure.

_**End Chapter**_

_**Fairy Tail Dialogue**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Well that is it for the chapter. In this chapter there is some romance but in the next there will be action so don't worry action lovers.**_

_**Natsu Dragneel: Alright can't wait to see more!**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Yeah, so no flames, review, favorite and lastly follow this story. Also sorry about how bad and short this chapter is, I hope you can forgive me**_

_**All of Have a good one everyone**_

_**-Christopher Dragkrow signing out **_

_**All of Have a good one everyone**_

_**-Christopher Dragkrow signing out**_

_**Story Recommendation**_

_**The Dragon and the Mermaids**_

_**By Plasnix112**_

_**Summary:**____**Let's try this, all the women of Fairy Tail are in Mermaid Heel, Natsu, a courier, has a chance encounter with these Mermaids...I think we see where this is going. NatsuxHarem.**_

_**Secrets**_

_**By fujin of shadows**_

_**Summary: Formely known and the re write of Secrets of the Aura Guardian. Secrets, they are very delicate, some secrets are dangerous, some our harmless, some are the keys to success and love. Ash has some secrets that are all of those.. Ashxoc one sided Ashxharem.**_

_**Pokemon Colosseum Battle**_

_**By 0999Silv**_

_**Summary: Ash gose to Orre for another adventure. Only one problem. He, Team Rocket, and another trainer are sent five years into the past. Now he, and a certain trainer named Wes must help each other in this time. COMPLETE!**_

_**Fighting Alone**_

_**Thomas3Garchomp**_

_**Summary: Ash is left alone when training for his match with Volkner. Will Ash overcome the new challenges? Will he fail on this challenge or will this make him stronger than ever? Possible romance later probably with Cynthia or harem.**_

_**Rise of a Legend**_

_**By Dragon Soul94**_

_**Summary: Betrayed by his and family, Ash Ketchum runs away with all his Pokémon. Years pass and due to an upcoming tournament Ash returns to the league as the Champion of Kalos. As he battles his way to the top along with his new friends and family, will he forgive his old one? And with a new darkness rising unlike the world has ever faced will they survive or fall to the shadows? Ash/Harem**_

_**Search For Power**_

_**By Xtreme Gamer**_

_**Summary: After a devestating loss in the Sinnoh League Ash learns of a new region with a more challenging League. Can he win here, and what lessons will he learn along the way? Eventual AshXOC**_

_**Dragon's Heart**_

_**By Anabelle Blake**_

_**Summary:**__**How could a simple mission lead to so much more? Natsu and the gang go on a mission to help a town and end up bringing back new members for FairyTail! Rated M for eventual lemons, adult language and situations. Those who dare, come read. No set updating schedule!**_

_**Pokemon Champions of Kanto**_

_**By FreezeHaxz**_

_**Summary: Red, the young boy from Pallet Town, faces the pressure of stopping Team Rocket along with another organization that holds strong ties with him personally. Red's career as a trainer leads him to find secrets of his family, of his past, and the path he must walk. Red didn't decide to part of any of this yet faith seems to bring him back to where trouble brews.**_

_**The Road to be a Pokemon Master: Kanto Arc **_

_**By FanaticLAguy06**_

_**Summary: **_**Join Ash on his journey to be a Pokemon Master. Accompanied by Serena, he will travel to many different regions on his quest to be the best and meet amazing friends and Pokemon along the way. (AU features slightly more mature and smarter Ash. Amourshipping with slight hints at other ships)**

_**A New World**_

_**By fantasy1290**_

**Summary: What's it like finding out most of your life has all been just a dream and now you've finally died? Ask Ash who has to deal with that...and be reborn in a totally new world where Pokemon now look almost human but the same Pokemon powers. Loosely based on moemon or anthros. Ash/eventual harem.**

**The Chronicles of a Pokemon Master**

**By TulipsRule**

**Summary: Ash Ketchum has always wanted to be a Pokemon Master but it is much harder and life threatening than he would've thought. Watch as he gets his starter, a peculiar and loyal Growlithe who has Hydro Pump as egg move, and how he tries to come out on top. Rated T.**

**Passion**

**By Alycks**

**Summary: ****How do you rekindle a fire that has gone out? Having achieved his dream once, he looks for an answer in Unova.**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Fairy Tail Dialogue**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Hello everyone what is going on?**_

_**Natsu Dragneel: Sup my awesome peeps**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Now this is the eleventh chapter of this story, I'm glad that a lot of people like to read this story, it makes me very happy.**_

_**Natsu Dragneel: Yup so enjoy reading. Christopher Dragkrow does not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters, he owns his OC and this story.**_

**_The two of them: Review, Favourite, Follow and most importantly no flames please._**

**_Also this story will stay as a Natsu x OC, no longer a Natsu x OC x OC. Sorry for the inconvenience._**

' Thoughts'

" Speaking"

" _Flashback"_

" **_Moves/Attacks"_**

' _T_**_elepathy_**_'_

**_Chapter 10: Journey for the Dragon Stone Part 1_**

_In the last chapter of " I Will Love You No Matter What" :_

**_Normal POV_**

_Natsu then sighed, it looks like he'll be here for a while._

_'_**_It seems like your enjoying yourself, Natsu_**_' a voice said teasingly in his head._

_'_**_Mom_**_?' Natsu responded through the telepathic signal._

_'_**_Yes, it is I your mother_**_' Lumina joked as Natsu snorted._

_'_**_So what do you want_**_?' Natsu asked. _

_'_**_I just want to tell you something and saw a girl sleeping on you. I didn't know you like it, Natsu_**_' Lumina said in a teasing tone as Natsu started to blush._

_'_**_I-it's not what you think_**_!' Natsu stuttered._

_'_**_Oh well, enough teasing. I just need to tell you something about the other Dragon Sword_**_' Lumina said as Natsu's eyes widened in shock at what his mother said._

_'_**_You found it_**_?' Natsu asked in shock._

_'_**_Well_****_actually you found it, the sword you have it with you is the Dragon Sword_**_' Lumina said as Natsu eyes widened at the revelation._

_'_**_Wow I didn't know that_**_' Natsu admitted._

_'_**_But you need to add a Dragon Stone onto the sword to turn it into one first_**_' Lumina said as Natsu then started thinking._

_'_**_Where can I find a Dragon Stone_**_?' Natsu asked curiously._

_'_**_You can find one in the Ancient Dragon Relics in the desert north from where you currently are_**_' Lumina said as Natsu then nodded his head._

_'_**_I'll_****_head there as soon as I can_**_' Natsu said._

_'_**_You better hurry Natsu. You don't want others to take it away_**_' Lumina said as Natsu just nodded his head._

_Once the signal was cut off, Natsu looked down on Kei and noticed that she was still sleeping._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_" The Ancient Dragon Relics is very hard to find although it was made a home for dragons, second of all there are a lot of puzzles in the Relics once you entered it. A lot of archaeologist has attempted to find it but all failed, some even died trying" Natsu explained._

_" But you have us with you" Kei said as she placed a hand on his shoulder as Natsu smirked._

_" And I wouldn't have it any other way" Natsu said._

_" Yeah" Kei smiled as Happy and Sachi flew over their friends head and landed on it._

_" Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Sachi said enthusiastically._

_Everyone then chuckled at the white Exceed's enthusiasm._

_But unknown to them, they were being watched by a dark figure._

**_Normal POV_**

" So how are we going to get to the Ancient Dragon Relics?" Kei asked as Natsu looked at his map.

" If we were to walk there then it would probably take around a week to get there" Natsu said.

" I think that's quite a long time" Kei stated.

" Well we can't have Happy or Sachi fly us there, that will cause suspicion later on" Natsu said as he focused on looking at the map.

" Why don't we take the train?" Kei suggested as Natsu then dropped the map.

" Natsu, what's wrong?" Kei asked in worry as Natsu picked the map up.

" N-nothing, what were you asking again?" Natsu asked.

" I asked why don't we take the train?" Kei asked as Natsu started walking.

" Alright then, let's run!" Natsu said and to prove his point, he was already running around.

" Natsu, could it be that you're scared?" Kei asked as Natsu stopped dead on his tracks.

" Me, scared? No way" Natsu said as Happy and Sachi then arrived, carrying plastic bags that contained food.

" Thanks, Happy and Sachi" Natsu said as he placed the food in his bag as the two Exceed's smiled.

" Happy" Kei called out as the blue Exceed turned to her.

" What is it Kei?" Happy asked.

" Why is Natsu scared to go on a train?" Kei asked and with Natsu's exceptional hearing, heard the question and was walking towards the two, but it was too late as Happy opened his mouth.

" Oh, Natsu has motion sickness, he'll get sick if he's on any moving object. Apparently it's a Dragon Slayer weakness" Happy explained as Kei looked over at Natsu only to notice him looking the other way, embarrassed.

" Oh Natsu, you could have told me, then I wouldn't have suggested it at all" Kei said as Natsu sighed.

" It's alright, besides we need to reach to the Dragon Relics fast. I'm sure I can endure sitting in a train for a few hours" Natsu said with a smile as Kei was worried.

" Are you sure Natsu? Considering how difficult you said to find the Relics was then we could just walk there" Kei said as Natsu shook his head.

" I'm sure Kei. And besides I plan on using my sword in the Grand Magic Games so the faster the better" Natsu explained as Kei looked at his eyes and sighed.

It looks like he was not going to change his mind.

" Alright fine." Kei said as the two then started walking towards the closest Train station, Magnolia Station.

A few minutes later, the four managed to reach Magnolia Station very fast.

Natsu however was cautious.

Although everyone was out doing training, that doesn't mean there won't be any Fairy Tail mages close by.

" Natsu? Are you alright?" Kei asked in worry, noticing Natsu being more cautious.

Natsu then looked at her as he smiled to reassure her.

" It's nothing, it's just that my Guild is located in Magnolia, and I really don't want them to notice me, that's all" Natsu explained to her as Kei smiled.

" You don't need to be cautious Natsu, they're your friends after all" Kei explained as Natsu sighed.

" I know, it's just that I don't want my friends to know that I am with the most beautiful female in the world right now" Natsu said as Kei blushed at being called the most beautiful female by Natsu.

" Oh well, we can't let that delay us any longer can we?" Natsu asked as Kei just nodded her head.

Natsu then bough train tickets before he realized something.

" Wait where's Happy and Sachi?" Natsu asked Kei.

" Oh those two went to buy some food during our train ride" Kei said.

" Like I'm even going to eat the food" Natsu muttered under his breath.

Happy and Sachi then appeared with plastic bags in their hands.

" We're back!" Happy said cheerfully as Sachi then flew over to Kei's head.

" I'm exhausted" Sachi whined as Kei giggled.

" It was just for a short while" Kei said.

" Yeah but it's still tiring!" Sachi whined again as all three laughed at her childishness.

" Anyways we should probably head out now" Natsu said as everyone agreed with him.

The four of them then entered the train and Natsu already felt nauseous and was falling down.

" Natsu are you alright?" Kei asked as she caught Natsu before he could fall.

" Y-yeah I'm fine. Just a bit nauseous" Natsu said with a small smile as Kei had to help carry him to their seats.

Once Kei dropped Natsu on the seat, Natsu instantly leaned on it with a pained look on his face.

Kei then sat beside the Dragon Prince as the two Exceed's sat on the opposite seats. Sachi immediately fell asleep on Happy as the white Exceed mumbled in her sleep.

" Natsu are you sure you'll be fine?" Kei asked in worry as Natsu gave her a small and forced smile.

" Don't worry I'll be-" Natsu was unable to finish his sentence as he quickly faced the window and threw up.

" -fine" Natsu continued as he looked green.

Happy looked from Natsu to Kei before he had an idea.

" Hey Kei" the Blue Exceed called put to the black haired female who was still looking at Natsu.

" What is it, Happy?" Kei asked as she was unable to take her eyes away from the sick Natsu.

Happy then smiled when he noticed this.

" Why don't you let Natsu rest on your lap?" Happy suggested as Kei finally turned to him.

" Will that work?" Kei asked curiously as Happy shrugged.

" Well you should try it before anything else" Happy said as Kei turned to Natsu who look like he was about to pass out.

Kei then gently held Natsu's head before placing his head on her lap.

Natsu then felt all his sickness disappear as if someone had just casted **Troia** on him.

Natsu then opened an eye and saw Kei smiling at him.

" You should go to sleep, Natsu" Kei said sweetly as Natsu didn't need to be told twice as he closed his eyes but not without having a smile on his face. Natsu then felt his consciousness leaving as the **Dragon Prince** entered the Dream World.

Happy then smirked a bit when he saw the peaceful look on Natsu's face.

" I knew that would work" Happy muttered to himself.

" Hey Happy" Kei called out to the Blue Exceed who turned to her.

" What is it?"

" When Natsu goes on one of his Guild missions, how will he deal with being on a train?" Kei asked curiously.

" Oh, at times Erza, one of Natsu's teammate, would knock him out with a punch and at times Wendy, another one of Natsu's teammates, would use a Magic Spell called Troia on him. But sadly he is now immune to it, so the only way to get him to stay in the train is Erza's way, knocking him out" Happy explained as Kei had an angry look on her face for a while.

" Doesn't she know that it'll hurt Natsu more by knocking him out?" Kei asked as Happy shrugged his shoulders.

" I don't know, you see she is the strongest female in our guild also one of the scariest to boot so no one can really tell her what she should do" Happy explained as Kei frowned.

" When I see her, I'll really give her a piece of my mind" Kei muttered under her breathe as Happy then decided to have some shut eye.

After that small conversation, the train was quiet and peaceful since Natsu had no problem being in a train because he was currently sleeping on Kei's lap.

Once the train had stopped, Natsu opened his eyes and he was greeted by the sleeping face of Kei,

Natsu smiled a bit as he slowly got up and couldn't help but blush when he realized how beautiful she was up close.

' I can't deny it any longer, I have truly fallen for her' Natsu thought with a smile as he slowly shook the black haired female.

Kei then stirred in her sleep before she opened her eyes and was greeted by Natsu's toothy grin.

" Time to wake up, sleeping beauty" Natsu said as the Dragon Prince was carrying the sleeping Happy on his head.

Kei then giggled as she was fully awake.

" Well thank you for waking me up, my handsome prince" Kei replied back as she carried Sachi.

Natsu smirked as the two then exited the train together.

Natsu then felt relieved as he exited the train, he then looked around and saw many people in the train station

" So which direction do we go to?" Kei asked curiously as Natsu took out his sword and the sword instantly pointed towards the left side from Natsu.

" There's your answer" Natsu chuckled as the two then walked at that direction.

Unknown to them, a black figure exited the train as well and growled when he saw them walk away.

As they walked, they passed by many people who were looking at them.

Males were looking at Kei with lustful looks in their eyes while girls were blushing madly when they took a glance at Natsu.

Kei started feeling uncomfortable with the amount of people looking at her and unconsciously gripped her clothes tightly.

Natsu seemed to have noticed this before he held the black haired female's hand, making her look at him in confusion.

Natsu just smiled at her as she smiled back at him.

" Thank you, Natsu" Kei said

" For what exactly?" Natsu asked.

" You see, I have never left my house before unless my sister is with me or go to a town that is heavily protected. Other than that I have been stuck in my home" Kei started as she looked down.

" I can't do anything by myself, I'm sure if I haven't met you I would still be at home waiting for a chance to leave home" Kei continued as tears started falling from her eyes.

" I'm so useless that I can't even have my sister believe in my strength" Kei added as tears continued to fall from her eyes.

Natsu said nothing before he engulfed the black haired woman in a hug.

Kei was shocked by this.

" Don't say that" Natsu started as he whispered into her ears.

" Natsu?"

" Don't you ever say that you're useless" Natsu continued as Kei looked at him.

" So what if you're sister asks you to stay at home? That doesn't mean you're useless at all!"

" I couldn't even use a sword until I met you, I would have never beaten the person I wanted to beat if I never met you, I would have never have the courage to use my full strength if I had never met you!" Natsu said as he held the black haired female tighter as if scared that she would disappear.

" You're not useless Kei. You're the most wonderful and most beautiful woman that I have ever met and I have met many women before, yet no one can compare to you" Natsu said with so much passion, everyone near could felt it.

Kei felt stupid. How could she have thought of that? Natsu was probably the only one that understood her and here she was talking about her imperfections yet Natsu managed to snap her out of it.

" Natsu" Kei blushed when she looked at him before she then returned his hug as she rested her head on his shoulder.

" I'm glad to have met you" Kei whispered into his ear as Natsu smiled.

" Me too" Natsu said as he placed his chin on Kei's head.

With what felt as it took forever, the two finally separated.

" Shall we go?" Natsu asked as Kei nodded her head.

" Sure!"

With that, the two continued on their journey.

Unknown to them, the people that were watching the two were watching with awe and admiration.

The men gave glares at Natsu's back muttering something about a lucky bastard or what not while the females were looking at Natsu with adoration in their eyes as they muttered to their boyfriends to treat them like that, and the boys glared at Natsu's retreating back as he had just raised the bar of how to be a good boyfriend.

_**A few hours later**_

Natsu was currently walking alongside Happy as the **Dragon Prince** was carrying Kei bridal style after the black haired female claimed she was tired and Natsu instantly asked her to and carried her and Sachi was sleeping on Kei's body.

" Natsu can you please cool it around here? It's too hot!" Happy complained as he covered his eyes from the blazing hot sun.

The two were currently walking in a desert-like area.

" Hot damn" Natsu smirked as Happy rolled his eyes at the pun.

" Not funny" Happy claimed as Natsu took out his jacket and covered both Sachi and Kei as he was surrounded by light blue light.

Once the light died down, Natsu's black hair now had had some blue strips.

He was currently in his **Dragon Freezing Fire Form**.

With that the air around Natsu started turning colder as Happy sighed in relief.

" Much better" Happy said as Natsu chuckled.

The two continued walking for a while longer before Natsu suddenly stopped.

" Have we arrived?" Happy asked as he looked around but could see nothing that resembled a temple.

Natsu then placed Kei's body down on the sand gently as he then slightly walked forward and placed both of his hands on the ground.

Natsu then started muttering some words as the ground started shaking.

The tremor then caused Kei and Sachi to wake up.

"Natsu?" Kei called out as Natsu looked back and smiled at her.

"Well we arrived at our destination" Natsu said with a toothy grin.

The temple was covered with sand what greeted them was a large white door and beside it were murals of dragons, the temple was supported by large pillars then still look strong.

"Well shall we?" Natsu asked as everyone nodded their heads and followed him into the temple.

As soon as they entered the temple a dark figure stood at the entrance.

"I will finally have you, my darling" the dark figure said as he then disappeared.

Everyone then started looking around the temple and could find more murals of dragons.

"Wow! Everything looks huge!" Sachi said with stars in her eyes.

"No kidding" Happy agreed.

"If sister ever comes around here, she'll have a field day around here" Kei said as Natsu was confused at what she said.

"Your sister? You mean that **Angel Slayer**?" Natsu asked as Kei nodded her head.

"Yeah, Leila is not only a mage but also an archeologist. She's always looking for new things and that's how she found this sword, during one of her expeditions she dg it from the ground and gave it to me" Kei explained.

Well you sure as hell are good with that sword" Natsu said as he looked around the temple, trying to find something.

"Natsu, what's this?" Kei called out as all three turned around and saw Kei pointing at a mural.

It looked like a human facing off a Dragon and a demon in between them.

"If I remember correctly, that would be the Dragon King Festival which was a banquet of human, Dragons and Demons. It would be a special event that happens every one hundred years" Natsu explained as he suddenly turned around.

"Natsu what's wrong?" Happy asked as Natsu was looking around the temple.

" I thought I felt someone's presence in the temple just now" Natsu explained.

"Do you think someone followed us here?" Happy asked.

"It's unlikely since I could sniff out that person if he or she was following us" Natsu explained as he got closer to Kei.

"Stay close to me Kei, I don't want anything to happen to you" Natsu said as Kei smiled.

"I can take care of myself but thank you for your concern" Kei said as Happy held Sachi.

"Don't worry Sachi, I'll protect you!" Happy said as Sachi giggled.

"Thank you, my hero" Sachi said as Happy smiled at her.

"Well let's keep on going" Natsu said as he led the group.

The dark figure then dropped from the ceiling to the ground.

"That was close, I better be careful next time" the figure said as it disappeared.

Natsu continued looking around as the rest were also looking around.

Sachi then stepped on a button on the ground as the temple started shaking.

"Earthquake?" Kei asked as Natsu held onto her.

"No this is a trap that was set up for intruders" Natsu explained as the ground was then split into two and a golem that barely fit in the temple appeared.

The Golem then roared out as everyone had to cover their ears.

the Golem then attempt to slam its fist at Happy who avoided the hit.

"Is this thing trying to get rid of us?" Happy asked as Natsu and Kei took out their swords.

"Guess so" Natsu said as a smirk crawled up his face.

"Let's take this thing down!" Natsu yelled out as he charged towards the Golem.

**_End Chapter_**

**_Fairy Tail Dialogue_**

**_Christopher Dragkrow: Well that is it for the chapter. In this chapter there is some romance but in the next there will be action so don't worry action lovers._**

**_Natsu Dragneel: Alright can't wait to see more!_**

**_Christopher Dragkrow: Yeah, so no flames, review, favorite and lastly follow this story. Also sorry about how bad and short this chapter is, I hope you can forgive me_**

_**Have a good one everyone**_

_**-Christopher Dragkrow signing out**_

_**Story Recommendation**_

_**The Dragon and the Mermaids**_

_**By Plasnix112**_

_**Summary:Let's try this, all the women of Fairy Tail are in Mermaid Heel, Natsu, a courier, has a chance encounter with these Mermaids...I think we see where this is going. NatsuxHarem.**_

_**Secrets**_

_**By fujin of shadows**_

_**Summary: Formely known and the re write of Secrets of the Aura Guardian. Secrets, they are very delicate, some secrets are dangerous, some our harmless, some are the keys to success and love. Ash has some secrets that are all of those.. Ashxoc one sided Ashxharem.**_

_**Pokemon Colosseum Battle**_

_**By 0999Silv**_

_**Summary: Ash gose to Orre for another adventure. Only one problem. He, Team Rocket, and another trainer are sent five years into the past. Now he, and a certain trainer named Wes must help each other in this time. COMPLETE!**_

_**Fighting Alone**_

_**Thomas3Garchomp**_

_**Summary: Ash is left alone when training for his match with Volkner. Will Ash overcome the new challenges? Will he fail on this challenge or will this make him stronger than ever? Possible romance later probably with Cynthia or harem.**_

_**Rise of a Legend**_

_**By Dragon Soul94**_

_**Summary: Betrayed by his and family, Ash Ketchum runs away with all his Pokémon. Years pass and due to an upcoming tournament Ash returns to the league as the Champion of Kalos. As he battles his way to the top along with his new friends and family, will he forgive his old one? And with a new darkness rising unlike the world has ever faced will they survive or fall to the shadows? Ash/Harem**_

_**Pokemon Champions of Kanto**_

_**By FreezeHaxz**_

_**Summary: Red, the young boy from Pallet Town, faces the pressure of stopping Team Rocket along with another organization that holds strong ties with him personally. Red's career as a trainer leads him to find secrets of his family, of his past, and the path he must walk. Red didn't decide to part of any of this yet faith seems to bring him back to where trouble brews.**_

_**The Road to be a Pokemon Master: Kanto Arc**_

_**By FanaticLAguy06**_

_**Summary: **_**Join Ash on his journey to be a Pokemon Master. Accompanied by Serena, he will travel to many different regions on his quest to be the best and meet amazing friends and Pokemon along the way. (AU features slightly more mature and smarter Ash. Amourshipping with slight hints at other ships)**

_**A New World**_

_**By fantasy1290**_

**Summary: What's it like finding out most of your life has all been just a dream and now you've finally died? Ask Ash who has to deal with that...and be reborn in a totally new world where Pokemon now look almost human but the same Pokemon powers. Loosely based on moemon or anthros. Ash/eventual harem.**

_**The Chronicles of a Pokemon Master**_

_**By TulipsRule**_

**Summary: Ash Ketchum has always wanted to be a Pokemon Master but it is much harder and life threatening than he would've thought. Watch as he gets his starter, a peculiar and loyal Growlithe who has Hydro Pump as egg move, and how he tries to come out on top. Rated T.**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Fairy Tail Dialogue**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Hello everyone what is going on?**_

_**Natsu Dragneel: Sup my awesome peeps**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Now this is the twelfth chapter of this story, I'm glad that a lot of people like to read this story, it makes me very happy.**_

_**Natsu Dragneel: Yup so enjoy reading. Christopher Dragkrow does not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters, he owns his OC and this story.**_

**_The two of them: Review, Favourite, Follow and most importantly no flames please._**

**_Also this story will stay as a Natsu x OC, no longer a Natsu x OC x OC. Sorry for the inconvenience._**

' Thoughts'

" Speaking"

" _Flashback"_

" **_Moves/Attacks"_**

' _T_**_elepathy_**_'_

_**Chapter 12: Journey For The Dragon Stone Part 2!**_

_In the last chapter of " I Will Love You No Matter What" :_

**_Normal POV_**

_Sachi then stepped on a button on the ground as the temple started shaking._

"_Earthquake?" Kei asked as Natsu held onto her._

"_No this is a trap that was set up for intruders" Natsu explained as the ground was then split into two and a golem that barely fit in the temple appeared._

_The Golem then roared out as everyone had to cover their ears._

_the Golem then attempt to slam its fist at Happy who avoided the hit._

"_Is this thing trying to get rid of us?" Happy asked as Natsu and Kei took out their swords._

"_Guess so" Natsu said as a smirk crawled up his face._

"_Let's take this thing down!" Natsu yelled out as he charged towards the Golem._

_**Normal POV**_

Natsu then proceeded to charge towards the Golem with his sword in his right hand before he started swinging the sword at the Golem as flames were shot out from the sword towards the Golem.

The Golem then cried out in pain as Happy in his**_Tenebrarum Eques_** form as he shot out a beam of darkness from his mouth at the Golem's direction, making the Golem roar out in anger.

Sachi was carrying Kei who held her sword tight as the white Exceed dropped her friend on top of the Golem as Kei struck the Golem on its head with her sword, making the Golem fall to the ground because of the strike.

The Golem then got back up sand sent a punch at Kei's direction but the black haired female parried the attack away with her sword and managed

Natsu was shocked at how easy Kei managed to force the monster down with her sword but at the same time he was in awe. He knew she was a much better Erza but that display was already prove of it.

" Hey leave some fun for me!" Natsu shouted as he ran towards the Golem with his fist engulfed with flames.

" **Fire Dragon Iron Fist**!" Natsu then sent a fist that was coated by flames at the Golem.

The Golem then roared out in pain as it was smashed into many pieces.

Kei then walked up to Natsu.

" Is that all that's in this temple?" Kei asked with a curious tone.

" Of course not, this is just the beginning. But don't worry, together we can find the stone" Natsu said with a smile on his face that made Kei smile back at him.

" Yeah!" Kei said.

The two then continued on walking deeper into the temple hand in hand as Happy and Sachi chuckled.

" 5 jewels say that they'll confess to each other within this week" Happy said as Sachi giggled.

" Deal" Sachi said as the two Exceeds then flew towards their friends.

The four then continued their way into the temple and behind them was the same dark figure from before.

" That bastard. How dare he do that!" the dark figure growled at the disappearing figure of Natsu.

The four of them then walked deeper and deeper into the cave as they fought several monsters that were in the cave with ease.

_**A few hours later**_

Natsu and the rest were panting as they had dealt with so many monsters and had very little time to have a break.

"Are we there yet?" Sachi asked in between pants.

"I don't know" Natsu replied as they continued onwards only to reach a dead end.

"Great a dead end! What are we going to do now?" Sachi asked.

"Don't worry Sachi, for now why don't we take a break?" Kei suggested as Sachi sighed in relief as she dropped from the sky to the ground.

"That's great to hear because I'm beat!" Sachi said as she rested on the ground.

Happy kept silent as he deformed from his **_Tenebrarum Eques _**form before falling to the ground.

"Man that was tiring" Happy said as Sachi leaned on Happy's back as the Blue Exceed did the same.

"Natsu what are we going to do now?" Kei asked the black haired Dragon Prince.

Natsu then looked around the temple and noticed the markings on the walls. The Dragon Prince then proceeded get up before walking up to the walls. Natsu then scanned them for a few seconds before he touched it.

A loud sound was then heard in front of them as they all turned around and saw the wall in front of them suddenly open.

"The wall opened?!" Sachi said in shock.

Kei was shocked as well as she turned to Natsu for an explanation.

"You see as this temple was made, it was also made to trick the people that somehow managed to get in to the temple, but it won't work on me as I have already done something similar to it" Natsu explained as Kei nodded her head in understanding.

"I see, the person that made this temple is very intelligent" Kei commented.

"He truly is" Natsu said as he offered a hand at Kei.

"Shall we head on?" Natsu asked as Kei smiled and took Natsu's hand before standing up.

"We shall" Kei replied.

"Aww do we have to go on?" Sachi asked but already knew the answer.

"You can stay here if you like" Natsu offered but the white Exceed quickly got up.

"No thanks, I'll go on because my Champion is with me" Sachi said as she snuggled up to Happy who blushed.

"Aye sir!" Happy said as he was surrounded by dark light and was the dark light was gone, he was now in his **_Tenebrarum Eques_** form.

"Let's just hurry it up and find that Dragon Stone" Happy said.

"Alright then, let's go onward!" Natsu said but before he could move a step further, a kunai was then shot at the ground in front of him.

"You're not getting by me" a voice said as Natsu narrowed his eyes.

"Who's there?" Natsu asked as he brought Kei closer to him.

"You don't know me" the voice said as a dark figure then dropped from the sky in front of them and there stood a male who looked as old as Natsu with red spiky hair and green eyes. He was wearing a black jacket, black undershirt, black pants and black shoes. He was not looking more at Natsu but at Kei.

"I am sure that she will know me" the unknown male said as Natsu turned to Kei whose eyes were wide.

"Alan? Is that you?" Kei asked in shock as the male now revealed as Alan smiled at her.

"Great to know that you still remembered me Kei" Alan said with a smile.

Kei was about to run towards the red haired male to hug him but Natsu stopped her.

"Natsu? What is it?" Kei asked the Dragon Prince whose eyes were narrowed.

"I don't think it is a good idea to get close to him" Natsu told her as Alan growled at him.

"Why is that?" Kei asked.

"There's a dark aura surrounding him, and not just any dark aura, the darkest one I've ever seen. His aura is pure evil." Natsu explained to her as Kei was shocked at what she had heard.

"Kei!" Alan called out to the black haired female who looked at him.

"Are you seriously going to trust him? I'm your childhood friend, you should trust me, and we've been best friends for years!" Alan said to her with a hurt look on his face.

Kei looked from Natsu to Alan as she was thinking hard in her mind.

After making the decision, Kei stood by Natsu making Alan's eyes widened in shock.

"Great to know that you believe in me" Natsu said with a smirk as Kei smiled at him.

"I would always believe in you, Natsu" Kei responded.

Alan eyes started to darken as he clenched his fists tightly that blood was dripping from it.

'She picked him? That pink haired bastard! Why? Why did she pick him and not me? We were meant to be together! WHY!' Alan thought as the black aura started surrounding his entire body, shocking everyone in the process.

"You stole her away from me" Alan said softly but Natsu managed to hear it as he held Kei closer to him.

"Stay back, Kei. This will get bad soon" Natsu whispered to the black haired female who nodded her head and did as she was told.

"You were right that there's dark aura surrounding me." Alan started as he smirked darkly at Natsu.

"That's why.." Alan then pulled out a Longsword from his back and aimed it at Natsu.

"I'll kill you right here, right now!" Alan finished before he charged towards Natsu at a very fast speed, catching Natsu off guard.

Natsu managed to block the attack and held his ground. The pink haired male then turned to his three companions.

"Go! Find and get the Dragon Stone!" Natsu shouted at the group as he then kicked Alan, sending the red haired male back.

"Natsu" Kei started but Natsu sent a smile at her direction.

"I promise you that I'll be fine Kei. I'll meet you guys later on" Natsu said with a smile as Kei felt all the doubt and fear from her disappear once she saw his smile.

"Alright, but you better get back in one piece!" Kei replied back as Natsu gave her a thumbs up in response.

Kei and the others than started running deeper as she turned back to see Natsu before continuing on running towards the deeper part of the dungeon.

Natsu then watched as Alan was about to chase after them but the Dragon Prince caught his leg before throwing him back.

Alan then did a backflip as he landed perfectly on the ground.

"Move out of the way!" Alan shouted in rage as Natsu then extended his hand and made a taunting motion which angered Alan.

"That's it!" Alan then ran towards Natsu with his sword in his hands as he swung his sword at Natsu who jumped back to dodge.

"So you finally want to go serious?" Natsu asked but his response was a blade of energy that was headed his way.

"Jeez you could just answer my question, you know" Natsu said as his fist was ignited on fire before he punched the blade of energy, destroying it in the process.

"Let's do it then!" Natsu shouted out with determination in his voice before the two broke into a sprint at one another.

"**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**!"

Natsu's fist was then surrounded by red flames as he sent a punch at Alan who blocked the attack with his sword, but the force of the attack sent him back.

"**Fire Dragon's Roar**!"

Natsu then shot out a massive torrent of flames from his mouth at Alan.

Alan was forced to use his sword to repel the flames away as he was still pushed back from the force of the roar.

"**Fire Dragon's Striking Force**!"

Natsu then ignited his palm of fire as a huge fire blast from his palm at Alan.

Alan then cried out in pain when the fire struck him but it wasn't over yet as Natsu appeared before him before the Dragon Prince started sending multiple punches and kicks to the red haired male who was then sent flying to a wall, making an indent on it.

'Damn, I better not destroy any more of this place or it'll crash down on all of us' Natsu thought before turning to the man on the wall.

'Was is it just me, or was there really an evil aura surrounding him? I didn't even need to go all out on him' Natsu thought as he started walking away before he stopped when he felt an immense power from behind him.

"Looks like I was right" Natsu thought as he narrowed his eyes at the walking form of Alan.

"I guess it's time for ME to get serious" Alan said with a growl before he disappeared from sight, shocking Natsu as the Dragon Prince relied on his super instincts as he dodged a very close attack from Alan who looked like he was about to kill him.

Natsu then jumped back as Alan charged at him.

"**Dark God's Slasher**!"

Alan's hand was then surrounded by darkness as it took the form of a sword as he started slashing at Natsu who managed to avoid every single one of them before he kicked Alan back.

"A **God Slayer**?" Natsu asked the red haired male who smirked darkly at him.

"That's right Dragneel! I sold my body to the Dark God and with his power, I'm going to kill you!" Alan said as he started charging towards Natsu.

"**Dark God's Ultimate Fist**!"

"**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**!"

Alan's fist was surrounded by dark aura as he sent a punch at Natsu.

Natsu's fist was surrounded by flames as he sent a punch at Alan.

The two attacks then collided with one another before they were both sent back from each other.

Natsu then smirked at that.

'At least he can put up a fight now' Natsu thought as he saw that Alan was charging at him again.

"**Dark God's Bellow**!" Alan then shoots out a massive tornado of darkness at Natsu.

Natsu then re-quipped his sword and in half, shocking the red haired male.

Natsu then shot towards Alan at an unhuman speed as he slashed his sword at Alan who blocked Natsu's attack with his own sword.

"**Dark God's Chains**!" As soon as those words came out from Alan's mouth, darkness the covered the floor as Natsu's legs were then trapped in the darkness.

"What the!" Natsu said in shock as he attempted to move but his legs were held tightly.

"**Dark God's Bellow**!" Alan then shoots out a massive tornado of darkness at Natsu.

Natsu was struggling to escape as the tornado was nearing him.

An explosion then covered the area where Natsu stood as Alan glared as the smoke covered the entire area.

Alan's eyes then widened as he felt a powerful force that struck him from behind.

Alan then turned back to see nothing.

Alan then got into a defensive stance as he looked around carefully.

Just then he saw a torrent of flames headed towards him as he used his sword to repel it away from him.

Just then, Natsu appeared before him with his fist coated in flames before he sent a powerful punch at Alan that sent the red haired man flying away.

Alan then did a backflip that managed to stop him from flying any further as he charged towards Natsu.

"**Dark God's Ultimate Fist**!"

Alan's fist was surrounded by dark aura as he sent a punch at Natsu.

Natsu then waited for Alan to come closer to him as he sidestepped at the last second before sending a fist coated with flames at Alan's back.

Alan then grunted in pain as he jumped to the side and managed to kick Natsu's face, sending the black haired male back.

Both males then looked at each other and smirked.

"**Dark God's Ultimate Fist**!"

"**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**!"

Alan's fist was surrounded by dark aura as he sent a punch at Natsu.

Natsu's fist was surrounded by flames as he sent a punch at Alan.

The two managed to strike each other, sending one another back.

"**Dark God's Bellow**!"

Alan then shoots out a massive tornado of darkness at Natsu.

"**Fire Dragon's Roar**!"

Natsu then shot out a massive torrent of flames from his mouth at Alan.

The two attacks collided with each other as it created an explosion that covered both Natsu and Alan.

**_With Kei_**

Kei was currently running with both Happy and Sachi flying overhead.

'I really hope that Natsu's alright.' Kei thought to herself before she shook her head.

'No, he'll be fine. After all he IS the Dragon Prince' Kei thought as she and the Exceeds stopped.

In front of them was a huge door and it seems like it wouldn't open without force.

"You guys better move back" Happy said as he turned into his **_Tenebrarum Eques_** form.

"**Darkness Roar**!" Happy then shot out a negative energy straight at the door in front of them.

The door was then covered in smoke as everyone was expecting to see the door broken but to their shocks, mostly Happy, the door still stood strong and it didn't look damaged whatsoever.

"That's impossible" Happy said in shock.

"Actually it's not that impossible" a voice commented as everyone turned back to see a beautiful female.

She has long blonde hair and black hazel eyes. She was wearing a long black dress that reached her knees, a short skirt and black shoes.

"Who are you?" Kei asked in suspicion.

"My name isn't important. You three are uninvited guests and need to get out of here" the mysterious woman said with a dangerous smile on her face.

"You're not getting us out of here! Natsu's the Dragon Prince and he brought us in here!" Sachi shouted as the woman still kept that smile on her face.

"Is that so? Then where is he?" The woman asked as Kei stood forward.

"He's currently battling someone at the back. He asked us to go ahead without him" Kei said as the woman turned to her.

"Who are you?" the blonde haired female asked.

"I'm Natsu's friend" Kei responded.

"Is that so? Well let me tell you that Natsu is mine" the woman said as Kei immediately clenched her hands.

"Natsu is MY mate and he'll fall in love with me as soon as he sees me" the blonde haired female said, emphasizing the word "My" as Kei was starting to get angry.

"No he will not!" Kei shouted in anger as the blonde haired female then chuckled.

"Is that so? Well you're merely his friend, he WILL be my mate. Why do you care?" the woman asked as Kei looked at her determined.

"Because I love him! And there's nothing you can do that will take him away from me!" Kei shouted out determined as she got into her battle stance with her sword.

"I see, well why don't you show me what you got" the female said as she too got into her battle stance.

_**With Natsu**_

Natsu and Alan were currently at a sword fight as the two swung their swords at each other.

"**Fire Dragon's Claw**!" Natsu then started swinging his sword as flames then headed towards the red haired male.

Alan managed to avoid the attack as Natsu sent a punch at Alan who caught the attack.

Alan then kicked Natsu's gut before attempting to pierce Natsu's gut with his sword but Natsu managed to turn away and sent a powerful flaming kick at Alan, making the red haired man cough out some saliva.

"**Dual Dragon's: Holy Flaming Fist**!"

Natsu's fist was then covered in both bright light and flames as the black haired prince sent a powerful punch at Alan that sent him crashing into a wall.

Alan then coughed out some blood mixed with saliva as he dropped to the ground.

"Just give up, Alan. You who has given up to the darkness will never win" Natsu said as Alan clenched his fists as he looked at Natsu with red eyes.

"Shut your mouth! You took her away from me! She was my light and you took her away!" Alan yelled as Natsu's eyes widened in shock.

"You mean, Kei?" Natsu asked.

"Who else do you think I'm talking about?" Alan shouted as Natsu's bangs covered his eyes.

"I'm sorry about that but I won't return her to you" Natsu said as Alan's eyes widened before he glared at the Dragon Prince.

"You what!"

"Just like you, she's my light. She's the only one who understands me, she is the only one who can make me smile and make my heart beat nonstop" Natsu said with a smile after he remembered the beautiful smile that Kei showed him.

"For lack of words, I'm in love with her" Natsu said as he looked at Alan who was shaking.

"How dare you" Alan whispered but Natsu heard him as he jumped back and took out his sword.

"You want to take her away from me?" Alan started as darkness started surrounding his body.

"Unforgivable!" Alan roared out as he now looked different.

His red hair was now black, his green eyes were now red but the thing Natsu paid attention to was his skin was now covered in markings.

"Prepare yourself Dragneel, because I'm going to kill you!" Alan shouted in rage.

**_End Chapter_**

**_Fairy Tail Dialogue_**

**_Christopher Dragkrow: Well that is it for the chapter. In the next chapter both Natsu and Kei will be fighting their respective enemies._**

**_Natsu Dragneel: Alright can't wait to see more!_**

**_Christopher Dragkrow: Yeah, so no flames, review, favorite and lastly follow this story. Also sorry about how bad and short this chapter is, I hope you can forgive me_**

_**Have a good one everyone**_

_**-Christopher Dragkrow signing out**_

_**Beta Read by: GUIDix.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Fairy Tail Dialogue**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Hello everyone what is going on?**_

_**Natsu Dragneel: Sup my awesome peeps**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Now this is the thirteenth chapter of this story, I'm glad that we finally passed the 400 favourites mark, if we could get 500 that would be awesome.**_

_**Natsu Dragneel: Yup so enjoy reading. Christopher Dragkrow does not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters, he owns his OC and this story.**_

**_The two of them: Review, Favourite, Follow and most importantly no flames please._**

**_Also this story will stay as a Natsu x OC, no longer a Natsu x OC x OC. Sorry for the inconvenience._**

' Thoughts'

" Speaking"

" _Flashback"_

" **_Moves/Attacks"_**

' _T_**_elepathy_**_'_

_**Also I have a YouTube channel, find me at: Christopher Dragkrow**_

_**Chapter 13: Journey For The Dragon Stone Part 3!**_

_In the last chapter of " I Will Love You No Matter What" :_

**_Normal POV_**

**_With Kei_**

"_Is that so? Well you're merely his friend, he WILL be my mate. Why do you care?" the woman asked as Kei looked at her determined._

"_Because I love him! And there's nothing you can do that will take him away from me!" Kei shouted out determined as she got into her battle stance with her sword._

"_I see, well why don't you show me what you got" the female said as she too got into her battle stance._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**With Natsu**_

"_For lack of words, I'm in love with her" Natsu said as he looked at Alan who was shaking._

"_How dare you" Alan whispered but Natsu heard him as he jumped back and took out his sword._

"_You want to take her away from me?" Alan started as darkness started surrounding his body._

"_Unforgivable!" Alan roared out as he now looked different._

_His red hair was now black, his green eyes were now red but the thing Natsu paid attention to was his skin was now covered in markings._

"_Prepare yourself Dragneel, because I'm going to kill you!" Alan shouted in rage._

_**Normal POV**_

_**With Kei**_

Kei held the Dragon Sword in her hand as she and her opponent circled around each other while Happy and Sachi stood on the side. Happy seemed to be looking at Kei's opponent quite closely, as if he knew her.

"Happy, what is it?" Sachi asked as Happy motioned towards the blonde female.

"She looks and smells so familiar, it almost seems like I know her somehow. Maybe I met her before in the past?" Happy asked but he was starting to get a headache because of all of this.

"It doesn't matter now. Go Kei, kick her ass!" Sachi cheered as Happy smiled beside his mate.

Might be better to just watch the match then stress about who the unknown female was. It would be a good match, after all Kei WAS able to beat Natsu when he only used 20% of his power and taught him how to fight with a sword.

Kei then charged at the blonde haired female who merely stood in place.

Kei then swung her sword at the blonde's direction but she managed to avoid it either by dodging or by parrying the attack away with her fist.

Kei then jumped and swung her leg at her opponent who caught it and was about to throw Kei away but the black haired female managed to strike her opponent at her gut, causing the blonde to release her as Kei jumped back.

"Hmm, not bad" the blonde commented as she punched a fist to her palm and smirked, revealing her sharp teeth to everyone.

"Let's get this show on the road already!" the blonde shouted as she suddenly disappeared, causing everyone's eyes to widened as Kei instantly turned back and blocked a punch that was sent by the blonde before said female disappeared again.

Kei looked around her and was trying her hardest to find her opponent.

'Where is she?' Kei thought as she felt a presence beside her and turned just a second too late as she was sent flying towards a wall by the blonde's punch.

Kei then got back up as she glared at the blonde who looked somewhat shocked.

"You managed to stay standing even after a punch from me? Hmm, for someone who doesn't have magic, that is impressive" the blonde commented and even clapped but the glare that was sent towards her told her that it wasn't appreciated.

"I'm much tougher than I look" Kei said as she smirked.

"Also I'm full of surprises" Kei said as she too disappeared shocking the blonde and reappeared in front of her and struck her with her sword, sending the blonde back.

The blonde then coughed out some saliva from her mouth as Kei struck her at the back of her head, sending her crashing to the ground.

Just as Kei was about to strike the downed girl, said female tripped her with her legs and Kei fell as she rolled back and stood back up.

Kei held the sword tightly as she watched the blonde getting up from the ground.

"I see, so even if you don't possess any magic, you still have enough skills to fight me." The blonde complimented as Kei did not take the compliment to heart as she eyed her opponent carefully like an eagle watching its prey.

"Well, time to take it up a notch" the blonde commented as she disappeared again as Kei looked around, trying to find her.

'Kei, calm down. Just feel her presence then you can find her' Kei thought to herself as she closed her eyes and tried to detect the blonde's presence.

The blonde then attempted to strike from behind but Kei blocked her attack with her sword, much to the blonde's shock as Kei sent a back heel kick at the blonde, sending her back.

The blonde then wiped away some blood from her mouth as she smirked.

"Impressive, I truly didn't expect you to do this much" the blonde commented as Kei gripped her sword tighter.

"I guess it's finally time for me to be serious" the blonde commented as Happy's eyes widened in shock and he started shaking.

Sachi, noticing this, turned to him.

"Happy, what's wrong?" Sachi asked in concern as Happy was still shaking.

"How could I not recognize who she was sooner?!" Happy cursed himself as the blonde was surrounded by bright yellow electricity as Kei covered her eyes from the bright light.

"Who is she?" Sachi asked as she too, cover her eyes.

"Her name is Electra Dullave, and she is the leader of the 12 Dragon Knights" Happy said in worry as he turned to Kei.

'Please be careful Kei' Happy thought as he hoped that Natsu would finish his battle faster and save Kei before it would be too late.

_**With Natsu**_

"**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**!"

Natsu then sent a fiery fist towards Alan who jumped out of the way.

"**Dark God's Slasher!" **

Alan's hand was then surrounded by darkness as it took the form of a sword as he started slashing at Natsu.

Natsu then blocked each slash with his sword.

"**Fire Dragon's Roar**!"

Natsu then shot out a massive torrent of flames from his mouth at Alan.

Alan then countered by shooting out a massive tornado of darkness at Natsu.

The two attacks collided with one another as it created an explosion as smoke was covering the entire area.

Natsu was looking around for Alan in the smoke as the red head jumped towards Natsu at his back while the Dragon Slayer was oblivious.

Natsu then felt a presence behind him and he turned around only to receive a dark aura punch by the redhead. Natsu was then sent back by the force of the punch as the black haired male stopped himself from moving back anymore as Alan who appeared in front of Natsu again before the redhead started sending one punch after another at the Dragon Prince.

Natsu managed to block all of them and caught his final punch with a smirk.

"It's my turn now, and let me show you what a real punch is" Natsu said as he lighted his fist on fire.

"**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**!" Natsu then sent a powerful punch at Alan's gut, sending the red haired male back.

Alan then did a back slip and landed on his feet as he glared at Natsu.

'I need more power, more!' Alan thought as he inhaled some air, Natsu saw this and did the same as the God Slayer.

"**Dark God's Bellow**!"

"**Fire Dragon's Roar**!"

Alan then fired a massive dark tornado from his mouth as Natsu countered it with a torrent of flames that was shot out from his mouth.

The two attacks collided and exploded as Natsu jumped into the smoke as he re-quipped his sword.

Natsu then slashed the air as the smoke instantly disappeared with Alan not in sight.

'Where is he?' Natsu thought as he looked around for the God Slayer who was above him and slammed a powerful punch to the back of Natsu's head.

Natsu coughed out some blood because of it, but he stood his ground and sent a powerful back kick at Alan, sending the red haired male crashing into a wall as he coughed out some blood.

Blood started falling from Natsu's head as the black haired Prince wiped away the blood falling from his mouth as Alan got up from the destroyed wall.

The two then glared at each other.

"**Dark God's Bellow**!"

"**Fire Dragon's Roar**!"

Alan then fired a massive dark tornado from his mouth as Natsu countered it with a torrent of flames that was shot out from his mouth.

The two attacks exploded as the two stood where they were.

"**Dragon Slayer Form: Fire Slash**!" Natsu then lowered his stance as he held his sword with two hands as his sword lit on fire as he then disappeared in a flash before reappearing behind Alan as he swiped his sword and flames covered Alan's body who cried out in pain as he got rid of the flames easily.

Burn marks could be seen on Alan's body as he glared at Natsu.

"Take this on for size! **Dark God's Bellow**!"

Alan then fired a massive dark tornado from his mouth at Natsu who then destroyed the tornado easily with his sword but Alan was gone.

Natsu instantly looked up but no one was there as the ground then crumbled and Alan shot up from the ground and uppercutted Natsu in the chin, with enough force to send him into the air.

"I'm not done yet!" Alan shouted as he jumped up into the air, right above Natsu.

"**Dark God's Slasher**!"

Alan's hand was then surrounded by darkness as it took the form of a sword as he started slashing at Natsu.

Natsu managed to block some of the attacks with his sword as he looked below him, he then lighted his hands on fire, and shot up, head butting Alan, as he landed safely on the ground as Alan crashed on the ground.

Alan's face was covered in blood as he growled loudly at Natsu who was looking exactly like the God Slayer with blood covering his face, however Natsu had a massive smirk on his face, not out of cockiness but out of excitement.

His opponent, although he was not up to his real level, however, he was still enjoying the fight and could admit that he was giving him a run for his money.

But he knew that this match was lasting way too long and knowing the Dragon Council, they would probably send someone from the 12 Dragon Knights to defend the stone. And he didn't want Kei to get hurt because of it.

Just the thought of was able to bring a smile to his face. Her beautiful smile, her radiating beauty. Nothing else could ever compare to her. Nothing in this world could.

"You better get rid of that grin on your face, otherwise I'll have to do it for you" Alan growled at the black haired Dragon Prince who could only chuckle at that as his eyes suddenly turned red.

"Let's see then, let's see who's the last one standing" Natsu growled in a rough tone as he disappeared from sight before sending a powerful punch at Alan's gut, sending him flying in the air, however Natsu wasn't done as his wings sprouted and he flew up as he then did a fiery drop kick at Alan's gut once again, causing the red haired male to cough out some blood as he crashed to the ground.

Alan shut his eyes in pain as he slowly opened them and saw Natsu standing over him as the Dragon Prince sent a powerful punch, knocking him out.

"Well, that was definitely anti-climactic" Natsu sighed before looking at the place Kei went and started flying towards that area.

**_With Kei_**

Kei then swung her sword at Electra who dodged it easily as she jumped to the side.

"Are you really that slow? Cause you're in trouble if you are" Electra smirked as she dodged another attack from Kei, however, she didn't pay much attention as Kei then ducked and swung her legs at Electra, causing the blonde haired Dragon Knight to fall on the ground.

Kei got up quickly and was about to strike Electra with the blunt side of the sword, however Electra disappeared in a flash and reappeared behind Kei.

Electra charged up electricity from her hands as she coated it around her hand as she sent a punch at Kei's direction, however Kei blocked the attack with her sword.

Kei gripped the sword tighter as she began pushing Electra back, however Electra then sent a kick at Kei's gut, sending the black haired female back as she got into a stance.

"Hmm, at least you have spirit, and maybe it could actually help you win this battle even without magic" Electra said smugly as Kei didn't take in her comments whatsoever.

"Why don't you show me what you've got instead of just talking" Kei said, as she recalled the few things Natsu taught her about fighting.

"_Always keep a straight head and your opponents may say things to make you angry, just block it out of your head and focus on the attack"_

She really appreciated his advice. Actually she appreciated everything he had done for her. Probably one of the reasons why she fell in love with him.

"Well then" Electra then appeared in front of Kei in a flash, shocking Kei. (Puns everywhere)

"Let me show you how I managed to join the 12 Dragon Knights" Electra then disappeared as Kei swung her sword, only hitting the air as Electra appeared a few feet away from Kei.

"Well, shall we continue?" Electra asked and Kei nodded her head in response.

Electra then charged up electricity from her hands as she coated it around her hand as she sent a punch at Kei's direction, and once again the attack was blocked by Kei's sword, however Kei then sent a kick at Electra's gut, sending the blonde female back and Kei took this chance and swung her sword at Electra, sending the blonde back as the female Dragon Knight flashed up a few distance away from the black haired female.

"You actually managed to hit me?" Electra stated in shock as she touched the bruise on her face.

'I guess, the rumours about the Dragon Stone infused in swords' powers are true' Electra thought as she flinched.

'Even without magic, she's really smart when it comes to fighting. Strategic, fast, and her reaction speed is great too' Electra continued her thought as cracked her fingers.

"Well, I guess it's time to take it up a notch" Electra stated as she was then surrounded by large amounts of electricity as the lights in the temple went off, causing it to be pitch black in the area.

"What's going on?" Sachi asked, as she jumped into Happy's arms.

"She's taking this seriously. Electra never uses her Lightning Drive unless she's absolutely confident that she's going to win, that means she must consider Kei a threat" Happy explained in a worried tone.

"But what does that mean for Kei?" Sachi asked in worry.

"Electra's Lightning Drive is equivalent to Natsu's 85% in power. That means Kei could possibly die from this battle because she can't use magic" Happy said as he was then surrounded by dark light. He entered his **_Tenebrarum Eques_** form.

"I'm going to help her" Happy said in a rough tone as he flew to aid Kei.

Kei was looking around for her opponent, she could sense the powerful energy that was emitted from the blonde, and however she could feel it everywhere and had no idea where she was. However the same could not be said for her as the blonde was also a Dragon Slayer and could smell her.

Kei then felt someone besides her and she immediately swung her sword at the figure, and it turned out to be Happy who managed to dodge the attack.

"Calm down, I just came here to help you" Happy said and Kei nodded her head, smiling at the Exceed who then closed his eyes to sense his opponent.

Happy then fired a dark beam into the sky as the sound of the beam hitting its target could be heard, however it was unknown as to whether it was Electra or not.

Kei then turned and swung her sword and she managed to strike Electra back as the blonde then disappeared into the darkness.

'That was a lucky strike' Kei thought as she turned hear head in the darkness.

"This is getting insane" Kei commented as she began looking around for her opponent.

"Well, this is her fighting style, for now she'll be playing around with her opponents, scaring them before going in for the kill" Happy explained as Kei then closed her eyes as she began focusing.

Just then she felt someone's presence in front of her as she swung her sword in front of her and Electra grunted in pain from the attack as the lights appeared again.

"That's it! I'm definitely not losing to someone who doesn't even possess magic!" Electra shouted in rage as she then brought her hands together and created a light ball of electricity in her hands as it started to get bigger.

"Don't even try it Electra" a voice called out, breaking Electra's concentration as everyone turned to face the owner of the voice and it was the man of the hour himself, Natsu Dragneel.

"I'm pretty sure, mother told you about us collecting the Dragon Stone" Natsu said, almost lazily as Electra bowed her head.

"Forgive me, but there were some dragons that wanted me to continue my guard in the temple in case someone followed you" Electra said as Natsu nodded his head.

"Well someone did follow us, he's at the back of the temple, which is the reason I couldn't be here" Natsu said as Electra smiled.

"I understand" Electra said as she bowed once more and smiled at Kei before disappearing in a flash.

Natsu then turned to Kei and noticed her sweating as he smiled at her.

"I'm glad that you're fine, Kei" Natsu said as Kei smiled back.

"I may not have magic like you, but I still know how to fight back, you know?" Kei replied as Natsu then lifted her in bridal style as Kei shouted in shock.

"Of course, I do" Natsu said lovingly as he was very tempted to just kiss her now and there.

Kei started blushing as she had the same thoughts as Natsu.

"Ahem" Happy coughed as he smirked as both Natsu and Kei blushed, forgetting that they were still there.

"Ahem indeed, well let's go and get the stone" Natsu said quickly, wanting to get over his embarrassment.

Natsu then touched the gate and began chanting.

"Dragons of the old ages, as the prince of dragons, I command thee to open and what lies behind this door to be restored" Natsu chanted as the door started glowing before it then opened as the group watched in amazement as they entered the door and noticed the entire room was covered in glass and in the middle of the room was the Dragon Stone.

Natsu and the others then walked carefully up to the stone, just in case of any traps, as their eyes were on the stone.

The stone was crafted nicely as it resembles a diamond in many ways as it has two sharp edges and was made of light blue but the only difference was that right in the core of the stone was a dragon symbol carved in.

Natsu then touched the stone as it shone brightly as Natsu's sword started glowing as well as his sword and the stone started floating in the air as it neared one another before the two items touched one another and fused with one another as the sword dropped in Natsu's awaiting hands.

Just like Kei's sword, Natsu's sword now had dragon carvings on it and the blade was rough just like Dragon's skins. A Dragon Sword for the Dragon Prince.

Natsu then smiled at this, as did the others.

It looks like it was mission accomplish!

**_End Chapter_**

**_Fairy Tail Dialogue_**

**_Christopher Dragkrow: Well that is it for the chapter. Sorry for the short and fast chapter. In the next chapter we will finally see the Natsu x Kei pairing hopefully soon. _**

**_Natsu Dragneel: Alright can't wait to see more!_**

**_Christopher Dragkrow: Yeah, so no flames, review, favorite and lastly follow this story. Also sorry about how bad and short this chapter is, I hope you can forgive me_**

_**Also I have a YouTube channel, find me at: Christopher Dragkrow**_

_**Have a good one everyone**_

_**-Christopher Dragkrow signing out**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Fairy Tail Dialogue**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Hello everyone what is going on?**_

_**Natsu Dragneel: Sup my awesome peeps**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Now this is the thirteenth chapter of this story, I'm glad that we finally passed the 400 favourites mark, if we could get 500 that would be awesome.**_

_**Natsu Dragneel: Yup so enjoy reading. Christopher Dragkrow does not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters, he owns his OC and this story.**_

**_The two of them: Review, Favourite, Follow and most importantly no flames please._**

**_Also this story will stay as a Natsu x OC, no longer a Natsu x OC x OC. Sorry for the inconvenience._**

' Thoughts'

" Speaking"

" _Flashback"_

" **_Moves/Attacks"_**

' _T_**_elepathy_**_'_

_**Also I have a YouTube channel, find me at: Christopher Dragkrow**_

_**Chapter 14: Confession!**_

_In the last chapter of " I Will Love You No Matter What" :_

**_Normal POV_**

_Natsu then touched the stone as it shone brightly as Natsu's sword started glowing as well as his sword and the stone started floating in the air as it neared one another before the two items touched one another and fused with one another as the sword dropped in Natsu's awaiting hands._

_Just like Kei's sword, Natsu's sword now had dragon carvings on it and the blade was rough just like Dragon's skins. A Dragon Sword for the Dragon Prince._

_Natsu then smiled at this, as did the others._

_It looks like it was mission accomplish!_

_**Normal POV**_

_Natsu and the rest were currently at a local restaurant at the town they were in before and it was safe to say that Kei was not happy. Why you may ask? Well let's go back to a few hours ago_

_**Flashback**_

_Natsu and the others then walked out of the room and they immediately saw Electra holding the still unconscious, Alan in her hands._

_"Master, what has happened to him? Something evil was possessing his body and after it had left, this man's soul was gone. It was as it, it was never there in the first place" Electra said and Natsu's eyes narrowed at that while Kei frowned._

_"I-it was because he died, many years ago due to an accident" Kei said, shocking everyone in the room._

_"What do you mean he died?" Happy asked in curiosity and in shock. _

_How could someone who had died many years before, still be alive and was able to fight?_

_"He died in an accident that involved my sister, a group of friends and I. It was a few years after my father's death and we were trying to find people that took part in the death of my father and after a few days, we eventually found him. He was actually living nearby us, so we found him faster than expected." Kei began as she took a breath of air and continued._

_"After that, we raided his house with not much experience in things like this, but we were confident that my sister was enough for this mission. But, we were horribly wrong. The man was prepared for us, we still don't know how, even up to this date. But all we knew was, that we underestimated him and he had us surrounded. Luckily for us, my sister defeated most of them and that was when a man shot a bullet at me._

_**Flashback in a Flashback**_

_A man in a black suit at the back held a Magic gun at a girl that looked like a younger Kei who held a sword in her hand and was trembling at sight at the weapon pointed at her._

_The man then pulled the trigger and a magic bullet was fired at Kei who closed her eyes and screamed in fear._

_"Kei, watch out!" a male voice shouted as Kei felt her body being pushed to the ground as she opened her eyes and saw her best friend, a boy with red hair stood at the place where she once stood and shouted in pain as he held his chest, the place where he was shot._

_"Alan!" Kei shouted in fear and at that moment, Kei's sister, Leila came into the room and knocked the man unconscious as she ran towards her younger sister and friend._

_"Alan! Are you alright?" Leila shouted in fear as she ran towards her friend who was on the ground, covered with his own blood._

_"I'm *cough* fine" Alan tried to smile it off but it definitely wasn't working._

_"It's all my fault, I only I paid more attention then Alan would have been fine" Kei had tears coming out of her eyes as Leila's hand was surrounded by green light as she placed her hand on Alan's chest, the place where the bullet was stuck at._

_"Alan, I want you to keep calm and I also want you to breathe normally, alright?" Leila instructed but Alan was trying to get up, but was forced down by Leila who glared at him with tears in her eyes._

_"I didn't say get up!" Leila shouted at him but Alan chuckled sadly as he looked at Leila right in the eye._

_"You and I both know that I'm going to die, Leila" Alan said and Leila flinched at the word._

_"D-don't say that, please. I don't want to lose you too" Leila cried at his chest and Alan smiled before he turned to the crying Kei._

_"Hey Kei, watch over Leila for me alright? She can be quite crazy sometimes" Alan chuckled and flinched when he felt the pain._

_"Please Alan, please don't leave us" Kei cried to the red head who smiled softly._

_"Don't worry Kei, I will never leave you guys. I'll just be talking a rest right now" Alan said and immediately started closing his eyes, not even hearing the cries to stay awake from the two girls._

_'Damn, I forgot to tell Kei how I felt about her. Tch, looks like that's one regret I'll keep" Alan thought before he soon fell unconscious._

_"Alan? Alan? ALAN!" Leila started shaking him roughly but the red haired man didn't move a muscle._

_"Please wake up" Leila cried as Kei watched in sadness._

_Her best friend had just died to save her._

_**Flashback in a Flashback end**_

_"After that, we placed him in a cemetery near our house to let him rest and from that day I asked my sister to train me how to fight and from there is history" Kei finished as everyone looked shocked at the female. They were also feeling sad for the female. To lose your friend at such a young age, it must have been hard. Natsu felt sad for her because he had dealt with this situation before already, for your friend to die and come back alive due to a regret and now to die once more._

_And which brings to the question, who brought him back alive? Was he the same person that brought Takeshi alive as well? And if so, what will that person succeed in by bringing people back from the dead?_

_"-tsu, Natsu, Natsu!" Happy shouted at his partner who looked like he was brought back from his thought._

_"Y-yeah, what is it?" Natsu asked as he turned to the blue exceed._

_"We asked if you want to go home already" Sachi said before the blue exceed could open his mouth and Natsu smiled at them. He then wrapped an arm around Kei's waist, bringing the girl closer to him and causing her to 'eep' in shock and blush in embarrassment._

_"Let's go home then, I'm really hungry!" Natsu said with a smile._

_"Allow me to escort you, Master Dragneel" Electra said with a smile of her own and with that they walked towards the exit._

_After reaching the exit, Electra did something no one expected and caused looks of shock and jealousy to be shown._

_Electra was kissing Natsu on his cheek and the Dragon Prince blushed a bright red colour that would even make a tomato jealous._

_Kei then walked off in a stomp, in jealousy as she did not turn back, not even when Natsu called out to her._

_**Flashback ends**_

_And that is why we are in this little predicament right here. Kei got jealous and Natsu was doing whatever it takes in telling her that they were just friends. He even brought her to a restaurant that sold her favourite type of meat._

_However, even with that the black haired beauty refused to look at him and it hurt Natsu in a way, since he was one of the reason why she was mad right now._

_"Come on Kei, Electra and I are just friends, I promise you" Natsu said in a begging tone, trying to get her to look at him._

_"Would friends do that?" Kei said in an unhappy tone as she took a bite from her food and Natsu turned to the Exceeds for their help._

_Happy looked away from his gaze and turned to his food. _

_'That cat isn't getting any fish from me anymore' Natsu thought with a glare to his partner who ignored it and started to eat his food._

_Natsu then turned to Sachi who was smiling at him and motioned him to go closer to Kei._

_Natsu then took a glance at Kei and realized she was looking at him before looking back at her food, no longer taking any bites from it._

_Natsu then smiled at the white Exceed as he got up and sat beside Kei._

_"Hey there Kei" Natsu said to the black haired female who ignored him but Natsu didn't stop as he moved his chair closer and closer towards Kei._

_He then wrapped an arm around her waist to bring her closer and she 'eep'ed' in shock as she turned to him and somehow she looked at his alluring black eyes that were gazing at her own blue eyes. _

_Natsu then leaned in close to her ear and whispered "There's only one person in this world I would ever want to be with. And that's you" _

_Kei then blushed as his hot breathe ticked her neck as the Dragon Prince turned to face her before leaning in towards her and she did the same thing._

_The two were barely an inch from each other and then…_

_"*Cough* *cough*" Happy coughed out as he slammed his paw into his chest before he spat out a bone that hit Natsu in the face._

_"Phew, that was so bad. Thank Kami that I was able to get that bone out." Happy said with a smile before he turned and saw Natsu's eyes glowing red and was surrounded by a powerful, menacing and deathly aura that caused Happy to shrink in fear._

_Natsu then dragged the Blue Exceed out from the restaurant, ignoring his partner's cry of help to the others, who also ignored him._

_A loud cry of pain could be heard from outside of the restaurant and everyone was wondering just what was happening._

_Kei then sighed as she rested her head on the table. It happened again._

_She almost kissed Natsu again but yet again, her chances to do so had to be interrupted somehow by someone or something._

_'Is this fate trying to tell me that Natsu and I will never be together? Or is this Kami's entertainment to mess around with us?' Kei thought to herself and unknown to her, a spiritual being up above was laughing cheerfully after watching two figures almost kissing one another and was interrupted by a fish bone of all things._

_The two males then returned to the restaurant with Natsu having a happy smile on his face and Happy who had bruises and burnt marks on his skin._

_"Happy, are you okay?" Sachi asked in worry when she saw her mate in such a state._

_Happy saw this and smiled at her._

_"I've never been better!" Happy said with a forced chuckle as he grunted in pain._

_Natsu ignored the two as he turned to the black haired beauty as he placed a hand on her head._

_"You feel alright?" Natsu asked in worry as he looked at the female who groaned._

_"I'm fine, just a little tired, that's all. When we return home, all I want is a nice long relaxing nap" Kei commented with a soft smile._

_"Alright, I'll see you in bed then" Natsu said with a teasing smile and Kei was about to ask what he meant before she realized about her telling him to sleep with her during his stay at her house._

_"It's fine if you feel uncomfortable to sleep with me, Natsu" Kei said and she almost regretted her words. She really wanted to be close to Natsu and that was the reason she told him that. But she didn't want to feel selfish in doing so. She needs to be considerate about Natsu's feelings as well._

_Natsu then smiled at her before he hugged her, shocking her in the process._

_"Kei, I want to be close with you. You're the only girl that made me feel this way. Not my friend's from the guild nor the females in my 12 Dragon Knights. Only you, Kei. I want to be close to you" Natsu said with so much honesty and passion that it was making Kei unsure whether she wanted to blush because of Natsu's passionate words or cry in tears of joy because of the feeling he was making her feel now._

_"Thank you, Natsu" Kei said softly as she then returned his hug, making Natsu smile even more._

_'Damn it, I should have just told her how I felt right here and now' Natsu thought as he shouted at himself for not confessing to the black haired beauty that he got to know, that he fell in love with._

_The two Exceeds who were watching the warm heartfelt moment smiled as they leaned against one another, enjoying the warmth they shared._

_After they finished their dinner, Natsu and the rest left the restaurant and headed for home. When they arrived at Magnolia Station, it was already in the evening, so they had Happy and Sachi carry them to Kei's house._

_As Natsu was in the air, he saw a familiar bird with a hat that was holding an envelope in its beak._

_"Delivery for Natsu Dragneel" the bird said as it dropped the envelope in Natsu's hand._

_"Natsu, what is it?" Kei asked in curiosity as she looked at the letter._

_""Let's land, I don't want the Master to see you" was all Natsu said as he had Happy to land him, leaving a confused Kei and Sachi in the air before they proceeded to land as well._

_Natsu had Kei and Sachi hide while he and Happy stood in the middle of the clearing._

_Natsu then opened the letter and a holographic image of Makarov appeared._

_"Ah, it seems that you were found pretty fast, Natsu" Makarov chuckled and Natsu did the same._

_"Well, I have been busy. So what do you want Master?" Natsu asked in curiosity._

_"Natsu, I need you to come to the guild for just a few minutes" Makarov asked and Natsu didn't even bother to ask why and told the old man that he would be there soon._

_"So, what happened?" Kei asked and Natsu shrugged._

_"I don't know but the Master wants me to be at the guild for a short while, so why don't you return home first?" Natsu suggested._

_"Why don't I just stay with you?" Kei asked and Natsu chuckled as he pulled Kei by her waist and leaned in close to her._

_"Because I don't want anyone to know about you. The day they know about you will be the day that you are mine" Natsu said to her and she blushed a bright red at his words. _

_She had been friends with plenty of boys in the past, and many have flirted with her before, but why does Natsu always seem to make her blush without even trying?_

_"A-alright but return soon, alright?" Kei said to him, poking his chest and Natsu chuckled._

_"I promise" And with that Happy then carried Natsu towards the guild's direction while Kei and Sachi flew towards their home._

_**At the guild**_

_Natsu then arrived at the guild and kicked the doors open, shocking the few people that were in the room. Which were Laxus, Juvia, Mirajane and Makarov._

_"Yo" Natsu lazily greeted the shocked group of people. Happy on the other hand, was sleeping in Natsu's bag after not getting any shut eye for so long._

_"Natsu, I didn't expect you to arrive so fast" Makarov commented._

_"I did say that I would arrive here soon, did I not?" Natsu asked and Makarov nodded his head._

_"So what is it gramps?" Laxus asked and Makarov coughed into his hand._

_"Now, as you all know the Grand Magic Games is this 3 more moths away and Fairy Tail are sending a team that consists of Fairy Tail's best team, Erza, Gray, Lucy, Wendy and instead of Natsu, we have replaced him with Gajeel and have Elfman as a substitute in case one of them were injured" Makarov explained and Natsu was getting bored._

_"And so? What's the point of us being here while everyone else is gone on holiday?" Natsu asked with boredom in his tone._

_"Patience Natsu, I was just getting to it" Makarov sighed but a smile appeared on his face. No matter how Natsu may have matured or not, his patience for things, sure hasn't changed._

_"I would like Fairy Tail to send another team to participate in the Grand Magic Games" Makarov said and everyone was shocked._

_"Is that allowed, gramps?" Laxus asked in shock and Makarov smirked._

_"I have indeed checked the rules and it is allowed. The maximum participation of a single guild is two so we are sending a team, better than the first team" Makarov said and Natsu raised an eyebrow at the old man._

_"So is it because you don't trust the first team or what?" Natsu asked, not finding the reason as to why a second team was necessary._

_Makarov then smiled as his eyes turned to dollar signs._

_"To ensure that we get the thirty million- I mean to get the title of Strongest Guild of Fiore" Makarov said and everyone sweat dropped, knowing that he was doing it for the money._

_"Alright but do we have to compete with the first team?" Juvia asked in worry, not wanting to hurt her 'Gray-sama'._

_"Of course not, you don't fight with one another. Instead, you will help each other to ensure our victory." Makarov said but they were not feeling any confident, they might as well just wing it to ensure the first team win._

_Makarov noticed this and a mischievous smile appeared on his face. _

_"How about this, if Team B wins the Grand Magic Games and Team A loses. I promise you this, they will have to do whatever the winning team wants for a day." Makarov says and everyone suddenly gained motivation with that alone as Laxus imagines Gajeel and Elfman being his slave and massage him and take his food._

_Mirajane imagined having Erza as a maid for a whole day while Juvia was dreaming of having a romantic day with her 'Gray-sama' of course._

_Meanwhile, Natsu was not planning on doing anything except, he could do something involving Gray. Something he wanted to do since he saw the Ice Mage's fight with the Earthland Sugarboy._

_"Alright, I'll accept in under one condition" Natsu said, catching everyone's attention as Natsu smirked._

_"I'll fight properly if Happy becomes the reserve member of Team B" Natsu said and everyone was shocked before Laxus started laughing._

_"You want, Happy of all people to join our team? That must be a joke?" Laxus laughed until he looked at Natsu's eyes, the black haired male's eyes did not waver, and instead it was burning with intensity._

_"I may have joke around in the past, but I won't joke about this. I want Happy to be the reserve member of Fairy Tail Team B" Natsu said confidently as Makarov eyes were closed._

_"Alright then, I accept your condition" Makarov said as he opened his eyes, Laxus was trying to get him to think otherwise but Natsu didn't care as he then walked out of the guild._

_"See you guys at Crocus in 3 months' time" Natsu said with a lazy wave as he closed the door._

_Mirajane looked somewhat confused and Laxus noticed this._

_"Mira, what's wrong?" the blonde asked and Mirajane shook her head._

_"It's nothing, but it just feels like Natsu is hiding something from us. First he changes his looks all of a sudden, and on the very same day he defeats Gildarts with such power. And now he wants Happy who we all know can carry people with his Aera magic? It's like Natsu has changed" Mirajane said but Laxus snorted._

_"I doubt it, the idiot doesn't look like he can keep a secret much less have a secret of his own" Laxus said and walked out of the guild along with Juvia and his grandfather._

_Mirajane just shrugged and followed the Master, Laxus and Juvia and walked out of the guild as well._

_**With Natsu**_

_**A few minutes later**_

_Natsu then landed right in front of Kei's house, awaking Happy from the intense heat and the two were talking about the Exceed being in Team B._

_"Why am I in the reserve team, though? With my strength I should be the fifth member" Happy complained as he rested on Natsu's head who chuckled when he transformed back to his original form._

_"Maybe it's because no one knows about you having this power" Natsu said as he entered Kei's house and saw Kei watching television with Sachi._

_The sound of the door opening made Kei turn to face Natsu._

_"Hey there, I'm back" Natsu said and Kei proceeded to hug the Dragon Prince who caught her in his arms and enjoyed the warmth of the embrace._

_"What's wrong? Did you miss me that much?" Natsu joked and he then saw Kei pouting on his chest mumbling something that surprisingly even he could not hear._

_Happy already went to Sachi and a full blown make out session started between the two who flew towards their room._

_Natsu watched as the two Exceeds enter their room in amusement before he turned to Kei._

_"Why don't you go ahead and change first? I'll be right there" Natsu said to Kei who nodded her head and with a smile she walked back to her room._

_Natsu then held his hand out and summoned a bouquet of flowers, which he bought before he left, into his hands._

_'Now, I will finally tell her how I feel' Natsu thought with a nervous breathe._

_Natsu then walked in to Kei's room and he saw her sitting on her bed._

_"Oh hey there Natsu" Kei greeted with a lovely smile as the Dragon Prince smiled back, hiding the bouquet of flowers behind his back._

_"H-hey there Kei" Natsu cursed himself for stuttering there, but he couldn't help it. He was nervous. He had never felt this way about anyone before and he was scared that Kei actually loved Alan and hated him for ending him._

_"Kei, I-I need to tell you something" Natsu said and Kei got out of bed, curious as to what he needed to say._

_"What is it Natsu? And why are you sweating? Are you sick or something?" Kei asked in worry and Natsu shook his head and breathe in one last time before taking a step back, revealing the bouquet of roses to Kei._

_"Kei Lumina, I love you" Natsu said as he closed his eyes, waiting for the rejection._

_But it didn't come at all. Natsu then opened and eye and saw Kei, crying._

_Kei, couldn't believe it. Natsu was in love with HER of all people. She would have imagined him to like someone from his guild or something, and that he was just pretending at the restaurant. But he was actually in love with her! He returned her feelings for him._

_"H-how long?" Kei managed to ask and Natsu was shocked but answered her anyways._

_"Since we first met" _

_"You've been in love with me for so long?" Kei asked and Natsu smiled at her._

_"You've always made me smile Kei, you were the first person I ever showed and told about my Dragon Prince Mode. You were the first person to ever make me feel this way. You're the only one I want to be with. That's why if you don't return my feelings, then it's-" and with that Kei interrupted Natsu with a full blown kiss._

_Natsu was shocked but he returned the kiss quickly, wrapping his arms around her waist to bring her closer while Kei wrapped her arms around Natsu's head, pulling him towards her._

_After a minute or so, the two were panting for air and Natsu was in a daze. A massive smile on his face._

_"I love you too, you idiot" Kei said and Natsu pulled her in for another kiss._

_On that day, the stars were looking brighter than any other day before. Anyone who looked up could only wonder what the cause was._

_No one could have expected that two Dragons, one in white scales while another in red scales did everything they could possibly do, as their Prince no, their son found a mate. It was truly a wonderful day for both Natsu and Kei._

_"I love you Kei"_

_"And I love you too Natsu"_

**_End Chapter_**

**_Fairy Tail Dialogue_**

**_Christopher Dragkrow: Well that is it for the chapter. And there you have it! The Natsu x Kei pairing is confirmed! *Partying* However, this is not the end of this story. And in the next chapter, the GMG has finally begun! Watch out for it!_**

**_Natsu Dragneel: Alright can't wait to see more!_**

**_Christopher Dragkrow: Yeah, so no flames, review, favorite and lastly follow this story. Also sorry about how bad and short this chapter is, I hope you can forgive me_**

_**Also I have a YouTube channel, find me at: Christopher Dragkrow**_

_**Have a good one everyone**_

_**-Christopher Dragkrow signing out**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Fairy Tail Dialogue**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Hello everyone what is going on?**_

_**Natsu Dragneel: Sup my awesome peeps**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Now this is the fifteenth chapter of this story, I'm glad that we finally passed the 400 favourites mark, if we could get 500 that would be awesome.**_

_**Natsu Dragneel: Yup so enjoy reading. Christopher Dragkrow does not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters, he owns his OC and this story.**_

**_The two of them: Review, Favourite, Follow and most importantly no flames please._**

**_Also this story will stay as a Natsu x OC, no longer a Natsu x OC x OC. Sorry for the inconvenience._**

' Thoughts'

" Speaking"

" _Flashback"_

" **_Moves/Attacks"_**

' _T_**_elepathy_**_'_

_**Also I have a YouTube channel, find me at: Christopher Dragkrow**_

_**THERE IS A POLL ON MY PROFILE DECIDING WHICH NEW CROSSOVER FIC I SHOULD DO NEXT! VOTE ON IT!**_

_**Chapter 15: The Grand Magic Games!**_

_In the last chapter of " I Will Love You No Matter What" :_

**_Normal POV_**

_"I love you too, you idiot" Kei said and Natsu pulled her in for another kiss._

_On that day, the stars were looking brighter than any other day before. Anyone who looked up could only wonder what the cause was._

_No one could have expected that two Dragons, one in white scales while another in red scales did everything they could possibly do, as their Prince no, their son found a mate. It was truly a wonderful day for both Natsu and Kei._

_"I love you Kei"_

_"And I love you too Natsu"_

_**Normal POV**_

After those words were exchanged by the two, they spent the whole night together at an arm's length. Neither of them wanted to part away from one another and stayed close to each other as if their lives depends on it. Technically, to them, it does.

Right now, we see the new couple at Kei's bed, asleep while holding each other tightly, the grips they had on each other were tight and it looked like they weren't planning on letting go anytime soon.

A few minutes later and Natsu then stirred in his sleep.

Natsu then opened an eye and was about to get up but he felt an extra weight on him and arms wrapped around him.

Natsu didn't panic at all, instead he smiled and looked down at the sleeping form of his new mate, Kei Lumina.

She looked so beautiful even when she was sleeping.

How someone like her had fell for him was truly beyond him, but he was truly grateful to whatever deity for bringing someone like her into his life. He almost felt the need to thank this deity if he were to ever see it.

Natsu then carefully got out of Kei's embrace and placed a soft kiss on the black haired female's head, careful at not to wake her up accidentally.

Natsu then entered the shower before he turned on the water as warm water started covering his body and suddenly the events that had happened last night played in his mind, causing him to smile at those memories.

'They say some memories will never be forgotten, this sure as hell is one of those moments where I won't forget for the rest of my life' Natsu thought with a smile and closed the shower and exited the shower and he was instantly greeted by a grumpy-looking Kei.

"And where were you?" Kei asked and Natsu smiled at her.

"I went and took a shower" Natsu said and the black haired female began dragging the prince towards the bed.

"Uhh where are you taking me to?" Natsu asked in curiousness.

"To the bed, I'm still tired and I need the warmth" Kei said and Natsu chuckled as both he and Kei then fell to the bed and the female instantly wrapped her arms around him.

Natsu smiled and did the same thing, inhaling her sweet scent that was slowly becoming very intoxicating for him.

"Thanks, Natsu" Kei whispered and Natsu's smile widened before he kissed her forehead.

"Anything for you Kei. Anything for you" Natsu said to the female as he turned to face the window and he saw the clear, blue skies.

'I guess this is a great start to the day' Natsu thought with a chuckle as Kei snuggled into him more.

_**A few hours later**_

Kei then opened and eye and she was immediately greeted by the shining teeth of Natsu's smile.

"Morning Kei" Natsu greeted his girlfriend, who blushed at the added honorifics.

"Good morning, Natsu" Kei greeted back, sleepily, but with her beautiful smile nonetheless.

Natsu was about to get up but Kei was still holding on to him.

"Time to get up, Kei" Natsu said softly but Kei moaned.

"Five more minutes" Kei replied sleepily and Natsu smirked, knowing what could get the girl to get up.

Natsu then kissed her lips and as she was about to return it, the hold she had on Natsu was loosened and Natsu took this as a chance to pull back.

"No fair" Kei pouted and Natsu chuckled, stating about how cute Kei was in his mind.

"It's the only way to get you up" Natsu said and Kei pouted even more before the black haired prince kissed her cheek, making the black haired female smile.

"So what are your plans today?" Kei asked and Natsu looked up to the ceiling.

"I think I'm going to train my skills with my new Dragon Sword in the forest, although it looks like a normal sword, it drains away my magical power when I hold it and each thrust I do, it sucks away more magical power" Natsu explained and Kei put a finger to her chin.

"I remember dealing with that problem as well. But instead of magical power, it sucks away my energy, last time I couldn't even lift it up for more than a few minutes, but after training with the sword, I can hold it for hours" Kei told, seemingly quite proud at the end of it and Natsu chuckled.

"Well, teacher Kei, please teach me in your way" Natsu said jokingly and Kei giggled.

"You better reach my expectations, otherwise there won't be any rewards for you" Natsu then smirked at this.

"I believe that I'm a fast learner, so don't worry about me. You just need to give me the right motivation to do so" Natsu said with a smile.

Kei giggled again as she headed for the shower but not before turning back to Natsu and whispering "Would you like to join me?" to him, knowing he could hear her.

Oh, if only Kei had only chose to turn back after those words, she would have saw a tomato with clothes instead of her lover.

After coming out of the shower, Kei and Natsu instantly went to start their training.

"Wait, where's Happy and Sachi?" Natsu asked, looking around for his blue partner and his mate.

Kei giggled at the mention of the two Exceeds.

"Those two are still sleeping after a night full of 'fun'" Kei said, emphasizing on the word, 'fun'.

Natsu shook his head and chuckled.

Sometimes he wonders whether the two were really cats or rabbits. Cause with the fact that they are doing 'it' almost every day without rest sounds like rabbits to him.

"Anyways, shall we begin?" Natsu asked as he re-quipped his new Dragon Sword into his hand as Kei unsheathe the sword before pointing it at Natsu.

"The question is, are you ready?" Kei asked and Natsu smirked.

"I'm ready for sure!" Natsu said determined.

"Now the purpose for us training is to help you master your control on your Dragon Sword, so I want you to take this as if you're fighting to the death" Kei said and Natsu nodded his head as flames began surrounding his body.

"I'm all fired up" Natsu exclaimed and with that said he charged at Kei, thrusting in an attack at the black haired beauty.

Kei blocked the attack with her sword before she sent a kick towards Natsu's legs, however Natsu jumped back to avoid the attack.

'Even if Kei doesn't possess any magic power, she's still strong enough to deal with Electra, one of the 12 Dragon Knights. That and she was the one who taught me how to fight with a sword, I shouldn't underestimate her at all' Natsu thought as Kei then charged at the black haired prince.

Kei swung her sword at Natsu who blocked it with one hand before thrusting the sword in the other, Kei sidestepped as she managed to trip Natsu to the ground.

Just as she was about to strike at Natsu with the blunt part of the sword, Natsu managed to roll away from Kei.

Natsu, deciding that the best offense is also a good defense, went for the attack as he charged at Kei.

Natsu then moved from left to right, as a method to confuse Kei, however Kei was not one to be fooled by such methods as she then kicked the ground, causing the dust to cover the area.

Natsu then jumped back and rubbed his eyes. He definitely didn't expect that.

'Kei wasn't kidding when she said fight to the death' Natsu thought and as the dust cloud disappeared, Natsu saw his beautiful lover standing a few meters away from him.

"Have you been training, cause I don't remember it being this intense before" Natsu said with a smirk on his face as Kei smiled in response.

"Well I thought that if I wanted to be your lover, I needed to be stronger, so I constantly trained whenever you weren't here" Kei responded and Natsu smiled in return.

"I don't care about how strong a girl is. All I want in a girl is someone that is loving, caring, kind, trustworthy and beautiful. And you're the only girl that's all of the above and more, Kei. I promise you, that you'll be the only girl that I will spend the rest of my life with" Natsu said passionately and Kei instantly blushed at his words.

She knew that Natsu loved her a lot, but she never expected it to this extent.

Kei then looked at Natsu as she managed to shrug off her blush as she pointed her sword at Natsu.

"Trying to butter me up to lessen the pain?" Kei asked, teasingly and Natsu smirked.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not" Natsu said jokingly as the two then charged at one another once again.

_**A few hours later**_

Both Natsu and Kei were lying on the same clearing where they fought as Kei rested her head on Natsu's shoulder, who wrapped an arm around her, to keep her close to him.

"I haven't had a workout like this in a long time" Kei commented and Natsu chuckled.

"Me too, but what can I say. You're as strong as ever" Natsu commented with a content smile on his face.

"I'm glad I met you that day, Natsu. If you didn't come when you did, I don't know where I would be right now" Kei slightly shuddered, but her fears were burnt away when Natsu placed a kiss on her forehead.

"You don't need to worry about it, it didn't happen and won't happen. And if I did, I would have come and rescue you anyways, whenever I recognize the scent of a dark guild I head towards it and destroy it" Natsu finished, closing his eyes as he held Kei closer. Although he told her not to worry, on the inside he was also scared about what would have happened if he didn't rescue Kei.

He knew the answer straight away.

Kei was the one that changed him, for the better. She told him to use his true power whenever it was deemed necessary and to not hold back anymore. She was the one that made him smile. She was the one that he fell in love with. No one else could ever compare to her.

Kei, sensing Natsu's worry, kissed him on the cheek as a reassurance that she was there with him.

"Can we take a rest here Natsu? I feel a bit tired after our fight and I don't feel like walking all the way back" Kei asked and Natsu smiled at her.

"Sure, I'm too tired to walk back home now too" Natsu said and Kei then got on top of him and rested her body on his.

"I love you Natsu" Kei said as Natsu wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I love you too, Kei" Natsu then closed his eyes as a happy smile appeared on his face.

_**3 Months Later**_

It has been 3 months since Makarov told Natsu and the rest about the Team B of Fairy Tail and currently, he and Kei were walking towards Crocus.

"I'm tired" Happy complained as everyone chuckled at the Blue Exceed and continued on their journey.

The only reason as to why Happy was not flying was because Natsu told him:

"In order to raise your stamina to control **Tenebrarum Eques**, you need to do some physical activity and that's not including fighting"

"I think we're almost there" Natsu commented as he looked at the map.

During those three months, Natsu had been training every day with Kei and it was safe to say that Natsu had fully mastered the use of his Dragon Sword. He was able to hold it and use it for hours without feeling exhausted. Also, he and Kei's relationship deepened as they went out on dates, Natsu would buy her accessories as gifts to which she returned with cooking for the black haired prince as best she could.

Although their relationship was a secret from Natsu's friends and family, but they couldn't care less. They loved each other and as long as they are with one another, then they could care less about what other people were to think.

"I heard Crocus is the biggest city in all of Fiore, so I'm curious to see what they have in store for us" Kei said and Natsu smiled at her.

"We might as well enjoy what we can there" Natsu said to her and Kei smiled back at him.

As soon as they entered the city, they were in awe at the sight of the enormous city.

"This is so cool!" Sachi said excitedly with stars in her eyes.

Natsu looked in awe as well until he saw two guys passing by.

"Isn't he from Fairy Tail? What are they doing here?"

"To embarrass themselves, obviously"

Natsu didn't take the comment to heart, as he was confident that Fairy Tail would come out victorious from this competition.

Natsu then saw a familiar bird flying towards him and dropped a letter in his hand.

"A letter from Master Makarov to Natsu Dragneel" Natsu thanked the bird who them flew away as Natsu opened it, after asking Kei to move at a distance where Makarov would be unable to see her, revealing a holographic figure of the old master of Fairy Tail.

"Ah, Natsu if you are receiving this message then that means you have arrived at Crocus" Makarov smiled and Natsu nodded his head.

"Good, now please head to the Rocky Road Hotel in the heart of the city, we'll meet you there" Makarov's holographic figure disappeared as Natsu sighed.

"Well, it looks like we can't explore this place yet" Natsu sighed but Kei smiled at him reassuringly, placing a hand of comfort on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, we can do that once you're done" Kei smiled lovingly at Natsu who smiled back and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Thanks, but do you want to follow or should we meet up somewhere?" Natsu asked

"I rather follow you, after all, who knows what might happen if I'm left alone?" Kei shrugged her shoulders and Natsu smiled intimidatingly.

"Oh just a bunch of bloodied male bodies if they so much as touch you" Natsu said in a sickeningly cheerful voice that sent shivers up everyone's who had heard those words, spines.

Kei then playfully slapped his shoulder.

"I don't want you to be this possessive already" Kei joked and before she knew it, she was being wrapped in Natsu's arms tightly.

"I won't lose you to anyone Kei, I want you to stay with me, not anyone else, but you" Natsu said as Kei smiled and wrapped her arms around Natsu as well.

"Isn't that my line when girls start sending you love letters?" Kei joked before Natsu placed a quick kiss on her lips, causing her to blush.

"Maybe, but I don't want the others to be suspicious. So let's go!" Natsu said with a smile as he and Kei walked through the streets of Crocus, hand in hand.

After arriving at the hotel, Natsu had ordered two rooms in the same hotel and had asked Kei to stay in their room.

Natsu then went to the designated room where he was supposed to meet his guild mates and he opened the door to see the same people who were part of Fairy Tail's Team B, but there was one more figure in the room. He wears a dark blue cloak and his arms and legs are mostly covered in bandages. He is also wore a dark blue bandana with a silver forehead protector, and a green mask that obscured the bottom half of his face. He was the infamous Mystogan of Fairy Tail.

Natsu then smirked, knowing full well who that was with his scent.

"Yo everyone" Natsu greeted as Makarov smiled at him, happy that his 'child' came when the guild desperately needed him most.

"Hey there 'Mystogan' didn't knew you came back from Edolas already?" Natsu smirked at the man, knowing he was sweating underneath his mask.

'Mystogan' then nodded his head and Natsu couldn't take it anymore and began laughing.

"Geez you really suck, you know that, don't you Jellal?" Natsu laughed and Jellal's eyes widened before he took off the mask that covered his face.

Everyone else in the room wasn't as shocked, after all, Natsu WAS a Dragon Slayer, he would have figured it out sooner or later.

"I guess, I underestimated you, Natsu" Jellal said and Natsu smirked.

"People tend to do that, I don't understand why? I changed my hair colour already and yet people still underestimate me" Natsu grumbled as everyone chuckled.

Natsu then eyed the blue haired male.

"I take it that your memory has been restored?" Natsu asked and Jellal's eyes widened before he nodded his head.

"I figured as much, 7 years can do a lot of things to people, ya know?" Natsu chuckled, and everyone in the room chuckled, knowing what he was implying.

"Honestly, I'm shocked that you haven't done anything to me for being here Natsu" Jellal said and Natsu closed his eyes.

"I can feel it. You regretted all the actions you have done in the past, and I do want to hurt you for attacking Erza, but that's all in the past. I believe you'll do the right thing" Natsu said with a smile and Jellal smiled back.

"Thank you, Natsu" Jellal said, inwardly sighing in relief, he didn't want to face the Dragon Slayer again, knowing that he was extremely powerful.

"Now, since Jellal is here, I believe he is here under the name Mystogan and will act as Team B's fifth member?" Natsu said and everyone was shocked.

He was completely spot on. Even though it didn't require a genius to understand it, it was still shocking that Natsu of all people would be able to understand this.

"T-that is correct, and I need to tell you to be here at 12 A.M. sharp" Makarov said and everyone was confused.

"Why is that?" Laxus asked.

"Juvia would like to know as well" Juvia added.

"I, myself am not sure as to why. But the rules has stated that all five members must be in the hotel room at 12 A.M., most likely because the tournament will start at that time" Makarov said and Natsu looked at the clock in the room.

"So we still have approximately 8 hours before we have to come back here. What do we do?" Natsu asked.

Makarov the smiled.

"For the meantime, you can go out and enjoy whatever there is to enjoy in this city!" Makarov said and Natsu smirked. Now those were music to his ears. Spending 8 hours with Kei in the biggest city in Fiore.

"Alright then, well I'll see you all later" Natsu said, waving at them before exiting the room.

Jellal looked at the door with a serious look as Mirajane looked at him curiously.

"What's wrong Jellal?" Mirajane asked and Jellal shook his head,

"It's probably nothing" Jellal said with a smile but the smile was quickly replaced with a frown.

'Is this really Natsu? He seems more different and mature than before' Jellal thought.

_**With Natsu**_

Natsu and Kei were currently walking around the street, looking at the shops that they had and Kei decided to enter a clothes shop and try out some of the clothing they had, modelling it in front of Natsu, who couldn't hide his blush and looked like a huge tomato the entire time. Much to the amusement of Kei herself.

Later, they went to walk in the park where it was surprisingly serene. With the size of the park, they expected lots of people and their kids to be there. But they were definitely not complaining. In fact, they enjoyed the peace and quiet.

After that, Natsu decided to buy some materials in some shops, he was preparing something special for Kei, unlike all the other gifts he had given her before, this gift was special. After all, he carved it using his own Fire Dragon Slaying magic.

Natsu then took her back to the hotel so that they may have a nice romantic dinner, after Natsu had a reservation in one of the fanciest restaurants in all of Fiore.

How he did it? Nobody knows.

Natsu was currently wearing a black tuxedo with a red undershirt and black pants, his hair was combed down, making him have the 'gentleman' look. He had a single rose in his hands as he sat on the single king sized bed of the room. He was currently waiting for Kei to come out of the toilet.

After a few more minutes of waiting, Kei came out of the toilet and Natsu smiled at her with a blush on his face.

Kei was wearing her evening gown, looking more beautiful than ever. The evening gown that she wore was simple yet elegant, the gown was pure white and it was backless and sleeveless, it was like a silhouette of a sheath dress, it was made by fine and luxurious fabric, and was showered by glistening glitters. The dress perfectly fits the black haired beauty like a glove, because the gown showed off and emphasized her beautiful and sexy figure, the gown as well shows off her bare shoulders and slender arms and a white, soft fabric was the only thing covering her bare, smooth back.

Natsu then then placed the rose on the left side of her hair as if it were a hair accessory.

"You look extremely beautiful, Kei" Natsu said sincerely and Kei smiled at him.

"You don't look that bad yourself, this is the first time I saw your hair combed back" Kei commented, noticing her boyfriend's hair was not in its usual spiky form.

"Well, I wanted to try something new for a change" Natsu shrugged before he extended his hand at Kei.

"Shall we leave for dinner, milady?" Natsu asked in a suave voice that made Kei blushed before she recomposed herself and giggled.

"We definitely shall, my dear prince" Kei responded and held the man's hand.

The two then walked towards the restaurant called "Pacifica Whitey".

The two entered the fancy restaurant and were amazed with the architecture and interior decoration of the restaurant. A waiter greeted them and walked them to their seats where they ordered their food and started chatting.

Kei, couldn't have been happier in her life as she was right now. Here she was with the man of her dreams, the man that loves her for who she is and not just to get laid. She never experienced things like this before so she's obviously happy that she was able to experience them with her only love.

After dinner, Natsu then brought her to a dense forest that was nearby the park.

"Natsu, what are we doing here?" Kei asked as she looked at the lush green forest surrounding her.

Natsu didn't say anything and Kei was starting to get worried but her worry eased when Natsu kissed her as passionate as he could make it.

Kei's eyes widened but she quickly returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around Natsu's neck, bringing him closer towards her.

After a minute or so, the two had to separate for air, and it was at this moment Natsu decided to slip a ring on her ring finger.

Kei then looked at the ring that was on her ring finger and she noticed that the ring was perfectly shaped, it was silver in colour and there was a red gem in the middle of the ring and what was even more interesting about the ring was that in that red gem, there were flames dancing around it.

Kei was in awe at the ring Natsu had just given her. Kei looked at the man who loved her with all of his heart as tears fell from her eyes.

"What did I do to deserve someone like you? Compared to the things you do for me, it's nothing" Kei said sadly but when Natsu raised her chin, she met his loving black eyes.

"Kei, why do you think I picked you as my eternal mate instead of my guild mates who could have 'pleased' me better?" Kei was about to respond but Natsu cut her off.

"It's because you are you! Kei, I don't love any of them. I love you because of who you are, you're the one that changed me for the better, I love you because you are Kei Lumina" Natsu said and the tears of sadness were replaced with joy as Kei then kissed the black haired prince passionately once again as fireworks was shot into the sky as the two lovers held each other close, watching the fireworks display.

"I love you Natsu"

"And I love you too, Kei"

**_Fairy Tail Dialogue_**

**_Christopher Dragkrow: Now in the next chapter, the GMG will begin, the first day of the GMG will start and a special someone is coming over, who is she? _**

**_Natsu Dragneel: Alright can't wait to see more!_**

**_Christopher Dragkrow: Yeah, so no flames, review, favorite and lastly follow this story. Also sorry about how bad and short this chapter is, I hope you can forgive me_**

_**Also I have a YouTube channel, find me at: Christopher Dragkrow**_

_**THERE IS A POLL ON MY PROFILE DECIDING WHICH NEW CROSSOVER FIC I SHOULD DO NEXT! VOTE ON IT!**_

_**Have a good one everyone**_

_**-Christopher Dragkrow signing out**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Fairy Tail Dialogue**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Hello everyone what is going on?**_

_**Natsu Dragneel: Sup my awesome peeps**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Now this is the sixteenth chapter of this story, I'm glad that we finally passed the 400 favourites mark, if we could get 500 that would be awesome.**_

_**Natsu Dragneel: Yup so enjoy reading. Christopher Dragkrow does not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters, he owns his OC and this story.**_

**_The two of them: Review, Favourite, Follow and most importantly no flames please._**

**_Also this story will stay as a Natsu x OC, no longer a Natsu x OC x OC. Sorry for the inconvenience._**

' Thoughts'

" Speaking"

" _Flashback"_

" **_Moves/Attacks"_**

' _T_**_elepathy_**_'_

_**Also I have a YouTube channel, find me at: Christopher Dragkrow**_

_**THERE IS A POLL ON MY PROFILE DECIDING WHICH NEW CROSSOVER FIC I SHOULD DO NEXT! VOTE ON IT!**_

_**And finally, THIS IS NOT A NATSU X HAREM FIC. THIS IS A NATSU X OC AND ONLY NATSU X OC FIC.**_

_**Chapter 16: Start it off with a bang!**_

_In the last chapter of " I Will Love You No Matter What" :_

**_Normal POV_**

"_What did I do to deserve someone like you? Compared to the things you do for me, it's nothing" Kei said sadly but when Natsu raised her chin, she met his loving black eyes._

"_Kei, why do you think I picked you as my eternal mate instead of my guild mates who could have 'pleased' me better?" Kei was about to respond but Natsu cut her off._

"_It's because you are you! Kei, I don't love any of them. I love you because of who you are, you're the one that changed me for the better, I love you because you are Kei Lumina" Natsu said and the tears of sadness were replaced with joy as Kei then kissed the black haired prince passionately once again as fireworks was shot into the sky as the two lovers held each other close, watching the fireworks display._

"_I love you Natsu"_

"_And I love you too, Kei"_

_**Normal POV**_

After their romantic night out, Natsu then brought Kei back to their hotel room, just opposite of the other room he had rented, which was Happy's and Sachi's room.

He already knew why his blue partner and demanded that he buy a room for both he and his mate. It didn't take a genius after living with the two Exceeds.

Anyways, after Natsu brought Kei back to their hotel room, it was already 11.58 P.M. Just two more minutes before he needs to meet up with the rest of Fairy Tail Team B.

Natsu then reached the room within a few seconds and everyone smiled at him.

"We're glad that you're here on time Natsu" Makarov smiled at the black haired prince who shrugged.

"Well I'm supposed to be here by 12 and you told us not to be late, what else could I do?" Natsu said as he turned to the old man with a confused look on his face.

"By the way, why are you always with us Master? Are you not going to give your support for Team A as well?" Natsu asked and Makarov grinned.

"That's why I assigned Erza to be a part of Team A. She is a true leader and is capable of leading that team, so I'm confident that we will meet them during the real stage of the Grand Magic Games" Makarov said and Natsu nodded his head and looked at the clock that flashed 11: 59 P.M.

"Well it looks like it's about to begin" Natsu commented with a smirk as he made sure his scarf was tightly placed on his neck, wouldn't want to lose his most valuable belonging.

The clock then struck at 12 as a massive holographic figure appeared in the sky, it took the appearance of a short man, wearing a pumpkin hat.

"Everyone in the guilds that has chosen to participate! Good morning and welcome to the Grand Magic Games, kabo!" the pumpkin man greeted as everyone in the city and all the guild members in their respective hotels were looking at the holographic figure in the sky.

"Right now we are going to have all 113 participating guilds and have the preliminary round to pare down to 8 guilds." the pumpkin man said.

"Preliminary round? We didn't hear anything about it" Juvia said in shock as Natsu narrowed his eyes at the pumpkin man.

As all the other guilds began to fret over the fact of a new elimination method and whatnot, the pumpkin began explaining how each year the number of guilds constantly increases while doing a small dance.

"First let me explain the rules for the preliminary round! It's really quite simple!"

And as those words came out from the weird man, the lodges everyone was in began to 'transform' as Natsu and Laxus dropped to the ground, holding their mouths as their stomach considered the moving of their inn to be a form of transportation.

'I hope Kei's alright from all of this movement' Natsu thought while holding his mouth.

"Look! It's happening to the other inns as well!" Mirajane pointed it out as Jellal kept quiet about this.

'Although I'm supposed to help Fairy Tail, why do I keep feeling uneasy about this entire thing?' Jellal thought to himself.

"All of you are going to have a race with one another. The goal is to reach the Game's arena, Domus Flau. The first 8 teams that reach the arena first, will move on to the next round."

Pathways then started to appear in front of the balcony in each inn.

"Paths? Are we supposed to take these paths?" Jellal asked as the paths were being created in front of their eyes.

"You are free to use your magic during the round. There are no restrictions. But you must remember, only the first eight teams will be able to move on to the next round. However, all five team members must arrive at the same time, if they are not together then it does not count. And one more thing" the pumpkin started and he had a somewhat creepy and scary look on his face.

"We take no responsibility if a member were to lose their lives while taking part in the labyrinth" the pumpkin finished.

"A labyrinth?" Laxus asked and everyone then looked up to see a giant spiral with the path in front of them, seemingly headed towards the spiral.

"The preliminary round of the Grand Magic Games, the Sky Labyrinth will now start!" the pumpkin said and then disappeared.

"Alright let's go!" Natsu said as he jumped over the railings, shocking everyone as he started running up the pathway.

"Tch, I'm not going to let Natsu beat me!" Laxus said as he jumped over the railing as well, everyone else in tow as Makarov smiled when he watched his 'children' run up the path.

'You can do it! I believe in all of you' Makarov thought as he closed his eyes and could only hope that both teams would come out victorious in the preliminary round.

They then saw the entrance to the Sky Labyrinth and Natsu decided to slow down as he did not want to go too far without his teammates.

The group then entered the Labyrinth and noticed that it built in a maze-like structure.

"Wow it looks like a three dimensional maze" Natsu commented as he looked around the Sky Labyrinth.

There were walkways and stairs in almost each turn, but which way was the right way?

"Since the direction from our inn to the arena is in the east, let's go from the east" Natsu suggested and everyone nodded their heads.

The group then started running through the almost never-ending stairs.

"Juvia is curious, how come Natsu and Laxus aren't getting sick right now?" Juvia asked as they were still running through the stairs.

Just then a small screen appeared in front of them, revealing the pumpkin.

"For the preliminaries, the entire Sky Labyrinth has been treated with magic so even those with motion sickness and fear of heights will have no problems whatsoever." The pumpkin explained and the screen disappeared just as soon as it came.

"That just means there are other mages who have motion sickness just like those two" Mirajane said.

"Or that means there could be other Dragon Slayers that are participating in the tournament as well" Natsu said and shook his head.

"Anyways, we have to keep going east, we have to make sure we're one of those eight teams!" Natsu said with a determined look on his face.

"Forget about being one of the eight teams, we're going to be the first team to reach there!" Laxus said with a smirk and Natsu placed a hand on his chin before he snapped his fingers.

"I have an idea that may just work!" Natsu said and everyone looked at him.

"Well? Don't just keep us in the dark" Laxus said with an annoyed tone.

"There's a way for us to find out the easiest path to the arena, all we need to do is just combine our magic to turn it into something like a compass" Natsu said and everyone was shocked.

Could they actually do that?

"Is that even possible?" Jellal asked in shock. Out of the group, he was the most experienced in magic, so he was definitely shocked when Natsu of all people had just told them something about magic.

"Alright but how do we do it?" Jellal asked as he was curious about it.

"First we need to join hands together" Natsu instructed and everyone joined hands together.

Natsu was holding Laxus's and Jellal's hands while the two males held the hands of the other two members of the team.

"Now close your eyes, concentrate in using your magic and think about our destination" Natsu said as everyone closed their eyes and together they activated their respective magical power and started thinking about their destination.

As they did so, the five magical powers combined with one another and together, they formed a giant compass above their heads.

They then opened their eyes and they were shocked to see a giant compass above their heads.

"W-what is this?" Laxus asked in shock.

"Let me explain while we go" Natsu said as they nodded their heads and watched at the compass pointed towards north. They then started running towards that direction.

"So? Are you going to explain?" Laxus asked and Natsu sighed.

"It's really simple actually, it's just like Creation magic, where we can create things using our imagination. But in order to create something that is like this compass over here, we need to join our magical powers as they will react to our hearts wants which is why I told you to think about our destination and our magic will respond by creating something to help us" Natsu explained.

"But if it's just like any other Creation magic, then why make it sound so difficult?" Jellal asked as Natsu chuckled.

"But here's the thing, it isn't like any other Creation magic. This compass, how do you say, has a life of its own that enables it to function all on its own, a normal created compass wouldn't do crap." Natsu explained and everyone nodded their heads in understanding and they all had the same thought.

'Who knew Natsu could be so smart? He's usually dumb all of the time'

And Natsu's eyebrow twitched.

'I'm pretty sure they just thought something really insulting about me' Natsu thought to himself as they suddenly gears moving.

"I can hear…gears?" Natsu and suddenly the labyrinth started moving.

"Woah!" Natsu and the others then lost balance and Natsu saw Mirajane moving closer and closer towards the end.

Natsu then jumped towards her and held her hand and grabbed the ground.

"T-thanks Natsu" Mirajane stuttered and Natsu nodded his head at her.

"It's alright, just make sure to focus alright. We don't want to lose you" Natsu said in concern and Mirajane couldn't help but blush when she saw the look of nervousness Natsu gave her.

"A-alright I will" Mirajane cursed herself for stuttering and Natsu smiled.

"Alright" Natsu looked around and saw everyone getting up.

"Man that was horrible" Laxus said and everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Yeah, we got to be more careful in case more things like this happens" Natsu said and all of a sudden they heard laughing.

They turned to the source of laughter and saw none other than Twilight Ogre. The same members which attacked the guild during their disappearance.

"Ah, it's those Fairy FAILS" The Twilight Ogre members laughed and Natsu's eyebrows twitched in annoyance.

"Why don't you just-" one of the members names which Natsu did not remember was unable to finish his sentence as Natsu used his Fire Dragon Iron Fist on all five of them, sending them flying out of the Labyrinth, causing them to fall down to their 'doom'.

Everyone looked at him in shock as Natsu rubbed the back of his head, sheepishly.

"I'm just really annoyed at being called that. After all, we were the strongest guild 7 years ago." Natsu said and everyone chuckled at him.

They understood how he felt and didn't judge him whatsoever.

"Anyways, let's keep going. We're going to be the first team to arrive!" Natsu shouted determined as everyone shouted in agreement.

_**A few minutes later**_

The group managed to reach the end of the maze. Even though the maze kept on shifting, it didn't bothered them whatsoever. After all they had the magical compass they had created together and even if the maze were to change, the compass just knew the right location.

"How many teams do you think already made it to this part of the stage?" Jellal asked in curiousness. He didn't want to be left out in conversations as he knew that they would have to work together some point in the future as well.

"There are a few good teams out there so I'll say a couple" Natsu responded bored as they saw the same pathway at the beginning of the stage and he smirked.

"Well, race you there" Natsu said all of a sudden as he started running up the pathway as everyone was trying to comprehend as to what happened.

"Oi, if it's a race you want, it's a race you'll get!" Laxus said as he started running up the pathway as well.

"I won't lose" Jellal said as he ran up the pathway.

The two girls who were at the bottom smiled at each other.

"Boys" Mirajane said and Juvia nodded her head at that before they followed after the male members of the team.

At the end of the pathway was a door with the word "Goal" on top of it and waiting for them there was the same pumpkin man from earlier who was clapping his hands at them.

"Laxus Dreyar" the lightning mage had a proud look on his face when he was called.

"Mirajane Strauss" the white haired beauty just smiled.

"Juvia Locksar" the blue haired mage looked embarrassed but smiled nonetheless.

"Mystogan" the mask that Jellal was wearing covered all the pride that was showing on his face.

"And finally Natsu Dragneel." Natsu just nodded his head with a small smile on his face.

They were finally done.

"Congratulations! You got second place in the preliminaries! Which means you will be moving on to the next round!" the pumpkin man said and the team were genuinely shocked that another team was able to beat them.

"What was the guild's name?" Natsu asked.

"It's the current strongest guild in Fiore, Sabertooth!" the pumpkin man said and Natsu's eyes narrowed.

'That means those two are there' Natsu thought.

"Once again congratulations, you can pass through this door and appear at your inn. Have a wonderful night, we will see you again in the arena tomorrow" the pumpkin man said as he disappeared.

An awkward silence filled the group until Natsu laughed.

"Well, wasn't that fun?" Natsu asked the group who nodded their heads as well.

"But we shouldn't get overconfident because of this. After all it's still the beginning" Jellal said and Natsu then wrapped an arm around Jellal's shoulder.

"Calm down there buddy. You don't need to worry about a single thing. Fairy Tail's going to win it all, just watch!" Natsu said with a massive smirk as Jellal looked shocked before he smiled as well.

"I mean with someone as resilient as you, how could we ever lose?" Jellal joked and Natsu bumped him in the head.

"Well, let's just go back to the inn and tell this to Master" Natsu said as he opened the door and with that everyone was surrounded by a bright light and before they knew it, they reappeared in the same room they were in before, and in the middle of the room was Makarov who choked on his drink when they appeared.

"When did you guys get here?" Makarov asked in shock.

"Ummm it was around just a few seconds ago" Natsu said and Makarov composed himself and coughed into his hand.

"Well how did it go?" Makarov asked and Laxus smirked proudly.

"We're advancing to the next stage of course! We got 2nd place" Laxus said as Makarov smiled widely.

"That's some good news but what of Team A?" Makarov asked and they looked at each other and shrugged.

"We didn't see them during the round, so we can only hope that they advance as well" Jellal stated.

"To be honest, I don't want them to advance so we can give them punishments for the day" Laxus smirked, imagining Gajeel and Elfman being his slave once again.

But his thought was interrupted by Makarov who punched him on the head, causing the Lightning Dragon Slayer to have a massive bump on his head.

"You shouldn't say that at all" Makarov glared at his grandson as Laxus mumbled about dumb old men and how they ruin all of the fun.

Natsu then yawned, catching everyone's attention.

"Well I'm tired and I need some sleep, see you all tomorrow" Natsu said with a wave as he exited the room.

"Usually he'll be the one with the most energy, I wonder what happened?" Makarov asked and they all shrugged, not knowing the answer to that question as well.

_**With Natsu**_

Natsu then entered his room and he saw Kei reading a book on the bed and she turned and her eyes were wide with joy as she flung herself into Natsu's arms.

"Natsu, you're back!" Kei said happily and Natsu chuckled, inhaling her sweet scent.

"Of course I'm back. I'll always come back for you" Natsu said with a smile and Kei instantly blushed.

"H-how was it? Did you win?" Kei asked, trying to shrug off her blush.

"I wouldn't say we won, but we are moving onto the next round tomorrow" Natsu said and Kei smiled at him.

"I'll be there to watch you" Kei said and Natsu played with her long luscious hair.

"I know you will, just like I'll always be there for you, I know you'll always be there for me" Natsu said and Kei snuggled closer to him.

"Did you expect anything else?" Kei responded as Natsu suddenly carried her in to the bed.

"Let's have some shut eye, I'm really tired and I just want to be close with you now" Natsu said and Kei smiled as both she and Natsu dropped to the soft feeling of their bed.

They instantly wrapped arms around each other, never wanting to let each other go.

"Goodnight Kei, I love you"

"Goodnight Natsu, and I love you too"

_**The next day**_

Natsu then yawned as he looked down and saw his beautiful mate, Kei, holding onto him.

Natsu then smiled and although he wanted to continue sleeping with her, he knew he can't because of the Grand Magic Games opening.

"Hey Kei" Natsu said softly to the sleeping black haired beauty.

"Go back to sleep, Natsu" Kei responded in a sleepy tone and Natsu chuckled.

"Come on, Kei. I have to go to the opening of the GMG" Natsu said and this only made Kei hold him tighter.

"Don't care about it, just have Happy replace you" Kei replied sleepily and Natsu chuckled and he instantly knew what to do when Kei was like this.

It happened a lot of times during the 3 months of spending time with her.

"Come on Kei, I promise I'll do whatever you want for the entire day after the first day" Natsu whispered into her ears and she instantly got up.

"It's not fair how you keep using that" Kei pouted and Natsu kissed her forehead.

"And it's not fair how you have me, in Happy's words, whipped" Natsu said, chuckling at the memory when his partner so bluntly told him that he was "whipped"

Kei chuckled, remembering that moment as well.

"Well then I'll see you when you're done and get ready" Kei whispered seductively into his ear as Natsu felt a blush crept up his face as he subconsciously nodded his head as Kei giggled and went to the toilet.

Natsu then shook his head as he got dressed in Happy's room as they do not need to use the toilet whatsoever and the two then walked towards the same room Team B was in.

As he was walking he then bumped into an unsuspecting white haired female.

The two collided and Natsu was quick enough to grab her hand before she fell.

"I'm sorry, are you alright?" Natsu asked the female who gave a small smile in return.

"I'm fine thank you, I need to watch where I was going" the female said and Natsu waved his hand.

"No I should be apologizing, I was the one who wasn't paying attention" Natsu said with a smile and the white haired female grew a small blush on her pale skin.

Happy, who noticed this, whispered into Natsu's ears and the black haired prince's eyes widened before apologizing to her once again and started running towards the room, as he was about to be late.

The female watched in curiousness as a small giggle escaped her lips.

'Natsu Dragneel, eh? Very interesting' the female thought as she began walking through the halls of the hotel.

When he entered the room a piece of cloth was thrown at his face and Natsu caught it.

"Good reflexes" Makarov commented and Natsu shrugged.

"So what's this?" Natsu asked as he stared at the cloth that was a black and red robe that has the Fairy Tail emblem on it.

"It's something that you'll wear, it will tell others that you're from Team B and not Team A" Makarov explained and Natsu was confused.

"Why not just ask Team A to wear a certain colour of clothing, or something like that?" Natsu asked in confusion.

"I did, but Fairy Tail needs to show that we are a wonderful, stylish and powerful guild" Makarov said and everyone in the room sweat dropped.

"Okay then" Natsu said with uncertainty and Happy was jumping.

"What about me Master?" Happy asked and a cloth was thrown at him as well.

"We were barely able to make this fit you Happy, so make us proud" Makarov said with a smile and Happy smirked.

"Aye sir!"

_**A few hours later**_

Currently Team B were waiting at a tunnel in the Domus Flau, waiting to be called out.

"What do you think will be the reaction of everyone here?" Natsu asked with a childish smirk.

"Well I'm going to set up some lacrimas to take some pictures of their faces, I know it'll be hilarious" Laxus said with a smirk as Mirajane giggled.

"And in third place, we have a surprise. For the first time entering the tournament, we have the midnight raiders, Raven Tail!" Chapati announced and the group was shocked.

"Raven Tail isn't a proper guild, isn't it?" Mirajane asked and Jellal shook his head.

"It became a legitimate guild a few years after you guys disappeared, it was even approved by the Magic Council" Jellal explained and Natsu turned to Laxus whose blonde bangs covered his eyes.

"Hey, you alright?" Natsu asked the yellow haired mage, knowing that his father was the Guild Master of that guild.

"Of course I'm fine. I'm a Fairy Tail member heart to heart. I don't care even if my entire family is in there! My family belongs to Fairy Tail" Laxus said determinedly and Natsu smirked.

"You definitely sound like a Fairy Tail mage now" Natsu teased and was struck in the head by Laxus.

"Shut up" Laxus muttered a bright blush on his face.

"With a surprising twist, let's welcome the winners of second place", Chapati said. "Can this be the key for the lowest ranking guild to finally get back on top?"

"Well that's our cue" Natsu said and started walking with everyone following him.

"Introducing Fairy Tail Team B!"

**_Fairy Tail Dialogue_**

**_Christopher Dragkrow: And there we have it, the Preliminaries are done and in the next chapter we will begin the first day of the GMG. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!_**

**_Natsu Dragneel: Alright can't wait to see more!_**

**_Christopher Dragkrow: Yeah, so no flames, review, favorite and lastly follow this story. Also sorry about how bad and short this chapter is, I hope you can forgive me_**

_**Also I have a YouTube channel, find me at: Christopher Dragkrow**_

_**THERE IS A POLL ON MY PROFILE DECIDING WHICH NEW CROSSOVER FIC I SHOULD DO NEXT! VOTE ON IT!**_

_**Have a good one everyone**_

_**-Christopher Dragkrow signing out**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Fairy Tail Dialogue**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Hello everyone what is going on?**_

_**Natsu Dragneel: Sup my awesome peeps**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Now this is the sixteenth chapter of this story, I'm glad that we finally passed the 400 favourites mark, if we could get 500 that would be awesome.**_

_**Natsu Dragneel: Yup so enjoy reading. Christopher Dragkrow does not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters, he owns his OC and this story.**_

**_The two of them: Review, Favourite, Follow and most importantly no flames please._**

**_Also this story will stay as a Natsu x OC, no longer a Natsu x OC x OC. Sorry for the inconvenience._**

' Thoughts'

" Speaking"

" _Flashback"_

" **_Moves/Attacks"_**

' _T_**_elepathy_**_'_

_**Also I have a YouTube channel, find me at: Christopher Dragkrow**_

_**THERE IS A POLL ON MY PROFILE DECIDING WHICH NEW CROSSOVER FIC I SHOULD DO NEXT! VOTE ON IT!**_

_**And finally, THIS IS NOT A NATSU X HAREM FIC. THIS IS A NATSU X OC AND ONLY NATSU X OC FIC.**_

_**Chapter 17: **_

_In the last chapter of " I Will Love You No Matter What" :_

**_Normal POV_**

_"With a surprising twist, let's welcome the winners of second place", Chapati said. "Can this be the key for the lowest ranking guild to finally get back on top?"_

"_Well that's our cue" Natsu said and started walking with everyone following him._

"_Introducing Fairy Tail Team B!"_

_**Normal POV**_

"What?!" the entire stadium shouted in shock.

"Nee-chan?" Elfman said in shock, seeing his elder sister in the team.

"Juvia?"

"Salamander?!"

"Isn't it against the rules to put Laxus in the Fairy Tail team?"

The entire stadium was in uproar at the new team, especially the participating guilds.

"Another Fairy Tail team.." Ichiya commented.

"Wait, why is that masked dude over here?" Gajeel pointed at the masked Jellal who looked at the Iron Dragon Slayer from his mask.

"Don't tell me, you're… Jellal?!" Erza said and Jellal placed a finger on his mouth, making a hushing motion.

"You're serious?!" Gray stated in shock.

Team A looked at their counterpart team with shock on their faces as Team B gave a look of confidence.

Lyon looked at Juvia with a blush as Chelia pouted in jealousy beside him.

"That's Fairy Tail for you, two teams managed to make the cut" Hibiki stated, standing beside his guild mates.

The masked man from Raven Tail only specifically looked at two members from Team B.

"Laxus…..and Natsu Dragneel"

"What the hell is this? Why does Fairy Tail get two teams? That's way too wild!" Rocker, from the Quatro Cerberus guild, complained.

"Well, it looks like that everyone are up in arms at over a revision of the rules, Yajima-san" Chapati, the commentator stated.

"Yes, for this competition having only one team which can compete is nice, but they can also have two teams that represent their guilds." Yajima explained.

"We didn't hear anything about that at all, master!" Lucy complained to her guild master who started laughing, ignoring the Celestial mage.

"Do you see that everyone? This is the power of Fairy Tail!" Makarov shouted for everyone to hear.

"The final round of the tournament will be a battle between all 8 guilds, but will members of the same guild be able to fight one another?" Chapati asked in worry.

"I don't think they have to worry about that at all. After all, Fairy Tail has been known to be extremely caring towards their friends and partners." Yajima commented.

"But don't you think it's a little unfair? Having two teams up against everyone else? For example, if one member of each team competes in an event, they can fight as a pair during each event." Jenny, a part of the Blue Pegasus guild, asked.

"So you're saying out of the 100 teams that participated, the two teams of Fairy Tail have an advantage, yes?"

"It's only an advantage to them. After all, many teams have done the same and Fairy Tail are the only guild with two teams that past the preliminaries." Yajima said.

Makarov then began laughing once again, as Lucy nodded her head in realization.

"I see, so that's how so many teams were participating"

"Don't joke around!" Gajeel shouted at Team B which caused everyone to look at him in shock.

"We may be from the same guild, but I won't go easy on anyone even if they're from the same guild! I won't go easy on anyone! You guys are competing as another team, so we're still enemies. We're not going to lose to you bastards!" Gajeel shouted at them as Natsu smirked and waked right up to him.

"You're right about that, we won't go easy on you too. Eight placed team member" Natsu said as Gajeel growled at him.

"Natsu shouldn't underestimate Gajeel like that, he's gotten a lot stronger during those three months" Panther Lily said with a smirk and his arms crossed.

Happy, however, wasn't fazed whatsoever.

'He may have gotten stronger, but Gajeel still isn't strong enough to be in the same class as Natsu' Happy thought, pouting a bit at not being able to be there with the team.

"At any rate, Team B still looks awesome! And Natsu-nii is there with them as well!" Romeo commented with a smile.

"Let's do our best, alright Elfman?" Mirajane spoke with a smile on her face to her little brother who started sweating profusely.

"N-nee-chan"

"Jella- no, Mystogan, you-" Erza was cut off by Jellal.

"You've got a really understanding Master, after I told him my predicament, he let me join without any hesitation whatsoever" Jellal explained.

"You said that you wouldn't go near the venue as to not draw any attention towards yourselves" Erza said.

"At that time, I have yet to come up with a method that allows me to become incognito and watch from close by" Jellal said to the redhead.

"But that's against the rules of the competition, you're not even a legitimate member of the guild!" Erza said softly.

"Though I have heard that Mystogan and I are basically the same in a way, so impersonating him isn't that difficult whatsoever" Jellal said and Laxus wrapped an arm around the blue haired man's shoulder.

"You don't need to worry about this right now, Erza. This is a festival right, Mystogan?" Laxus asked and Erza looked worried while Jellal nodded his head.

"That's right, Erza. We're here to have a good time"

"Oh and by the way Mystogan, you're always a bit shy when it comes to talking. Be careful"

"Understood"

"That masked man, he isn't a part of our guild, is he?" Mavis asked and Makarov opened his mouth in shock and in panic at being founded out by the First Guild Master.

Makarov then got on his knees and started crying comically, bowing at her as if she were a God.

"I'm extremely sorry, First Guild Master!"

"I told you not to do it" Macao commented from behind.

"And I tried to stop him but he was really persistent about it" Wakaba added, beside the Fourth Guild Master.

"I do not sense any evil presence from him at all, strangely enough, I can sense his heart is similar to those that bear the insignia of our guild." Mavis said, watching Jellal who was speaking with Erza from the stands.

"He has helped us before, so I guess you could say he is an ally of the guild" Happy said.

"Is he strong?" Mavis asked.

"Very, he was formerly a part of one of the 10 Great Wizard Saints" Makarov replied.

"I approve!" Mavis said, shocking the guild in the process.

"If it helps bring our guild to victory, I shall approve!" Mavis said with stars in her eyes.

Everyone sweat dropped at their First Guild Master.

"So, have you noticed anything strange so far?"

"Only that Raven Tail is highly suspicious, but other than that we have nothing" Erza responded.

"However, Natsu has confirmed that although they are highly suspicious, none of their members possess the type of magic I was looking out for. In fact, they are here for an entirely different reason." Jellal said and Erza's eyes widened.

"Natsu?" Erza said in shock, looking at the black haired Dragon Slayer who was looking at the crowds, smiling.

"Yes, it surprised me to see him changed, as if he was an entirely different person than before now." Jellal said, also looking at the Dragon Slayer.

'He has changed.' Erza thought with a frown.

Although she was happy that Natsu was more serious instead of being the noisemaker of the guild, she was also upset. She enjoyed his fiery attitude, his will to never give up and especially the fact how he makes the guild alive.

"Alright, now we only have one more team left to introduce!" Chapati said and everyone in the stadium began cheering and chanting.

"That's right, you know who it is! They're the strongest, undefeatable and unshakable champions of Fiore!"

"SABERTOOTH!"

And with that the members of the famed guild appeared from the tunnel, taking in the cheers from their fans, an aura of confidence surrounded them.

'So that's Sabertooth, eh? Fiore's strongest guild?' Natsu thought, looking at the team that just appeared.

"Grr, you bastards finally arrived!" Gajeel growled at them as Sting turned to face the long black haired male.

"Let's have some fun, Gajeel-san." Sting said and Rogue continued staring at Iron Dragon Slayer.

"What are you staring at me for?!" Gajeel glared at Rogue.

Sting then turned and faced the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"Ah, Natsu-san! I didn't meet you yesterday. It's a pleasure to meet you!" Sting said with a smile and Natsu smirked at him.

"Please, the pleasure is all mine." Natsu said, placing a hand on his chest.

"I heard that you fought against Acnologia, and lost" Sting said and Natsu narrowed his eyes at him.

"And what about it?" Natsu asked and Sting smirked.

"Well, if I had been there I would have defeated it all by myself" Sting gloated and Natsu started laughing loudly, catching everyone's attention.

"A-and what's so funny?" Sting asked and Natsu faced him with a serious look on his face.

"You're levels below Acnologia. With the strength you possess now, you can't even break its scales" Natsu said in a cold tone.

"Tch, you've never even seen me fight before, and besides I've murdered a dragon with these two hands before." Sting said and Natsu smirked.

"Killing a dragon who bathed you in his blood to get stronger doesn't mean you've killed one" Natsu said and Sting stumbled in shock.

'H-how did he know?' Sting thought.

"If this is your way of intimidating us" the rest of Team B walked up behind Natsu.

"Then you're going to need to try harder than that!" Natsu said and the Fairy Tail members started cheering and everyone else began booing at Natsu.

"Get him out of there!"

"No one talks to Sting-sama like that!"

"Heh" Sting then smirked, clenching his fist tightly.

"Well I'll see you on the field then, Natsu." Sting then walked back to his team, gritting his teeth in anger.

'How dare he? How dare he?!'

"And now that all teams are present, what are your impressions, Yajima-san?" Chapati turned to face the ex-Magic Council member.

"I certainly envy their fiery passion and youth" Yajima said, causing Chapati to sweat drop.

"A-anyways, everyone has been waiting long enough and it's time to announce the program of the Grand Magic Games!" after saying those words the crowd started cheering loudly.

A small rock emerged from the ground and finally formed from it seems be look like a schedule.

"It looks like there's a competition and battle every day?" Mirajane said and Laxus smirked when he heard the word "battle".

"During the opening events each teams will receive points depending on rank they place in at the end. Of course any member of each team can participate," everybody stayed silent as they listened eagerly.

"Each amount earned will determine the place each guild currently ranks in. As for the fighting portion, it's simply defeat the opponent. Draws between two mages will be considered by fan votes".

"What?!" Erza said in shock.

"They can decide the pairing of the match?" Gray stated.

"In other words, if you're unlucky and completely wasted your magic on the competition, you'll be forced to battle even though you're completely worn out!" Lucy exclaimed.

"The rules for the battling part is simple, two members of different guilds will face each other and if they win, they will earn 10 points, if they lose they will earn no points and if the time limit which is 30 minutes has run out, both teams will earn 5 points"

"And now onto the opening game of the Grand Magic Games! Let's begin "Hidden"!"

The word "Hidden" on the stone glowed as the crowd was in complete silence, trying to figure out the purpose of that competition.

"One person from each team will participate. The rules of this game will be explained once all participating members are on the field"

Quatro Cerberus sent out Yeager as their representative, Mermaid Heel chose Beth Vanderwood, Raven Tail chose Nalpudding, Eve was Blue Pegasus's choice, causing his fangirls to squeal in delight, the fan favourite's, Rufus, was sent out for Sabertooth while Gray and Lyon were sent out for their respective guilds.

"Now, all that's left is from Fairy Tail team B! Who will they send out?"

"Juvia will-" Juvia was about to walk out but was stopped by Natsu.

"Natsu-san?" Juvia looked at him with a confused gaze.

"Considering the name of the game, it basically involves hiding. So we have to assume it's a "find your opponent and attack" kind of game." Natsu said and everyone nodded their heads in realization.

"I get it, so sending out Laxus or Natsu will be the best play?" Juvia asked and Natsu nodded his head.

"We'll need to make an impact in this, so Laxus, do us proud" Natsu said and Laxus smirked.

"Leave it to me!" Laxus said as he walked towards the other participants.

"Oh! And Laxus Dreyar of Team B is chosen!"

"Laxus Dreyar…" Nalpudding said with a smirk.

"Oi, are you serious?" Gray asked in worry, having seen Laxus fighting before and the blonde mage smirked at him before wrapping an arm around him.

"You better stop worrying otherwise you're going to lose. After all, Team B's going to work hard, we promised Gramps after all" Laxus said and Gray raised an eyebrow.

"Promised him?" Gray asked.

Laxus began explaining about Makarov's promise about the winning team gets the other team to do what they want for one whole day.

"WHAT?!" the entire Team A shouted as they turned to face their Master who went pale.

"That rules applies to us as well, right?!" Gray shouted at the old man who nodded his head.

"Uh, yes, of course" Makarov said and Gray's eyes lighted up with flames.

"I mustn't lose!" Gray shouted and Natsu smirked.

"Weird to see an Ice-mage all fired up" Natsu joked and he turned to face the crowd and smiled when he saw _her_.

She seemed to have noticed him too as Kei waved her hand at him and smiled.

Natsu sighed in relief when he bought her a magic robe that helps hide her presence from everyone, so he doesn't need to worry about any males chasing after her.

"All the participants from their respective teams are set! Now onto the rules of the opening game, "Hidden"!"

"Participants for the event, please step forward" a familiar pumpkin man said as Laxus smirked at his team.

"Expect us to get first this time!" Laxus said.

"We would be shocked if you didn't" Natsu responded.

"We're about to begin! But what will we be expecting in this game?"

"Commentator Yajima, is there a player that we should be keeping our eyes on?"

"Rufus is definitely the fan favourite, but my eyes will be on Gray Fullbuster and Laxus Dreyar of the Fairy Tail team" Yajima stated with a smile.

"How about our lovely guest for today, Blue Pegasus's Jenny Realight?!"

"Obviously, my eyes will be on our Eve. He's very strong and not to be underestimated!"

The eight contenders stood beside one another and in front of them was the pumpkin man.

"Sorry to say Gray, but there's no way you're going to beat me. I plan on bringing all 10 points for my team" Laxus said and Gray smirked in return.

"Don't get so cocky already, I plan on doing the same" Gray responded.

"I plan on giving it my all as well, for Juvia's sake!" Lyon said, scaring Juvia who started shivering.

Gray rolled his eyes as he turned to face the pumpkin.

"I've been wondering ever since the preliminaries. Who are you anyways?" Gray asked, pointing at the small pumpkin who started panicking.

"As you can see I'm just a pumpkin!"

"Am I not supposes to ask?"

"We all think you're a pumpkin too, but who are you?" Laxus asked, narrowing his eyes at the pumpkin who started sweating profusely.

"This happens every year, but it's better to just give your attention to the competition rather to him" Eve stated.

"He's probably just a staff member?" Beth said before both she and Eve bowed in front of him.

"Thank you for your hard work!"

"Non non! I merely do this for fun, so there's no need for your praise-kabo" the pumpkin said, shaking his finger at them and finishing his sentence with a funny pose.

"Don't go overboard with the character thing" Gray gave a horrified look.

"Hold on for just one second!" Nalpudding said.

"This competition, Hidden, that's about to start any second now, I have no idea what to expect from it and that goes to all of the competitors here, but it's really unfair that the fairies could work together in this" Nalpudding pointed out.

"It certainly is amazing that two teams of the same guild have made it this far."

"I have no problems with this. After all, my memory is singing at the chance of meeting new opponents. Just by having more than one member of the same guild joining doesn't mean they are going to win"

"I also am fine with it!" Yeager said punching his fists together.

"I'm fine with it" Beth said with a smile as Nalpudding cursed under his breathe, something which Laxus managed to hear.

'Are they planning on getting us disqualified or something?' Laxus thought with narrowed eyes.

"You're really confident eh?" Gray asked.

"Actually your fellow guild mate may actually prove to be your own weakness. He could be threatened for information and leak them out" Rufus explained and Laxus walked up to him.

"You don't need to worry about any of that pretty boy, worry more about yourself than others." Laxus said with a smirk as Rufus glared at him.

"I guess words do not have any affect with it comes to you Fairy Tail members." Rufus said, huffing in annoyance.

"Field open!" the pumpkin shouted as the crowd roared out in enthusiasm as digital-looking magic appeared, taking form of what appeared to be buildings and it covered the entire stadium ground.

Everyone stared in amazement as the realistic town took form right in front of their eyes.

"Just how much magic power is being used to do this?" Jellal whispered to himself.

Gray looked around and realized that he was alone.

"Laxus! Lyon!" Gray shouted calling out the names of his friends.

"Just where is everyone?" Gray asked.

_**With Laxus**_

"This is really impressive!" Laxus whistled at the architecture of the town, walking through it with his arms behind his head.

'Looks like everyone has been separated because of this, man what kind of hide and seek is this?' Laxus thought to himself.

And it was not just the two Fairy Tail mages that were confused, each and every participants were confused as to what they were supposed to be doing as they wandered around the town.

"Everyone, please enjoy the happenings of the game via our Lacrima Vision." Chapati said as small screens started appearing around the arena for everyone to see.

"Nobody knows as to what the other is doing! The rules for "Hidden" is very simple, everyone is considered to be the hider and seeker! Find each other and use your magic to deliver one blow on them! It doesn't matter how you damage them, but if you managed to hit your opponent, you will receive a point!" Chapati explained and the area in the town started glowing.

"W-what is this?" Gray asked as copies of the participants appeared around them.

"Wow this is kinda cool." Natsu commented as he leaned on the balcony.

"The copies you see around you are fakes and if you were to hit the fakes, you will lose a point! Now let the game "Hidden" begin!"

Just then a man struck the gong on top of the statue, signaling the beginning of "Hidden".

"I get it now." Laxus smirked as he ducked under to avoid an attack headed towards him.

"Nalpudding right? From Raven Tail?" Laxus asked and he turned to face the violet skinned man.

"You've just made a grave mistake by attacking me." Laxus said with a smirk as electricity started surrounding the Fairy Tail mage.

"Bring it on!" Laxus shouted in determination.

_**End chapter**_

**_Fairy Tail Dialogue_**

**_Christopher Dragkrow: And there we have it, "Hidden" has begun, who will come out on top? And the battle will also start in the next chapter? By the end of the first day, who will come out on top? Find that out in the next chapter! Also apologies but the mysterious white haired female did not appear in this chapter!_**

**_Natsu Dragneel: Alright can't wait to see more!_**

**_Christopher Dragkrow: Yeah, so no flames, review, favorite and lastly follow this story. Also sorry about how bad and short this chapter is, I hope you can forgive me_**

_**Also I have a YouTube channel, find me at: Christopher Dragkrow**_

_**THERE IS A POLL ON MY PROFILE DECIDING WHICH NEW CROSSOVER FIC I SHOULD DO NEXT! VOTE ON IT!**_

_**Have a good one everyone**_

_**-Christopher Dragkrow signing out**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Fairy Tail Dialogue**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Hello everyone what is going on?**_

_**Natsu Dragneel: Sup my awesome peeps**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Now this is the eighteenth chapter of this story, I'm glad to say that we have finally passed the 500 favourites mark, which means we are the 2**__**nd**__** highest Natsu x OC pairing in all of Fairy Tail fanfiction! **_

_**Natsu Dragneel: Yup so enjoy reading. Christopher Dragkrow does not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters, he owns his OC and this story.**_

**_The two of them: Review, Favourite, Follow and most importantly no flames please._**

**_Also this story will stay as a Natsu x OC, no longer a Natsu x OC x OC. Sorry for the inconvenience._**

' Thoughts'

" Speaking"

" _Flashback"_

" **_Moves/Attacks"_**

' _T_**_elepathy_**_'_

_**Also I have a YouTube channel, find me at: Christopher Dragkrow**_

_**THERE IS A POLL ON MY PROFILE DECIDING WHICH NEW CROSSOVER FIC I SHOULD DO NEXT! VOTE ON IT!**_

_**And finally, THIS IS NOT A NATSU X HAREM FIC. THIS IS A NATSU X OC AND ONLY NATSU X OC FIC.**_

_**Now before reading the chapter, know that some things in the Grand Magic Games will be changed because of Natsu in a different team.**_

_**Chapter 18: Hidden!**_

_In the last chapter of " I Will Love You No Matter What" :_

_**Normal POV**_

"_I get it now." Laxus smirked as he ducked under to avoid an attack headed towards him._

"_Nalpudding right? From Raven Tail?" Laxus asked and he turned to face the violet skinned man._

"_You've just made a grave mistake by attacking me." Laxus said with a smirk as electricity started surrounding the Fairy Tail mage._

"_Bring it on!" Laxus shouted in determination._

_**Normal POV**_

"**Lightning Dragon's Iron Fist**!" Laxus then engulfs one of his fist in lightning before sending a punch at Nalpudding's direction.

The violet skinned man, jumped back to avoid the attack as he used his **Needle Magic**, altering the size of his hands to make it bigger as he tried to grab the blonde haired man from Fairy Tail who smirked.

"**Lightning Dragon's Roar**!" Laxus then generates electricity in his mouth before firing a large blast at Nalpudding, sending the man flying.

"Oh! And Laxus form Fairy Tail has received a point!" Chapati announced as said guild cheered loudly. Laxus smirked proudly at that.

The member of Raven Tail got up and just as he was about to jump at Laxus again, his body glowed and he disappeared, shocking Laxus.

"What, what just happened?" Laxus asked as he looked around for the violet skinned man, his scent was no longer nearby.

"Mages, please be advised that attacking a clone or being hit by an opponent will cause you to be transported to another location, away from the other mages. You can restart numerous times as long as it is within the time limit. The time limit is 30 minutes. The team with the most points will be in first place!" Chapati explained and Laxus smirked.

'Natsu was right, it's so much easier when a Dragon Slayer is on the field.' Laxus thought as he started walking through the town once again.

_**With Gray**_

"Damn it, where is everybody?" Gray asked himself as he walked through the town as he made a turn and he saw Yeager in front of him.

"I found someone at last! **Vines**!" Yeager then brought his arms together as he summoned great long spiky vines that shot towards Gray at a fast speed.

Gray managed to jump out of the way and started his attack.

"**Ice Hammer**!" Gray then slammed an ice hammer that he created on the white haired man, causing him to drop to the ground.

"Oh, and Gray has won a point for his team as well!" Chapati cheered as Yeager was teleported away.

"And with that, Laxus and Gray of the Fairy Tail team are tied for first place with one point each. Who will come out on top?"

'Obviously, it's going to be me!' Gray thought as he started running through the town with winning the first thought in his mind.

"On a field with clones, and an army of enemies what should you do in hope of finding your enemies?" Chapati asked.

"There are a various amount of ways in doing so. Firstly, you can find your opponents just by finding their magic." Yajima said.

"I think Eve, has a better method than that." Jenny said and Yajima hid a smirk.

"Secondly, and probably the method that gives a higher chance of finding your opponent, is having heightened senses, which only Dragon Slayers possess." Yajima explained.

"Oh, so does that mean, Laxus has a good chance on winning this thing, Yajima?"

"I believe he does." Yajima replied with a smile.

_**With Laxus**_

As Laxus was walking down the street, he could detect someone's presence underneath and he charged up his fist with electricity.

"Hiding underground isn't going to help!" Laxus shouted, punching the ground as Beth shot up from the ground.

'Now's my chance!' Laxus thought as he used his **Lightning Body**, turning himself into a lightning bolt as he shot towards Beth at a fast speed before landing a punch at her, causing her to crash to the ground before she was teleported.

Laxus then had to jump up as he avoided a plant that had four massive "petals" that sprouted from the ground.

"Damn it, I missed!" Yeager cursed as he was then struck at the back by Lyon as Yeager was teleported somewhere else.

"Laxus Dreyar of Fairy Tail." Lyon said and Laxus was about to attack when Gray took the chance to strike his friend from behind.

"Gah!" Lyon shouted as he fell to the ground and had a chance to turn back and saw Gray's smirking face before he was teleported somewhere else.

"Tch, I didn't need your help." Laxus commented by Gray smirked at him.

"Who said I was helping you? Team A wants to control you for one whole day, you know?" Gray said and Laxus smirked as well.

"You won't have a chance." Laxus replied.

"It's nice to see you fairies all regrouped." A voice called out and the two Fairy Tail mages saw Nalpudding.

"It's good of you to show yourself. You've saved me all the hard work in looking for you." Gray glared at the member of Raven Tail who had a wicked smile on his face.

"**Ice Make: Ham**-" however, before Gray was able to attack the violet skinned man, Laxus kicked him out of the way, sending Gray to the ground as the raven haired man glared at his guild mate who smiled at him.

"What was that for?!" Gray shouted but he was unable to hear the answer from Laxus as he was teleported away.

"Sorry there stripper, but I want to be the one who deals with him." Laxus said, facing his opponent.

"Oh and what's this? Laxus Dreyar seems to have attacked his own guild mate?!" Chapati commented as Makarov face palmed after hearing his grandson's reason for attacking Gray.

"Hah, he never changed!" Natsu commented with a smile as he watched Laxus dodging attacks from Nalpudding through the screen.

His teammates looked at him weirdly, why wasn't he worried about this?

"You don't look worried, Natsu." Jellal stated and Natsu shrugged his shoulder.

"You've got to believe in your teammates, right? I'm sure Laxus and that stripper will do just fine. Just watch and see." Natsu said and Jellal nodded his head and continued watching from the screen.

"**Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist**!" Laxus gathers a large amount of lightning around one of his fists, bends the arm and then extends his fist forward in a punching motion. This prompts a Magic Seal to appear before him, from which an over-sized version of his fist, completely composed of lightning, is generated and rapidly fired towards Nalpudding.

Nalpudding avoided the attack by ducking under it as he increased the size of his hands once again and slammed into Laxus.

Laxus then fell to the ground and Nalpudding smiled.

"What a shame." Nalpudding said, turning around as he started walking away.

"Indeed, a shame for you." a voice said and Nalpudding turned back and saw Laxus, uninjured as a cocky grin was plastered on his face.

Laxus then pointed at the screen and Nalpudding saw his score were in the negatives and he quickly realized that he had just attacked a copy.

"Damn it." Nalpudding cursed as he was teleported away.

Laxus looked at the screen and saw that he was currently in first place with Gray in second.

'Well, got to keep this lead, I can't let Sabertooth get the victory.' Laxus thought as he was about to resume walking through the town when he saw snowflakes falling down from the sky.

'It's snowing?' Laxus thought in bewilderment.

It was not the right time or season for it to be snowing, so how?

That question was on the mind of every participant as well as the audience.

"Oh my! What on Earthland is this? Snowing in the middle of summer?" Chapati commented while Jenny smiled beside him.

"It looks like Eve is preparing his attack." Jenny commented.

"It looks like I've done some miscalculation. I didn't think there would be some wizards who could stand the cold." Eve commented.

"However, even if they could stand the cold, their breath would turn white." Ichiya stated from the Blue Pegasus corner.

"Yeah, and copies don't." Ren said, watching his teammate through the screen.

Eve then took the chance to attack a few contestants such as Beth, Yeager and Nalpudding, giving him three points, tying with Laxus for first.

"Eve from Blue Pegasus has scored three points in a row!" Chapati commented as the youngest member of the Trimens was getting cheers from his fangirls.

However, Eve's moment was short lived as Lyon came from around the corner to attack the blonde haired Trimen, gaining a point for himself.

"Sorry about that, but the cold doesn't work against me." Lyon stated.

"However, electricity does!" Laxus's voice boomed from above as the Lightning Dragon Slayer slammed his fist at Gray's old partner, crashing him to the ground.

"Oh, this is such a spectacle to watch! Wouldn't you agree, Yajima?" Chapati asked and Yajima nodded his head in agreement.

The game continued to play out as every participant tried their best on finding and attacking their target.

After 25 minutes had passed the current score was:

1st place: Laxus = 5 points

2nd place: Gray = 3 points

3rd place: Lyon = 2 points

4th place: Eve = 1 point

5th place: Rufus, Beth = 0 points

7th place: Nalpudding = -1 points

8th place: Yeager = -2 points

"It looks like Laxus may take the win in this game, don't you agree?" Chapati asked and Natsu's eyes narrowed.

"However, Rufus hasn't moved an inch during the entire game." Natsu commented, shocking his team.

'Just what is he planning?' Natsu thought, looking as Rufus stood on the tallest building of the realistic town.

"This competition is too simple." Rufus commented with his eyes closed, a confident smile on his face.

"Your footsteps, your heartbeats, your magic; I've memorized them all". Said saber mage put his two first fingers on each hand to the side of his head as a red Magic Seal appeared behind him.

"**Memory Make**…" as soon as he said that the sky was covered by dark blue light, causing the participants to glow brightly.

They were all in a state of shock as they turned to face the member of Sabertooth.

"**Night of Falling Stars**!" Rufus as lighting-related magic formed around him and was shot at lightning speed in eight directions.

Cries of agony and pain filled the town as the attack managed to strike their targets directly, all but one as Nalpudding managed to avoid the attack and jumped towards Rufus.

"You're sticking out like a sore thumb!" Nalpudding commented as he sent a punch at Rufus's direction, however said mage faded away before the punch could make contact, shocking the member of Raven Tail.

"Crap! A clone!"

Rufus reappeared at the very same spot as he held his crimson hat.

"Don't worry, you won't lose any points for that. That was just my afterimage." Rufus said before attacking Nalpudding, causing him to cry out in pain.

"I don't need a decoy at all." Rufus stated and with that the sky returned back to its natural light blue colour as everyone started cheering for the blonde mage.

"A-amazing! In just an instant, Rufus is in first place! This is the power of Rufus from Sabertooth!" Chapati shouted in amazement as the remaining members of Sabertooth can only smile at the display of their teammate.

"Dear spectators, this competition isn't any interesting at all, after all, I didn't even need to hide. Even if they find me, their attacks will miss." Rufus commented with a cocky smile.

Gray clenched his fists in anger as he looked at Rufus.

"Why don't you just obey the rules of "Hidden" you bastard!" Gray shouted at the blonde man in rage, however before he could even react, a violet skinned man appeared before him with a wicked smile.

Gray's eyes widened and closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable.

However, it never came as Gray opened his eyes and saw Laxus in front of him and just right behind him was Nalpudding on the ground before his body was teleported elsewhere.

"You okay?" Laxus asked as he held out an arm towards the raven haired male who accepted it and helped himself up.

"Yeah, but these bastards are pissing me off." Gray stated and Laxus nodded his head in agreement.

"It can't be helped, we shouldn't do anything reckless." Laxus stated as a bell rung, causing the screens and the town to disappear.

"Time's up!" Chapati announced as everyone cheered loudly.

"Here are the rankings for "Hidden"!" a chart then appeared that stated the following:

1st place: Sabertooth 10P

2nd place: Fairy Tail B 8P

3rd place: Fairy Tail A 6P

4th place: Lamia Scale 4P

5th place: Blue Pegasus 3P

6th place: Mermaid Heel 2P

7th place: Raven Tail 1P

8th place: Quatro Cerberus 0P

"What are you doing?! Were you even trying?!" Obaba, guild master of the Lamia Scale guild shouted in rage, seeing as her guild was in 4th place.

"I guess it's not that bad. At least we weren't last." Ren commented as he looked at the rankings and Hibiki nodded his head in agreement.

"As expected Sabertooth took first place." Chapati commented as Rufus walked back to his team's corner.

"And both Fairy Tail teams seemed to have shocked us all by getting the 2nd and 3rd rank respectively!" both Laxus and Gray then walked back to their respective teams as the audience was buzzing around them.

"Woah, Fairy Tail looks much different than before!" one of the audience commented.

"Yeah, who knew they were so strong?"

Gray then walked towards his team with a small frown on his face.

"Sorry, I couldn't get a higher rank." Gray said and he looked up to see looks of disappointment, instead he was greeted with looks of joy.

"Hey, you did really well, we're ranked 3rd on the first day already! So, don't beat yourself up too much." Erza said as Gray wiped away his frown and in its replacement was a smile.

"You got it!"

"But, that Sabertooth is really something else." Lucy commented as she turned to look at the "strongest guild of Fiore".

"Don't worry about that, we'll deal with them when the time's right." Erza said and she turned and saw Gajeel taunting Gray while the Ice Mage countered and a small fight started between the two.

_**With Fairy Tail B**_

"That was good!" Juvia said to Laxus who grunted in return and sat on the couch.

"Tch, that Sabertooth, I'll get them!" Laxus said as he punched his fist to the palm of his hand.

"Well, regardless, the battles are coming up. We hope you're up for it if you're going to be called out." Natsu said and Laxus smirked in return.

"Do you know who you're talking to? Of course I am!"

"And now the competition part is finally over! And now it's onto the battle portion of the day!" Chapati announced and everyone cheered loudly.

"Now, let me explain the rules of the battle part once again! The rules for the battling part is simple, two members of different guilds will face each other and if they win, they will earn 10 points, if they lose they will earn no points and if the time limit which is 30 minutes has run out, both teams will earn 5 points. Now for the first match of the day, Lucy of Fairy Tail A vs Flare from Raven Tail!"

"It's begun." Natsu commented, narrowing his eyes at the redhead of Raven Tail.

'They're planning something, I don't know what it is, but they are.' Natsu thought to himself.

After that the battle between the two had begun and Lucy started out strong, constantly attacking Flare who was on the ropes.

However, things started to change when Lucy stopped her attack and started getting dominated by her. Unknown to everyone, Flare slyly elongated her hair to the Domus Flau's stands, targeting Asuka Connell, placing the young girl as hostage to Lucy.

'Think, think, Natsu. Think of the match, what had happened?' Natsu thought to himself, however he couldn't think. He then turned and saw Kei, pointing at the direction of the Fairy Tail stands.

'That's it!' Natsu thought, smiling at his mate, he passed the news to Gray, who quickly rushed towards the stands, freezing Flare's hair, allowing Lucy on the counterattack.

Lucy then summoned Gemini and Flare cowers in fear as the two prepare to cast **Urano Metria**, potentially Lucy's strongest attack.

However, the attack failed and Lucy fell to the ground, in exhaustion as Flare was given the win, causing everyone to laugh at Lucy.

"What just happened?" Mirajane asked and Natsu glared at the Raven Tail stands.

'Those bastards!' Natsu thought with rage, having a mind to go there and beat them up for embarrassing his friend.

And after that match, the results of the next matches were victories for Blue Pegasus and the Sabertooth guild with their opponents being Mermaid Heel and Quatro Cerberus respectively.

"And we are now going to start the final match of the day. Now, we have Natsu Dragneel against Jura Neekis!" Chapati announced as the crowd cheered loudly at the prospect of seeing Jura fight.

"Oh and we have the Salamander of Fairy Tail, will he show the strength of his guild?"

"Nah, there's no way!"

"Compared to Jura, he's nothing!"

Natsu then smirked as he cracked his knuckles.

"This'll be a whole lot of fun." Natsu commented as he was about to leave but was stopped by Laxus.

"What's up?" Natsu asked the blonde haired man who looked at him seriously.

"Are you sure you'll be able to take on Jura, one of the Ten Wizard Saints?" Laxus asked and Natsu waved him off.

"Have a little more faith in me, I'll win this guaranteed." Natsu said as he walked off, but not before turning to face Kei who mouthed the words "Good luck" to him as Natsu smiled in return.

"Well, looks like we can get more points here." Lyon said as Jura shook his head.

"We shouldn't underestimate our opponents, especially someone like Natsu. He was the main reason we were able to defeat the Oracion Seis guild." Jura said as he walked off as well as his teammates wished him good luck.

The two then stood on the arena as Natsu smirked at his opponent.

"Yo, been a while since we last met, right?" Natsu said and Jura nodded his head with a smile.

"Yes, it certainly has." Jura responded.

"Personally, I'm rooting for Fairy Tail to win the entire thing. However, my guild master really wants US to win." Jura then smirked at Natsu.

"I'm not planning on holding anything back." Jura said and Natsu punched a fist to his palm, creating small sparks of flames.

"Neither am I! I promised someone very important that I won't hold back anymore, and I won't break that promise!" Natsu responded as Kei blushed in the stands at being mentioned by Natsu as "someone very important".

"Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail B versus Jura Neekis of Lamia Scale. Let the final match of the day…Begin!"

_**End chapter**_

**_Fairy Tail Dialogue_**

**_Christopher Dragkrow: And Natsu will be facing Jura of the 10 Wizard Saints in battle, will he be able to win it? Or will he make a fool out of himself? Find that out in the next chapter!_**

**_Natsu Dragneel: Alright can't wait to see more!_**

**_Christopher Dragkrow: Yeah, so no flames, review, favorite and lastly follow this story. Also sorry about how bad and short this chapter is, I hope you can forgive me_**

_**Also I have a YouTube channel, find me at: Christopher Dragkrow**_

_**THERE IS A POLL ON MY PROFILE DECIDING WHICH NEW CROSSOVER FIC I SHOULD DO NEXT! VOTE ON IT!**_

_**Have a good one everyone**_

_**-Christopher Dragkrow signing out**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Fairy Tail Dialogue**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Hello everyone what is going on?**_

_**Natsu Dragneel: Sup my awesome peeps**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Now this is the nineteenth chapter of this story, I'm glad to say that we have finally passed the 500 favourites mark, which means we are the 2**__**nd**__** highest Natsu x OC pairing in all of Fairy Tail fanfiction! **_

_**Natsu Dragneel: Yup so enjoy reading. Christopher Dragkrow does not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters, he owns his OC and this story.**_

**_The two of them: Review, Favourite, Follow and most importantly no flames please._**

**_Also this story will stay as a Natsu x OC, no longer a Natsu x OC x OC. Sorry for the inconvenience._**

' Thoughts'

" Speaking"

" _Flashback"_

" **_Moves/Attacks"_**

' _T_**_elepathy_**_'_

_**Also I have a YouTube channel, find me at: Christopher Dragkrow**_

_**THERE IS A POLL ON MY PROFILE DECIDING WHICH NEW CROSSOVER FIC I SHOULD DO NEXT! VOTE ON IT!**_

_**And finally, THIS IS NOT A NATSU X HAREM FIC. THIS IS A NATSU X OC AND ONLY NATSU X OC FIC.**_

_**Chapter 19: Natsu Vs Jura!**_

_In the last chapter of "I Will Love You No Matter What" :_

_**Normal POV**_

"_Personally, I'm rooting for Fairy Tail to win the entire thing. However, my guild master really wants US to win." Jura then smirked at Natsu._

"_I'm not planning on holding anything back." Jura said and Natsu punched a fist to his palm, creating small sparks of flames._

"_Neither am I! I promised someone very important that I won't hold back anymore, and I won't break that promise!" Natsu responded as Kei blushed in the stands at being mentioned by Natsu as "someone very important"._

"_Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail B versus Jura Neekis of Lamia Scale. Let the final match of the day…Begin!"_

_**Normal POV**_

As soon as Chapati started the match, Natsu started running towards Jura at a very fast speed, shocking the bald headed man.

'He's much faster than before.' Jura thought as he extended two fingers in front of him causing two large stone pillars to emerge from the ground in front of him.

Natsu smirked as he breathe in some air.

"**Fire Dragon's Roar**!" Natsu then shot out a torrent of flames at the pillars in front of him, engulfing them in flames.

"**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**!" Natsu then engulfed his hand in flames as he punched through the pillars easily.

However as soon as he destroyed them, a new set of pillars shot out from the ground and were headed towards his direction.

Jura smiled as more and more stone pillars emerged from the ground and were headed towards Natsu.

Natsu was forced to go on the defensive as he jumped up and down to avoid those pillars before he started running down on one of the pillars, with more chasing after him.

"Don't think this is just going to be a walk in the damn park!" Natsu shouted as he turned back, facing the cylindrical stones.

"You idiot, what are you doing?!" Laxus shouted through the stands.

Natsu then ignites both of his hands and combines the flame creating a unique larger flame.

"With a flame on the right hand... and a flame on the left hand... When you combine the flames together..." Natsu chanted with his eyes closed as he opened them.

"**Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flames**!"

Natsu then threw the large fireball at the stone pillars, destroying them into a million pieces, creating a massive smoke cloud to cover a small portion of the arena, big enough to block cover Jura from the crowd.

Jura then looked around in hopes of finding the Dragon Slayer when he saw a torrent of flames headed towards his direction.

"**Iron Rock Wall**!" Jura then moves one of his hands with the index and middle fingers outstretched, creating large rock formations from the ground that form a wall, blocking the flames.

Jura then heard some noise behind him and turned around just in time to get a powerful right hook to the face, sending him flying through the smoke.

Jura then fell to the ground and Natsu charged in for another attack.

"**Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flames**!"

Natsu then threw the large fireball at the downed Jura as the Wizard Saint was engulfed by the massive flames. Jura then shouted out in pain as smoke covered the area.

"Jura!" Chelia cried out in worry but Lyon placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"You don't need to worry about him. I apologize to Juvia's team, but I personally feel that Jura is the number one mage in Fiore, Natsu has no chance." Lyon said and just as he said that, an intricate gauntlet then shot out from the smoke and headed towards Natsu's direction.

Natsu looked shocked by it but managed to block the attack with one hand, shocking everyone.

"Not yet!" Jura said as another gauntlet shot out from the ground and headed towards Natsu's direction.

Natsu looked on in boredom as the attack neared him.

"Natsu, get out of the way!" Erza shouted but Natsu ignored her and grabbed the hilt his sword.

Natsu then sliced both gauntlets with one slash, causing it to drop to the ground with a loud thud.

"Come on Jura, is that all you've got? I really expected more." Natsu taunted while Jura merely smiled and raised two fingers up as pillars shot from the ground at where Natsu stood.

Natsu was sent up in the air as more pillars were headed towards his direction.

Natsu then took out his sword which started being engulfed in flames.

"**F****ire Dragon Sword Arts: Explosion Slash**!" Natsu's sword was then covered in intense torrents of flames as Natsu started slashing the air, which caused the flames to fly around the air to some it looked like the flames were dancing, the flames then started heading towards the pillars, dancing around them before wrapping itself around them before completely destroying them.

As Natsu landed on the ground safely, he was greeted by a barrage of punches and kicks by Jura.

Natsu managed to block each of them with ease.

"Sorry about that, if you want to face me in hand to hand combat, then-" Natsu then grabbed one of Jura's punches.

"You'll lose." Natsu said as he sent a fiery fist sending Jura a few feet back.

"**Fire Dragon's Roar**!"

"**Iron Rock Wall!" **

Just as Natsu shot out flames from his mouth, Jura created large rock formations to block the attack.

""**Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flames**!"

Natsu then threw the large fireball at the stone pillars, destroying them into a million pieces, but Natsu wasn't finished yet as he turned to Jura, his body engulfed in flames.

"**Dragon Slayer Secret Arts: Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade**!"

Natsu swipes his arms in a circular fashion, creating a powerful, and highly destructive, torrent of flames towards Jura's direction.

Jura's eyes widened at the sheer amount of flames headed his way before he joins his palms together.

"**Rock Mountain**!"

This prompts a large rock formation to emerge from the ground behind him, this taking the shape of a human clad in an Eastern-looking armor, complete with a helmet and with stone protrusions jutting out, with a frowning look and bright lights visible in the holes acting as its eyes.

The attack then engulfed Jura as it created a massive shockwave, causing everyone to hold onto something to make sure they weren't blown away from the collision of the two Magic spells. A thick smoke cloud formed as it covered the entire arena.

Once the smoke cleared everyone saw Jura standing in place with a smile on his face, he looked unharmed from the attack as Natsu smirked.

"You managed to block my attack, impressive." Natsu commented and Jura smirked.

"If you expect that attack to have defeated me, then you're sadly mistaken." Jura said.

"We'll just have to see now, won't we?" Natsu said as he charged towards Jura.

"**Fire Dragon's Wing Attack**!"

Natsu then brought out his two hands and flames start to gather around his hands which then resembled a Dragon's wing.

Jura was forced to jump back from the attack but that proved to be a mistake when Natsu appeared behind him.

'Fast!' Jura thought as Natsu sent a fiery fist that sent the bald headed man crashing into a wall.

Everyone looked on in complete shock.

This person right in front of them, was beating a Wizard Saint.

"Amazing…" Laxus said in shock, the others behind him nodding their head in agreement.

Jura then got out from the wall, wiping away the dust he had on his robes as he chuckled.

"I've got to say but you're really tough, Natsu." Jura said and Natsu smirked in return hanging his sword on his shoulder.

"Like I said before, I plan on winning this." Natsu said and Jura was suddenly surrounded by a massive amount of magical power causing most of the people in the arena to shiver in complete fear.

"Then that means I have no reason to hold back against you." Jura said as he suddenly disappeared, causing Natsu's eyes to widened in shock.

However, the Dragon Prince was still calm and collected as he used his enhanced smell to detect Jura and ducked under a punch headed for him.

Natsu then sent a slash towards Jura but all he struck was air. Jura then used this as a chance to strike as he punched Natsu in the gut, causing the black haired prince to cough out some saliva, before Jura grabbed his arms and threw him upwards.

Jura then created stones from the ground as he sent them flying at Natsu's direction.

The stones then continuously struck Natsu who grunted in pain from each attack as he crashed to the ground.

"**Supreme King Rock Crush**!" Jura then moves one of his hands at Natsu's direction, with his palm open. This prompts the very same stones to rapidly fly towards Natsu, encasing him in a mass of rocks. Jura then joins his palms, and the rocky formation explodes with Natsu inside of it.

"Natsu!" Kei shouted in worry as she stood up, worried about the wellbeing of her mate, not caring if anyone were to notice her or not.

Jura watched with a smile on his face.

'Well, looks like that's that.' Jura thought contentedly as he sighed in relief.

It was definitely much closer than he had originally had first thought.

That was until a massive torrent of flames shot out from the smoke, engulfing Jura as the bald headed man shouted out in pain.

Once the smoke cleared, everyone were shocked to see none other than Natsu Dragneel standing high and proud with a smirk on his face. He looked perfectly fine except for the small bruises on his face.

"A-amazing folks! Natsu Dragneel seems to be unharmed from the attack!" Chapati commented gaining some cheers from the crowd.

"Man, that really hurt, got to give that to you Jura. That really packed a punch." Natsu commented as he moved his arm around.

Natsu then turned to where Kei was and gave her a smile and mouthed to her "Don't worry, I'm fine."

Jura quickly got up, and there were burn marks on his skin from the attack.

"I'm impressed that you're still standing after that attack, even Brain, the Oracion Seis Leader was unable to stand after that." Jura commented and Natsu's smirk grew.

"I was there remember? Besides, I was the one that really defeated him, so don't compare me with him." Natsu said as he got into his battle stance once more.

"I guess it's time that I don't need to hold anything back as well." Natsu said and immense heat started surrounding the area.

Jura's eyes widened at the immense heat that he was feeling, it was as if he was standing right at the center of the sun!

'This guy isn't to be underestimated at all.' Jura thought.

It wasn't only Jura that was affected by the heat as well, the statues on the Domus Flau were starting to melt and everyone in the stadium were sweating profusely, no matter how hard they try to wipe it away, the sweat wouldn't stop falling down their faces.

However, there was a figure with white haired standing on the stands, she looked as if the heat didn't even bother her as a smile was seen on her face.

'I haven't seen talent such as his before, I guess coming to the Grand Magic Games was a good idea after all.' She thought as she turned to the stands and her eyes widened in shock when she saw a familiar white exceed beside a robed figure.

'Is that Sachi? Then that means Kei is here as well!' the figure thought as a loud explosion brought her back from her train of thoughts.

She turned and saw Jura flying through the air as Natsu chased after him.

"**Fire Dragon's Roar**!" Natsu then shot out a large torrent of flames at Jura who managed to gain his control in the air by controlling the rocks to give him some stability.

Jura then extended two fingers forward as pillars shot out from the ground at Natsu.

Natsu avoided the attack as Jura jumped off, avoiding the flames, and landed safely on the ground.

"**Dragon Slayer Sword Form: Fire Slash**!" Natsu then lowered his stance as he held his sword with two hands as his sword lit on fire as he then disappeared in a flash before reappearing behind Jura, shocking the Wizard Saint, as he swiped his sword and flames engulfed Jura's body as the man cried out in pain.

"**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**!"

Natsu then covered his fist in flames as he jumped up and slammed his fiery fist at Jura, knocking him to the ground, creating a large crater.

"I-is that all from Jura of Lamia Scale?!"

Natsu then eyed the Wizard Saint's body before shrugging and started walking off.

'That was all? I expected more from a Wizard Saint, I didn't even used 50% of my power yet.' Natsu thought before he felt immense magical power from behind him.

He slowly turned back and saw Jura standing up, eyes closed and looked as if he was in concentration.

"**Rumbling Mt. Fuji**!" Jura had joined his hands together as he chanted his strongest attack in his arsenal.

The area where Natsu stood suddenly started shaking uncontrollably as the Dragon Prince was struck by an immense release of Magic Power surging from the ground, causing Natsu to shout out in pain as the earth around him started breaking into millions of pieces.

"There it is! **Rumbling Mt. Fuji**! Jura's strongest technique! Will Natsu be able to stand after such an attack?"

Once the light died down everyone could see Natsu's body lying on the ground, his clothes were tattered and he was unmoving.

"Oh, and Natsu Dragneel is down!" Chapati announced and everyone cheered.

Kabo, the referee walked over to Natsu's body and made sure he was unconscious.

"Natsu Dragneel is-" Kabo was unable to finish his sentence when Natsu's hand grabbed his mouth as he slowly got up. Causing everyone to watch in complete shock and amazement.

"Sorry about that, but I'm still able to fight." Natsu said as the crowd was in frenzy.

"Just who is this guy?!"

"I heard of Salamander before, he was considered to be one of Fiore's toughest mage ever!"

"Yeah, I'm going to put my money on Fairy Tail now!"

Natsu then grew an annoyed look on his face when he heard all the comments from the crowd.

'Tch, they'll only support the team that's powerful.' Natsu thought as he faced Jura.

"Don't expect to get rid of me that easy, Jura!" Natsu pointed at Jura who simply chuckled.

"Yes, it seems these last few minutes will be very entertaining." Jura commented and this time Natsu chuckled.

"Who said it'll last that long?" Natsu asked as he was then surrounded by flames and electricity.

"I'm ending this right now!" Natsu shouted as then shot towards Jura at a much faster speed than before.

"**Lightning Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**!" Natsu surrounds his fist with electricity and flames as he slams it at Jura sending the man back.

Natsu, however, wasn't done as he sent a barrage of punches at Jura, knocking the man back but Jura sent a punch towards Natsu and said Dragon Prince jumped back to avoid it.

Jura was panting heavily as sweat was pouring down from his face, all of which were caused by the heat. His vision blurred and felt the numbness on his body but the Wizard Saint was not planning on giving up.

"Well, this might be overkill, but I need to win this. I hope you'll forgive me, Jura!" Natsu said as he threw his sword at Jura's direction but before the sword could reach a far distance, Natsu managed to jump onto it, riding it as if it were a surfboard.

"**With the power of intense flames on my right hand, and the power of sparking electricity in my left, two powers merge together and turn into a more powerful strength**!" Natsu chanted as he neared Jura whose eyes were closed, a small smile on his face.

'Looks like I've lost this one, go on and win this, Fairy Tail!' Jura thought.

"**Lightning Flame Dragon Ultimate Arts: Electric Burning Fist**!" Natsu then jumped off the sword and jumped up, right above of Jura and brings the two together, creating a large explosion that engulfed Jura.

Once the explosion died out, everyone saw Natsu Dragneel standing above a defeated Jura, whose entire body was covered in second degree burns and bruises. However, even with his lost, the man still had that smile on his face.

"Amazing! Natsu Dragneel has pulled out victorious over Jura Neekis!" Chapati announced loudly as everyone began cheering loudly for the black haired prince who smirked and shot out flames from his mouth, creating the Fairy Tail emblem up in the sky.

"Damn, I knew the flame-brain was strong when he beat Gildarts, but beating a Wizard Saint? Unbelievable, I'm getting further behind!" Gray complained as he grabbed a fistful of his hair. He was getting frustrated that his longtime rival was getting stronger than he was each passing day.

Erza, too was in shock, as she noted the composure Natsu had in the match instead of the usual recklessness she was used to seeing in his fights.

'Natsu, just how much have you changed?' Erza thought as she watched as Natsu started walking back to where Team B currently was.

"And with that victory, let us take a look on the rankings after the first day!"

1st place: Sabertooth 20P

2nd place: Fairy Tail B 18P

3rd place: Blue Pegasus 13P

4th place: Raven Tail 11P

5th place: Fairy Tail A 6P

6th place: Mermaid Heel 2P

7th place: Lamia Scale 4P

8th place: Quatro Cerberus 0P

"Woah, our team's in 2nd and 5th place!? We might be able to pull it off after all!" as most of the members in the stands were celebrating their first day success, Makarov was eyeing the black haired Dragon Slayer who met up with the rest of his teammates, all of them had smiles on their faces as he watched them interact.

"Makarov, what's wrong?" Mavis asked and Makarov shook his head.

"It's nothing, probably just my imagination." Makarov responded before his gaze returned to the Dragon Slayer.

'Has Natsu been hiding his true strength from us all this time? But why? And why reveal it to everyone now?' Makarov thought as he suddenly felt a shiver run up his spine.

'I've suddenly got a bad feeling about this.' Makarov thought as he looked up the clear skies above.

_**With ?**_

_**Location: Mountain (Deep within the mountain)**_

In a large mountain that was located on the east of Domus Flau, there was a lone figure sitting on a rock. The figure resembles that of a female. The female had long black and blue hair that was tied in a ponytail and her left eye was covered by her hair, she was wearing a long black kimono with a tint of blue at the bottom of her kimono that reaches her knees

"Time is almost running out. The festival is getting closer and closer." The female commented softly as she looked up to the skies above.

"I want to see you again….Natsu."

_**End chapter**_

**_Fairy Tail Dialogue_**

**_Christopher Dragkrow: And Natsu pulls out victorious! Also who is the two unknown females that has made small appearances in the story? Who are they? And what are their plans? Well find all of that out in the next chapter!_**

**_Natsu Dragneel: Alright can't wait to see more!_**

**_Christopher Dragkrow: Yeah, so no flames, review, favorite and lastly follow this story. Also sorry about how bad and short this chapter is, I hope you can forgive me_**

_**Also I have a YouTube channel, find me at: Christopher Dragkrow**_

_**THERE IS A POLL ON MY PROFILE DECIDING WHICH NEW CROSSOVER FIC I SHOULD DO NEXT! VOTE ON IT!**_

_**Have a good one everyone**_

_**-Christopher Dragkrow signing out**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Fairy Tail Dialogue**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Hello everyone what is going on?**_

_**Natsu Dragneel: Hey there everyone!?**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Now this is the twenty chapter of this story, I'm glad to say that we have finally passed the 500 favourites mark, which means we are the 2**__**nd**__** highest Natsu x OC pairing in all of Fairy Tail fanfiction! **_

_**Natsu Dragneel: Yup so enjoy reading. Christopher Dragkrow does not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters, he owns his OC and this story.**_

**_The two of them: Review, Favourite, Follow and most importantly no flames please._**

**_Also this story will stay as a Natsu x OC, no longer a Natsu x OC x OC. Sorry for the inconvenience._**

' Thoughts'

" Speaking"

" _Flashback"_

" **_Moves/Attacks"_**

' _T_**_elepathy_**_'_

_**Also I have a YouTube channel, find me at: Christopher Dragkrow**_

_**THERE IS A POLL ON MY PROFILE DECIDING WHICH NEW CROSSOVER FIC I SHOULD DO NEXT! VOTE ON IT!**_

_**And finally, THIS IS NOT A NATSU X HAREM FIC. THIS IS A NATSU X OC AND ONLY NATSU X OC FIC.**_

_**Chapter 20: The 2**__**nd**__** Day of the GMG!**_

_In the last chapter of "I Will Love You No Matter What":_

"_Time is almost running out. The festival is getting closer and closer." The female commented softly as she looked up to the skies above._

"_I want to see you again….Natsu."_

_**Normal POV**_

_**Location: Natsu's and Kei's hotel room**_

"Ouch, that hurt!" Natsu flinched in pain as Kei held a wet towel in her hand, placing it on a bruise that Natsu had on his back.

Kei then gave Natsu a small glare.

"I'm not the one that wanted to stall some of my power back and tanked the hits of a Wizard Saint." Kei said and Natsu chuckled uneasily. He could tell that she was upset about him getting hurt.

"I know, I know, but I didn't want to reveal my true strength now. If I do then everyone will find a way to counter it." Natsu said and Kei rolled her eyes.

"As if anyone could beat you." Kei said and Natsu chuckled before he turned around and wrapped his arms around Kei's waist, gaining a soft sound from the black haired beauty.

"I know that you're worried about me, Kei. And believe me when I say this, there's no way I'm going to get hurt until I'm badly injured." Natsu said as he saw tears start to form in her eyes.

"But what if you face a strong opponent and he leaves you for dead? I won't be able to handle another one of my loved ones to die, especially if it's you." Kei said as Natsu wiped away a tear that fell from her eye.

"Then let me promise you right here and now. I will never die, I will be with you until I accomplish my goal." Natsu said and Kei smiled, happy that he said those words to her, but she was also confused.

"What's your goal? Don't tell me that it's to become the strongest Wizard Saint in all of Fiore." Kei said angrily at the pinkette who could only chuckled, remembering that he had told her about his dream before meeting her.

"To become the strongest Wizard Saint of all time would be great, but that's no longer my goal." Natsu then leaned in towards his mate.

"My goal now is to stay by your side and start a family with you." Natsu said, causing Kei to blush a deep shade of red at his words before wrapping her own arms around his back.

"Why is it that every word you speak, makes me want to kiss you?" Kei asked as she leaned in for a kiss, something which Natsu returned with a smile.

Life was definitely good for the Dragon Prince.

Later that night, Natsu and the rest of Fairy Tail Team B were at a nearby bar where everyone from the guild was resting.

"How'd you get so strong?" Gray shouted at his childhood rival's face, something which caused Natsu's eyebrow to twitch.

"I'm right here, you don't need to freaking shout!" Natsu said annoyingly, rubbing his ear. However, Gray could care less and glared at the black haired man.

"Answer the question!" however, before Natsu could even open his mouth, Laxus wrapped an arm around Gray's neck and walked away from the Dragon Prince. The blonde then gave the Ice Mage a smirk.

"Why don't you just chill out, you stripper." Laxus joked, something which Gray did not appreciate as he turned his glare to the blonde man.

"Sure, Natsu has plenty of things he's hid from us, but we can't just force it out of him. What kind of friends would be if we did?" Laxus said and Gray looked shocked.

"I guess you're right, but I'd never expect you of all people to be telling me this." Gray said and Laxus's smile fell as he grew a serious look.

"Believe me, I want nothing more than to force the answers out of Natsu as well, but it'll get us nowhere, besides, I have a feeling that he wasn't even fighting Jura at full strength." Laxus said quietly as Gray's eyes widened in shock and was just about to say something when Laxus placed a hand over his mouth.

"Shh, keep your mouth shut you stripper!" Laxus said harshly as he turned back and saw Natsu speaking with Happy and Makarov.

"It's just a theory and nothing more, now don't go spreading this around, we don't want Natsu to have our asses." Laxus joked and Gray snorted.

"As if he could take us all out all by himself." Gray said and Laxus chuckled.

Unknown to the two of them, Natsu had been listening to their conversation, he didn't feel bad about 'eavesdropping' on their conversation but they did talk behind his back, so all's fair.

'Maybe I should hold back just a tiny bit more, I can't bring more attention to myself, and otherwise it'll be bad.' Natsu thought as he turned to the old master of Fairy Tail.

"So Gramps, what's the Second Game going to be?" Natsu asked as he leaned on the bar counter.

"From what I've heard, it's going to be a race." Makarov said and Natsu sounded interested.

"Oh, really? That's interesting, I may join that game then." Natsu said and Gajeel, who heard that turned to the black haired Dragon Prince.

"Hoh? Since Salamander's going to join the game tomorrow, I guess I'll join it as well." Gajeel said and Panther Lily who was standing on the counter bar next to Gajeel crossed his arms and smirked.

"It's time to show the results of your training, Gajeel." The black Exceed said and Natsu smirked.

'It's almost way too easy to trick that guy.' Natsu thought as he yawned.

"Well, I need some fresh air, I can't stand just staying here where it reeks of booze." Natsu said as he exited the bar, with Happy flying onto his shoulder.

As soon as he exited the bar, Natsu decided to head back to the inn, where Kei was waiting for him.

"Hey, Happy."

"What is it?"

"You'll be entering that race for tomorrow's game." Natsu said and Happy looked shocked.

"I thought you wanted to join?"

"Nah, I heard the race involves vehicles and no matter how strong I'll become, I can never overcome the Dragon Slayer weakness." Natsu said and Happy smirked.

"To think someone like you would have such a lame weakness." Happy said and Natsu glared at the blue Exceed.

"Shut it you cat!" Natsu said as he turned his attention forward and saw a somewhat familiar white haired female who was walking towards him.

"Hi there." The female greeted, causing Natsu to look at the back to see if someone was there, causing her to giggle.

"No silly, I was saying hi to you." She said and Natsu felt stupid and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Oh, sorry about that." Natsu said and the female waved it off.

"It's fine, by the way, I saw your battle with Jura. You were really amazing, to think that you'd beat a Wizard Saint!" she praised and Natsu gave her a toothy grin.

"Thanks, to be honest, I was pretty sure I was going to lose." Natsu said and the female giggle.

"You would definitely lose since you've been holding back your powers." The female said causing Natsu's eyes to widen in shock as he turned to the female who smirked at him.

"Did you really think I wouldn't notice?" she asked and Natsu decided to play dumb.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Natsu said coolly.

"Sure you don't. Anyways, since it's late at night, why don't you walk me home?" the woman offered and Natsu just shrugged and walked next to her.

"Who are you?" Natsu asked and the female then smiled.

"So you don't know who I am, eh? You really are different from everyone I've met." She said before turning towards him with a smile.

"My name is Leila Angelus, and I'm the first Angel Slayer. It's a pleasure to meet you." The female now revealed as Leila greeted Natsu, who stood there in shock.

'Leila Angelus? Wait isn't that Kei's sister?' Natsu thought in complete shock.

In front of him was his mate's sister!

"Hmm, what's wrong? Are you alright?" Leila asked in concern as Natsu shook his head and smiled.

"I'm alright, just a bit shock to hear something like an Angel Slayer. I mean I've heard about God Slayer before but not Angel Slayers'." Natsu said and Leila smiled.

"Believe me, you're not the first person."

"So tell me, are Angel Slayers' similar to other type of Slayers?"

"More or less, we're much stronger compared to normal humans but we don't get any enhanced abilities like Dragon Slayers or even God Slayers and we don't focus much on attacking, our main abilities are meant for healing." Leila explained and Natsu was impressed.

"That sounds awesome! So do you know lots of cool healing abilities?"

"Of course I do! But unlike the other Angel Slayers' from past generations, I learned much more attacking moves than I should." Leila said proudly.

"Now I'm really interested in fighting you." Natsu said and Leila smirked at him.

"Would you fight me at full strength if I accept?"

"Would you be able to handle it?"

"Bring it!"

The two then laughed and before they even realized it, they arrived at Leila's inn.

"Thanks for accompanying me, Natsu. I really appreciate it." Leila said and Natsu waved it off, smiling at her.

"It's all good, I'm happy to help!" Natsu said and Leila blushed when she saw that smile and looked away.

"Well, I'll see you soon then, Natsu. Goodnight!" and with that, Leila entered the inn, without even waiting for a response.

Natsu seemed confused by it and looked in his jacket and saw Happy sleeping inside.

"So that's where you went." Natsu smiled before he then walked away towards his inn as Leila stood at the entrance, placing a hand on her beating heart as her face was still flushed.

'Why is my heart beating so much? What is this feeling?'

_**With Natsu**_

Natsu arrived to his inn and saw Kei sitting on the bed, reading her book.

When Natsu came into her view, the black haired female smiled before she flung herself into his arms, with Natsu catching her with ease.

"What's wrong Kei?"

"Nothing, I was just worried since you were taking your sweet time to get here." Kei pouted and Natsu rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Sorry about that, oh right! You wouldn't believe who I met just now!" Natsu said and that piqued her interest.

"Who is it?"

"Your sister!"

"Wait, my sister is here?!" Kei said in shock and Natsu nodded his head.

"Yeah, she lives surprisingly close to us. So, do you want to go and see her? You said that you two rarely see each other so-"

"No!" Kei shouted, surprising Natsu.

"I mean, it's fine. I don't want to bother her since it's already so late." Kei said with a small smile and Natsu could already tell that she was hiding something but just shrugged it off.

If she didn't want to tell him now, then it's fine. He trusts her after all.

"Alright then, so let's go and sleep. I'm still beat from the match." Natsu yawned as he took off his top and laid on bed, Kei then climbed on the bed to join her mate who wrapped an arm around her and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight, Kei."

"Goodnight Natsu, sweet dreams." Kei said as her mind drifted to what Natsu had said.

"_Your sister's here_!"

'If she's here that means she sensed that something bad is coming here and soon, but what could it be?' Kei thought in worry.

'I can't disturb her, she needs to be focused in order to be at her strongest.' Kei thought before she too fell in the land of unconsciousness.

_**The Next Day**_

"And now, what everyone has been waiting for! The second day of the Grand Magic Games will now commence!" Chapati announced as everyone in the stadium roared out in enthusiasm.

"And our guest for the second day is none other than Jason, a renowned reporter for the Weekly Sorcerer!"

"The Grand Magic Games is so cool!" Jason exclaimed and Natsu could only face palm from Team B's stands.

"Of all the people in the world, why'd they have to get him?!" Natsu said and Laxus smirked at the black haired Dragon Prince.

"You're just saying that because he likes to leave bad comments about you in the Weekly Sorcerer."

"Now, the competition portion of the games will begin shortly and its name is Chariot!" Chapati announced and on the roads leading to the entrance of the Domus Flau were chariots.

"This competition will take place on a line of moving vehicles, with the idea of being able to reach the finish line without falling off." Chapati started causing the two Dragon Slayers, Gajeel and Sting, who stood at the beginning of the line to gulp in horror.

"And with just one misstep can lead one to fall off the chariot, costing your chance of winning. The vehicles will start from the entrance of town before ending at the gates of the Domus Flau. Now, which team will come out on top?! Everyone in the stadium, you'll be able to watch the race without moving a muscle thanks to the Lacrima Vision.

"Oh man, why did we allow Gajeel to sign up for this event?!" Gray cursed.

"You'd think he would be able to know that it'll involve vehicles based by the name!" Lucy added.

Erza merely shook her head at them.

"Gajeel has a major rivalry with Natsu, it's no surprise that he wouldn't listen." Erza said before she turned to the screen.

"However…"

_**With the racers**_

"They sent you to join this thing?!" Gajeel shouted as he pointed a finger at the Blue Exceed who smirked at him.

"Aye sir!"

"Where's Salamander? He said that he's going to participate!" Gajeel said and Happy's smirk grew at that.

"Oh, he knew that it involved vehicles, so he backed out, leaving you here." Happy stated and Gajeel could have sworn that he heard laughter from afar.

With Team A

"They let Happy joined Team B as a substitute member?!" Lucy exclaimed, watching the Blue Exceed who activated his Aera magic and was prepared to take off.

"Did the Master already predicted something like this before the games even begun?" Gray said and Erza shook her head.

"There's no way because this is the first time a Grand Magic Games was held like it is now." Erza said and Elfman shook his head.

"Whatever the case, we're screwed." Elfman stated, causing all four members of Team A to sigh at their upcoming defeat.

"On your marks, get set, Go!" and with that the racers took off, all except three participants, Gajeel and Sting were stuck on the ground since their motion sickness kicked in and Happy was on one of the chariots, laughing at the two's misery.

"Oi, Happy! Get on with the race!" Makarov shouted as he watched the Blue Exceed unable to stop laughing.

"What do you think is happening to the three at the back, Yajima?"

"It would seem that Gajeel and Sting share something in common while Happy seems to be enjoying his time." Chapati stated.

And back with the lagging trio, Gajeel and Sting were neck and neck at speed as they were moving at a snail's pace, or even slower.

"W-what's happening to me?" Gajeel asked and Natsu sighed from where he was.

"Man, what a poor performance, you'd expect he was smart enough to realize that I was joking." Natsu said and his team mates looked at him with deadpanned looks.

"You do realize that you just set up for Team A's loss, right?" Jellal said and Natsu smirked.

"Of course I did!" Natsu said childishly and everyone sweat dropped.

"Master's going to kill you, Natsu." Mirajane said and Natsu waved it off.

"Don't worry, I didn't completely screw them up. I want a challenge so that's why I told Happy to help out Gajeel if one of the other participants are about to finish." Natsu said with a shrug before turning back to the race where he saw Bacchus taking the lead.

All the way at the back, Happy turned to the front and stretched his body.

"Okay, time to go, Gajeel! See you later, Sting!" Happy said as he grabbed Gajeel by his back and shot off towards the finish line at a very fast speed.

And in a matter of seconds, Happy passed by most of the contestants, leaving them behind with shocked looks before passing by Bacchus and dropping off Gajeel right at the finish line, before the Exceed crossed the finish line first.

"And from being in last place, we have Happy of Fairy Tail Team B who crosses the finish line first!" Happy then smiled at the crowd with a smile on his face and Sachi blushed from where she stood.

"Oh, Happy is so cool~" Sachi said with a dreamy look and Kei giggled at her friend's love struck attitude, the same attitude she had with her own mate.

"And in second place we have Gajeel Redfox, also coming in from one of the last positions!" Gajeel then panted as he glared at where Natsu was.

"Salamander! I'll never forgive you for what you've done!" Gajeel roared out and Natsu could only smirk.

And after that everyone else passed the finish line, but everyone that had participated felt annoyed. Annoyed that they had just lost to a CAT!

"And just like that, we have finished the competition part of the day! Here are the rankings of after that event:"

1st place: Fairy Tail B 28P

2nd place: Sabertooth 20P

3rd place: Raven Tail 15P

4th place: Blue Pegasus 14P

4th place: Fairy Tail A 14P

6th place: Lamia Scale 7P

7th place: Quatro Cerberus 6P

8th place: Mermaid Heel 4P

"Oh, and Fairy Tail B has taken first place! Will they be able to bring this further?"

"Fairy Tail B are So cool!"

"And after getting no points in "Chariot", Sabertooth are now in second place!"

With that said, the crowd was in shock after hearing that, but after witnessing Fairy Tail's performance so far, they could truly say that the guild deserved being at their current position.

"And now onto the most anticipated part of the games, the battle part! In the first match, we have Kurohebi of Raven Tail Vs Toby of Lamia Scale!"

The match ended up with Toby and Kurohebi making some form of bet with the winner exposing a secret and Kurohebi managed to pull out victorious, making Tobi reveal that he lost his other sock with Kurohebi revealing that the Lamia Scale member was wearing it as a necklace. It was a heartwarming scene before the Raven Tail member ripped it in front of Toby's eyes, causing him to cry in sadness while the Raven Tail members laughed at the sadness he had.

After that match was Elfman and Bacchus, who was inspired by the last match, to put some sort of wager into the match and Elfman wagered his two sisters while Bacchus wagered that his guild is to be changed to "Quatro Puppies" if he were to lose. And somehow, Elfman pulled out on top over the man. Proving to the whole word that he was a "Man".

Fairy Tail Team B's Mirajane faced off against Jenny Realight of Blue Pegasus, where they wagered that whoever loses is too appear in the next Weekly Sorcerer in the nude. And it turned out to be a "seducing battle" as it turned out to be a pinup idol battle and somehow every female was involved, turning many men on. It even affected Jellal who was in a state of unconsciousness after witnessing Erza in her swimsuit. However, Natsu was hardly affected by the scenes as he "watched" from the stands, his gaze was only on Kei the entire match. And in the end, Mirajane won.

Lastly, Mermaid Heel's Kagura faced off against Yukino of Sabertooth, wagering their lives and Kagura pulled out on top.

"And that is it for today's Grand Magic Games! With these as today's final ranking:

1st place: Fairy Tail B 38P

2nd place: Raven Tail 25P

3rd place: Fairy Tail A 24P

4th place: Sabertooth 20P

5th place: Mermaid Heel 14P

5th place: Blue Pegasus 14P

7th place: Lamia Scale 7P

8th place: Quatro Puppies 6P

Natsu then walked towards Jellal with a serious look on his face.

"Have you sensed anything out of place yet?" Natsu asked and Jellal shook his head.

"Nothing so far, compared to the other years where I sensed it every year. It's really strange." Jellal commented and Natsu smirked at him.

"Just calm down, whatever it is, we'll be there to take it down." Natsu said and Jellal hid his smile behind the mask.

"Yes, thank you, Natsu."

Natsu then looked up to the sky when suddenly something vibrated in his pocket.

Nodding to himself, Natsu excused himself and told his team mates that he'll meet them at the inn to discuss about tomorrow's plan before running off.

"He's acting real mysterious as of late." Laxus commented but Mirajane smiled.

"That may be so, but he's still the same Natsu Dragneel that we all love." Mirajane said and Laxus grunted, but he didn't want to admit, he respected the male and felt a connection to the younger Dragon Slayer. But he wouldn't say that out loud, he still had his pride.

_**With Natsu**_

"Of all times, why'd it had to be now?" Natsu said to himself, hiding in one of the toilet stalls as he pulled out a crest that had the appearance of a dragon. The Crest of the Dragon Council.

'Wonder what's so important now?' Natsu thought before he disappeared in a blinding light before reappearing at his seat at the Dragon Council, where all the Dragon Kings of their respective elements sat, and two of which were his foster parents.

"Ah, our prince has finally arrived." Lumina said and Natsu noted the serious look on everyone's faces before entering his Dragon Prince Form, his true form.

"What is the problem?" Natsu asked and Lumina grew a serious look on her face.

"Tell me Natsu, have you ever heard of the Dragon King Festival?" Lumina asked and Natsu nodded.

"It's a festival that occurs every hundred years, right?" Natsu said and Lumina nodded her head.

"That's correct, but that's only the surface of its true meaning. 400 years ago when Dragons ruled over the land, there were two group of dragons, the ones that were against with coexisting with humans and the other were with coexisting with humans. And during that time, the first Dragon Slayer was created and one of those was Acnologia." Natsu tensed when he heard that name.

"Before everything, she was a loving and gentle Dragon Slayer who fought for her friends, but one day, she turned against every dragon and bathed in their blood." Lumina said and Natsu narrowed his eyes.

"Thus he became what he is today right?" Natsu asked and Lumina nodded her head.

"Yes and no." Lumina said and Natsu was confused.

"And what was it that I was wrong?"

"Acnologia is not a "he", she's a "she"." Lumina said and Natsu choked on his own saliva and coughed out.

"Acnologia's a girl?!" Natsu shouted out in shock.

"Believe me, we were as shocked as you were when we discovered it." One of the dragon's said, causing the other dragons to nod their heads in agreement.

"So, what does this have to do with anything?" Natsu asked.

"Natsu, what is the date in the human world as we are speaking here now?" Igneel asked and Natsu's eyes widened in realization.

"It's the 2nd of July…."

"That's right, the Dragon King Festival will occur once more in five days." Lumina said gravely.

_**End chapter**_

**_Fairy Tail Dialogue_**

**_Christopher Dragkrow: And that's the end of Chapter 20, my first ever story to hit that landmark so beers for everyone! Just kidding, anyways, The Dragon King Festival is approaching, and so is the GMG, is it a coincidence? Find all of that out in the story!_**

**_Natsu Dragneel: Alright can't wait to see more!_**

**_Christopher Dragkrow: Yeah, so no flames, review, favorite and lastly follow this story. Also sorry about how bad and short this chapter is, I hope you can forgive me_**

_**Also I have a YouTube channel, find me at: Christopher Dragkrow**_

_**THERE IS A POLL ON MY PROFILE DECIDING WHICH NEW CROSSOVER FIC I SHOULD DO NEXT! VOTE ON IT!**_

_**Have a good one everyone**_

_**-Christopher Dragkrow signing out**_


End file.
